


Grand Theft Auto: Pokemon

by Witchan



Series: GTA [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Other, Racism, Threats of Violence, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 53
Words: 97,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchan/pseuds/Witchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting kicked out of his mom's house, Ash goes on a wild spree of tasks, violence, drugs, and more. How long will it last? Rated NC-17 for Graphic Violent Images throughout/Gore, Graphic Language, Strong Sexual Content/Graphic Nudity, a rape scene, and Substance Abuse. Completely rewritten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, baby! This is it! I've waited for this moment to come! Grand Theft Auto: Pokemon. Originally, I was planning to edit this last year, but I had many other things to do in and outside the internet, including my job as a serious handler. 
> 
> Anyway, this story will contain graphic violence, strong language, sex, racism, drug dealing, money, etc. and yes, this is an AU story. I repeat, an AU story. I'm not in the mood to read any BULLSHIT such as "But, but, but... that character is OOC. You're making him/her generic! You're changing his/her personality!" First of all, fanfiction is suppose to be about "freedom of expression" and "unleashing your imagination", not shoving your fake criticism and hypocrisy down people's throats.
> 
> Speaking of hypocrisy, I find it sad that people be like "that story has an OOC! Ur a troll!", like a bunch of lunatics, but they don't mind the changes from fanart (even Rule34 fanart) and AU videos on Youtube, obviously. Seriously, why fanficiton? To the people that act that way, shut the fuck up and let people enjoy their shit. Otherwise, you fail at life automatically. I'm sick of your bullshit. And besides, some character's actual personalities are fucking boring. That is all.

Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place between June 2013 and November 2013.

In one afternoon of a peaceful Kanto town known as Pallet Town, a twenty-five year old man named Ash was sleeping on his bed. He had one leg spread on one side of the bed. He was snoring, too. He wasn't one of the dumbest people on earth, but he was lazy. Unlike him, his best friend, Leaf, went to college, got a degree, and moved out of her parents house. She, along with his mom, tried to make him go to college, but he decided not to. His choice was to become a lazy bum, loafing around his mom's house.

He never saw his father or never heard from him. His father was incapable of raising a child, hence his long-time absence. Ash's mother had to teach him everything of what a dad could typically teach his son, which wasn't hard.

Speaking of Ash's mother, she went inside his room with that angry look on her face. Her name was Delia (Pokemon) and she was in her thirty-seven years old. "Wake up, ya lazy bum," Delia said, but he didn't. She facepalmed, shaking her head. "Goddamnit..." After getting closer, she slapped his cheek, waking him up.

"Ow..." Ash woke up, feeling a little pain. "Did you hit me, mom?"

Delia put her hands on her hips. "I did, and I don't care!" Delia replied.

"What kind of mother are you? You know hitting your own child is wrong. Apologize to me right now!" Ash whined.

"I won't, Ash. I'm gonna kick you out of this house starting now!" Delia was dead serious. She have had with Ash living under her roof.

"What!? Why the fuck would you do that!?" Ash yelled

"Because I'm tired of you acting like you own the house! You haven't done shit to support me! All you do is read your pornographic magazines, playing videos games, watch television, sleep all day and night, eat, and surf on the web every friggin' day! And what do I do? Pay the bills and do other things like a mature adult!" she explained.

"And look what your friend, Leaf, is doing. She's acting like a mature adult and she has her own place to stay. Either get the fuck out or I'm calling the cops to arrest your ass," Delia continued.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" Ash said, getting up and putting on his shoes. "I'm staying over at Leaf's. At least she doesn't tell me what to do."

"No, Ash. Find your own place. Get a job. It's not that hard," Delia said, but Ash rolled his eyes. Now, she gave him a load of money. "Look, Ash; Here's $5,000 from a lottery I won a week ago."

"Why the fuck haven't you told me about it?" Ash asked.

"Because I wanted to save it for charity. But now, I'm giving it to your lazy ass," Delia replied, then she touched his shoulder. "Use the money like a real adult. If you decide to fuck up, don't come here or call me to beg for more money. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I understand," Ash replied.

"Good, because it's your ONLY chance to make mature responsibilities with it. Now get the fuck out of here," Delia said. Ash grabbed a few things before putting them in his pocket, then he left. "And don't slam my door!" Delia reminded, but Ash did it anyway. Delia sighed. "Idiot."

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up," someone said, going towards Ash. It was Gary (Pokemon), his rival. Two decades ago, the two had started their rivalry after they were fighting over a sandwich they refused to split in kindergarten. Since then, their hatred against one another grew wider throughout the years. Gary was also Leaf's rival because she was best friends with Ash, but his rivalry with her was less heated.

"Aren't you supposed to shove a load of dildos up your ass or something?" Ash asked rudely.

"Haha, very funny. So clever of you," Gary made a sarcastic tone.

"Ash, darling. How's it been?" someone asked, and it was Leaf (Pokemon). She came up to him and Gary.

"Bad," Ash replied.

"Why bad?" Leaf asked.

Gary folded his arms. "Yeah, Ash. Tell us why," Gary said.

"My mom kicked me out and told me to buy a house and get a job with this," Ash replied before showing the money to Leaf and Gary.

Gary snatched the money, saying, "Thanks for the loot, dumbass," then he ran off. 

"That's mine, ass fucker!" Ash yelled, then he cough. "I need some water."

"Come with me. You can drink one of my water bottles." Leaf said. She went straight towards her house, and Ash followed her there.

~ Mission one: Da money ~ (Boss: Leaf)

Ash gulped the water bottle Leaf gave him, then he threw it on the floor. "There. Now I can beat the shit of him and get my money back," Ash said.

"Do it good, man," Leaf said. Ash walked out of her house and went north. He continued to walk in that direction until he saw Gary counting the money.

"There you are, asshole!" Ash distracted Gary. "I'm gonna kick your ass, bitch! Let's do this!"

"Okay, then," Gary accepted, putting the money inside his pocket. "Winner keeps the green!" 

After throwing the first punch, Ash kicked Gary's leg, making him fall. But that didn't work. Gary tried to counterattack with an uppercut, but Ash barely dodged it. Since that didn't work, Gary tackled Ash on the ground before assaulting him with thrown punches. Ash fought back with a headbutt, then a punch. Gaining advantage, Ash battered the shit out of him for a few minutes, then he retrieved his money. Poor Gary couldn't move.

"There. I owned your ass," Ash said. His cellphone rang, then he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ash," it was Leaf that called him. "Did you get your stuff back?" Leaf asked.

"I did. It was simple," Ash replied. 

"That's great news! Look, I know you hate being told what to do. But I want you to do something for the both of us. Meet me at my place so I can give you a task. I'll give you some money if you complete it," Leaf said.

"Deal," Ash said, and he hung up. Then, he went south, returning to Pallet Town.

Total kills: 0

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: 0

Lethal Weapons: 0

Total Money: $5,000

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~ Mission Two: Mess ~ (Boss: Leaf)

"Come in," Leaf said, and Ash did before closing the door.

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Ash asked.

"You know how much we hate Gary, right? I want you tear everything inside his house, then spray graffiti outside it. Make sure no one sees you spraying graffiti until he arrives."

"Sounds simple," Ash said.

Leaf gave Ash her Camera and Spray Can. "Oh, and I want you to take pictures of the mess, the graffiti, and Gary's expression. You can have them both."

"I need something to carry these, like a backpack," Ash said.

"Here ya go," Leaf rewarded Ash a backpack to hold any item.

"I'm off. Wish me luck," Ash said before exiting Leaf's house and going to Gary's. "Dumbass didn't lock it, I see. I'll start upstairs."

Grabbing Gary's baseball bat, he went upstairs to smash everything in Gary's room, including a computer and other important stuff. He took a few snapshots. Now, he tried the bathroom, then he the kitchen, and the laundry room; each photo shot was taken in those areas. The living room was the last place he took care of.

"Phase one completed. I'm surprised that asshole didn't show up yet," Ash said. Outside, he used the spray can, messaging "Gary suxs ballz, Ash rulez","Gary's a bum!", "Gary jerks off to illegal porn!", and "Gary eats cock for dinner!" on each side of Gary's house.

Gary arrived, then he gasped, Ash took a picture of his shocking reaction. "M-My house!"

"Nice decorating I made, huh?" Ash asked, but Gary shook his head in disbelief.

"Why would you do such a thing!? I've spent my hard working money to buy this $13,000 house and you destroyed it!" Gary almost sounded like he got kicked in the balls.

"That's too bad," Ash said.

"You'll pay for this, Ash. Just watch," Gary said before entering his home, then he screamed like a girl. Ash took another picture of him "My living room!"

"I think I'm done here," Ash said, leaving the sobbing Gary all alone. 

* * *

 

Ash gave Leaf the photos. "I did my job, Leaf, and I took a few photos.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE THAT IDIOT'S EXPRESSION AND LOVE HOW YOU BREAK HIS SHIT! AND LOOK ATTHE GRAFFITI YOU WROTE! THAT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS!" Leaf laughed hard like she haven't laughed in ages. Seconds later, she stopped, catching her breath. "Oh, man. This is pure gold! I really, really appreciate this, Ash. I gotta spread this all over the net. Here's your prize, by the way.

Reward: $300

"$300. Alright!" Ash said.

"I'll call you if I need anything else for you to do, okay?" Leaf promised.

"Okay, Leaf," Ash said. 

* * *

 Viridian City...

"Viridian City... Didn't it look different when I last saw it? Probably so. Hmmm... I don't think I wanna buy a house here," Ash said, he continued to Viridian Forest, a place where people would get their freak on. "Wait a minute. Am I hearing... sex? Awesome! I gotta track the moaning and see who's fucking who!"

He followed the moaning until he saw three people having a threesome. Their names were Falkner (Pokemon), Roxie (Pokemon), and Janine (Pokemon). Falkner was fucking Roxie doggy-style, and Roxie was fingering Janine's vagina.

"Whoa! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Ash's loud voice caused the couple to stop their sex.

"Damn it! We got caught!" Janine said.

"Please don't tell anyone what we did, sir!" Falkner implored.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," Ash said.

"You better not," Roxie said. "Where are you from anyway?"

"Pallet Town. I'm Ash, by the way," Ash replied. "Care to introduce yourselves to me?" Ash asked, then they told Ash their names and where they lived. "I've been to Jotho like once through my entire life, but where the fuck is this "Unova"?"

"Faraway," Roxie replied. "If you're planning to go there, I advise you not to go to New York."

"Why the fuck not?" Ash asked.

"A fatass, his daughter, and their friend think they run the fucking state just because they have their own fucking T.V. show after that piece of shit show they're in have gotten cancelled several years ago. They were bragging how popular their show was constantly. I forgot what the cancelled show was called. It probably starts with a D or some shit, I don't know," Roxie replied.

"Ah. Well, I'm not going there anyway, so yeah. What does their new show called?"

"Shit, I forgot," Falkner replied. "Do you guys know?"

"I forgot, too," Janine replied.

"Same," Roxie said. "But I'll tell you what they look like if that's okay with you."

"Tell me, Roxie," Ash said, then Roxie described their looks and appearances to him. "I don't think I saw them on television yet. Well! I'm out of this dump. See ya later!" Ash said, then he walked away. The lovebirds waved good-bye. Ash had watched a load of shows expect for a few.

* * *

 Pewter City...

"Pewter City. I'm surprised this shit city looks the same," Ash said. After a few minutes of wandering around, he heard someone inside a house ranting like hell. "I wonder what's going on?" Ash said.

~ Mission three: Silenced ~ (Boss: ???)

Ash was astonished to see Brock's (Pokemon) appearance, but Brock's friends, Blaine (Pokemon) and (Lt.) Surge's (Pokemon) were normal-looking people. "Whoa, dude! You're blind!"

"I'm not, idiot. I'm always like this," Brock said.

"Geez, man. I didn't know," Ash said. 

Brock sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm in a bad mood."

"What seems to be the problem, man?" Ash asked.

"Some assholes think I'm sexist just because I'm extremely interested in chicks," Brock replied. "Does that make any fucking sense to you?"

"No, it doesn't," Ash replied.

"Thank you," Brock said. 

"You thought about beating them up?" Ash asked.

"No, but I want my friends to do the job," Brock replied. 

"For the last time, Brock, I don't wanna kill them," Blaine said.

"Yeah, man. I'm too young to go to jail. At least make us kick their asses," Surge said, and Blaine nodded.

Brock scoffed. "Pussies," Brock said before looking at Ash. "You. Are you able to terminate those dirtbags?"

Ash folded his arms. "Do you have a load of money with ya?"

"Yeah," Brock wasn't lying. 

"Okay then. Tell me where they are," Ash said.

"They are hanging near the exit of the city, the eastern part," Brock said.

"I'll get this shit over it," Ash said. 

"Wait, man. Before you go, I need your cellphone number, if you have one," Brock said, and with that, the men exchanged their numbers for future missions. "I'll call you if I need more help. And yes, I'll give you more money if you complete them. Now go out there and kill them. If one of them escapes or if someone catches you, we don't know each other. Got it?

"Got it," Ash said.

* * *

 East Pewter...

"Did you punks call Brock a sexist?" Ash asked the three nerds. Ash had his Baseball Bat with him.

"Yeah, and?" one replied. Surprisingly, neither of them were intimidated by Ash's bat.

"What he said was sexist. I mean, who says that about women? "She's so hot, I want to bang her hard until she can't move for a week." "I'll do anything and I mean anything to make her happy.", another one mocked Brock. He said other things he remembered.

"Wait, wait, wait. Is that why you morons called him sexist? Are all of you brain-challenged? It shows that he has extreme interest in women because he loves them a lot, you idiots. You know what? I'm wasting my time here explaining brainless tards that don't know shit!" Ash said. 

Ash struck one of them in the head, instantly killing him. His dorky friends ran away like cowards, but Ash ran after them. Ash one-hit killed his second victim with a single strike in the back of the head. Instead of running, Ash threw his bat towards the last target, almost like a boomerang. That there knocked the dumb individual down. Then, he suffered the same fate as his friends. Lucky for Ash, no one didn't see him killing his targets.

"More money, here I come!" Ash said.

* * *

 

Ash revealed his bloody Baseball Bat, showing proof that he had killed the targets. "They won't say dumb shit for a long time."

"Way to go, Ash!" Brock said with joy, then he glared at Lt. Surge and Blaine while pointing at Ash. "Look at that, guys. Look at that! That is a man with big balls! We need more people like him to murder dummies that lack intelligence!" Now, he turned his attention to Ash, giving him money. "A real man deserves big money, Ash."

"Nice," Ash said. "I'll be seeing ya whenever you call me."

"Okay," Brock said, and Ash went outside. 

*ring*

"What's up, Leaf? You need something?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Leaf replied.

"I'll be there in a bit," Ash said.

Total kills: 0

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera

Lethal Weapons: Baseball bat

Total Money: $6,100

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~ Mission Four: Grocery shopping ~ (Boss: Leaf)

Leaf's house...

"Here I am, Leaf," Ash said. "What the hell do you need?"

"I need you to go grocery shopping with me," Leaf replied. "I'll give you some money afterwards."

"That's it?" Ash was surprised to hear that. "Huh. How much shit are you getting?"

"Thirty-five," Leaf replied.

Now, he noticed three people on television, the ones Roxie described to him. "What the? Is that the show they were talking about?"

"Have you seen this reality show before?" Leaf asked. "It fucking sucked. The reason I'm watching it is because I want to laugh at its stupidity. I don't know how the hell it became popular."

"I haven't seen it yet, until now," Ash replied before hearing racist slur from one of the characters on television. "What the shit? Did that fat motherfucker just called that ugly black chick the n-word in front of her face like an asshole, and she's not reacting to it? Is she self-hatred or some shit?"

"Probably so," Leaf replied.

"Now, it all makes sense. That's why it's popular like you said," Ash said. "Did they do other stupid shit, too?"

"From what I've heard and saw, yes. Let's get out of here and go to Pallet's superstore. I'll drive us there," Leaf said.

"Why can't I drive?" Ash asked, getting out of the house with Leaf.

"Because you fucking wrecking my shit last year, ya bastard!" Leaf replied, locking her door. "I had to spend $1,000 to fix it!"

"You're still mad about that stuff, Leaf?" Ash asked, entering Leaf's car with her.

"I am," Leaf replied, beginning to drive. "I had to take a cab to go to work because I hate taking the fucking bus, and my cable went out because I didn't have enough money to pay the bill. I'd missed one new episode of my favorite show, which was considered to be one of the best. Watching it online wasn't the same as watching it on television."

"Yada yada yada. That's how life goes. Get use to it," Ash didn't feel bad for Leaf.

* * *

Pallet's supermarket...

Leaf chose squash as her thirty-fifth item; Ash was disgusted. "You're buying that shit!? Yuck!"

"What's wrong with squash?" Leaf asked. "It's one of the healthiest foods in the world."

"It tastes like cat shit! My mom made me eat that shit three times a week before I turned eighteen!" Ash cried.

"Oh, Ash. Ash, Ash, Ash. Your mom did the right thing! Squash is one of the few foods to help you live longer. Eating junk food repetitively won't. Just saying," Leaf said.

Someone, along with three other men, came in the store with guns, shocking everyone except for Ash. "This is a stick-up, bitches! Don't try to do anything heroic or you'll suffer deadly consequences!"

Ash signed. "Great..." Ash said flatly; he, Leaf, and many innocent civilians raised their arms.

"We were about to go to a line... Damn it..." Leaf said.

"Yo, assholes! Can you, like, hurry up so I can get paid?" Ash asked.

"Ash! Shut up!" Leaf said; the gunmen came towards her and Ash.

"In a rush, eh? Well, say bye-bye to your girlfriend because you won't make it out of this store alive!" the same gunman who spoke earlier said.

To save Ash's ass, Leaf kicked one gunman's gun off his hand, and Ash bashed another one's forehead with his own, knocking him out cold. Desperately wanting the robbers to get subdued, three random guys threw their basket of food towards the one with the gun, making him run like a coward. Leaf high kicked the robber she fought, sending him towards a food stand.

"Don't let the last one get away, Ash" Leaf said, seeing Ash chase the remaining gunman. 

"Stop, shit head!" Ash yelled.

"Never!" the gunman refused. He fired at Ash, but each missed, much to his disadvantage. After getting closer, Ash tackled him to the ground, using his fists to assault the gunman's head until the gunman stopped moving.

Ash grabbed his handgun, putting it in his backpack. "I'll take that."

* * *

Leaf's house...

Leaf rewarded Ash less money. "Here's your reward, Ash."

"Five dollars!? You cheap bitch!" Ash complained.

"That's all I can afford you. Look, I'll call you if I need more help. I'll give you more money, I promise," Leaf said. 

"Whatever," Ash didn't believe her. After Ash stepped out of Leaf's house, his cellphone rang, making him answer it. "Who the fuck is this?" Ash asked.

"I had learned from a few friends of mine, Surge and Blaine, that Brock had ordered you to kill three guys that accused him of being something he wasn't, then I had called Brock to learn your number. I hope you wouldn't mind helping me a few times. Even though Surge and Blaine are my friends, their fucking useless, especially Surge. He's so paranoid, he thinks he'll get caught by someone automatically," the caller replied.

"Do you got some cash on ya?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, man," the caller replied.

"Where are you then?" Ash asked.

"Lavender Town," the caller replied.

The name of the destination astonished Ash. "Lavender Town!? It's far from Pallet Town for fuck's sake! Damn! I'll try to get there as soon as possible."

"I'm not going anywhere, man. Once you reach Lavender Town, look to your left, and you'll see a house inches away. It's mine," the caller said.

Ash saw a bike leaning on a house. "Okay. I'll see you there," Ash said. He took off with the bike, pedaling like crazy. "Fuck that shit!" He had to steal it because he felt like exercising.

~ Mission Five: Bloody docks (Boss: ???)

Lavender Town...

Ash finally made it here. "Made it," As then looked to his left, seeing a house,  He rode there. Close to the door, he pounded it to get the caller's attention, and that caller was Yellow (Pokemon), a short, attractive blonde.

"Are you Ash?" Yellow asked.

"Uh-huh," Yellow replied. "You?"

"Yellow," Yellow replied.

"The fuck kind of name is that? Did your parents smoke some of that good shit after you came out of your mom's pussy?" Ash asked.

"They told about it a few years back, which was unexpected," Yellow replied.

"Obviously, you're an adult. You can change your name anytime," Ash stated the obvious.

"I know, but I don't got time for that shit. I'm a busy gal," Yellow said. "Anyway, come on in. I can tell you what to do," Yellow said.

Ash went in. "What's my task?" Ash asked.

"I want you to smoke these drug dealers hanging around the docks south from here, then bring their drugs and money to me. I'll give it to my bosses," Yellow replied.

"Easy," Ash said. "Who are your bosses, by the way?"

"Karen (Pokemon) and (DJ) Mary (Pokemon). They live in Goldenrod City ala Jotho. They're the biggest druglords in the world. They have a load of employees, including myself, around the globe working for them, and they're filthy rich. They pay us good, too. You should ask them for a job if you feel like it," Yellow replied.

"Two chicks, huh? Nice," Ash said. "Care to tell me where they live?" Ash asked, and Yellow did

"Before you go, I wanna mention their biggest workers in Unova, Fennel (Pokemon) and Bianca (Pokemon; Unova)," Yellow said.

"What about them?" Ash asked.

"They are crazy as fuck, and they love drugs so much. Don't try to piss them off or you're fucked," Yellow replied. "Now off you go!"

South Lavender...

Ash saw a couple of drug dealers talking to each other. He equipped his gun, preparing himself for some action.

"It's a good thing I picked up that Handgun from that robber earlier. I don't wanna turn back and buy one," Ash thought. He fired his handgun at one guy, then another one, killing them both. The rest of their friends began firing, but each shot missed. Ash fired his shots again, murdering them one by one. Ash shot his last victim in the neck, making the death graphic. In total, he killed eight of them. He took all of their belongings, even their ammo and weapons.

* * *

Yellow's house...

"Here ya go, babe," Ash said, giving Yellow the money and drugs.

After grabbing Ash's head and leveling it down, she kissed his lips, blushing with him. "Oh, thank you! I'll never forget you for a long time!" Yellow said.

After receiving money from Yellow, Ash asked, "I hadn't asked you this before, but what was the point of me killing those drug dealers?"

"Yesterday, those cocksuckers harassed me, stole my customers, and threatened to kill me! I told Mary and Karen about it and I asked them if I could use them or one of my co-workers to help me kill all of them. They told me to kill them on my own and steal their stuff, which wasn't fair. That's why I called you," Yellow explained.

"Makes sense," Ash said.

"Yeah. If you're planning to see Mary and Karen in person, please don't tell them about this or they'll fire my ass," Yellow said.

"I won't," Ash promised.

"I can use this device to get to Jotho instead of driving or walking there," Yellow said, showing Ash a rectangle device with buttons and a medium-sized screen. "It'll be easier that way."

"What the hell is that?" Ash asked.

"It's a thing where you can teleport to places you've already visited. You gotta use it wisely or it'll shut off for a few hours automatically," Yellow replied.

"Who made them?" Ash asked.

"Erika (Pokemon) and Sabrina (Pokemon), two of my co-workers. Had it not been for them making these things, Karen and Mary wouldn't go worldwide," Yellow replied.

"I need one badly," Ash said.

"If you want one, work for Karen and Mary. Anyway, I'm off. I'll contact you if possible," Yellow said.

"K. See you later," Ash said.

Total kills: 8

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat

Total Money: $7,105.00

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Outside...

Ash touched his chin, reading a sign near a small house that had one bedroom, one bathroom, and a kitchen. It costed $4,000. "For sale? Hmmm... I'll buy it!" Ash said.

Ash's house...

Ash laid on his bed, closing his eyes. "A freaking nap is nice..."

*ring*

"Hello?" Ash said.

"Get your ass over to my place now. It's important," Yellow said.

"Okay," Ash said.

~ Mission Six: Fun in Celedon ~ (Boss: Yellow)

Yellow's house...

"You're here. Let's get this shit over with or I'll end up in jail," Yellow said.

"Why? What seems to be the problem?" Ash asked.

"A couple of assholes had caught me selling dope in Celedon before running off," Yellow replied. "Kill them while taking shotgun."

Outside...

With that said, Ash took control of Yellow's car, heading west. "Just to let you know, I'm not a good driver," Ash reminded. 

"I don't care. All I care about is you completing your task. That is it," Yellow said. Ash ran over someone by accident.

"Oops," Ash said, causing a yellow star to magically appeared on top of him. It took him eight seconds to notice it. "What the hell is that, and how did that get up there?"

"That's a wanted level," Yellow replied. "Go to any Pay N' Spray shop to get rid or it, or cops will try to arrest your ass until it disappears. The more stars you get, the more aggressive the cops will be," Yellow explained.

"Damn," Ash said. "Hey, wait a minute! How come I didn't get one when I took care of those drug dealers?"

"Two things. One, no one heard gunshots and two, a snitch or a police officer didn't witness it," Yellow replied. A car bumped into her for no apparent reason.

"The hell?!" Ash said.

"ASSHOLE!" Yellow yelled, giving the middle finger to the idiot that damaged her car a little.

"That... was random," Ash said. Minutes later, Ash and Yellow reached Celedon City, which was bigger and better than Viridian City.

"If I spot all six of them, kill them!" Yellow said.

"Thank god that star's gone," Ash said, seeing the wanted level vanishing to oblivion. 

"I hate to break this to you, Ash, but I see more officers in the streets," Yellow said, then she saw a familiar far standing close to two people. "U-turn, damn it!" Yellow ordered, and Ash did. "You see that guy wearing red? Annihilate his ass!"

Doing as told, Ash murdered him with his SMG, but a wanted level reappeared soon after.

"Hurry and loose them!" Yellow said; cops began to chase them in vehicles and on feet. Yellow suddenly spotted the ones that saw her dealing dope earlier. "Is that them!?"

"Which one?" Ash asked.

"One with a gray jacket and another one with black pants and a green shirt!" Yellow replied. "Ram them!" Yellow ordered. Ash did, killing them as well.

"Two stars! This is getting crazy!" Ash said. 

"Six is the maximum you can get. It that happens, a load of aggressive military members with tanks and powerful weapons will come after your ass," Yellow reminded. 

"That sounds like an ugly ending for a murderer," Ash said.

"Then, we need to end this as fast possible," Yellow said. She gasped, seeing her remaining targets talking to each other. "AHA!" Yellow distracted them. "Hurry and take them out!"

The targets ran away separately. Ash drove towards one of them before shooting him in the head, he then reversed Yellow's car, running over the fifth targets and killing her.

"One more baby!" Yellow shouted.

Reaching the last target, Ash released his SMG ammo, ending the snitch and extending his wanted level to three. 

"WHOOOO-HOOOO! YOU FUCKING RULE, BABY! YOU DA MAN!" Yellow shouted more.

"Thanks, but I gotta find a pay 'n' spray shop to get rid of these damn stars," Ash said. 

"Found one!" Yellow said, pointing at the place.

"Nice," Ash said, driving straight to the place. There, he got the color of Yellow's car changed fromblue to purple. The car's minor damages were also taken care of. Ash didn't have to pay because he was a first timer. After the successful paint job, the police drove and walked away as if nothing happened.

"Wow! It really worked! This pay n' spray stuff is the best thing ever!" Ash said. 

Yellow touched his shoulder, making him look at her. "Indeed. Let's go back to my place," Yellow said.

"Why are you touching my arm?" Ash asked. 

Yellow looked at him lasciviously. "Because I can. Mind if you stop in an alley so I can lick your ass and suck your dick? I'm so horny, I wanna fuck you all night!"

Surprised, Ash raised one of his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Nah, I'm just messing with ya. Trying to have a little fun here!" Yellow replied, but she thought that Ash was an attractive looking man.

"Damn..." Ash cursed.

* * *

Lavender Town...

Ash parked close to Yellow's house before turning the car's engine off and exiting it with Yellow., moving close to each other.

"Here's $700," Yellow said, giving Ash the money. 

"Shit, Yellow! You giving me another load of money? Thanks!" Ash said. 

Hugging Ash, Yellow moved her hands inside Ash's pants before squeezing his ass. Ash hugged back. "I'll see you around, baby," Yellow said seductively before leaving Ash alone.

Ash's stomach growled. "I'm hungry. I gotta get something to eat pronto!" Ash said.

* * *

Lavender's chicken restaurant...

Ash ate his third piece of chicken, grabbing his last piece to clear the meat. His order costed $12.99 plus 49 cent.

* * *

Outside... 

"I wonder what Yellow has in mind for me. Better pay her a visit," Ash said.

~ Mission Seven: Stuntin' ~ (Boss: Yellow)

Near Yellow's house...

"You there, Yellow?" Ash said, knocking on Yellow's door.

She opened it, smiling. "Yes," Yellow replied. "You feel like doing something cool for me?"

"Sure, sweetcheeks. Anything for you," Ash replied. 

"Good!" Yellow said. "Have you ever tried a stunt with a car before?"

"Nope, but I'll give it a try," Ash replied. "How much are you gonna give me?"

"None. It's just for fun!" Yellow replied.

"That's a bummer, but I'll still do it anyway," Ash said. "Where do you want me to go?"

"That big ass bike track near Celedon City," Yellow replied.

"Ah," Ash said.

Bike land...

"Look at those posers doing lame stunts. It takes a real man like you to outshine them," Yellow said, seeing bikers riding on their bikes. "Step on it!" 

Ash mashed the gas pedal hard, driving towards a ramp.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!" both yelled; the car flew through a load of bikers witnessing the stunt.

After the car landed hard, Ash u-turned it before turning it off. Yellow and Ash exited it.

"You see that epic shit, motherfuckers!? That was a real stunt! Do any of you have the balls to do the same!? Oh, wait! You can't, and you wanna know why? Because you wussies have BIKES! Only real men like Ash can do cool stunts with a car!" Yellow bragged. That made them so mad, they wanted Ash and Yellow dead.

"I think your bragging hurt their feelings," Ash noticed. 

"That's because I'm telling the truth, and the truth hurts, but if they want a fight, we'll accept it!" Yellow said. 

Holding his baseball bat, Ash used it again two bikers, brutally attacking them. Yellow kicked a biker in the balls twice, then a kick in the face took him down. After that, three bikers grabbed Yellow, pinning her down and attempting to rape her.

"Get these assholes off me!" Yellow yelled.

In response to Yellow's trouble, Ash took cheap shots at the remaining bikers. Then, he came to Yellow's aid, hurting the bikers like hell. Intimidated, the surviving bikers successfully escaped with their bikes, leaving two of their dead friends.

"You better run, dickheads!" Yellow said.

"Shit, they're dead," Ash said, noticing two bikers being dead. :Oh well! It's not my fault. They had decided to attack us in the first place."

"You're damn right about that, Ash," Yellow agreed.

* * *

Lavender Town...

"If you need anything else, call me," Ash said.

"I will, baby," Yellow said. After making sure that no one was around them, Yellow groped Ash's balls, squeezing them hard.

"Damn, honey!" Ash squealed. "That hurt."

"You like that?" Yellow cooed.

"I do, but still, it hurts," Ash replied.

"Oh, Ash," Yellow said. After giving him a lecherous wink, she entered inside her home.

"Time for a nap. I'm really tired," Ash said.

Total kills: 16

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat

Total Money: $3,791.52

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ash's cellphone rang a few hours later, disturbing his beauty nap. "Ugh..." he groaned. Now, he answered it. "What...?"

"It's Blaine," Blaine sounded different.

"You're one of Brock's friends, right? What seems to be the problem?" Ash asked. "It sounded like someone important in your family just died today."

"Surge is trapped in Cinnabar Island and I want you to rescue him now," Blaine replied.

"How the hell did he wind up getting trapped in the first place?" Ash asked, looking confused. 

"He called and said that he was chilling out until a lot of armed dudes took over the island. He doesn't know why they are there," Blaine replied. "Ash. Death is Surge's biggest fear. He thinks his entire family is cursed. A few years ago, his parents died in a freak accident and his half of his family were gunned down during a parade in Castelia City, New York. You're his only hope, Ash. Hurry!" Blaine said before hanging up.

"Hang on, Surge. I'm on my way."

Outside, a car was parked next to his house. "Founders keepers!" Ash then elbowed window on the driver's side, causing the alarm to go off and a wanted level to appear. He didn't care because an innocent man's life was on the line.

"Wait a minute. Cinnabar Island is a few miles away from Pallet Town. Damn! I hope someone left their jet ski at the Pallet docks," Ash said, driving south. Now, he drove crazy, hitting other cars, destroying a few obstacles, and almost killing several pedestrians in different places. "Three stars?! Fuck this!" Ash then shot the police vehicles' tires, slowing them down. "Someone's life is on the line, you jackasses!" 

~ Mission Eight: Bloody Island ~ (Boss: Blaine)

Pallet Town...

"I knew you'd show up, Ash!" Blaine said, then he showed Ash a jet ski on the water. "Here's a $1,000 jet ski I've purchased from the town's Jet Ski shop. Now hurry and rescue Surge!"

"He'll come back alive, I promise," Ash said. He hopped on the jet ski before taking off.

"Who's that guy?" an armed guy asked, noticing a stranger on a jet ski, which was Ash.

"I don't know, but he better not come here. Our drug deal meeting with the Galactic gang starts in a few minutes," another armed man replied.

"Great! There are like a thousand dudes on that island," Ash said. After stopping next to another jet ski, which was Surge's, he fired his SMG, killing two targets. The others shot at Ash, but only one shot his knee. "Fuck, that hurt!" Ash yelled, avoiding more gunfire. Now, he saw a crying Surge hiding under a giant rock.

"Ash!? Get me out of here this instant! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Surge cried.

"That's what I'm here for, man. Blaine told me you were stuck here," Ash said. 

"He did!? God bless him!" Surge said. 

"Do you have any medical aid?" Ash asked. "I got shot in the leg."

"Yes," Surge replied, giving Ash a medical aid to restore his health. "You can find plenty lying around in areas and on walls. It heals you up to 100%. Eating food and sleeping for a couple of hours also heals you."

"I didn't know that eating and sleeping could heal me! Thanks for telling me that!" Ash said. Some of the armed men appeared, scaring Surge.

Surge hid behind Ash. "KILL THEM!" Surge almost sounded like a little girl.

Ash did. More came, but Ash fired his weapon like crazy. "DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Finally.

"Let's leave immediately. More group of men might show up," Ash said. 

"Good idea, Ash," Surge strongly agreed.

Moments after the duo left with jet skis, three helicopters leveled down. The people inside were here for the drug deal meeting, but unfortunately, they were a couple of minutes late. They were disappointed, including Saturn (Pokemon), co-leader of Team Galactic. "Our boss won't be pleased after I tell him the results..." Saturn said.

* * *

Pallet Town...

"We're back, Blaine," Ash said.

"Thank you, bold Ash. You deserve a mega prize," Blaine said.

"Agreed. Here's $1,000," Surge said.

"And here's $900," Blaine said. They gave Ash their money.

"Fucking sweet, man!" Ash said. "How's Brock doing, by the way?"

"Fine," Blaine replied.

"That's good. I'm gonna head over to his place and talk to him, see what he needs," Ash said.

~ Mission Nine: Spying ~ (Boss: Brock)

Pewter City...

Brock heard knocking from outside his door. "Come in," Brock said, and Ash did. "Ah, it's you. Do you have a camera?"

"Yeah," Ash replied. "What's wrong?"

"I want you to spy on my mom and see what the hell she's doing. Every time we talk on the phone, she acts strange. It happened a few weeks after she and my dad had a divorce," Brock replied.

"Care to describe her to me before I go?" Ash asked.

"Sure," Brock replied before telling Ash her appearance.

"Gotcha," Ash said. After a few minutes of walking around, he spotted Lola (Pokemon), Brock's mom, who was sitting at a bus stop. "Bingo!"

A bus pulled up, then a woman, Caroline (Pokemon), came out of it. The bus drove away. Caroline sat next to her, smiling. "Hmm..." Ash said.

"Sorry I'm late, Lola. I had to deal with my asshole ex and my spoiled son, again," Caroline apologized.

"No need to apologize, Caroline," Lola said.

"Where do you wanna hang out this time?" Caroline asked.

"In my place, like we always do," Lola replied.

"Great idea, baby," Caroline said. She and Lola headed to their destination.

"Baby? I'm getting a bit of progress here. I better not get close or they'll suspect a stalker," Ash said, following them. His cellphone suddenly rang, interrupting his mission. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ash," Leaf said.

"Goddamnit, Leaf. I'm busy doing my friend a favor," Ash said. 

"What favor?" Leaf asked.

"Stalking his mom, wanting to know why she's acting weird. I'll tell you the results later," Ash replied.

"I see. Good luck," Leaf said before ending the phone conversation.

"Glad I got that out of my way," Ash said.

He continued to follow them until they entered a house, Lola's place. Holding his camera, he moved closer to peek through a window, then he saw the girls sitting on a couch together."

"I love you, Lola," Caroline said. 

"I love you too, Caroline," Lola said. 

They kissed.

"She's bisexual, huh?" Ash thought, taking a picture of the couple.

* * *

Brock's house...

"Back," Ash said, showing Brock the picture.

"She's kissing a chick!? Why hadn't she told me she was bisexual years ago? Wow..." Brock was hurt.

"Mind if I keep the picture?" Ash asked. "It's hot."

"I don't care. Keep it," Brock replied, giving Ash $500.

Outside...

*ring*

"What's up?" Ash said.

"Hi, sexy," Yellow said sweetly. "Does your balls still hurt?"

"Nope, but thanks for asking," Ash replied. "You need something?"

"Not yet," Yellow replied. "Have you thought about going to Karen and Mary's place yet? I'm already there."

"Yeah, but I had to do a few things first. I'll see you there," Ash replied.

"Can't wait!" Yellow said.

* * *

Goldenrod City...

"Goldenrod City," Ash said, getting out of the wrecked car he stole from Lavender Town and looking in two directions, left and right. "Time to find them."

Total kills: 31

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47

Total Money: $6,191.52

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are 18 and older, except for Brock's siblings, who will appear later in the story.

Chapter 6

~ Mission Ten: Snow ~ (Boss: Karen and Mary)

Ash saw the address of Karen and Mary, getting excited. "Finally!" Ash said. After stepping closer to the place, he knocked on the door. Someone opened it, letting him in. Ash stepped inside, but a lot of people, except for Yellow, pointed their guns at Ash, including Karen, Mary, Erika, Sabrina, Fennel, and Bianca. The Unovians were holding two Assault Rifles, but the rest had a handgun.

Frightened, Ash raised his hands. "I surrender!" Ash said. 

"Don't shoot!" Yellow screamed, rushing closer to Ash. "He's a friend of mine!"

"I see," Karen said. Looking at one of her employees, Karen ordered, "Close the door." He did. Karen scared Ash a little with that sharp glare of hers. "Put them down," Karen ordered her other employee to lower their weapons. "Why are you here!?"

"You must be Karen or Mary," Ash didn't reply to Karen's question.

"I am Karen and this is Mary," Karen introduced herself and Mary to Ash.

"Hi!" Mary said.

"But you haven't answered my question! Why are you here!?" Karen asked.

"Yellow told me about you two paying most of your employees good money, but that's not the only reason why I'm here. I want to become a loyal servant for you and Mary. I'll go through multiple tasks regardless of difficulty, I'll silence any snitch around the planet, and I'll do ANYTHING outside the drug business. I suck at driving, but I'll try to improve as much as possible," Ash replied.

"Huh. Hmmm... We could use a trustworthy looking guy like you to work for us," Karen said.

"And you're cute. You're hired!" Mary said, and Karen nodded, agreeing on the "cute" part as well.

"Really!? Thanks!" Ash said. His co-workers were happy for him, especially Yellow.

Yellow patted Ash's back, smiling. "Congrats, Ash. You got the job!" Yellow said. 

"Objective?" Ash asked.

"A few hours ago, three undercover cops had arrested two of our employees, Morty (Pokemon) and Eusine (Pokemon), in Ecruteak City. Terminate them before they arrest more of our employees because Ecruteak City is a common place for drug dealing! We don't want those assholes to ruin that!" Mary replied.

"I'll keep the commonness alive, my queen," Ash said.

"Ecruteak is so small, you won't have any trouble finding those bastards," Mary reminded, then she tossed a couple of cocaine bags to Ash. "Use them as important items."

Karen handed Ash a device, similar of Yellow's. "Since you're working for us, keep it," Karen said. 

"Yes!" Ash said.

"I forgot to tell you this, Ash, but to go back to a place you've already visited, you gotta visit it WITH the device first," Yellow reminded.

"Wow... It doesn't sound well-programmed at all, but whatever," Ash said, then he noticed something on a wall behind. Moving closer to take a look at it, he asked, "What's that?" It had three letters on it: S, M, C, and G.

"That's our favorite team's logo from Unova. We became a fan of that team years ago when we saw them on television for the first time. We were on vacation during that day," Mary replied. Not only she and Karen were super crazy about their drug business, but sports as well. "Anyway, get your sexy ass over to Ecruteak City and do your job."

"Good luck," Karen said. 

Outside...

"A walk or a ride? I'll... ride!" Ash said. While going north to Ecruteak City, he heard five people talking to each other. They were Lorelei (Pokemon), the leader of the group, Clair (Pokemon), a woman that would take almost everything seriously, Sidney (Pokemon), a muscular man with a mohawk and a funny-looking chin, Steven Stone (Pokemon), a man that was once a collector of rare stones before getting hooked into the drug world, and Wallace (Pokemon), a flamboyant person with brightly colored clothes. Looking at them, Ash wondered, "Who the hell are they talking about? They are constantly saying the word "they"."

* * *

Ecruteak City...

Ash went towards a random alley. Only a random man and a floating bribe star was there. "Are you interested in coke?" Ash asked.

"Sure, bud," he replied. "Show me the coke first."

Ash did.

After revealing his police badge to Ash, he yelled, "Busted! You're going to jail, pal!"

Reacting to the undercover cop's badge and words, Ash used his Handgun, shooting him to death. "Or not!" Ash then saw a wanted level. He grabbed the floating bribe star, making a disappear. "Nice," Ash then took a picture of the dead cop. Shortly after leaving the alley, he saw two guys heading to another one. After following them there, he pulled out his bag of cocaine, asking, "Care to purchase some drugs?"

"No, but would you mind getting arrested!?" one of them replied.

That there caused Ash to pull the trigger several times, ending the undercover cops' lives. "Two stars!? Shit!" Ash said. He dug inside the the undercover cops' pockets before getting their badges, placing their badges on them, photographing them. More cops came. "Damn, I wasn't quick enough!" Ash said.

One of the cops shot Ash's right arm, but Ash managed to escape from them. Then, Ash opened a nearby car, threw the owner out of it, and then used it to drive south.

"Before I go back to Karen and Mary, I gotta find a pay n' spray to get rid of the wanted levels," Ash said. Cops were chasing him, even on foot. Finally spotting a pay n' spray to save himself, Ash said, "There's one!" Another paint job led his mission into success. He had to pay $300, but he didn't mind the little charge. 

* * *

Karen and Mary's place...

"I'm back, my queens," Ash said.

"Did you put them sleep permanently?" Mary asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ash replied, unveiling the photos as proof. 

"Congrats for killing the right cops, Ash. Morty and Eusine had described their looks when they called us after their arrest," Mary said.

"We're terribly sorry for not telling you what they looked like earlier," Karen apologized, but an apology wasn't necessary because Ash had easily completed his mission. "But hey, at least you got the job done."

Giving Ash $5,000, Mary said, "You deserve this early paycheck, stud."

Yellow hugged Ash from behind, blushing. "Way to go, Ash!"

"Here ya go!" Ash said, giving his leader their drugs back.

"If we need anything for you, we'll call," Karen said.

"Okay," Ash said, exiting the place. "Revisiting through Kanto... This is gonna be fun..."

~ Mission Eleven: Freedom ~ (Boss: Karen and Mary)

At night, Ash went inside Karen and Mary's house to see if they need anything. Mary was talking on her cellphone while the rest were relaxing. "They tried to make you guys rat out on us!? How dare they! They're not gonna take us down that easy, mark my words!" Mary said. After hanging up, she noticed Ash. "Ash, darling. Glad you came at the right time. We were about to call you after I spoke with Morty and Eusine. We need your help BAD. We want you, Bianca (Unova), and Fennel to steal a hummer and ram it through Ecruteak police station to free Morty and Eusine. If cops are chasing you guys on the way back, DO NOT reach this part of the city until they stop, got it?"

"Got it, Mary," Ash said, then Bianca (Unova) slapped his butt hard, making him yelp.

Bianca (Unova) placed her arm on his shoulder, shaking him. "Ash, baby! I hope you like that!" Bianca (Unova) said.

Fennel pressed her hand hard on Ash's chest, being rough towards him and giving him a creepy smile. "You're gonna love us after we make our job easier," Fennel said in a sweet manner.

"Wear these," Yellow said, giving the three robber masks. Ash and Bianca (Unova) wore them. As for Fennel, she folded her long hair before wearing the mask. Ash, with Fennel and Bianca (Unova),headed to the same car he stole from Ecruteak, then he took off.

"We know where you can find a hummer. After reaching the traffic light, go left, and after passing a radio tower, go right. Then, go left again. A retard always leave his hummer in that area, but we don't know why," Bianca (Unova) said.

"Thanks," Ash said.

"Drive faster. You'll never know if Morty and Eusine might rat out on Mary and Karen like idiots, so step on it!" Fennel said.

Under a minutes and a couple of seconds, they saw the hummer before stealing it and leaving the car in the area. Surprisingly, Ash had no trouble reaching Ecruteak's police station with the hummer.

"Ram the right side of it!" Bianca (Unova) said. Doing as told, Ash crashed the hummer against the right side, startling the criminals and authority. After a few times, he demolished it. "Duck, you motherfuckers!" Bianca yelled at Morty and Eusine, and they did. Bianca blasted her Assault Rifle ammo at the cops, killing some of them.

"GET IN, YOU CUNTS!" Fennel screamed. 

Morty and Eusine left the interrogation room, joining Ash, Bianca, and Fennel in the truck. Ash drove south to Goldenrod City. Sadly, a lot of cops were after him and his co-workers.

"A five-star wanted level!? What the shit!?" Ash said.

"Don't worry, Ash! We'll massacre those pigs!" Bianca said. Now, she fired her shots at the pursuing vehicles, killing the cops inside, slowing the vehicles down, and blowing them up. Fennel handled the helicopters above the hummer.

"Shit, this is intense!" Morty said.

"I couldn't agree more, Morty!" Eusine agreed.

"WHO THE FUCK IS CALLING NOW!?" Ash yelled. He answered his cellphone. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, YOU PIECE OF  
SHIT!?" Ash asked.

"Don't yell at your own mother like that! I'm just calling to see if you're okay," Delia replied. 

"I'M FINE, MOM! THANKS FOR CALLING!" Ash yelled again before hanging up. 

"Damn, dude," Eusine said.

"I had to do it, man. You would probably do the same if you were driving away from cops and shit. For now on, I'm putting my phone on vibrate after this shit is over," Ash said. He entered the same pay 'n spray, putting in end to this crazy stuff. "Fuck, man. I hope I don't get six stars when I do shit like this again!" Ash said, driving back to his bosses' place.

* * *

Mary and Karen's place...

"Back," Ash said. Fennel and Bianca (Unova) threw their masks on the floor, but Ash decided to keep it in his inventory.

"Well done, guys," Karen said. Ash earned $3,000 from her, but Fennel and Bianca received $1,000

"Morty. Eusine. Jotho's not the place for you guys anymore. Work in another region. " Mary said, giving them new devices. The cops had taken their old ones along with everything else.

"You're getting the hang of your job, huh?" Yellow asked.

"Yep!" Ash replied. "Life is good."

Total kills: 34

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47

Total Money: $13,591.52

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ash yawned, feeling more tired than ever. "Shit, man. I gotta get some fucking sleep," Ash said, then he used his device to teleport to Lavender Town. 

The next morning, Ash woke up, stretching his arms and legs. After Delia had kicked him out of her house for good, his world was wild. People, including his best friend, Leaf, had told him to do this and that, and he did, in which he had earned money. Keeping that as a secret from Delia was the right thing to do. Otherwise, she would get upset at Ash for not getting a real job and almost getting himself killed several times.

Anyway, he thought about Yellow, wondering if she was in the mood to spend time with him.

~ Mission Twelve: Motorcycle ~ (Boss: Yellow)

Hearing knocks outside her door, Yellow opened it, then she smiled. "Ash, baby. I was getting ready to leave with my new ride. It's a motorcycle!" Yellow said. "I was planning on calling you and seeing if you wanna ride with me. Care to join?"

"Hell to the yes," Ash replied, using his hand to go inside Yellow's black skirt, fondling her ass gently, and blushing with the shorter drug dealer. Feeling horny, too, Yellow dug inside Ash's pants, feeling his erected cock.

"We can ride later, honey. Come on in," Yellow said, still having her hand inside Ash's pants.

After they went in, Yellow closed the door. "Mind if you squeeze my balls like you did yesterday?" Ash asked.

"Of course, stud," Yellow cooed, using her other hand to press his chest. She squeezed Ash's testicles. Ash gasped loudly, but he loved it. Unlike yesterday, she applied extra pressure.

"Now you can let go," Ash said. Doing as told, Yellow released his balls, then she pulled his pants down, exposing his erected cock. Ash was waiting for a moment like this since forever. He had dated plenty of girls during his childhood and the early days of his adulthood, but they refused to having sex with him, and he accepted their decision.

Yellow licked her lips, loving how Ash's penis grew. "It looks so delicious," Yellow admitted. On her knees, she groped his balls, while using her mouth to perform oral sex on his cock, going back and forth repeatedly and making Ash moan. To her, and Ash, this was an incredibly early start. After a minute, she went deep, wanting the cock to go down her throat. Sudden thrusts from Ash's cock occurred, but Yellow took it like a dirty girl. Even if his dick was bigger, she would still give it a try.

Ending the deepthroating, Yellow coughed, but that didn't end their sex there. The sucking recommenced and this time, she moved faster, desperately wanting his gooey fluids to shoot out of his dick.

"Keep it up, baby," Ash said. After more minutes of Yellow's blowjob, Ash finally ejaculated, filling her mouth with his love-goo. "Oh, yeah..."

Yellow's sucking stopped. Then, she swallowed all of his cum. "Fucking delicious," Yellow said. Next, she laid down, spreading her sexy legs and showing Ash her yellow panties. Ash pulled her panties back, uncovering her wet vagina. He licked her vagina hard, and Yellow released her moans, which was beautiful like her normal voice. A short time later, he swirled his tongue, still acting rough against the vagina.

"Oh, Ash... I never thought you could lick it so good... Keep it up until I cum..." Yellow said, and Ash was happy to hear what she just said. She took her shirt and bra off, revealing her small breasts. She then self-inflicted her nipples very lightly. "Yes... Yes..." Yellow moaned more. She came eventually, then she and Ash dressed up before leaving her place.

Outside, Yellow asked, "Wanna drive?"

"Sure, my pretty," Ash replied, getting on the motorcycle with Yellow. "Where do you want us to go?" Ash asked, driving the motorcycle.

"Anywhere around Jotho," Yellow replied.

"Sounds great," Ash said. "This is my first time riding a motorcycle, by the way."

"Try to act gentle with it because I don't want to get it fixed. I'll cost a lot," Yellow said.

"If I wreck it by accident, I'll pay for the damages straightway," Ash promised.

"Thank you, Ash. You're a true friend," Yellow said.

* * *

Near New Bark Town...

"Whoo! Made it! Now we can have some fun!" Ash said. He kept driving and driving until a couple of familiar faces interrupted it, causing a confused Yellow to tilt her head.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Yellow asked.

"It's those guys again," Ash replied, pointing at Lorelei, Clair, Wallace, Sidney, and Steven. "I saw them before I took care of those undercover cops the other day."

"Ah. Keep going until I tell you to stop, okay?" Yellow said.

"Okay, Yellow," Ash said.

* * *

Lavender Town...

Both had a great time during their fun, which lasted for three hours and fifty-five minutes. The best part about it was Ash not damaging the motorcycle, showing little improvement of his driving skills.

Yellow tapped Ash's butt. "Bye, babe. See ya later," Yellow said, then she walked away from him.

"Later, honey," Ash said. His cellphone vibrated for the fifth time, and it annoyed him. He answered it. "What?"

"You haven't answered my calls, Ash!" Delia said.

Ash sighed. "I was busy," Ash said.

"Busy on what?" Delia asked.

"Riding a motorcycle," Ash replied rudely, then he hung up, shaking his head. "Jesus fucking Christ, man. Stop calling me."

"A motorcycle? an addled Delia said. "Did that idiot waste his money on a motorcycle?"

~ Mission Thirteen: Cow thieves ~ (Boss: ???)

Near Olivine City...

Two women, Jasmine (Pokemon) and Whitney (Pokemon) were talking to each other, and their conversation wasn't normal. Wanting to know what the hell was going on in their situation, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"A couple of thieves stole our cows and we need them back now!" Whitney replied. "We told the cops about the incident, but they didn't believe us!"

"I'd be nice if you help us, stranger," Jasmine said. "Are you willing to take the risk of saving our cows?"

"Yeah," Ash replied. "Tell me where they are."

"God bless you, stranger. Head north of here, turn right, turn left, and keep going until you see a farm on the right," Jasmine explained. "We have our own farm close to this city. We'll be waiting for you and the cows there. Good luck."

"Hiya, Ash!" Bianca (Unova) said, appearing with Fennel. 

"I didn't expect you guys to be here," Ash said.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? Drugs?" Fennel asked.

"These two lovely ladies here want me to rescue their cows," Ash replied.

"Mind if we join, stud?" Fennel asked.

"Sure, my long-haired friend," Ash replied.

"Alright!" Fennel shouted; she and Bianca equipped their Assault Rifles, scaring Jasmine and Whitney.

"Let's do this shit!" Bianca (Unova) said.

"Follow me!" Ash said, and they did until they saw a heavily-guarded farm and a big truck. "There."

"Yeah, motherfucker, yeah! Time to splatter some blood up in this bitch!" Bianca (Unova) yelled. After rushing towards the gunmen, she shot one guy in the head, then another one in the throat. More men came out of the farm, but Fennel and Ash joined the action. One guy shot Bianca's (Unova) leg, but that didn't stop her from shooting crazy.

Fennel went behind one of the baddies, murdering him execution style. Ash used his SMG, striking another one in the head. Then, he used the weaker weapon, ruthlessly killing him. 

"That's how you teach them not to fuck with the wrong people, Ash!" Bianca (Unova) said. She ended up getting shot again, and she yelled, "Shit!" She retaliated against the one who shot her, along with three other guys. "Ash! I got some medical aid if you need any!"

"I'm fine, Bianca (Unova)," Ash said. Now, he used his Handgun. Fennel blasted her victim's mouth with many bullets.

"Taste the motherfucking bullets, bitch!" Fennel said.

Ash handled the last person without a problem. In total, Ash killed four, Fennel also killed four, and Bianca (Unova) killed eight.

"Two stars, huh? Those fucking pigs are heading their way. We gotta store the cows in that big ass truck fast!" Ash said. 

"I'll take care of the cops while you two handle the cows," Bianca (Unova) said; she and her friends could hear sirens far from here. After a few minutes, Ash and Fennel successfully stored all the Miltanks in the back of the truck.

"We're done, Bianca (Unova)!" Fennel reminded.

"It's about fucking time!" Bianca (Unova) said. She had killed six cops that came here.

More bad guys arrived, but they were late. "There's more of them!? Damn! Drive to the other farm while I take care of these goons!" Ash said. As Ash climbed on the truck to stay on top of it, Fennel and Bianca (Unova) went inside it, Fennel took off, and the bad guys started shooting at them. With SMG bullets, he took a passenger's life away, then the driver in the same car.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Bianca (Unova) attacked one car until it blew up. "Take that, cunts!"

"Shit! I ran out of ammo!" Ash was unable to use his SMG. Now, he used his AK-47, which was more powerful and more accurate than the SMG, murdering the remaining baddies.

"Yeah! We got them all!" Ash said. After making it to the other farm, Ash jumped down before opening the back of the truck. "Come on out," Ash ordered, and they did. Jasmine and Whitney jumped up and down with happiness.

"Thank you, sir! You're the greatest person ever!"" Jasmine said, then she and Whitney awarded him a double smooch on the cheeks, and a soft squeeze on his privates. Before this, they agreed to give Ash a special surprise had he completed their mission.

Whitney revealed a five-hundred Yen from her big breasts, giving it to Ash. "Here's another award!"

"Again, thank you," Jasmine said.

"No problem, guys," Ash said, sniffing the $500 Yen.

"We'll take this truck with us, Ash. See ya!" Fennel said, driving away with Bianca (Unova).

"Bye, guys!" Ash said.

"We forgot to tell you our names, Ash. I'm Whitney and this is Jasmine," Whitney said.

"Nice names," Ash made them blush.

Total kills: 44

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47

Total Money: $14,091.52

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"The wanted levels are gone, huh? Nice," Ash said.

* * *

 

Blackthorn City...

Ash went north, then a random guy ran past him, another guy with a gun went after him, then the guy with the gun shot his victim five times, causing people to scream and run except for Ash. "That was random!" Ash said. After a little while of walking in the streets, he saw his childhood friend eating outside a restaurant, then he joined her.

~ Mission Fourteen: To Hoenn ~ (Boss: Leaf)

"Ash, darling. I wasn't expecting you to come all the way here," Leaf said. "Want some?"

"Sure," Ash replied, grabbing a few french fries and eating them. Then, Clair, Sidney, Wallace, Steven, and Lorelei came out of the restaurant, much to Ash's surprise.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Leaf asked.

"It's them again, and they're talking about the same damn thing. I don't know who the hell they are talking about because I keep hearing the word "they"," Ash replied. "Who are "they"? Their enemies?"

"Maybe you should follow them and see what's going on," Leaf suggested.

"Great idea," Ash agreed. "I think it's best not to let them see me until they confront their enemies or whatever."

"Be careful, Ash," Leaf said.

Because Lorelei, Clair, Wallace, Steven, and Sidney drove away from here, Ash took a random car from the parking lot to follow them, but that costed him a wanted level.

"I hope the cops don't ruin my mission," Ash said, but his prediction ended up wrong because one cop followed him. "Shit," Ash cursed. Lucky for Ash, the gang stop on a red light, giving him a chance to get rid of his wanted level. He u-turned before driving to a random alley, which had a police bribe star. "Glad I entered that one," Ash said, touching the police bribe star and making the officer go away.

He drove in reverse to get back on the road, continuing his mission. "Shit! They're far from me!" Ash said. He mashed the gas pedal. Despite bumping into a few cars, he didn't earn a wanted level. "I better listen to some classic music while doing this. New generation music is straight up garbage," Ash said, changing the radio station.

* * *

Outside of Jotho...

"Where the fuck are they going? It has been like forever," Ash said, getting a little frustrated. He eventually entered Hoenn, which was his first time. Hoenn, huh?" Ash said. He looked left and right until he stomped his foot on the brake pedal, almost running two women over. Shit!" Ash yelled. Those two women, Roxanne (Pokemon) and Winona (Pokemon), were playing with each other on the street, pinching each other's asses and grabbing each other's breasts.

"Fuck, I lost them! Oh, well. I better explore this region to find them," Ash said, then his cellphone vibrated. "It better not be mom," Ash said. He answered it, asking, "Who's this?"

"It's me, Ash," Leaf replied. "Where are you?"

"Hoenn," Ash replied. "I'm no longer following them because two hot lesbians had blocked me."

"I see," Leaf said. "Have you thought about going to Sinnoh?"

"No," Ash replied. "You?"

"Yeah," Leaf replied.

"Okay, take care," Ash said.

"You too, Ash," Leaf said, and she hung up.

Ash drove south, looking around in the small town he was in. "Fuck, it looks boring here. I should drive somewhere else," Ash said. After driving though Oldale Town and other routes that were boring, he entered Petalburg City, one of Hoenn's most populated places.

~ Mission Fifteen: Revenge ~ (Boss: ???)

Distracting by two cute women standing close to their home, Ash parked his car. He got out of it just to have some sweet talking with the girls. "I got a load of money, if you girls catch my drift," Ash assumed that they wanted sex.

"We're not hookers, dumbass," Misty (Pokemon) scowled.

"C'mon, babe! You and your friend look exactly like hookers! I mean, look at those short shorts you guys are wearing, and look at the size of those shirts! You girls are so hot, I'll bang ya for hours!" Ash said, but May (Pokemon) facepalmed.

"Oh, god, you creep! Go away!" May said.

"You heard her, pig. Get lost or we'll castrate your fucking nuts before taking it to the wolves in Petalburg Woods and watch them eat it!" Misty threatened.

"Wow, babe! That sounds super aggressive, and I'm not a pig. Ash's the name. Pallet native," Ash said. 

"Pallet, huh? Ever been to Cerulean City?" Misty asked. "I was born and raised there for almost two decades."

"Yeah," Ash replied.

Misty touched her chin. "Hmmm..." Misty then moved a little closer to May's ear, whispering. May nodded, smiling. Misty looked at Ash. "Say, do you feel like doing something for us? We'll reward you a shit ton of money."

"Sure, sexy thing," Ash replied.

"Misty, Ash. Friggin' pervert," Misty said.

"DON'T even think about calling me any sexual names, Ash. I'm May," May said.

"Okay... What the hell am I supposed to do?" Ash asked.

"Thrash the hell out of my sisters' big ass blue house in front of them," Misty replied. "They reside in Cerulean City."

"Bad childhood, am I right?" Ash guessed. 

"Yep, but they're still bullying me like a piece of shit," Misty replied.

"Because I'm best friends with Misty, those bitches had bullied me recently, and they also made these weird assumptions about us being butch buddies," May said.

"Damn," Ash said. 

Misty gave Ash a cam recorder. "You can have it. Use it to record their reactions. We really wanna see them cry like little bitches. If you fuck up, give me my fucking cam recorder back and never see us again, or we'll call the cops on you," Misty said. 

Wearing his robber mask and equipping his baseball bat, Ash promised, "I'll make you and May the happiest people in the world.", before teleporting to Cerulean City, then he headed towards the big blue house. He kicked the door open, startling Daisy, Violet, and Lily.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Daisy vociferated.

With one hand, Ash smashed their lamp, using the other to film them. "Your worst nightmare!" Ash altered his voice.

"You asshole!" Violet screamed.

Lily pulled her pocket knife out of her pocket. "If you break anything else, I'll kill you!" Lily warned; Violet was still cursing and screaming.

Now, he broke a frame. "Bring it, biatch!" Ash said.

"THAT COSTED $2,000, YA COCK MUNCHING FUCK!" Daisy shrieked.

"It's your own damn fault for buying that shit, you impertinent cunt!" Ash said. Lily tried to stab him, but Ash took her down with a hard kick in the gut, then he destroyed the liquor stand.

"STOP IT!" Violet yelled. She just stood there like an idiot.

Ash went upstairs. Instead of following Ash, they called the cops, causing four wanted levels to appear on top of the criminal. "I better hurry," Ash said. He handled Daisy's room first, then Lily's, and now Violet's.

"The cops are on their way, asshole!" Daisy reminded.

Ash utterly demolished EVERYTHING in the bathroom, including the toilet. Now, he returned downstairs. Three cops showed up. The rest? They were armed outside.

"Subdue him now!" Lily ordered. "He's ferocious!"

Despite getting outnumbered three to one, Ash gained the upper hand, knocking them out cold. He used his AK-47, shooting everywhere. The other cops didn't want to open fire because Daisy, Lily, and Violet, who were on their knees while crying, were still inside. Ash then filmed the crying. 

"I think my work here is done," Ash said, then he teleported back to Petalburg City before giving Misty and May the camera. "Objective completed," Ash said, taking his mask off. Misty and May started laughing at the older girls' great suffering.

"Oh my fucking god! This is so fucking funny!" Misty laughed like she hadn't laughed in ages.

"And look at Daisy! She's crying like a little bitch!" May greatly enjoyed Daisy, Lily, and Violet getting humiliated. "That's what you, Lily, and Violet get for fucking with us, Daisy, you ugly ass skank!"

Putting their hard laughing to an end, they smiled at Ash. "We appreciate your effort to make us happy, Ash," Misty said.

"Yeah, man. You rule!" May said.

"No problem, guys," Ash said, receiving $1,000 from them. "Question. Have you two seen a group of people recently? One has red hair and glasses, another has blue hair and blue clothes, one has a mohawk, and I forgot what the other two look like."

"We haven't, man," Misty replied. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. I'll find them eventually," Ash said.

"I hope you own a cellphone. If we help more help, we'll call you promptly," May said.

"More help, eh?" Ash said, then he and the girls exchanged numbers. "I'm outta this joint."

"Good luck finding the ones you want to see, Ash, because Hoenn is so big, it'll take many hours to find someone," May said.

"I'll try my best!" Ash said, driving away from Misty and May.

Total kills: 44

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47

Total Money: $15,091.52

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rustboro City...

Ash's stomach growled, saying, "Damn hunger." That left him no choice but to eat at Rustburo's burger restaurant.

* * *

Outside... 

He walked out of the burger restaurant full. He had eaten four burgers along with medium-sized fries, which had costed $14.99 with tax (79 cents). "Fuck, man," Ash said, sitting on a bench. "I'm so full, I need an hour break."

* * *

An hour later, his driving resumed, still going north. "Who's calling me?" Ash said, feeling his cellphone vibrating. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, sexy!" Yellow said.

"Yellow, baby!" Ash said. "How's it been?"

"Good!" Yellow replied. "How about yourself?"

"I'm doing okay. I'm in Hoenn trying to find the same group of people we saw during our motorcycle ride," Ash replied. Remember them?"

"Yeah. Good luck with that. I'll call you later," Yellow said.

"Okay, baby. Take care," Ash said.

"You too," Yellow said.

~ Mission Sixteen: Eruption ~ (Boss: ???)

Near Lavaridge Town...

"The hell?" Ash saw a lot of smoke coming from another place, then he drove west to see where it was coming from. Lavaridge Town. People just stood there looking at the volcano. "What the hell is going on here?" Ash asked.

Only Flannery (Pokemon), her girlfriend, Liza (Pokemon; Hoenn), and her friends with benefits, Tate (Pokemon) and Wally (Pokemon), turned around. "A couple of Aqua and Magma thugs are using smoke as a threat to Hoenn! They said if we don't give them money by the end of next week, they'll add molten to destroy the region, AND I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN! I LOVE THIS REGION AND MY FRIENDS LOVE IT, TOO!" Flannery replied. 

"Someone's gonna go in there and stop them now! The cops are afraid of them! Hell, we're afraid of them, too!" Liza said.

"Why are the cops so pussified?" Ash asked.

"Because those Magma and Aqua thugs are armed with Assault Rifles and Body Armor!" Liza replied.

"And the cops were like "Fuck it. We'll wait for someone to save the day"," Tate added. "I don't blame them!"

"If you guys want a hero, choose me. I'll get this shit over with," Ash said.

"You will!? That's great!" Flannery said, then she, Liza, Wally, and Tate hugged him simultaneously.

Breaking the hug, the shy Wally gave him Body Armor for extra protection. "...Be careful!" Wally said. 

"I'll be back in a bit," Ash siad before running straight inside the volcano. There, he murdered an Aqua grunt, then more grunts, including Magma grunts that arrived shortly after the murder of their comrade. Now, he retrieved an Assault Rifle, arguably his best weapon as of now. As Ash went higher, an Aqua and Magma grunt appeared, but Ash didn't give them a chance to shoot him. 'Fuck, it's hot in here," Ash complained. Seeing a door, he kicked it wide open, killed the grunts inside with much effort, and then he disabled a machine with smoke coming out of it, ending the crisis. The citizens cheered like hell.

After Ash walked out of the volcano, the crowd of people started ganging up on him with hugs. "Easy, guys!" Ash said. He got away from them, but Flannery and Liza suddenly pinned him down before kissing him all over his face. The others just watched.

* * *

After driving out of Lavaridge with kiss marks on his face, he spotted a flying ship, much to his shock. "Holy shit, man! I didn't know ships could fly in real life!" Ash said, then he stomped the gas pedal; the ship began to move faster. 

* * *

 

Ash parked his car close to the beach. "It's about time it stopped," Ash said. He exited his car before entering the ship, wondering what the hell was inside.

~ Mission Seventeen: Stealing booty ~ (Boss: ???)

Amazed to see a load of cool stuff, Ash said, "Whoever owns this ship must be living a hell of a good life."

"Who's there!?" someone asked.

"Just some random guy, is all," Ash replied. Armed men with pirate clothes appeared, pointing their variety of weapons at Ash. Ash raised his arms. "I didn't come here to kill anyone or steal this awesome stuff."

A door opened, and an old tall man with a tall middle-aged woman and a short young woman on each side of him came out of the room. Their names were Drake (Pokemon; Hoenn), Glacia (Pokemon; ORAS version), and Phoebe (Pokemon).

"Go, all of you," Drake ordered, then he glared at the Kanto native. "Don't move a muscle."

"Okay, old geezer..." Ash said. 

"Let us introduce ourselves, shall we? I'm Drake," Drake said.

"Glacia. I'm so pleased to meet another stranger like you," Glacia said. 

"Phoebe's my name!" Phoebe said. "You like it? Right? Right!?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's cool," Ash lied. "I'm Ash, and what the fuck do you guys do? Stealing treasures and shit?"

"Correct," Drake replied.

"It'd be nice if you steal some for us," Glacia said.

"We'll give you $50,000!" Phoebe said.

"Are you friggin' serious, Phoebe?! I'll do the job!" Ash said. 

"You can find plenty underwater. Try not to stay there too long or your heart and body will perish," Glacia said.

Outside the ship, Ash dived underwater. Seeing golden pearls, he swam towards the items before taking them all, then he swam out of the water to gasp for air. He returned to the ship, and he handed the golden pearls to Glacia.

"Stupendous find, Ash... They're so beautiful..." Glacia said.

"Go back for more, will ya?" Phoebe said, and he did.

Unlike last time, Ash didn't see anything in under ten seconds. After taking too long to find something worth valuable, he saved himself from getting killed. "Goddamnnit..." Ash cursed. "I gotta try this shit again..."

His searching resumed, reaching a small area he didn't swam before. There, he gasped, seeing a giant treasure chest. In desperation, Ash used much strength to escape with the chest, and he made it out alive. "$50,000, here I come!"

* * *

The ship...

There!" Ash said, dropping the chest close to the trio. 

They opened it, then they gasped.

"Oh, my lord... So much golden stuff..." Drake said.

"This is ...the ultimate jackpot!" Phoebe said.

Clearing his throat to get attention, Ash asked, "Where's the money?"

"Here ya go!" Phoebe replied, rightfully awarding him $50,000.

"Need anything else?" Ash asked.

"You've done enough, Ash, We'll meet again soon," Glacia replied.

Outside...

*ring*

"Who the hell is this?"

"It's me, my little gorgeous servant," Mary replied. "I want your hot piece of ass over here now!"

"That hot piece of ass will come over in a minute!" Ash said. After hanging up, Ash looked around, then he sighed in irritation. "Damn! I missed my opportunity on meeting those guys. I should've done it during that undercover cop mission..."

Total kills: 55

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Body Armor

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16)

Total Money: $65,075.74

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sadly, Ash had vanished five seconds before Lorelei, Wallace, Clair, Steven, and Sidney appeared. As the group watched the ship flew away, Lorelei punched the driving wheel in frustration. "Damn! We missed them again!" Lorelei said.

"More innocent lives will end if we don't kill those cunts straightaway! Some of you can go to sleep if you want, but I'm not resting until I see them! I'll take the wheel!" Clair said.

"Time for bed, then. You need some sleep, too, Clair. Tou haven't slept in days," Lorelei said.

"I drink coffee every six hours, remember? That's why I'm still awake!" Clair said.

"I suggest laying low on the coffee and getting more rest, Clair. Yes, our objective is important, but don't get over-stressed," Lorelei said. 

~ Mission Eighteen: Long road ~ (Boss: Mary and Karen)

Mary and Karen's place...

"Okay, here's then plan," Mary then got interrupted her by a commercial, and that commercial made Karen and Mary super mad, not because it distracted them.

"It's that retarded show again!" Karen said.

"DIE!" Mary shot the television. That was the twenty-first forty-inch flat screen TV she destroyed, and it was for the right reasons.

"You guys hate that show, huh?" Ash asked.

"With a passion," Karen replied.

"Especially the main characters. God, they're so fucking terrible, and the worse part about one of them is that she and a school from the same fucking conference with our team share the same fucking name, and we hate it, too!" Mary ranted.

"Fuck that school, and fuck that other school we also hate! Fuck, what's its name again? I think it starts with a "D" or some shit," Karen said. "But anyway, what Mary and I want you, Erika, and Sabrina to do is to give a load of cocaine to a guy in Darwin, Australia. He's waiting for you behind a small gas station called "Gas Heaven"."

"We promised the guy that he'll get his shit soon. A boat is waiting for you guys at the docks. Complete that mission and we'll give the three of you $50,000 each," Mary said.

"$50,000, you say? That's the same amount of money Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe gave me for retrieving treasure," Ash said.

"That's the name of the school I was trying to think! It's Drake! Fuck that tall motherfucker and fuck his ugly ass bitches!" Karen said.

"What did he do to you and Mary?" Ash asked.

"His fucking pirates almost killed us after a drug deal went bad! It turns out that he wanted both the drugs and the money instead of doing a fair trade!" Karen replied.

"We were lucky to be alive. Fucking assholes shot us everywhere. We had to promote Fennel and Bianca (Unova) as interim leaders for a month because we were stuck in the hospital. So yeah, fuck him and his bitches, fuck those racist piece of shit characters from that god awful show, fuck the schools we mentioned, fuck Gonfaga, fuck Dook, and fuck Menpiss!" Mary ranted.

"They're into drugs, too, I see," Ash said. "What's Gonfaga, Dook, and Menpiss, by the way?"

"Three other schools we hate," Karen replied. "More schools are on our hate list, but I'm not in the mood to name them all. Now go. Avoid danger." 

"Especially Drake and his bitches. Don't turn your back when you're close to them," Mary said.

"I can look out for myself, Mary," Ash said; he, Erika, and Sabrina left with the drugs.

"Let's buy a bigger flat screen tv," Mary said.

"Good idea," Karen agreed.

Reaching the boat near the docks, Ash, Sabrina, and Erika got on it, and Erika started the engine to take off. Ash and Sabrina sat close to each other, smiling at one another.

"Ever thought about doing naughty things to me and Erika?" Sabrina asked.

"No, I haven't," Ash replied. "But if you want me to rock your world, we can do it right now."

Sabrina forcibly laid Ash, then she crawled on him before putting her face closer to his. "I like you," Sabrina said, then she and Ash started frenching, closing their eyes in unison and moaning. Ash caressed Sabrina's ass with one hand, and he used the other against the back of her neck. Witnessing Ash and Sabrina's sexual actions, Erika smiled.

A couple of minutes later, the frenching ended, and Sabrina slowly removed her shirt, showing Ash her big breasts. But a couple of shots against the boat disrupted Ash and Sabrina's fun. 

Sabrina and Ash got off each other. "Damn it! We were about to do it!" Ash said. Now, he and the girls saw people with several boats and jet skis coming after them. With his Assault Rifle, Ash fired back, and Sabrina used her Handgun against two people. 

"Don't ask why I'm using a Handgun, Ash. I'm good with these things," Sabrina said, then she used two.

"Why the hell are they even here!?" Erika asked.

"They're probably thinking "Let's see if they have something inside their boat"!" Sabrina assumed, but she was obviously right.

"Mind if you take the wheel?" Erika asked, wanting to get it on with Ash after the shooting.

"Sure, Erika," Sabrina didn't mind driving because she knew what Erika wanted.

As Sabrina took control of the boat, Erika murdered three men with Handgun bullets but unlike Sabrina, it took her a little time to get rid of a target.

"Damn it, he avoided my shot!" Ash said, but moments later, Erika handled the jet ski driver that dodged Ash's bullet.

"We're almost home free..." Erika said. One of the two drivers suffered an instant-death by a bullet in a head, courtesy of Erika, and as for the last one, his ride exploded with him after Ash blasted many Assault Rifle bullets against it.

"We did it... We fucking did it," Ash said, then he laid down.

Laying on Ash, Erika rubbed one of Ash's cheeks. "Do you like what I'm doing?" Erika cooed. 

"Hell to the yeah," Ash replied with a deep voice, fondling Erika's back.

More frenching occurred.

* * *

After minutes of entering Darwin, Australia, the three got out of the boat with the cocaine, heading behind "Gas Heaven" to see the customer.

"Are you the ones Mary and Karen send?" the dealer asked with that thick Australian accent of his.

"Uh-huh," Ash replied, giving the cocaine to the dealer and earning a million dollars in return, but it was not for him. Now, he dialed Mary's number.

Back in Mary and Karen's hideout, Mary answered her cellphone. "Hello?" 

"We did it, Mary. We're coming back home!" Ash said.

"We knew we could count on you guys!" Mary said, then she and Karen heard gunfire from the background.

"Damn it!" Ash cursed, evading bullets with Sabrina, Erika, and the customer. 

"Our vacation in Australia might extend a little, but we'll come back alive," Ash said.

"Get 'em, Ash!" Mary said.

Coming out of his hiding spot, Ash attacked the gunmen, getting help from Erika and Sabrina, and even the dealer. Despite losing his body armor health, he kept fighting until the gunfight was over, then he looked at the dealer.

"I know I'm hurt really bad, mate, but I'll be okay. Farewell," Ash said.

* * *

Mary and Karen's place...

"You looked fucked, Ash," Karen stated the obvious.

Ash gave his bosses their money, saying, "I know."

"Eat anything or take a nap. That'll help you a lot," Mary said, awarding Ash, Erika, and Sabrina $50,000. But Ash already knew how to heal.

"Or getting kissed," Erika added. A kiss from her restored Ash's health 50%, healing some of his wounds.

"That's better. Now I feel like drinking some alcohol," Ash said. He went outside.

* * *

Goldenrod's Island... 

A drunken Ash banged his glass on the counter, imploring, "I need more, damn it!", and he got his wish. Chuck (Pokemon) and Chuck's wife (Pokemon) looked at him strangely. Glaring at them, he yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU MONGOLOIDS LOOKING AT!?", but the couple didn't respond. "That's what I thought!" He was drinking heavily; it was a free alcohol night, hence Ash's constant drinking.

* * *

Outside... 

Dizzily getting out of the bar, Ash said, "Gotta get home,", then a car stopped next to him. The person inside that car honked his horn, yelling at him to step out of the road. ButAsh ended up stealing his car instead, and Ash went on a drunk-driving rampage until he arrived at his home. His drunk-driving had costed him three wanted levels, but him going to sleep made them disappear.

* * *

 

After many hours of resting, Ash woke up.

*call*

"Who the hell is this?" Ash asked.

"Brock, man. My place. Now," Brock replied.

"K," Ash said.

~ Mission Nineteen: Store ~ (Boss: Brock)

Brock's house...

"Need something?" Ash asked.

"Take me to the store," Brock replied. 

A confused expression from Ash occurred. "You got your own car," Ash said. "Why can't you do it yourself?"

"I don't want to. I want you to do it," Brock replied.

"Is something wrong, Brock? You're acting all weird and shit. Wait, let me guess! Your mom, right?" Ash asked.

Brock sighed. "Just take me to the store, Ash. It's that simple," Brock didn't want to respond to Ash's question.

"Alright, then..." Ash said. 

* * *

 

Near the store..

After exiting his car, Brock said, "I won't take long.", then he, and two suspicious looking individuals walked into the store. There, the two gentlemen opened fire, hitting Brock and a few others.

"Brock!" Ash screamed, rushing to the store. He murdered the gunmen, doing graphic actions against them. Brock was the only victim that lived, but it seemed like he'd rather die. "I gotta take you to a hospital immediately!"

"No, Ash...! Leave me here to die..." Brock said.

"I won't, man!" Ash said, lifting Brock. Seeing more guys with guns coming in, Ash dropped Brock before blasting the baddies with his Assault Rifle. He picked Brock up again before putting him in the car, getting it, and rushing to the hospital. There, he carried Brock inside. "Make this man better, you stinking cocksuckers!" Ash yelled. A couple of doctors and nurses carried Brock to a room for immediate treatment."God, I hope he'll be okay..." Ash had that worried look on his face.

Total kills: 75

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16)

Total Money: $115,075.74

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ash got a call from Leaf. "What?" Ash asked.

"Come to Sinnoh, Ash," Leaf replied.

"Why, Leaf?" Ash asked.

"Just meet in Veilstone City, okay?" Leaf replied.

"Fine, fine. I'll be there," Ash promised, then he used Brock's car to drive north. "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to drive in that direction, but I'll see what lies ahead," Ash said, but it was the right direction to get to Sinnoh. Unlike his trip to Hoenn, it took him longer to reach Sinnoh, and before entering Twinleaf Town, he read a sign saying, "Welcome to Sinnoh". "I'm almost there, Leaf. I hope," Ash said. 

Continuing his driving, Ash saw Mira (Pokemon), Cheryl (Pokemon), Buck (Pokemon), and Riley (Pokemon) talking to each other on one side, then he witnessed two pairings, Elesa (Pokemon)/Skyla (Pokemon) and Volkner (Pokemon)/Flint (Pokemon), making out. Although Ash wasn't homophobic, he was repulsed by the Volkner/Flint scene. "Eaagh! Two dudes making out!"

* * *

Veilstone City...

"Okay! I'm in Veilstone City. Where the hell are you, Leaf?" Ash said, looking around instead of paying attention to the road. Then, he mistakenly drove a little fast because two women, Maylene (Pokemon) and Fantina (Pokemon), crossed the street. Realizing that part, he stomped his brake pedal, startling them a little.

Pissed, Maylene kicked the car. "Are you mentally challenged!? Next time, pay attention!" Maylene said.

"Do you even have a license, asshole!?" Fantina asked. She, too, was pissed.

Refusing to reply, Ash gave them the middle finger, offending them. But in response to his offensive gesture, Maylene and Fantina attempted to kill him with their Silencers, lowering his health to 1%. "Shit!" Ash cursed. Instead of retaliating, he drove away from Maylene and Fantina, but the girls went after him on foot until he escaped from their rage. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were to appear in a movie named "Bitches gone wild"!"

After a minute and a half, Ash spotted Leaf on a sidewalk. Leaf was staring at a gorgeous woman who was licking her chocolate ice cream. "There she is!" Next to Leaf was a guy standing behind his hot dog stand, waiting for a customer to buy his delicious food. "But first..."

~ Mission Twenty: Beautiful blonde ~ (Boss: Leaf)

After eating four one-dollar hot dogs to increase his health up to 100%, Ash asked, "Why are you looking at that hot piece of ass, Leaf?"

"Because I like her," Leaf replied.

"You mean like "like", right?" Ash asked.

"No shit," Leaf cursed.

"Since when did you come out of the closet and why the hell hadn't you told me you were a lesbo?" Ash asked.

"I came out a few years ago. Also, I was waiting for the perfect time to reveal my secret to you," Leaf replied. 

"That makes sense," Ash said. "So! Are you going to ask her out on a date?"

"Yes, but I'm a little scared. Do it for me," Leaf said. 

"Alright," Ash said, heading towards Cynthia. "Hey, baby," Ash spoke to Cynthia. "You busy tonight?".

Turning around, Cynthia replied, "No. Do you need something?"

"Not really," Ash replied before pointing at a waving Leaf. "But my friend here wants to tag with you on a date."

"She's cute. I'll accept!" Cynthia said.

Leaf ran close to Cynthia before hugging her tight. "Oh, thank you!" Leaf said. Now, she broke it, smiling widely.

"Meet me at Celestic Town at 7:00 p.m. and don't be late! I'll be waiting at my grandmother's small house," Cynthia said, then she ran straight to the bus stop.

"I won't!" Leaf said, then she sighed happily. "I'm the luckiest person alive, I tell you."

"No offense, but are you wearing something different?" Ash asked. "The shit you're wearing doesn't look fantastic for a date."

"You're damn right I'm wearing something different, and you'll love it!" Leaf replied.

* * *

Near Veilstone's mall 

Leaf walked out of Veilstone's mall, revealing her different look. "Goddamn, Leaf! You look good!" Ash complimented.

Leaf giggled. "Thank you!" She had mimicked Cynthia's clothing style (anime Cynthia's clothing style in the Unova saga), but they were a little darker, including the heels. As for that hat she always wear, she had sold it for five dollars. "Here I come, Cynthia!"

* * *

Celestic Town...

After Cynthia opened her grandmother's door, Leaf asked, "Do you like my new look, baby?"

"Like it? I love it! You're the sexiest woman alive!" Cynthia replied.

Leaf blushed. "Cynthia, darling! That's so sweet of you!" Leaf said. "Where do you want us to go?"

"Hearthome City's biggest restaurant," Cynthia suggested. "I'm not going to lie. That restaurant has EVERYTHING."

"Everything, huh? Cool!" Leaf said. 

"Mind if I tag along?" Ash asked.

"Sure, man," Cynthia replied. "Hearthome's crime rate is so high, we need someone like you to protect us."

"I won't let anyone hurt you guys. I swear," Ash said.

* * *

Hearthome City's biggest restaurant...

"How does the food taste, guys?" Ash asked. Cynthia and Leaf had fish, steak, french fries, salad, nachos, chicken, squash, and chili. That was a lot, huh?

"It's fucking good, man," Leaf was talking with her mouth full.

"Want some, Ash?" Cynthia asked.

"No thanks," Ash replied.

A nude and drunken Nando (Pokemon) came in with a liquor bottle and a gun, and his incoherent rambling distracted the civilians, including Ash, Leaf, and Cynthia. He shot the ceiling a couple of times, causing the normal people to duck under something and scream for the police to come.

"Jesus Christ, man! That fuckhead is ruining our date!" Leaf said.

"Take care of that fucker, will ya?" Cynthia ordered. 

After nodding, Ash tackled Nando to the floor. Ash's tackle was so hard, the gun bounced away from the disrespecting Nando. To make Nando suffer more, Ash struck his head with repeated punches until Nando passed out. Ash got up, receiving claps and cheers from Cynthia, Leaf, and many others. Then, he threw Nando in the streets. "Stay outside until the cops come, you piece of shit," Ash said.

* * *

Celestic City...

"Mind if you stay with me for an all-night sex marathon, Leaf?" Cynthia asked.

"Oh, hell to the fucking yes, Cynthia!" Leaf replied so loud, some civilians had heard her far from the house.

They rushed inside the house to get their sex on. As for Ash, he didn't have anything else to do for the rest of the night.

~ Mission Twenty One: Hot ride ~ (Boss: ???)

The next day, Ash stopped in the southeastern part of Sinnoh because he saw a creepy looking woman, Marley (Pokemon), talking to her girlfriend, Caitlin (Pokemon). "The fuck? Who the hell is that creepy ass bitch and why the hell is she wearing a bow?" Ash then got out of the car before stepping closer to the girls. "Who the fuck are you supposed to be bitch, a Goth?" Ash asked Marley.

"I am, dipshit," Marley replied rudely. "And who the fuck are you? A faggot that just got out of prison after getting anally-raped by bubba repetitively, or a forty-year old virgin that finally got out of his six-hundred and sixty pound mom's basement after staying there for twenty-two fucking years!?" Marley asked. She was loud, super violent, and unpredictable.

"Damn, bitch. Calm your bitch ass down and drink some moose blood or whatever you Goths drink," Ash added another insult.

Marley suddenly clobbered Ash's balls by kicking them. She choked him, and the pointed her sharp knife at his forehead. "Say something! Say one more insult to me! I'LL FUCKING SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROAT, YOU MOTHERFUCKING COCKSUCKING BITCH!" Marley threatened. That was her super violent side.

Caitlin pulled Marley away from Ash, saving him. "Control yourself, Marley!" Unlike Marley, Caitlin was soft.

Marley laughed weirdly, creeping Ash out. "You win, Caitlin. I'll leave him alone."

Ash equipped his Assault Rifle, and that scared Caitlin, causing her to hide behind Marley. Marley wasn't intimidated. "Oh, the hell with this!" Ash wanted to kill Marley. "Do you have any last words before I smoke your ass?"

Marley spread her arms. "Do it, unless you have the balls to do a wild favor for me," Marley said. 

"What wild favor!? Watching me cut my own dicks and balls so you can eat it for lunch!?" Ash asked.

"No, dumbass. I want to see if you can ride on my dog around Sinnoh, that's all," Marley replied.

"What fucking dog!? Show me! Ash said, then Marley whistled. Something suddenly shook the ground like a mini-earthquake and that something was Arcanine, Marley's dog. "Godfuckingdamn, Marley! That's one big ass dog! It must be related to Clifford or some shit!"

"He's not related to the big red pussy. He's got bigger nuts than that fucking joke of a dog, fact! Fuck, even Caitlin's hound dog is tougher than that cunt," Marley said.

"True," Caitlin agreed.

"Anyway, get on him and we'll see if you can hang on him for ten minutes. Succeed, and we'll give you a special present," Marley said.

"You'll love it," Caitlin said.

"Ten minutes!? I can handle that!" Ash said. After Ash and the girls got on Arcanine, Marley ordered Arcanine to run, and he did. He ran like hell. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! It's too fast!" Ash yelled.

"You want your special present, don't you? Well, hang on!" Caitlin said.

"What else is in your backpack, man!? Dildos!?" Marley asked.

"Other weapons and items, Marley," Ash replied. Nine minutes passed. Marley and Caitlin were having fun. Ash, however, wasn't. He thought this would be a cakewalk, but he was wrong. "This isn't easy! It feels like I'm gonna puke!"

"You're almost there!" Marley said.

A minute later, Marley told Arcanine to stop, and he did. Ash fell, but Marley and Caitlin jumped off the big beast. Getting up, Ash yelled, "I'm not riding on that monster again! Show me this "special present" now!"

"You'll see it in a second," Caitlin said sweetly, looking and smiling at Marley. Marley smiled, too. Then, they pressed each other's bodies before commencing a kiss.

"That dangerous ride was worth it, baby!" Ash said. "Oh, and I don't mean to interrupt you two by saying this, but are you two a couple?"

"Yes," the girls replied in unison, then the kiss recommenced. Now, they performed frenching; Ash's penis erected. Arcanine wagged his tail, enjoying a lesbian moment from Caitlin and Marley like always. Caitlin's dog, a Houndoom, appeared and like Arcanine, he adored every scene of Caitlin/Marley doing lesbian stuff.

After a lot of frenching, the girls ended it, then they noticed that Houndoom was standing near them. "Welcome back," Caitlin patted her Houndoom's head.

"Are you ready for another one?" Marley asked.

"Oh, I'm ready!" Ash replied.

With that said, the girls removed everything off them, but Marley kept that bow on her head. Caitlin laid on the ground, and Marley raised Caitlin's right leg. Marley used her pussy against Caitlin's rubbing it so roughly. The feeling was incredible, the moaning was loud, the breathing was heavy, and their breasts were bouncing simultaneously. Their tribadism was common, but enjoyable.

Orgasms finally occurred, then Marley laid on Caitlin, calming down with the large-haired blonde. After the girls' breathing returned to normal, they dressed up.

"Solid entertainment value, guys! I should go," Ash said.

"And where the fuck do you think you're going!?" Marley stopped Ash from leaving. "You forgot to share your name to us, ya stinking pussy! Do it!"

Ash sighed. "It's Ash," Ash said. 

"Halt!" Marley still wanted Ash to stay. :Are you going to Unova sometime in the future?" Me, Caitlin, and our dogs are going there tomorrow."

"Eh, no," Ash replied, walking away for good.

"What's the rus- Ah, fuck it. We'll see each other again, watch," Marley said, then she pulled out a cigarette before lighting it up to have a smoke.

"I doubt it. He doesn't like you, obviously, but he did like you for doing naughty things with me," Caitlin said.

*call*

"Yo, Ash! It's me, Brock," Brock said.

"Brock, my man! I'm glad you're not a goner!" Ash said. "Why do you want me leave you in that store for dead? Did something get under your skin?"

"Yeah, and it's my mom. Remember her? The woman that kept her secret from me? That shit is depressing me, I tell you. I mean, she should had told me who she was years ago. I'll still accept her in my life anyway. If I were bisexual or gay, which I'm not, I would have told her. I'll never forgive her!" Brock said.

"Brock, listen. She was probably planning on saving her secret for later, which was her choice. Look, I'll meet you at the hospital. I won't take long," Ash said, then he pressed the red button, ending the phone call conversation. "Poor bastard. He needs some help."

Total kills: 75

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16)

Total Money: $115,071.74

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~ Mission Twenty-Two: Corruption ~ (Boss: ???)

"You made it, Ash. Sit down," Brock said.

"Okay..." Ash sat on a chair that was close to Brock's bed. "Look man, I think you should see a psychiatrist, so you won't get depressed all the time. It ain't healthy," Ash suggested.

"Ha! I won't seek help. I think it's best to stay like this since my mom didn't tell me who she really was in the first place. She betrayed her own child for crying out loud!" Brock said. 

"Just do it, man. Do it for the hot babes," Ash said. "You haven't forget about them, right?"

A nurse came in and her name was (Nurse) Joy (Pokemon; Kanto). "It's about time you came, Joy. Do it," Brock said.

"For the last time, you idiot, no," Joy replied, then she looked at Ash. "But someone else deserves to die. You think you can do it, bud? You look like a dependable guy."

"Yeah. Sure," Ash replied.

"Great! On the 4th floor, you'll find a guy named Ricky Williams (OC), a rapist and a murderer. He was shot while trying to resist arrest," Joy said.

"Did he rape and murder one of your relatives or something?" Ash asked.

"No, but he raped and killed two nieces of my best friend. She's an officer," Joy replied.

"What's her name?" Ash asked.

"(Officer) Jenny (Pokemon; Kanto), a crooked cop," Joy replied. "And yes, I'm a crooked nurse. We break the law once in a while."

"That means you're gonna kill me, right?" Brock asked.

Scowling at Brock, Joy said ,"For god's sake, moron, shut the fuck up. You're not important." Joy then looked at Ash again, saying, :But anyway, two officers are guarding his room. Take them out and kill that scumbag of a child rapist and killer. Go!"

* * *

The fourth floor... 

Ash saw two cops standing next to Ricky's door, then he used his Handgun against them.

"Four stars!? Damn it!" Ash said. He went inside Ricky's room before killing the criminal instantly. "FIVE!? Ain't that a fucking bitch!"

He rushed his way inside an elevator before pressing the lobby button to access to the main floor. Cops were waiting for him there. After the elevator door opened, Ash ran like hell, suffering damage from the angry cops. Outside, he hijacked someone's car before using it to drive towards a pay n' spray. The same cops from the main floor of the hospital, two helicopters, and a couple of Japan FBI car chased Ash, but their plan of killing Ash failed because Ash entered the pay n' spray to alter the color of the car. Leaving the place, someone called him. "Hello?" Ash said. 

"Joy told me what you did in that hospital and I appreciate it. I hope that dead motherfucker burns in hell for the rest of eternity," Jenny said.

"You're Officer Jenny, right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but you can call me Jenny," Jenny replied. "We'll talk more in Viridian Forest. I'll see ya there!"

~ Mission Twenty-Three: Bombed (Boss: Jenny)

Viridian Forest...

"I'm here, Jenny!" Ash said, but Jenny didn't appear. "Where the hell is she?" Ash looked confused. Coming out of the bushes, Jenny tip-toed towards Ash. She groped his balls, and she squeezed them hard, causing Ash to scream.

Five seconds later, Jenny ended her actions. "Here I am!"

"Fuck, Jenny! Don't surprise me like that again!" Ash said. 

Jenny looked at Ash salaciously. "You're cute," Jenny said. "Why haven't Joy told me you were cute?"

"I don't know," Ash replied.

Jenny handed Ash a few bombs along with a detonator. "Take these. Use one bomb to blow a fat ass cop's car with him in it. His break should end in a few minutes, I think," Jenny said.

"What did hell did he do?" Ash asked.

"He caught me and Joy smoking illegal drugs while Joy was on her break, then he said that he was gonna snitch on us after his break," Jenny replied.

"Where the hell is he?" Ash asked.

"Pewter's doughnut shop. Fat fuck loves to eat there. Hurry and kill him, or Joy and I will end up in the slammer!" Jenny replied.

Close to the donut shop, he planted one of the bombs underneath a police car. After Ash moved away from it, a fat police officer walked out of the donut shop to get in the car, which took a minute.

"Bye-bye, fatty," Ash said, then he detonated the bomb, exploding the car and the officer. Three stars. "Awesome," Ash said, rushing back to Jenny.

* * *

Viridian Forest...

"I heard the explosion, Ash. I'll give you this for helping me," Jenny said, awarding Ash $300. "Later, handsome."

"Bye, pretty," Ash said, and Jenny went elsewhere.

*ring*

"What?" Ash asked.

"Come to my house, Ash," Delia replied.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because I said so! Get your pathetic ass over here right now!" Delia replied.

"Fine, bit- I mean, mom!" Ash almost cursed at Delia. 

Total kills: 79

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator

Total Money: $115,071.74

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I'm heading to the donut shop. I'm low on health for crying out loud!" Ash said, heading straight to the donut shop. There, he ate an $8.99 (plus 29 cents) box of six chocolate donuts, then he left the place to head south.

~ Mission Twenty-Four: Reconcile ~ (Boss: ???)

Pallet Town...

After the Pallet native opened Delia's door with his key, he gasped, witnessing Delia making out with another woman, then Delia and the woman broke their kiss. "Ash. This is Jane (Pokemon; Hunter J), my girlfriend. We had met at Viridian's bar yesterday," Delia said.

"Hi there," Jane waved.

"Bisexual, I see," Ash said. 

Delia folded her arms, raising her right eyebrow. "You got a problem with that, dork?" Delia asked.

"No, mom! A lesbian or bisexual mom doesn't hurt me! Hell, I love lesbians!" Ash's different tone wasn't a sarcastic tone. Now, he focused on Jane. "Where the hell are you from, Jane?"

"Sinnoh. It ain't that great of a region like it once was. Nowadays, the region is surrounded by crackheads, rapists, murderers, drunken people, and thieves," Jane replied.

"Ah," Ash said.

"Conversation's over, Ash. Get the hell out of my house," Delia said.

"It was nice meeting you, Ash," Jane said.

"Same," Ash said, going outside.

* * *

 

Close to Viridian City, he heard a familiar voice, and that person was imploring for help.

"Gary!" Ash said. After tracking the noises, he saw a battered Gary getting chased by a couple of pissed off men.

"Help me, Ash!" Gary begged for his life. "I'm sorry for what I did to you and Leaf in the past!" Gary apologized.

"Should I save him or not? Hmmm..." Ash thought. Seconds later, he made up his mind, murdering the goons with Handgun bullets. Gary stopped running, noticing that Ash saved his ass.

Gary was shocked. For the first time in real life, he saw a dead body, including more. "Y-You killed them..." Gary asid. 

"I had to do it. Obviously, you didn't do anything bad to them," Ash was right about Gary not doing any harm to the men because Gary once had told Ash and Leaf that he would never mess with another person besides them.

Giving Ash a hug, Gary said, "I owe you one, man! Again, I'm sorry for doing bad stuff to you and Leaf!" Now, he released himself off Ash.

"It's okay, Gary, and I'm sorry for thrashing your house. It was Leaf's idea. I'll give you some money to get it fixed or buy a new house," Ash said. "Why the hell did those goons attack you?

"They had lost all of their money to me in a poker game, hence the attack. I needed more money to get my place fixed," Gary replied, then Ash gave him $20,000.

"Don't they have any friends waiting for them to come back in a hideout?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Gary replied. "Lucky for me, three of them went after me. Otherwise, it'd be a different story."

"I'll kill them, too. They might come here with guns," Ash said.

"They live in a small condo in East Viridian. Follow me," Gary said, and Ash followed him for several minutes. "This is it, man."

"Objective: eliminate all targets!" Ash said. Holding his Assault Rifle, he kicked the door open, then he planted bullets against the goons, killing them all. "Stay out of trouble, okay?"

"I will." Gary said, returning to Pallet Town with the money.

Ash called Leaf, forcing her to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Leaf," Ash said. 

"What do you want, Ash?" Leaf asked. "I'm busy licking Cynthia's pussy.

"I'll make it quick," Ash replied. He told Leaf what happened, and it surprised her.

"Huh. I'll talk to you later, Ash. See ya," Leaf said.

~ Mission Twenty-Five: The escape ~ (Boss: ???)

Mauville City...

Because he didn't have anything to do yet, Ash had decided to relax in Hoenn. After exiting Mauville City, a couple of Magma and Aqua thugs with Handguns appeared from behind, and they used the butt of the Handguns against Ash, knocking him out.

"We finally got him, the one our comrades described before they died," an Aqua thug said.

* * *

 

In a hideout...

Ash woke up in a cell. Astonished to see himself held captive in an unknown place, he said, "What the... Where the fuck am I!?", then he realized his backpack was gone. "And where the hell did my backpack go!?"

"You're awake," someone said, appearing with his partner. His name was Archie (Pokemon; RSE version), and his partner's name was Maxie (Pokemon; RSE version).

"You'd sabotaged our plans of forcing Hoenn into giving us money, you punk! How dare you interfere in our grand scheme! It was the perfect plan to expand our team again, but you had ruined it! Think you can ruin our next plan!? No! Without a key or something else to escape, you'll suffer until we kill you! Our next plan is to flood the entire Hoenn region until they give US what we want! That'll scare them greatly!" Maxie raged like hell.

"Once we capture those sluts that quit on our organization, you'll die with them!" Archie said.

"Are they hot?" Ash asked.

"Is that question relevant? No. We'll see you again as soon as possible," Archie said, then he and Maxie left. 

Ash dug inside his pants. "They took my cellphone, too!? Damn!"

Hearing noises from the large vent door, he looked at it. The vent door landed on the floor, and two chicks, Shelly (Pokemon; RSE version) and Courtney (Pokemon; RSE version), came out of it to rescue Ash.

"Get me the hell out of here!" Ash said.

"That's what we're here to do. We saw Maxie and Archie's thugs dragging you to their hideout," Courtney said, using the key to free Ash.

"I can't leave here yet. I need to find my backpack and cell phone before getting the hell out of here!" Ash said.

"We'll kill some of Maxie and Archie's legion of thugs while making a run for it. That way, you can use their weapons, making it easier for you to find your stuff. After you retrieve your shit, meet us close to Mossdeep City," Shelly said.

"I will," Ash said. "I'm Ash, by the way."

"Courtney, and this is Shelly. We used to work with Maxie and Archie until we walked out off their organization," Courtney said.

"So you two were the chicks Archie and Maxie had mentioned, huh?" Ash said. "Why did you two walk out?"

"Courtney and I had agreed to leave because Maxie and Archie were starting to drop their drug business and use schemes to make people give them money, or many lives would suffer the consequences," Shelly replied. "Before the volcano shit, two of their schemes had worked. Their first scheme was about them threatening employees for money at Rustburo's bank, one of the most successful banks in the world, and the second scheme was about them holding little kids hostage at Mauville's Daycare, which was sickening to the extreme."

"We were the only ones that wanted the keep the drug business alive. We were responsible for keeping the merger of Team Aqua and Team Magma alive by busting our asses, earning $2,000 or more every goddamn day. But DESPITE that, Maxie and Archie wanted to end the drug business. Why? Because they weren't getting enough money a day, and that broke our hearts. We were betrayed, Ash. We want to stop their bullshitting schemes, saving the innocent. We want them gone permanently," Courtney said.

"Wow," Ash said. 

"Wow indeed, Ash. If we don't weaken Magma and Aqua soon enough, Hoenn will eventually cease to exist," Shelly said, then she equipped her AK-47. "Are you ready to do this, Courtney?"

Courtney revealed a glock magnum 44, which was ridiculously powerful. "Oh, hell yeah!"

The girls ran out of the room, and they used gunfire against their old comrades. After fifteen seconds, Ash walked out before seeing several dead Aqua and Magma members. Taking one of their weapons, which was a Tech-9, he turned left, seeing two armed Magma grunts. After handling them like a boss, he turned the opposite direction, spotting three Aqua thugs coming out of a room. They, too, turned into victims of Ash's blazing gunfire.

"Damn!" Ash said. In the room with the dead Aqua thugs, he saw his backpack and cellphone laying on the table. He grabbed both of them. "Finally, man! Shit!" Ash then equipped his Assault Rifle, leaving the room. More Magma and Aqua guys with Tech-9s showed up, but all of them failed to evade Ash's bullets. "Goddamn! How many guys are working for Maxie and Archie!? A thousand!?"

Continuing on, he saw more dead grunts, including one that had many bullets around his head. "Dude had probably pissed Shelly and Courtney off a lot," Ash assumed. Near the exit, five Aqua grunts and three Magma grunts threw grenades at a fleeing Shelly and Courtney. They weren't far from Mossdeep City. Ash shot a grenade and it exploded, killing all of them. Pumping his fist, Ash shouted, "YEAAAAHHHHH!!" Now, he followed Shelly and Courtney until they stopped running.

"Did Maxie and Archie recruit people around the world?" Ash asked.

"When we were still in the merger, yes," Shelly replied. "Got any explosives?"

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"Then head north from here, find a small house with weapons, and blow it up. Our keys won't open its door. Only Maxie and Archie are able to open it with theirs," Shelly said.

"If anyone is guarding that house, waste them!" Courtney said.

Close to the small house, Ash saw two Magma grunts standing like robots. He ended their lives before he using the bombs to blow the small house to pieces, completing his objective.

* * *

Back to Shelly and Courtney...

"Great job, Ash!" Shelly said.

Courtney patted his shoulder. "Care to help us again?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, Court," Ash replied.

"We'll call you when we get ready to face Magma and Aqua again," Courtney said.

Total kills: 108

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9

Total Money: $95,062.46

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*call*

"What?" Ash asked.

"You. Pewter City. The Memorial Hospital's rooftop. Now," Jenny replied.

"Gotcha, Jenny," Ash agreed to help her.

* * *

~ Mission Twenty-Six: Sniping ~ (Boss: Jenny)

On the right rooftop...

"Here I am, Jenny!" Ash said. 

Keep this," Jenny said, giving Ash a Sniper Rifle, a useful weapon to murder far away targets.

"This shit is heavier than my other weapons..." Ash said. 

"You'll get use to it, Ash, trust me," Jenny said. Kneeling near the edge of the rooftop, she used her binoculars. "Look through your rifle scope, and I'll tell you who to shoot."

Using the rifle scope, Ash looked around. "I see Blaine and Surge having a chat close to Brock's house," Ash said, then he looked somewhere else. "Is that mom, and Jane!? Why the hell are they here?"

"I found them, Ash!" Jenny said.

"Who?" Ash asked, viewing elsewhere.

"Two assholes in a doctor outfit," Jenny replied. "Kill them."

"There are four wearing the same damn outfits!" Ash said. "Who's who?"

"One with facial hair, and another one with tattoos around his neck," Jenny replied. "They'd grown their suspicions on Joy for being an unscrupulous nurse. If they find out about her true colors, she'll end up in the big house."

"Do you want me to shoot them in the dick?" Ash asked.

"I don't give a fuck where you shoot them. Just do your fucking job, or I'll sodomize your ass with a strapon," Jenny replied.

"Okay, okay," Ash said. After Ash pulled the trigger to murder the one with facial hair, the civilians, including Delia, Jane, Blaine, Surge, made a run for it. Surge was the only one crying like a big baby, but Ash wasn't here to kill him anyway.

"He's heading back to the hospital. Kill him!" Jenny said. 

Doing as told, Ash eliminated his next target. Jenny received a call from Joy. "You don't have to worry about those pricks anymore, Joy," Jenny said. 

"That's good, but I'm still in trouble! Two nurses are going to snitch on me straightaway!" Joy said.

"Why, Joy?" Jenny asked.

"They caught me injecting rat poison inside Big Jennifer (OC), the bitch that used to bully us in high school."

"It's about time she's friggin' dead!" Jenny was excited to hear some good news from Joy. "Where are the nurses heading to?"

"The lobby," Joy replied.

"I'll send Ash there," Jenny said. "Ash! Go to the lobby and terminate two nurses!"

"I'm on it," Ash said, headed back inside the building and guiding his way to the lobby.

Joy rushed towards Ash, looking at the targets. "You see those two bitches over there? Annihilate them," Joy said. 

After moving away from Joy, Ash triggered his Handguns, smoking the nurses and getting two stars. Ash ran out of the building with the fearful civilians, going straight to the forest without getting chased by cops. There, Jenny appeared, giving him $400, which was a little better than the previous paycheck from her.

"Joy just called again and she said "Thank you". Watch your ass from danger because we need you in the future," Jenny said. She left, and Ash got a call from Courtney.

"Meet us in Fortree City. We'll tell you what to do when you get there."

"I'm almost there," Ash said.

~ Mission Twenty-Seven: Disruption ~ (Boss: Shelly and Courtney)

Fortree City...

"I'm here," Ash said. "What's the objective?"

"We had heard from Maxie and Archie's top guys, Matt (Pokemon; RSE version) and Tabitha (Pokemon; RSE version), that they would make a deal with another group near Lilycove City in ten minutes. Their deal is to trade $500,000 for expensive items, then they'll sell those items to the black market. Exterminate them all. If the other group tries to kill you, wipe them out," Shelly replied.

"Do you need body armor?" Courtney asked.

"Hell to the friggin' yes, Courtney," Ash replied, then Courtney gave him one. "What caused the merge of Aqua and Magma, by the way?"

"Both sides had poor recruits, weaker weapons, a small amount of drugs, and the like. They used to hate each other, too, until they agreed to stop making themselves look bad and work together," Courtney replied.

"We used to hate each other, too, but we buried the hatchet before the merger, and we made sweet love all night," Shelly added; the sweet love part put a smile on Ash's face. "Go before the deal is complete!"

* * *

 

Near Lilycove City...

Ash saw Matt, Tabitha, a horde of Aqua and Magma guys, Saturn, and Saturn's Team Galactic gang. Then, he fired at the targets, killing at least six of them. Saturn and his gang escaped without getting harmed.

"DIE, SHITHEADS!" Ash yelled, dodging every bullet and scoring a few head shots. He even shot a Magma thug's mouth and a Aqua thug's throat. Horrified, Matt and Tabitha ran away like weaklings, leaving their men behind. "Did your parents forget to teach you assholes how to fight like men, cowards?!" Ash yelled again. An Aqua grunt shot him a few times, but Ash retaliated, blasting his face like crazy.

"Did that guy get released from a mental institution?! He's insane!" Matt said.

"Insane enough to murder a crowd of cops!" Tabitha said.

Ash thumped a Magma grunt's head, then he shot him in execution style. Ash shot his the remaining targets's hands, grabbed his head, and then said, "Hey, assholes!" Matt and Tabitha looked at him and the poor Aqua grunt. "Tell Maxie and Archie that their pushover army aren't scary!" Ash said. As the co-leaders' running recommenced, Ash killed the lifeless grunt, then he headed back to Shelly and Courtney.

* * *

Fortree City...

"Only two of the merged group ran like pussies. The other group ran away before they did," Ash said.

"It's Matt and Tabitha, obviously. On three occasions, a drug deal backfired, and they ran instead of helping me and Courtney kill our targets. Sadly, they didn't get demoted to grunt status. Friggin' scaredy-cats," Shelly said.

"If I see them again with many grunts, I'll murder them first," Ash said.

"I suggest we all take a break before continuing to fight those cocksuckers," Courtney suggested.

"Good idea," Shelly said.

"Agreed," Ash said. Walking away, his cell phone vibrated once again. "Hello?"

"Ash, baby!" Yellow said. "Why the lack of visits? Am I getting boring?"

"I was busy doing different shit, that's all," Ash replied. "Are you up for sex?"

"Not yet. By the way, I'm over at Karen and Mary's place. You should see them, even if they're not planning to give you any drug-related missions."

"First, I gotta rest, then I'll pay them a visit. Love ya," Ash said.

"I love you too, Ash," Yellow said.

Total kills: 126

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Body Armor

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9

Total Money: $95,462.46

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"$15,000? Alright," Ash was looking at a house for sale.

~ Mission Twenty-Eight: Bruin ~ (Boss: Mary and Karen)

Karen and Mary's place/An hour later...

Ash!" Mary was happy to see Ash again. Karen, too/ "We don't have any drug missions for you to do at this moment, but feel free to chill here as long as you want!"

"Let's talk, shall we?" Karen said. "Have you ever heard of a bruin before?"

"Yeah," Ash replied. "What about it?"

"It's without a doubt the coolest animal ever! It even annihilated the things we hate, back to back!" Karen replied.

"And it happened in 1969! How awesome is that!?" Mary said.

"Umm... Okay..." Ash didn't know what the hell his bosses were talking about.

"Can you paint, Ash?" Mary asked.

"Uh-huh," Ash replied.

"Cool! Paint a bruin kill a gray bronco and a light blue dog with an M19, and make it look gruesome," Mary said.

"I'm on it," Ash said.

"Here are some painting supplies with all colors," Karen said, giving Ash the supplies.

"And here's a painting board," Mary said, dragging the painting board near Ash. "Make us proud."

Ash started painting. Several minutes later, he finished it. "Done. So do you guys like it?"

"Like it!? I love it! I fucking love it! THANK YOU FOR MAKING THIS AWESOME SHIT!" Karen screamed with joy.

"So beautiful... So detailed..." Mary said; a tear came from her left eye.

"Damn, Ash. Through the years of my existence, I've never seen anyone paint as good as you," Yellow said.

"I am good. Just ask my classmates and painting teacher from the 7th grade," Ash said.

"Use our computer to go on en.wikipedia.org," Mary said.

"Okay," Ash said. Using his bosses' computer, he went under wikipedia.

"Now search for the 1968-69 UCLA Bruins men's basketball team, then scroll down and look between their opponents, New Mexico State and Purdue," Karen said. Doing as told, Ash searched for the team, then he scrolled down to see the results. "That's why we told you to paint, Ash. Fuck those teams," Karen said.

"Had they fought each other in the Final Four, it would been a disaster. Thank god they didn't. Fuck, no one wants to see those... ugh... God, I hate them so much!" Mary said.

"At first, Gonzaga, I mean Gonfaga, was our most hated team. But now, it's the ones you painted to die. Other teams, including ours, OWNED them in the same season. Ours couldn't do it in football according to sports-reference.com. But hey, at least they owned them four times! Two in women's basketball and two in men's basketball!" Karen said.

"Thank the fucking lord Gonfaga didn't own them in the same season. Why? Because it's Gonfaga, arguably the most overrated team in sports history! Stupid selection committee gave them a number one seed for nothing when others like Miami, not the one with many bandwagon fans, deserved it!" Mary ranted.

"We had trolled those pitiful teams on the internet for an hour, and it was fun, especially on the ESPN website, the home of trolls," Karen said. "Anyway, here's $2,000 for that marvelous painting you did."

After earning $2,000, Ash said, "Thanks. By the way, do you guys want me to paint more? You know, painting this "Gonzaga" thing getting killed."

"No thanks. We already had seen a load of anti-Gonfaga art online, beautiful art," Mary replied.

"If more of your co-workers see your painting, we'll tell them it was you who had painted it," Karen said.

"More people should see my talent. Well, I've hung here long enough. See ya!" Ash said, then he and Yellow stepped outside.

"What were you busy doing prior to coming here here, sweetie?" Yellow asked.

"I've been helping two women trying to put their former merge team to an end, silencing snitches just to keep two corrupted employees away from prison, and more shit!" Ash replied.

"I see!" Yellow said.

*ring*

"What?" Ash asked.

"Mossdeep City. Be prepared," Shelly said.

"I'll be there in a second, Shelly," Ash said before facing Yellow. "Gotta go!"

"Stay safe, Ash!" Yellow said, tapping Ash's ass.

~ Mission Twenty-Nine: Road Rage ~ (Boss: Shelly and Courtney)

Mossdeep City...

"A car with a machine gun!? Nice!" Ash said. "Where did you two get it from?"

"Some dude named Trick Master (Pokemon)," Shelly replied. "He was nice enough to let us borrow it for a while."

"Shelly will drive, I'll use the passenger's side to shoot, and you'll use the machine gun. We MUST prevent any Aqua and Magma member from reaching Littleroot Town. According to a few grunts in a meeting we've overheard in another vent, a rogue scientist has a special vacuum, and that vacuum can suck an infinity amount of water, meaning that they'll use it to flood Hoenn! Once they come out of their hideout, we'll open fire, making it less difficult to stop their heinous crime," Courtney said. 

Now, they got in their places, waiting for the villains to appear. After a minute and a half, the opposing teams showed up in vehicles and with weapons.

"NOW!" Shelly said, taking off. 

Ash began firing the machine gun at one car, blowing it to smithereens and causing Matt and Tabitha to get shocking reactions.

"It's that guy again!" Matt said.

"We need to get rid of him first! He's too dangerous!" Tabitha suggested.

Shelly dodged some bullets from three Magma grunts and an rocket missile from an Aqua grunt. "Grenade!" Courtney warned, but Ash took care of the weapon before it could reach him. Ash killed the grunt with the Rocket Launcher, as well as the grunt's driver, another Aqua guy.

"More are coming!?" Ash said, seeing more red and blue cars coming towards him, Shelly, and Courtney. Ash murdered more grunts, getting two stars. "Two stars!? That doesn't make any fucking sense! I'm trying to save Hoenn for fuck's sake!"

"I'll help you, Ash!" Courtney assisted. She threw a grenade towards the pursuing cars and a police car before it exploded, badly damaging three of them.

"Shit, Courtney! Nice effort!" Ash said.

"Thanks for the compliment, Ash!" Courtney said. "Try to hurt Matt and Tabitha!"

Targeting Matt and Tabitha, he fired his bullets at them, but the coward men avoided them. Lucky for them, the machine gun suddenly jammed. "Shit, it's jammed!" Ash yelled, punching the machine gun. 

"Try to hang on, Ash!" Shelly said.

Courtney used two Uzi's simultaneously, killing four grunts and two cops. A couple with motorcycles drove up to them. Shelly punched the driver off, and Courtney blasted one's head; the one that fell off motorcycle died after his fellow co-workers ran his face over by accident. Two jumped off their motorcycles to hurt Ash, but they arrived late because Ash got the machine gun working again. 

"It's working again!" Ash said, wasting the same grunts.

"It's about friggin' time!" Shelly said.

"Now they're using helicopters!? Fuck!" Ash yelled. He and Courtney attacked them, successfully killing them. Then, they focused on the drivers. Ash killed more, costing him three more stars. "WHAT!?!?!? YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME! KISS MY FUCKING ASS, LAW! SHOVE THOSE STARS UP YOUR ASS AND DIE!"

"Our mission is almost complete, Ash!" Courtney said. Only two Magma grunts, one Aqua grunt, Matt, Tabitha, along with authorities with FBI, Japan's version, vans and helicopters, remained in this mission.

As Courtney and Ash blasted their ammo against the FBI crew, Matt called Maxie and Archie. "We can't kill them. It's no use."

"TRY HARDER, DAMN IT! WE WANT THAT ASSHOLE DEAD! WE WANT THOSE SLUTS DEAD! DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK HERE UNTIL YOU AND TABITHA KILL THEM!" Archie raged, then he hung up, shaking his head.

"How many did we send again?" Maxie asked.

"Fifty-five. We have thirty-five left with us," Archie said.

Maxie stomped in frustration. "Damn it! Shelly and Courtney had left us, that PRICK had ruined our plan in Lavaridge Town, our house of weapons was blown up, the same guy had interrupted the deal and now, he's trying to ruin another plan! Seriously, who the hell is he!? A secret son of god!?"

"Although our other plans had worked, it doesn't erase the massive damage Shelly, Courtney, and their boyfriend have caused to our organization. What a shame..." Archie said disappointingly.

Back to the mission, Ash annihilated the remaining grunts. "Fuck this organization! I quit!" Tabitha cried, driving away.

"I'm with you, buddy!" Matt said.

"We can't let them get away!" Shelly said, driving towards them; Ash attacked them with the same weapon. The mens' car suddenly went out of control, causing them to collide towards a big rock from a ditch. After Shelly stopped the car, she, Courtney, and Ash confronted Matt and Tabitha. After getting out of the car, the men went on their knees, putting their faces on their ground, placing their hands behind their heads, and breaking down in tears. Obviously, it was over for them.

"Any last words?" Ash asked.

"Please don't kill us..." Tabitha replied.

"Just take our money and spare our lives..." Matt replied, too.

"They don't deserve to die, guys. Let's go," Ash said," looking at Shelly and Courtney.

Courtney scoffed. "Cunts," Courtney insulted Matt and Tabitha, then she, Shelly, and Ash left them alone.

Hearing Matt and Tabitha digging inside their pockets, Ash turned around before murdering them with gunshots, making the girls turn the other way. "It's a good thing I have great hearing," Ash said.

Shelly chuckled a little. "Idiots were trying to act slick, but they had failed miserably. Now it's time for Maxie and Archie to die," Shelly said.

"I'm definitely ready to kill them," Ash said.

"Sadly, we're out of ammo, and we gotta give Trick Master his machine gun back. We'll call you when we're ready, okay?" Courtney said.

"Okay," Ash said, then the girls kissed his cheeks, blushing.

Total kills: 159

Legit kills: 2 (Matt and Tabitha)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Body Armor

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9

Total Money: $72,462.46

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

*call*

"What, May?" Ash asked.

"Misty and I are stranded on a small island!" May replied. "Rescue us!"

"How in the hell did you two wind up getting stuck there?"

"Our jet ski ran out of fuel," May replied.

"Where should I go?" Ash asked.

"West of Petalburg City. If you keep driving in the same direction, you'll see us," May replied.

"Hang on, girls. I'm coming," Ash said. 

~ Mission Thirty: Trapped ~ (Boss: Misty and May)

Petalburg City...

After reaching Petalburg's dock, Ash took a boat from a bunch of party people. "My friends are stuck on an island! I'll bring it back!" Ash promised.

A few minutes later, Ash saw Misty and May waving and jumping. "Finally," Ash said, driving up to them. They got in the boat, and Ash u-turned to drive back to Petalburg City. "Bring a gas bottle next time, okay?"

"You don't have to remind us twice, Ash," Misty said.

Four groups of the partygoers with jet skis appeared, shooting the boat. "I told those pricks I was going to bring it back! One of you drive while I handle these assholes!" Ash said.

May controlled the boat. Ash used his SMG to retaliate, killing at least three. He killed the next four targets with his Handgun. Fearing that his life would end, the lone survivor decided to leave Ash and the girls alone, driving away from them. "You're not getting away, punk!" Ash said, holding his Sniper Rifle. He murdered the punk after putting a bullet in the heart. "Wish I had a Rocket Launcher to end it early."

"What a bunch of idiots! Probably the biggest idiots in the world!" May said.

"That's what they get for not waiting patiently. Losers," Misty said.

At the docks, Ash, Misty, and May jumped off the boat, glaring at the dead partygoers' friends. "Next time, tell your friends not to make one of the dumbest decisions of their lives!" Ash said, and the living partygoers gasped in shocked, now knowing that their friends died. One of them fell on the ground, sobbing in pain; Misty, Ash, and May headed east, then Ash earned $300 and $200 from Misty and May, respectively. Leaving them behind, he answered his vibrating cellphone. "Huh?"

"It's time, Ash," Shelly said.

"Finally!" Ash was ready to end Aqua and Magma. "Where are you guys?"

"Mossdeep City. We'll see you there," Shelly said.

~ Mission Thirty One: Can't hide ~ (Boss: Shelly and Courtney)

Mossdeep City...

"I'm here, guys. LET'S ROCK IT!!" Ash said.

"Maxie! Archie! HERE WE COME!" Courtney said.

"Time to feel the wrath of my shotgun, you motherfuckers!" Shelly said, holding a 12-guage shotgun. She, Courtney, and Ash rushed straight to the hideout. Positioning her Shotgun, Shelly kicked the door a few times, distracting the baddies inside. After an Aqua guy opened it, Shelly blasted his face, causing blood to splatter everywhere.

"Holy shit!" Ash said.

"They're here!" an Magma guy yelled, running to the back. As both sides began to open fire against one another, someone shot Ash, decreasing his Body Armor health. But Shelly and Courtney managed to evade most shots. After cleaning house, they continued on. The Magma guy that ran away earlier appeared with a Grenade. Ash shot it, killing him and several more grunts in the explosion.

"Follow us, Ash," Courtney said. She and Shelly led Ash to a path he never explored. The last living Aqua and Magma grunts showed up, but their enemies disposed them easily.

"We're still alive, assholes!" Shelly yelled through the door.

"Great! Now it's just the two of us!" Archie said.

"We won't die, Archie. We can go through the escape tunnel, while our drone guns take care of them," Maxie said, holding a Grenade.

"You guys ready to do this?" Shelly asked, then Courtney and Ash nodded. "Okay. LET'S KILL THEM!"

Shelly kicked the door open, then a loose grenade rolled towards them. "COVER!" Shelly yelled.

They did, almost getting killed by the explosion. "Damn, that was close!" Courtney said.

At the escape tunnel, drone guns fired at them, but they managed to dodge their bullets. Acting crazy, Ash disabled all of them, causing his Body Armor health to disappear into oblivion and his health to drop greatly, but it was worth taking the risk.

"Healing time, Ash," Shelly said, pressing Ash against the wall. She kissed him, healing 50% of his health. Now, they continued forward until they saw Maxie and Archie climbing a ladder to get out of the tunnel. Archie and Maxie had cheated death, for now.

"Run all you want, bitches, but you can't hide!" Courtney said.

After Shelly, Courtney, and Ash went outside, Maxie and Archie used a helicopter as their getaway vehicle to escape, but Ash quickly held on the standing part.

"AHHHHH!!!! GIVE UP ALREADY, DAMNIT!" Maxie cried, stomping on Ash's hands. But that didn't work, not even a little. Attempting to shoot him on the head didn't work either. "Try to spin it around, Archie!"

Archie did what Maxie told him to do. Maxie's head-stomping occurred. Using one hand to hang on, Ash equipped his Handgun before shooting Maxie in the gut and badly damaging Archie's ear.

"OW!!!" Archie screamed in agony, falling off the chair.

Finally getting inside the helicopter, he shot Maxie and Archie again after they failed to subdue him. Next, Ash controlled the helicopter before landing it next to a cheering Shelly and Courtney. Now, Shelly and Courtney brutally assaulted their old bosses, kicking their heads. Ash joined them, furthering the damage. After twelve seconds, the bosses died.

"It's over. Thank god it's over," Shelly said.

"Burn in hell, Archie and Maxie. Assholes," Courtney said.

"Hey! I didn't get a wanted level for Maxie and Archie outside! Thank god," Ash said.

"We're not close to a city or town. That's why it didn't appear," Shelly said.

"I thought we were," Ash said. "Where the hell are we anyway?"

"A few miles away from Ever Grande City," Courtney replied.

"Makes sense," Ash said.

Touching Ash's body with hers, Courtney smiled. "Wanna have a little fun with us at our house?" Courtney asked.

"We'll treat you like a special guest," Shelly said, standing behind Ash and fondling his shoulders.

"Hell yes!" Ash gladly accepted. What a lucky pervert.

* * *

 

Oldale Town/Shelly and Courtney's house/At night...

Ash, Shelly, and Courtney, all naked, were having sex with each other. Ash was laying on the bed while licking Courtney's pussy; Shelly was sitting on his dick. Not only that, but the girls were frenching as well. Ash enjoyed what he was seeing from them; he always thought how cute they looked together.

Total kills: 186

Legit kills: 4 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle

Total Money: $72,962.46

End of Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd decided to keep the original versions of Shelly, Courtney, Archie, Maxie, Matt, and Tabitha instead of their ORAS versions (I like their ORAS versions, too). I know I had changed Glacia into her ORAS appearance, but I thought it would be better not to change those six characters.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Bye, girls! It was fun!" Ash said, leaving Shelly and Courtney. It had been hours since he stayed at their house. They had a lot of fun, but the best part during his invitation was the girls doing lesbian stuff.

Anyway, Ash took a walk around Oldale Town, but it lasted a little because Leaf called him. "What's up?" Ash asked.

"Cynthia and I got a problem. Get to Celestic Town now," Leaf replied.

~ Mission Thirty-Two: The blue-haired bitch ~ (Boss: Leaf and Cynthia)

Celestic Town...

"Wow. That didn't take long. But anyway, here's the plan. Lure this skank ass, blue-haired bitch near this town so we can beat the shit out of here," Cynthia said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because the ugly bitch had constantly asked me to be her girlfriend since last year. I'm sick of it," Cynthia replied, then she touched Leaf's shoulder. "Leaf's my girl, and she's infinite times hotter than that fucking bitch."

"Appearance?" Ash asked.

"She has blue hair, like I mentioned before, a blue shirt, a pink skirt, and she's fucking ugly as shit, the ugliest bitch I've ever met in my fucking life," Cynthia replied.

"Damn, Cynthia. I'll try to find her," Ash said. 

"We really appreciate you for helping us, Ash," Cynthia said.

"I can't wait to kick her fucking ass for fucking with my girl! I haven't had a fight with a bitch since 2011! Oh, and if anyone says that she and Cynthia belong together, they need to get their four-hundred pound asses off their computer chair in their mom's basement, get a gun, and BLOW THEIR FUCKING BRAINS OUT!" Leaf said.

"If they commit suicide, the world will get smarter!" Cynthia said.

"Well said, Cynthia!" Leaf said.

Ash moved east, leaving Celestic Town. "Walking around won't help. I need someone's ride," Ash said. After a moment, a car appeared, and Ash stole it, leaving the town. For minutes, he had searched for the target around Solaceon Town, and she was nowhere to be found. After driving south for a minute, he spotted the blue-haired woman. Her clothing appearance matched Cynthia's description.

"It's about f'n time..." Ash said, driving towards her. He stopped, and put the car in parking mode. "Hey, babe," Ash distracted her.

"Are you talking to me?" Dawn (Pokemon) asked.

"She's not ugly. She's gorgeous," Ash thought. "Yeah, my beauty. Wanna have some fun with me? You know, hanging close to towns and cities and all that jazz."

"Sure! By the look on your face, I don't think you'll hurt me!" Dawn replied. After she joined Ash, Ash drove north.

"Where do you live, baby?" Ash asked.

"Twinleaf Town," Dawn replied. "You?"

"Lavender Town and Fortree City," Ash replied.

"Two places!? That's awesome!" Dawn was impressed.

"Yeah, I know," Ash replied, then Maylene and Fantina fired shots against the left side of Ash's car, scaring him and Dawn. "It's those crazy bitches again!" Ash and Dawn then escaped from the girls' rage.. "Are they still upset at me for flipping them off? Jesus Christ."

"From what I've learned, Maylene and Fantina will harm anyone that pisses them off," Dawn said. 

"I didn't know that," Ash said. "Who's who?"

"Maylene's the short one and Fantina's the tall one," Dawn replied.

"Huh," Ash said.

* * *

Near Celestic Town...

Ash turned the engine off before stepping out of the car. "Follow me. I know where we can have fun," Ash said. 

Dawn was unaware that Ash was leading her to a trap, but she followed him anyway. In a small area, they saw Leaf and Cynthia, then Ash walked away, leaving Dawn. "See ya later!" Ash said.

"I thought we were gonna have fun..." Dawn said lowly, nervously looking at Leaf and Cynthia, who were giving her evil looks.

"Actually, I lied. Enjoy the beating!" Ash replied. Dawn ran, but Cynthia grabbed her quick, and Leaf began to treat her face like a punching bag. Dawn screamed for help, getting taught a lesson. Sadly for Dawn, no one heard her besides Ash. "Where should I go next? I know! Karen and Mary's place!"

~ Mission Thirty-Three: Bugged ~ (Boss: Karen and Mary)

Goldenrod City...

Hearing Mary yelling "Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" in a route, Ash entered that route to see what was the problem. Before this, he had knocked on Mary and Karen's door, but no one was at their place. At the route, Mary, Karen, and all of their employees were having an important meeting, talking about their crisis.

"What's wrong, Mary?" Ash asked; an angry Mary and Karen glanced at him.

"Those fucking goddamn cocksucking cunt licking motherfuckers bugged our fucking place, and we're gonna get fucked if we don't do something about it!" Mary replied.

"You mean Japan's DEA, right?" Ash asked.

"Yep! Their DEA!" Mary replied.

"Why did they do it?" Ash asked.

"Because a snitch told the cops on us!" Mary replied. "Thanks to Fennel and Bianca (Unova), they overheard that faggot talking to them."

"We couldn't shoot him because he was standing close to a thousand cops," Fennel said.

"Those pigs probably had to take care of a big crime," Ash assumed.

"Probably so, but we're lucky that the DEA always bug places instead of crashing in because they're not sure if the snitch is lying or not," Bianca (Unova) said.

"Next time, we'll cover our windows with metal, so no one won't see what the fuck we're doing! We're not going to let some threat scare us and make us move in another region! Our business was born here!" Karen said.

"I can buy a Rocket Launcher, find every antenna in each city around the region, and blow them up. Problem solved," Ash said. 

"You have great balls of steel, Ash. We're happy to have someone like you," Mary said.

"I recommend a helicopter because if you drive after blowing up a few antennas, cops and military officers will go ape shit on your ass, obviously. Try to aim good, or you'll have to buy more Rocket Launcher ammo in a death trap," Karen said.

"I need someone to help me. Making a few mistakes will cost a one-man army to fail a risky mission," Ash said. 

"We'll assist," Fennel said. "Right, Bianca (Unova)?"

"Right!" Bianca (Unova) replied. 

"To the ammo store!" Ash said. At Goldenrod's ammo store, Ash and the girls purchased Rocket Launchers, along with extra ammo. They went back outside."Now let's do our job."

After splitting up, Ash went straight to the back of the police station before climbing a ladder to reach the rooftop. There, two cops were guarding a helicopter. Ash murdering them caused him a wanted level, then he destroyed two antennas with his new weapon, making two extra stars appear.

"Oh, boy! Two three under twelve seconds! I'm looking forward to earning six!" Ash said sarcastically. In the helicopter, he flew towards Ecruteak City, then Bianca (Unova) called him to check on his progress.

"Did you obliterate Goldenrod's police antennas?" Bianca (Unova) asked.

"Uh-huh," Ash replied.

"Great! You take care of Ecruteak, Olivine, and Cianwood's antennas, while we take care of the rest," Bianca (Unova) said. In Ecruteak City, Ash disabled an antenna that wasn't far from him, then he handled another one that was close to the eastern route.

Olivine's antennas was next. Policemen in helicopters pursued him, but it ended shortly after Ash blew them up, and with that, Ash got a total of six stars for the very first time in his crazy adventure. "Bring it on, pigs!" Ash said. Minutes later, Olivine's antennas died, then Cianwood's.

*call*

"The antennas are incapacitated, guys," Ash reminded Fennel, who had called him. 

"We got a problem, Ash! After we took care of the last antenna, a tank shot our helicopter! Now, we're stuck in someone's house. The military scum say if we don't come out and surrender in the next eight minutes, they're gonna bust in and arrest us. Save our asses, man! We're heavily surrounded!" Fennel said.

"Where are you guys?" Ash asked. 

"Blackthorn City!" Fennel said.

"Blackthorn is far from Cianwood, but I won't use my helicopter to get there." Ash said.

Blackthorn City...

Ash saw Clair, Lorelei, Steven, Sidney, and Wallace talking to each other. "Damn. This is the wrong time to talk to them," Ash said.

Finally seeing the military, he fired a missile towards them, killing at least twelve of them and severely injuring some of them. That huge distraction gave Bianca (Unova) and Fennel a great chance to murder the remaining men. After the psychos massacred them, they went outside.

"To the pay 'n' spray shop!" Bianca (Unova) said. she, Ash, and Fennel stole a parked car and then rushed to the shop. More military guys arrived late.

"THERE IT IS!" Ash said. He drove in there, forcing the military to stop. Then, the military left Ash and the girls alone. Ash reversed the different-colored car.

* * *

Outside of Goldenrod City...

"We've liquidated all antennas!" Ash said, then Mary and Karen double-hugged him. 

"One last important thing before we go home happy. Tell them, Mary," Karen said.

"Find the asshole that snitched on us, drag him here, and we will kill him!" Mary said.

"We'll find him quick, my queens," Ash said, leaving the route with Fennel and Bianca (Unova). They took a car, but they didn't attract the law. A couple of minutes later, Fennel and Bianca (Unova) suddenly saw a familiar face. It was the snitch.

"There he is!" Fennel pointed at the target, then Ash rammed him. He didn't die. After the capture of the snitch, Ash drove back to his sexy bosses.

Fennel and Bianca (Unova)brought the snitch to Mary and Karen, and Karen gave Ash $10,000. "That's him, huh!? Time to kill this fucker!" Mary said. 

"Rest in piss, cunt!" Karen said.

"No wa-" the snitched tried to talk them out of it, but they, including Ash, killed him. But despite him being dead, they continued shooting the poor guy, treating him like a worldwide terrorist.

Now, they stopped.

"Oh, that felt good!" Mary said.

"Back to work!" Karen said. She, Mary, and their crew, except for Yellow, went back to their place.

"Let's go to my house and have sex again," Yellow suggested.

"I'm fine with that idea, Yellow," Ash accepted.

Total kills: 207

Legit kills: 4 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $80,662.46

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Yellow's house...

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" A moaning Yellow was bouncing on Ash's cock, staring at his face. Unlike the other day when they had sex, today's duration was lengthy, and they had done many different things to each other, including this sexual act. Now, she stopped bouncing on Ash's cock. She performed fast oral sex to unleash Ash's sexual fluids, getting her blonde hair fondled. A lot came out.

"Holy shit, what a huge release," Ash said.

After gulping a lot of it like an extremely thirsty person in the desert, Yellow said, "Nutritiously delicious,", then she laid on him. She kissed his lips, and she fondled one of his cheeks. Ash groped her little ass. How long would their sex last?

* * *

Later on...

"Bye, baby. Take care," Yellow said, watching Ash leaving her house.

"You too," Ash said, then Yellow blew a kiss at Ash before closing her door. "I need some new clothes, a new hat, and more shit."

At Lavender's clothing store, he bought a hat with a fist logo combined with a lightning logo, a blue shirt with the words "dark word" at the top and a drawn M19, a few underwear and socks, black pants, two black wristbands, and a gold watch, which was $158.99 in total plus $12.99. He returned to his house to put his new stuff. After a few minutes, he walked back outside, thinking about Lorelei, Clair, Sidney, Wallace, and Steven. Again, he had failed to speak to them because Fennel and Bianca (Unova), and himself, were in big trouble with the law, but it wasn't the Unovians fault, or his. "Please be in Hoenn," Ash said.

* * *

Petalburg City...

Ash began his search in Hoenn, but Drake's flying ship distracted him. It was heading east. "Hmm... Do they need some help again? I guess so," Ash said, deciding to put his main mission on hold. Now, he stole a bike leaning against Petalburg's hospital before following the ship.

~ Mission Thirty-Four: To Unova ~ (Boss: Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe)

The ship stopped in the same spot, the one when Ash first saw the massive thing, and Ash jumped off the stolen bike. He rushed inside it. Drake and his girls were coming downstairs. "Remember me?" Ash asked.

"Our memories aren't foggy, Ash," Drake replied. "If you're here for a task or two from us, then I'm afraid we don't have anything for you to do, but you can wait here if you want."

"Then maybe I should," Ash said, grabbing the remote from the top of the illegally programmed television. He turned it on befpre changing the channels to see what was good on television. Nine seconds later, he stopped. "It's that show again. I should watch it to see how stupid it really is," Ash said. A sudden growl from Glacia occurred, and Ash turned around, looking at Glacia. "What's wrong, Glacia? Do you hate the show, too?"

"Atrocious. No passion. Lack of good quality. Heartless main characters," Glacia replied.

"It is undoubtedly the dumbest piece of fucking shit we've ever seen! That other shitty show they were in was bad. But the current one is ten times worse!" Phoebe said.

"Care to tell me what the other show they were in was about?" a curious Ash asked.

"Sure, Ash," Drake replied, then he told Ash everything about it, including the time periods between that show, a movie, and the new show, and one main character's sad, dirty reveal.

"Wow..." Ash said.

"Sad, isn't it?" Glacia said. "Greedy pigs run the network, earning money that they do not deserve legitimately, shoving the words "popularity" and "huge ratings" down our throats, throwing endless, repetitive commercials at our faces, and failing to realize that it was never popular to begin with! Many people watch it for one reason: It's stupidity," Glacia ranted.

"I know what we can do to put an end to their bullshit! We can go to Castelia City to harass those shit characters, kick their ungrateful asses, tear their house, and kick their asses again to distract them. Then, we kill them!" Phoebe suggested.

"Phenomenal idea, Phoebe," Drake agreed.

"Why haven't we thought about that at first? We, and many others were busy signing thousands of petitions to get it off the air, but the ignorant fools had ignored them all, "Glacia said.

"Care to tag with us, Ash?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, sure. I hope it looks great," Ash replied.

* * *

 

Outside...

After a minute, the ship flew off, then Ash got a call from Mary, his sexy crimson-haired boss. "Hello?" Ash said. 

"Where the hell are you, Ash?" Mary asked.

"In a ship. I'm going on a trip to Castelia City," Ash replied.

"Whose ship is it?" Mary asked.

"Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe's," Ash replied.

"Remember what me and Karen said about them, Ash. Don't die," Mary said, having a worried look on her face.

"I won't, Mary. I love you," Ash said. 

"I love you too, Ash," Mary said.

After Ash hung up, a cannonball damaged the ship, startling everybody. "The hell?!" Ash then rushed to the top of the ship to see what the hell was going on. It was an onslaught from other ships, but cannonballs weren't the only thing they were using. "What's their problem!?" Ash asked.

"Thieves, Ash! Inexperienced, jealous thieves!" Glacia replied.

"ADMIT THAT YOU GUYS SUCK AND GIVE UP!" Phoebe screamed.

"Are you good with machine guns?" Drake asked.

"You're damn right I'm good with machine guns, old man!" Ash replied.

"Then, wipe those irritated scums off the planet!" Drake said.

Ash used the machine gun, damaging a ship until it exploded. He targeted another ship, destroying it, too. An enemy shot Ash's leg, but that didn't stop him from shooting crazy. Ash terminated the remaining ship into oblivion, earning $30,000 from Drake.

"Impressive performance, Ash," Drake said.

* * *

Desert Resort...

After some hours of traveling through the globe, they landed on one of New York's greatest deserts, the Desert Resort. Ash got out of the ship with Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe."New York... I'll explore through the state, then I'll pay New Jersey a visit."

"Come back here after you're done," Drake said.

Leaving the trio, Ash went north, reaching Nimbasa City. There, he witnessed Elesa and Skyla making out again, smiling. "At least those two dudes aren't standing next to them. Better tell Leaf I'm here," Ash said.

*call*

"Guess what, Leaf?" Ash said. 

"What, Ash?" Leaf asked.

"I'm in Unova!" Ash replied.

"That's good, Ash, but I need to tell you this. Cynthia's living with me. That blue-haired bitch had snitched on us, forcing us to move away from Sinnoh," Leaf said. 

"Thank god you lovebirds didn't get arrested," Ash said. "When the hell are you going back to work? You haven't worked in two weeks."

"Next week. I wish I had another week off, but whatever," Leaf replied. "Cynthia says hi, by the way."

"Tell her I said hi too. I'll call you later," Ash said. 

"Okay, Ash," Leaf said.

~ Mission Thirty-Five: The fat ass, his daughter, and their friend ~ (Boss: Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe)

Many hours later...

"Back," Ash said, entering the ship.

"Took you long enough," Drake said. "Anyway, let the mission commence!"

"Cool," Ash said.

Together, they went straight to their targets' house in Castelia City, then Drake knocked on the door very hard. It opened. The pieces of shit standing standing next to them were The King (Drawn Together), Princess Clara (Drawn Together), and Foxxy Love (Drawn Together).

"We're busy! Go away!" The King said, then Drake surprised him with a sick uppercut. Glacia tackled Foxxy to the floor, and Phoebe threw swift punches against Clara's ugly face, making the racist piece of shit bleed. The targets finally retaliated, albeit a little.

"Break everything inside their house, Ash!" Phoebe ordered.

"I will!" Ash said. With his baseball bat, he destroyed the television, then a statue that resembled a rebel flag. "GODDAMN SHIT-BREATH RACIST MOTHERFUCKERS!" Ash yelled. Now, he fired his Assault Rifle, damaging some parts of the wall.

"YOU CRIMINALS!" Clara whined like the little bitch she was.

"Criminals!? That's really funny, you hypocritical trash!" Phoebe countered, dodging the racist scum's weak looking punches. She kicked Clara's leg, making the pathetic bitch fall on her ass. Battling on the floor, Foxxy and Glacia gave each other's vicious punches, but Glacia's punches looked more brutal than Foxxy's. The King and Drake went upstairs, still going at it. Ash demolished the kitchen with his AK-47.

"DIE!" Foxxy yelled, using her knee to strike Glacia.

"No, bitch! You die!" Glacia yelled back, punching Foxxy's head.

Going upstairs, Ash avoided Drake and The King fall down the stairs, then he used his SMG bullets against the bathroom and the master bedroom. "Done. Better watch the rest of the fight," Ash said.

Back downstairs, Clara kicked Drake hard in the testicles, but not hard enough to take Drake down. Drake fought back with an impressive looking jump kick against Clara's chin despite his old age. A slap from The King pissed Glacia off. The King stepped back and getting scared because Glacia moved forward towards him, and Glacia displayed a nasty smirk on her face. Now, she bashed his head with a wicked headbutt, sending him to the floor. Foxxy and Phoebe pulled each other's hairs, screaming and cursing at each other.

"I'll show it to Mary and Karen after the fight," Ash said, taking a picture of the fight.

Five minutes later, the fight ended. Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe stood tall. The King, Foxxy, and Clara? Down. "Pathetic," Glacia insulted the victims.

"And weak," Drake added.

"Get up, bitches! Get the fuck up!" Phoebe said; The King struggled to get up. "What's wrong, you fat piece of shit? Not strong enough to get your fat racist ass up?" Phoebe taunted him. She kicked his head so hard, he blacked out instantly.

"Daddy..." Clara said weakly.

""Daddy..."" Phoebe mocked Clara. "Ha!" Phoebe then grabbed Clara before throwing the bitch against the wall, knocking her out.

"You motherfuckers..." Foxxy said, glaring at Drake, Glacia, Phoebe, and Ash.

"Motherfucker? Is that it? Is that all you could come up with, weakling? How sad. Enjoy staying alive, for now," Glacia said, then she ruthlessly stomped Foxxy's head, and Foxxy sobbed.

"Crying, huh? Bitch," Ash said.

"Let's leave out of this dump, shall we?" Glacia said. She, Drake, Phoebe, and Ash walked out, and acamera crew appeared. Suddenly assaulting one of them with a hard punch against the cheek, Glacia said, "You young men should be ashamed for filming those racist idiots!", then she asked, "Does anyone else want to get hurt?", but they rushed inside, and Glacia scoffed. "Cowards."

"I can't wait for the next day!" Phoebe said.

"I haven't used my brass knuckles in a long time. I need them tomorrow," Drake said.

"Get some rest for tomorrow, Ash. We need you to do something after we teach those naughty characters a lesson," Glacia said.

"Okay," Ash said, receiving $10,000 from Glacia.

* * *

Karen and Mary's place...

"Yo, guys! Take a look at this!" Ash said, showing Karen, Mary, and his co-workers the same pic he took minutes ago. That shockingly surprised them.

"Holy shit!" Karen said. "IS THIS REAL!?"

"It is, Karen," Ash replied, smiling.

"Then, it's awesome! Mary and I always thought about them tearing each other apart!" Karen said. "Did they die?"

"They didn't, Karen," Ash replied.

"That's a bummer. We wish they did, though," Karen said. 

"Before it happened, Glacia, Phoebe, and Drake had agreed to beat them up twice," Ash said.

"They hate the show too, huh? They have no room to talk! They're as bad as those racist fucks!" Mary said. "Mind if we keep the picture, Ash?"

"Sure, Mary," Ash replied, giving Mary and Karen the picture.

Mary kissed Ash's cheek, blushing. "Thanks, sweetie!" Mary said. In the photo, she looked at Drake and Clara fighting each other. "It would be better if a bruin, a gael, our fucking team's nickname, a don, a torero, a bluejay, an aztec, and any other team that owned team in the same fucking season interrupted the fight and KILLED THEM ALL!"

"If you have a Cam Recorder, use it in the next fight," Karen said.

"I'll do it, Karen," Ash said.

"You better. Take care!" Mary said.

Total kills: 237

Legit kills: 4 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $120,490.48

End of Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Drawn Together and I think it's good old show, but fuck the characters I hate from that show.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nevuma Town...

"Hey, I just noticed a wanted level or two didn't appear during that break-in. I guess the cops hate those racist assholes, too. Don't blame 'em," Ash said. 

~ Mission Thirty-Six: Family Problems (Boss: ???)

Ash heard a familiar voice shouting, then he tracked it. Close to a house, Bianca (Unova) was arguing with a man and woman, and that man and woman were her parents. Fennel was there, too, but she hadn't said anything yet.

"For the last time, you idiot, take the money! How many times do we have to go through this crap!?" Bianca (Unova) yelled.

"Again, no. We don't want your drug money. Find a real job first. It's not that hard," Bianca's father said.

"Please quit your job and find a real one that doesn't involve drugs. Do it for us," Bianca's mother said.

"You see, Fennel. This is what I'm talking about. They would rather stay poor instead of taking my money. God, what a bunch of idiots!" Bianca (Unova) said.

"Look, guys. Your daughter busted her ass since day one, going through moderate and difficult tasks to make a ton of money. But despite that, you guys refused to get rich. Money is money, regardless of where you get it. Just take it, and forget this conversation ever happened," Fennel said. 

"Why the hell should we listen to you!? You're responsible for dragging our daughter into a drug business and making her look like a complete mess! I swear, if Bianca (Unova) dies, me and every member of my family, my in-laws, and their animals, and my husband WILL MURDER YOU!" Bianca's mother said.

"I'm an adult, mom! Joining Fennel in the drug world was a decision for me, not hers. And no, I won't die! I can take care of myself!" Bianca (Unova) yelled again. "I'm gonna say this ONE MORE TIME. TAKE THE FUCKING MONEY!"

"We won't," Bianca's father refused.

"Fine! Don't start imploring me for money if you need it to remove a cancer!" Bianca said, then she mercilessly shot her father in the leg.

"BIANCA!!! YOU SHOT YOUR OWN FATHER!" Bianca's mother screamed in horror, holding her husband.

"I don't give a fuck, bitch!" Bianca (Unova) said. "Do you want a bullet in your leg, too?"

"You were a sweet angel until the day when you had hung around with that good for nothing BITCH! Your real friends Hilda (Pokemon) and (Professor) Aurea (Juniper; Pokemon) don't put you in danger. Hang around with them instead of that BITCH!" Bianca's mother said. 

"Hilda and Aurea are boring! B-O-R-I-N-G! The only people I hang around with are Fennel, my bosses, and my co-workers. They're like a second family!" Bianca (Unova) replied. "Let's get the hell out of here, Fennel."

"Good idea," Fennel said, glaring at Bianca's parents. "I feel sorry for you two. I really do."

After Bianca's parents went inside their house, Ash heading towards his co-workers. "It's sad to see your parents refusing to accept your hard-earned money. It makes zero sense."

"I know, right?" Bianca (Unova) said. "Ever told your parents about your job?"

"If I tell my mom about it, she'll get upset," Ash replied. "One of her cousins died during a drug deal in '03."

"What about your dad?" Bianca  (Unova)

"I never knew him," Ash replied. 

"I see," Bianca said. "Mind if you come with us for a drink and smoke? I'll pay everything."

"Sure, Bianca," Ash replied.

Fennel put her arm behind Ash's back. "Castelia City's the best place to drink and smoke. The rest? They suck ass!"

* * *

Castelia City/Castelia's best!

"God, I love getting drunk!" a heavily drunken Ash said, holding a lit up cigarette and a liquor bottle. Fennel and Bianca (Unova) were drunk as well.

"Me, too!" Bianca (Unova) agreed.

Fennel accidentally swallowed her cigarette while drinking, then she stopped, for now. "Oh no, I did it again!"

"Damn, Fennel! Control yourself!" Bianca (Unova) said.

"Sorry, baby, but I looooooooooooooove drinking alcohol!" Fennel said.

"Keep it down, will ya?" someone said.

"SHUT UP!" Ash and the girls said in unison.

* * *

Outside...

After Ash and the Unovians walked out of the bar, a group of people confronted them. "Isn't that my dad's relatives?" Bianca (Unova) noticed them. "The hell are they doing here?"

"I don't know," Fennel replied.

They attacked Fennel all at once, but the long-haired woman fought back. Bianca (Unova) and Ash joined her. An aggressive headbutt from her knocked someone out, then she struck another person's head with her elbow, knocking him out, too. Bianca (Unova) kicked one relative's face, cracking his skull, and Ash body-slammed his victim on the ground, breaking his head and back. After grabbing one of them, Fennel threw him towards the bar's window.

"Why the hell are you guys attacking Fennel!?" Bianca (Unova) asked.

"Your father told us to kill her," one of them replied, then Bianca (Unova) knocked him out with a kick on the face.

"That bastard!" Bianca (Unova) said, then she kicked another one's face. Ash used his Baseball Bat against three victims, costing him a star.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Fennel screeched, beating her chest like the crazy person she was. She cracked another victim's arm, and he screamed an agony. Then, she kicked a short relative's neck, breaking it. The cops finally arrived.

Bianca (Unova) snatched the Baseball Bat from Ash, saying, "Give me that,", then she assaulted the police officers. Ash and Fennel fought the remaining targets.

Grabbing one's balls, Fennel said, "Tell Bianca's father not to fuck with me again, GOT IT!?", and her victim nodded, being intimidated by Fennel's aggressiveness. "Good," Fennel then threw him high, causing him to collide against a building wall.

Ash threw the last victim towards a windshield, getting another star. "For that? Whatever," Ash said.

"Let's hang elsewhere!" Bianca (Unova) suggested. They entered a car, and Ash drove it. 

* * *

Somewhere in New York...

Ash, Fennel, and Bianca (Unova) were laying on a mountain slope late at night, smoking weed and having a pint of cocaine next to the corner of their noses. Thirty minutes later, they got up. "We'll catch up with you later, Ash," Bianca (Unova) said. 

"Okay, Bianca (Unova)," Ash said.

"We had a great time together, Ash. Bye!" Fennel said.

"Bye, Fennel," Ash said, then the girls vanished, leaving Ash all alone.

~ Mission Thirty-Seven: Sexy night ~ (Boss: ???)

Ash drove around Straiton City, hoping to seeing something crazy happen. Then he stopped, smiling at two women, Aurea and Hilda, making out in an alley. Besides goosing each other's breasts, frenching, and blushing, Aurea was caressing Hilda's pussy with those smooth fingers of hers, and Hilda was rubbing Aurea's ass.

"Yummy," Ash said, exiting his car and walking towards him. "Are you hot babes okay for a threesome?"

His words distracted the girls, but they smiled at him. "Sure, honey," Hilda replied.

"We can do it at my house," Aurea said, digging under Ash's pants and squeezing his cock. "Getting hard, huh? I like that."

"I like it, too," Hilda said, pressing the back of Ash's body with hers.

"Lucky me," Ash said.

"We live in Nevuma Town. It's not far from here," Aurea said.

"I can't wait for our sex to start," Ash said.

* * *

Nevuma Town...

"Drive over there. That's my house," Aurea pointed at her home, and Ash drove towards it. Then, she, Ash, and Hilda left the car. After they stepped closer to the house, Hilda and Aurea gasped in shock. One of Aurea's windows were broken. "Someone's inside my house!" Aurea said. She, Hilda, and Ash rushed inside, and then saw a few thugs trying to take a few items. "Let's get them!"

Aurea, Ash, and Hilda attacked the thugs, but despite the thugs outnumbering them four to three, they dropped the items, and they ran away like chickens . "That was quick," Ash said.

* * *

Later on...

"Ah... Ah... Yes... Oh, guys... That felt great!" Ash moaned; Aurea was squeezing his balls while licking the tip of his penis, and Hilda was teasing one of his nipples while jerking his cock. A hot woman suddenly walked in, interrupting the threesome. It was Hilda's mother (Pokemon). Like Aurea, her breasts were big and like her daughter, her ass was nice looking.

"My, oh my," Ash said, widening his eyes and smiling.

"Mind if I join?" Hilda's mother asked sweetly.

"Sure," they replied together.

"Thanks!" Hilda's mother said, closing the door. Then, she stripped naked. After getting naked, she and Ash began to french each other's tongues.

Total kills: 237

Legit kills: 4 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $120,490.48

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Nevuma Town...

"Good-bye, girls!" Ash said, leaving the house.

* * *

 

Castelia City...

On his way to the Resort Area, Ash saw Caitlin, Marley, Houndoom, and Arcanine ran past him. They were busy exercising across the city.

~ Mission Thirty-Eight: Permanently erased ~ (Boss: Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe)

In the ship...

"I'm here, guys," Ash said.

"Thank goodness. We were about to leave," Drake said, equipping his brass knuckles.

"After the beating and before your mission, we'll do something different," Glacia said.

* * *

Castelia City/Near the hated antagonists' house...

Several armed men were guarding the house. Yesterday, after Ash had destroyed their house, and after Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake had beaten them up, Foxxy and her racist friends had called their racist guards from the castle to protect them.

"What the shit? Are they that afraid of us? Cowards," Phoebe said, then she pulled a pocket knife from her breasts. She rushed towards the armed men. Then she slashed one's throat, causing blood to splatter a little and him to collapse. The bold Hoennian threw the knife at one's head like a boomerang, murdering him. The living guards fired their bullets, but Phoebe did impressive ballerina moves, avoiding all of them. After stealing one of the dead guard's Handgun, Phoebe killed the two with it, laughing wickedly. Foxxy, The King, and Clara had watched the whole thing in terror.

"Very nice, Phoebe," Drake said.

After Phoebe retrieved her pocket knife, she, Drake, Glacia, and Ash went inside the house. Ash had his cam recorder ready. "Get away!" Clara threw a few objects at Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake, moving back with Foxxy and The King. But it wasn't effective.

"NEVER!" Phoebe said. She and her older friends charged at their targets, and the pair of groups began fighting.

"Here we go!" Ash said.

Phoebe struck The King on the gut with her knee, Drake punched Foxxy's cheeks repeatedly, and Glacia threw Clara towards a bookshelf, exceedingly damaging the racist bitch's face. The King somehow grabbed Phoebe before using much force to throw Phoebe towards the television, breaking it. After Foxxy luckily dodged a punch from Drake, she jabbed him in the chest. Glacia suddenly stopped Foxxy's second attempt, grabbing the ugly bitch's arm. Then, she snapped theugly bitch's arm in half, afflicting nasty damage. The ugly bitch cried in a lot of pain.

After recovering from that nasty collision, Phoebe grabbed a hard, fake leg before assaulting The King barbarously. Clara tried to intervene, but Phoebe smacked her in the eye with the same object, knocking her down. Drake battered Foxxy some more until the ugly bitch fell down. Blood was spilling from the ugly bitch's mouth.

"Infirmed bitch," Drake dissed.

"Just like yesterday. How pathetic," Phoebe said; one of her feet was on The King's back, still holding the brutal object. She smirked at a whimpered Clara, saying, "Hey, bitch! Have your dad ever got sodomized by ANYTHING yet!?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Clara screamed; Phoebe jammed the fake leg up The King's ass, violating it to the extreme. The King implored Phoebe to stop the rape.

Raising Clara, Drake ripped that ugly dress of hers, then he violated her nipples, pinching and squeezing them. Many tears shedded from Clara's eyes. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Drake asked, but Clara refused to reply.

"Now, it's your turn to suffer the same treatment, slut," Glacia said. She abused Foxxy's vagina, while gripping the back of the ugly bitch's neck. Like The King and Clara, Foxxy was humiliated to the extreme.

Speaking of The King, Phoebe put a leash on his neck, using it to torture him some more and continuing to ram his ass. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Phoebe laughed again.

"Sweet!" Ash said, still recording.

* * *

After thirty seconds, Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe ended the brutal rape, then they carried their victims upstairs. Ash followed them. There, they threw the worthless buffoons out of the window, and Ash stopped recording. Sadly, the worthless Drawn Together characters were still alive despite falling from a big house.

"Alive, I see. We'll let you sad human beings live for one more day," Glacia said; the victims slowly crawled away while begging for help.

"We'll let you put an end to them, Ash," Drake said.

"Really!? Alright!" Ash said.

"The mission we want you to do today is to assassinate those bitches' old roommates from the old show. If we see them, get your gun ready and blast those fools!" Phoebe said.

"Why kill them?" Ash asked.

"They were defending the bitches in one episode, saying "It happens. Move on."," Phoebe replied.

"What!? Wow! Those pricks deserve to die!" Ash said.

"That's right, Ash! Get fired up! Follow us!" Phoebe said.

Ash followed them until they spotted Captain Hero (Drawn Together), Xandir (Drawn Together), Toot (Drawn Together), Wooldoor (Drawn Together), Ling-Ling (Drawn Together), and Spanky (Drawn Together) hanging close to a water fountain. "NOW!" Glacia ordered.

Holding his Assault Rifle, Ash shot Toot in the head, scaring the rest, and other civilians. They ran away, but Ash managed to kill Ling-Ling, then Captain Hero. Spanky and Wooldoor died moments later. Now, he used his Rocket Launcher ammo against Xandir, killing him gruesomely. 

"Great job, Ash," Glacia said, giving Ash $20,000 as his award. "Don't forget to buy a lot of ammo for tomorrow!"

"I won't forget, Glacia," Ash said, and Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe walked away from him. "Here I come, my queens!"

* * *

Mary and Karen's place....

"I got it, guys!" Ash said, handing the cam recorder to Karen and Mary. They, and their employees, watched it.

"It is so amazing to see those pathetic cunts fight like idiots again!" Karen said.

"Well said!" Mary agreed. They kept watching the film until it was over. "What will happen next, Ash?"

"They told me to kill them tomorrow. We gotta find them first," Ash replied, getting his Cam recorder back. 

"Ah!" Mary said. "Care to record one last scene?"

"Sure, Mary," Ash replied.

"Please kill those motherfuckers in a brutal fashion. After you completed your mission, come back here, and we'll post the video on Youtube," Karen said.

"Alright, me light blue-haired queen," Ash said.

"My prediction for the view count will be over ninety-nine million, just watch," Mary said.

"It'll come true, and we all know why," Ash said.

* * *

Castelia City...

Ash walked around, then his stomach growled. He was hungry. "Better fill my stomach pronto," Ash said, then he got a call. "Who's this?"

"Gary, man," Gary replied.

"How's life treating you?" Ash asked.

"Great! My house is back to the way it was, I'm getting along with Leaf, Cynthia, Leaf's girlfriend, and I are developing a friendship, and no one is trying to kill me," Gary replied.

"That's nice!" Ash said. "By the way, have you ever been to New York?"

"Not yet," Gary replied. "Are you there?"

"Hell yeah!" Ash replied. "The best part about it is the hot chicks. I've had sex with three of them at the same time."

"Lucky you. Look, I gotta go. Stay safe" Gary said.

"You too," Ash said.

* * *

Ash came out of a small, but popular restaurant, burping loudly. He had eaten four bowls of salads, which had costed $24.68 in total. "Better get to Nimbasa City straightaway. I wanna see those hot chicks making out again."

~ Mission Thirty-Nine: Team Plasma (Boss: ???)

Nimbasa City...

"Where the hell are those girls? They were making out right here when I last saw them," Ash said. The searching of Elesa and Skyla commenced, but it ended quickly because  Ash saw a statue of Ghetsis standing in the middle of Nimbasa's park, one of the best parks in the world. "What the hell? Why would anyone put a statue here?"

"Team Plasma did it," N (Pokemon) said, appearing out of nowhere. 

"Who the fuck is Team Plasma?" Ash asked.

"A group of thugs. Their plan is to mind control people with head devices and to take over the world. A lot were made throughout the years of the organization's existence. I'd failed to stop Team Plasma on multiple occasions because they're too powerful... Even my partners, god bless their souls, couldn't take them down..." N replied. 

"I see," Ash said. 

"Team Plasma took care of me since I was a baby. At the age of seventeen, I'd discovered the head devices and I told Team Plasma why did they exist. I ran away that day," N said. "It would be nice to help me stop Team Plasma, regardless of their industrial-strength. Are you in or out?"

"I'm in," Ash accepted, shaking N's hand. This was reminiscent of a day when Ash had decided to help Shelly and Courtney stop Team Magma and Team Aqua for good.

"Thank you," N said.

Someone suddenly shot Ash in the arm, ending the handshake. Civilians around the two ran away. 

"Damn it, someone shot me!" Ash cursed.

"I found him!" N pointed at a far away Plasma thug.

"What the hell is he wearing?" Ash asked.

"A Plasma outfit! Take him out!" N replied. 

With his Handgun, he rushed towards the Plasma thug, avoiding every bullet from the him. Then, Ash murdered the guy. "Got him!" Ash said.

"Now destroy the statue," N said.

"More Plasma dudes are coming!" Ash said; more Plasma guys with blades showed up. The Plasma guy that Ash killed had called his comrades before his death. Anyway, Ash slaughtered them all at once, courtesy of his Rocket Launcher. One wanted level for Ash.

"Brilliant strategy. Hurry before the cops come," N said.

Ash blew the statue up, receiving another wanted level. "I got another one for blowing up a statue? Wow..." Ash said, running out of the park with N. "Do the cops know about your main mission?"

"Yeah," N replied.

"Then why are they- Oh, wait. I've committed crimes before," Ash said.

"Hitman, am I right?" N asked.

"Yeah, and I'm working for two drug lords, Karen and Mary, but the cops don't know that," Ash replied. 

After the wanted levels disappeared, they stopped. "People in this current generation own different types of handheld phones, regardless of age," N said. "Do you have one of them?"

"Uh-huh," Ash replied.

"If I catch any Plasma-related fiend, I'll call you," N said, then he and Ash exchanged numbers.

"Plasma's leader?" Ash asked.

"Ghetsis," N replied.

"Odd name," Ash said. "Any co-leaders?"

"Six sages, the Shadow Triad, Colress, and Anthea and Concordia, two women," N replied.

"Two women!? Ash was excited to hear that part. "Do they kill people?"

"Future copulation, right?" N asked.

"Yeah!" Ash replied. 

"I don't think they kill people. They once told me that ending a human being's life wasn't their thing," N replied. 

"Well, if they need somewhere to stay, they can live in one of my houses, if we sabotage Team Plasma, that is! The name's Ash," Ash said.

"N," N said. 

"N!? The hell!?" Ash gave N strange look.

"I know, and I'm not proud of it, but that doesn't really matter. What matters is our effort to stop Team Plasma permanently! I must go," N said. 

"See ya, man," Ash said; N went straight to his hideout.

Total kills: 252

Legit kills: 4 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $140,465.80

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Petalburg City...

*ring*

"Hello?" Ash said. 

"Hey, Ash," Brock said.

"Brock, my man!" Ash was glad to hear from Brock. "Are you doing okay?"

"I am, and I'm getting out of the hospital," Brock replied. "Look, I thought about what you said about me seeing a psychiatrist and stuff, and I agree. I need all the help from a professional."

"Great news! You're doing the right thing," Ash said. 

"Where are you?" Brock asked.

"Hoenn," Ash replied.

"Hoenn, huh? Gotta go, man. Take care," Brock said.

~ Mission Forty: Fun with the girls (Boss: Misty and May)

Misty and May was talking to each other, while Lola, who was talking to Brock on her cellphone, was standing next to Caroline.

"I know, and I'm sorry for not telling you in the first place. I gotta go. We'll talk more about it later," Lola said.

"Got rid of your old clothes, huh?" Misty recognizing Ash. 

"Wanna hang out with the four of us?" May asked.

"Yeah, May. I need more free time," Ash replied.

"Ash, this is my mom, Caroline, and her girlfriend, Lola," May introduced Ash and the older women to each other, even though Ash had already seen them days ago.

"'Sup," Ash said.

"Hi," Lola and Caroline said together.

"Where the hell are we heading to first, May?" Ash asked.

"Rustburo's mall, the biggest mall in the region," May replied.

"Find a car, Ash. Our car was destroyed the other day," Misty said.

After seeing a car, Ash threw the person out of it, costing him a wanted level. He and the girls got in, and he drove east. A police officer in a police car chased him, while Lola and Caroline made out.

"Who's the hard ass that burst the car?" Ash asked.

"Those sorry excuses of human beings, my sisters," Misty replied.

"Not only that had happened, but they assumed that we had hired a guy to tear their house apart, even though we did. But the worst part was that they had called us butch buddies, AGAIN, and they had sung that shitty sitting in a tree song. God, I fucking hate that song," May said.

"That song makes absolutely no sense at all. I mean, if two people, or one of them can't climb a friggin' tree, how in the hell are they supposed to sit on it before kissing each other, and how- Ugh! It's so stupid! They need to suffer more pain!" Misty said.

"I know! Kiss in front of them! That way, they'll leave you two alone!" Ash suggested.

"You perv! Don't you ever mention stuff like that again!" May said.

"Okay, okay! Just kill them, sheesh," Ash said.

"Nah. Let us focus on our fun first, then we'll think of better stuff," Misty said.

* * *

Near Rustboro's mall...

At the mall's massive parking lot, Ash parked in two spaces, then he and the girls came out of the car.

* * *

 

Rustboro's mall...

"Cool looking mall," Ash said, looking left and right. He despised the malls in Kanto, especially Vermillon's. He remembered the time when he and Delia went there nine years ago, and it smelled bad. Why? Because someone with diarrhea dumping syndrome had clogged up the restroom's toilet. Disgusting.

"Yeah, I know," Misty said. Two random guys suddenly rushed past them, snatching Misty's purse. "Stop, thieves!" Misty yelled.

"Get back here!" Ash said, pursuing the thieves with his Baseball Bat. After getting close, Ash smacked one of them in the back. Then, he threw the bat at his friend's head, sending him down. Now, Ash returned the purse to Misty, and he received a kiss on the cheek from her.

"That was a thank you kiss, not a "We're going to have sex in the future" kiss," Misty said.

"It's okay, Misty. I've already had plenty of pussy before today," Ash said. 

* * *

Mauville City... 

After hours of doing other stuff such as walking around Rustburo's Park, relaxing in Lavaridge's Spa, and driving around Mossdeep City, they went inside a room in Mauville City's movie theater, and they sat on the front-row seats. The rated-R movie began. They didn't buy any snacks because they had eaten lunch at a local restaurant an hour ago, and Ash didn't waste any of his money during his time with the girls because Misty had done all the paying.

Some creep walked in with an Assault Rifle on his back, then he pulled it out. "Die!" he screamed. He fired at the crowd, but each bullet missed them.

"Go to hell!" Ash distracted the creep, rushing towards him and getting shot at. After Ash snatched the creep's weapon, Ash shot the creep, killing him. The crowd, including the girls, applauded Ash for his heroic effort.

May kissed Ash on the lips, healing him instantly. "My hero!"

* * *

After the movie was over...

Two hours and forty-five minutes later, the movie ended, and the gang walked out of the theater room. Because of the shooting, all of the films had a twenty-minute delay.

"We're done for the day, Ash," Caroline said.

"I'll stay here while you girls leave," Ash said, seeing Seeing Lorelei, Wallace, Sidney, Steven, and Clair close to the exit of the theater palace.

"It'd be nice of you to teleport us home, Ash," Lola said.

"I'll do it!" Ash said.

* * *

Petalburg City...

"Bye, Ash! We had a fun time!" May said, heading to her home with the other girls.

* * *

 

Mauville's theater...

Sadly, they were no longer there. "Son of a goddamn bitch!" Ash cursed, punching the wall. "Whatever. I'll try again another day. Fuck!"

* * *

Castelia City...

The next day, Ash, with a stolen car, drove away from the cops to get to the desert, and before that happened, he had purchased a lot of ammo for his weapons. "Wait a minute? Why the fuck am I listening to this shit?" Ash was hearing horrible country song from the radio. He changed it. "Fucking rednecks and their abysmal songs."

~ Mission Forty-one: Cancelled ~ (Boss: Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe)

"Back," Ash said, entering the ship. Drake and his girls were waiting for him like an hour.

"We knew you'd show up, Ash. To their castle!" Drake said, then Phoebe handed Ash a Shotgun. The four walked out of the ship before getting in the car. Ash took off.

"Directions?" Ash asked.

"South to Castelia City. Keep driving straight until you reach the exit, then turn left," Glacia replied.

"You'll see their castle. Once we get there, prepare yourself," Phoebe said.

"I will, Phoebe," Ash said, then he looked at the upper mirror, seeing Drake and Glacia whispering to each other about something. After a little while, they reached the castle.

"This is it! It's time to end them once and for all!" Phoebe said.

Looking from the highest floor of the castle, Clara, the ugly, whiny racist bitch, said, "They're here, guys!"

"Troops! Now!" Foxxy said, punching a button from a device. That triggered multiple alarms.

The castle door opened. Ash blasted two guards that was in the way, and Phoebe, who had a silver Handgun, joined Ash inside. After the conversation between Drake and Glacia ended, they armed themselves, and they headed towards the castle.

"Die, hicks, die!" Glacia yelled, murdering several guards with two Tech-9s. Drake executed sicks head shots to each living guard, killing most of them. "Look!" Glacia pointed at The King, Foxxy, and Clara. The targets were shooting upstairs. "Get them, Ash!"

"I'm on it!" Ash said, going after the targets. But they ran away from him. Guards appeared on the second floor, but Ash dispatched them easily with his SMG. The targets were shooting him, but each bullet had missed, and of all people that had used a gun, the targets were considered as atrocious shooters, especially Clara.

"Shit, you guys suck!" Ash insulted, continuing to pursue them. On the third floor, more guards, with swords, showed up, but the battle between them and Ash was short lived because Ash slaughtered them all with two Rocket Launcher missiles. Now, he ran to the fourth floor. "Jesus christ, man! How many floors does this castle have!?" Ash said.

Unlike the guards from the previous floors, the ones in this floor carried Rocket Launchers, Shotguns, Grenades, and Assault Rifles, overpowered weapons. Noticing three guards holding Grenades, Ash used a Handgun bullet against one of the grenades, causing a massive explosion and killing all of the remaining guards died. "Dumbasses," Ash said. Finally reaching to the final floor, Ash cornered the targets, and Phoebe, Drake, and Glacia appeared. The targets dropped their weapons, feeling intimidated to the extreme.

Giving Phoebe his camcorder, Ash ordered, "Record, Phoebe.", and she did. With his Shotgun, he blasted Foxxy's legs, sending her down. She screamed in pain. "DOES THAT FEEL GOOD, WHORE!?" Ash yelled, then he shot Clara's arms, causing the bitch to scream. The King started crying, begging for forgiveness. Pointing his weapon close to The King's face, Ash said, "SILENCE, YOU FAT FUCK!", then he shot him, a chuck of blood splattered on Ash, Foxxy, and Clara. "YEAH!" Ash yelled in excitement again, but Clara and Foxxy sobbed loudly. Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe were enjoying this a lot. "Cry, bitches, cry! Cry like the pathetic cunts you are!"

After jamming deep inside Foxxy's throat, Ash pulled the trigger, ending Foxxy's sad excuse of a life, then he shot Clara's throat, ending her sad life, too. "Dead," Ash said.

Giving Ash his camcorder back, Phoebe said, "Excellent work, Ash!"

"I'll set this castle on fire before we leave!" Glacia said, pouring a small bottle of gasoline on the dead targets. Then, she lit her match, setting them on fire.

"Perish in hell for eternity," Drake spoke to the dead targets. Ash, Phoebe, and Glacia left the floor, then Drake followed his allies.

After they exited the burning castle, the ship leveled down. Glacia gave Ash $100,000, a mega award. "You enjoy your huge prize, while the three of us party hard naked in the ship," Glacia said.

"Is there anything else I need to do for tomorrow?" Ash asked.

"Yes, but we won't reveal our objective's info until the next day," Glacia replied.

"Bye, Ash! Thanks for doing the planet a favor!" Phoebe said.

"Use the money wisely!" Drake said, entering the ship with the girls. Then, it flew away.

* * *

Mary and Karen's palce...

"They're dead, guys!" Ash said, getting closer to Mary, Karen, and his co-workers. He had to wash himself before coming here.

"You did!? That's great!" Mary said.

"Did you record it, Ash?" Karen asked; she and Mary smiled widely, but the rest smiled normally.

"Yep!," Ash replied, giving them the camcorder. They watched it until the end, and they clapped.

"Glorious video, Ash!," Karen said. "Now, let's upload it on Youtube!"

* * *

After waiting for a minute, Mary refreshed the page of the video. Then, she and her friends gasped simultaneously. "One-thousand, three-hundred and twenty-seven views in one minute!? Holy mackerel!" Mary said.

"Obviously, that's a Youtube record for most views in a minute!" Karen said.

"And look at the number of comments! Six-hundred and thirty-three! Another obvious Youtube record," Ash said.

"You're a world hero, Ash. You really are," Mary said. She, Karen, Fennel, Bianca, Erika, Sabrina, Yellow, and the OC female employees suddenly pinned Ash to the floor before kissing all over his body, squeezing his privates, pinching his nipples.

"Easy, girls!" Ash said, but this was well-deserved.

* * *

Fortree City...

After returning to his home in Fortree City, Ash sat on his sofa to cool off a little. His body was surrounded by kissing marks. Now, his cellphone rang. "Who is this?"

"You made my day, Ash. Thank you," Gary said.

"You saw me murdering those racist fucks in that Youtube video, huh? Sweet, I know," Ash said.

"You're darn right I did, and I'll keep watching it until I fall asleep," Gary said.

Ash got another call. "Hello?"

"Ash! You've granted everybody's wish and I'm so happy! Cynthia's happy, too! People in the comment section on Youtube are happy as well!" Leaf said.

"You da man, Ash!" Cynthia said.

"We'll chat later, Ash!" Leaf said.

For the third time, someone called him. "Wassup?" Ash said.

"I'd watched a Youtube video of you doing the things that people wanted to do all along, including myself. If I were to give you a prize possession, it'd be a platinum medal. But I don't have one," N said.

"How many views does the video have?" Ash asked.

"Over fifty-thousand," N replied.

"Damn! Nice!" Ash said. "Have you spotted a Plasma guy or two yet?"

"Two of them are standing close to Nacrene's museum. You must hurry," N replied.

"I'm on my way, N," Ash said. Again, the mobile device rang. "Yo."

"Hey, Ash! Joy and I saw what you did on a Youtube video, and I just want to say this: FINALLY!" Jenny said.

"We appreciate you for killing those fucks, Ash! Take care!" Joy said, then Jenny hung up.

"Here I come, N," Ash said.

Total kills: 296

Legit kills: 7 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $235,465.80

End of Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Foxxy, Clara, and The King are on the "legit kills" list, which makes a lot of sense because everybody want them dead.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

~ Mission Forty-Two: Nacrene's Museum ~ (Boss: N)

"Up here, Ash!" N was standing on a rooftop.

After joining N, Ash asked, "Where the hell are the Plasma guys?"

Pointing at the Plasma thugs, N replied, "Over there."

"What the hell are they talking about?" Ash asked.

"My assumption is that they are trying to take over the museum, but if it's true, then why?" N replied.  

"More are coming," Ash said, seeing a load of Plasma guys joining their comrades. "Two M19s? I predict that this mission is going to be tough."

"Then wear this," N said, giving Ash a Body Armor.

"They are going inside. We better wipe them out quick," Ash said. After jumping off the rooftop, Ash and N rushed inside the museum. There, innocent people were covering their heads on the ground, while Plasma thugs were scattered all over the place. Ash handled two grunts in quick succession, but more of them shot Ash and N. The rest entered the next room. N managed to avoid their gunfire, but Ash got shot many times, losing his Body Armor health and 25% of his health in the process.

N threw a Grenade towards the grunts and it exploded, killing at least six of the thugs. "Nice!" Ash said, advancing to the next room with N; his cellphone was ringing. "Whoever is calling me needs to wait! I'm busy for crying out loud!"

Three grunts ran to the back, and one held a woman hostage; two grunts stood close to them.

"Shoot one of us, and the bitch dies!" the grunt warned.

"Hmmm..." Ash said. He looked N, nodding. Then, N nodded. Ash quickly murdered the thug holding the woman hostage, and N dispatched the grunts simultaneously, saving the woman. "Not bad!"

"My ass is saved!" the woman hugged Ash. She kiss him, healing his lost health. After doing that, she hugged N. Now, she left the place.

The men reached to the back, but they didn't see anything. Instead, they heard shouting coming from the other door. In that room, a tall woman, Lenora (Pokemon), and her husband, Hawes (Pokemon), argued with the living Plasma thugs, then Ash ended it, sending the thugs straight to hell.

"God bless you for shutting those thugs up. They were trying to steal our diamonds!" Lenora said.

"So, that's what they were planning! The bastards!" N said.

"But why? What was their reason to steal them?" Ash asked.

"To sell them, using the money to buy firepower, and to fend those that try to stop them from finishing their "projects"!," Hawes explained.

"Those "projects" are mind-controlled devices. If we end up dead, they'll use the devices to take over the world!" Ash said.

"And where the hell were the security guards? Did they take a break?" N asked.

"I'm afraid so. But for now on, we'll reduce their break time," Lenora replied. "An hour break is way too long."

"It's vibrating again. I'll be right back," Ash said, exiting the room. "Who the hell is this?" Ash asked the caller.

"It's your mom, asshole," Delia replied. "What were you doing? You haven't responded to my other calls."

"I was busy, mom," Ash replied. "What the hell do you want?"

"A color of your choice. The colors are purple, green, red, and orange," Delia replied. 

"Wait, wait, let me guess. A strapon. A friggin' strapon. You're wasting my time. Just ask Jane for god's sake. She's your damn girlfriend," Ash said. 

"She left her charging cellphone at home. That's why I called you, idiot," Delia said. 

"It's a waste, still. Wait for her to come back," Ash said.

Delia sighed. "Just pick a color, moron."

"Red, mom," Ash said, then he hung up.

"Who was that on the phone, Ash?" N asked.

"My mom," Ash replied.

* * *

 

Outside...

A frigate was floating above the museum. Suddenly noticing it, N said, "Look up, Ash! Shoot it!"

Doing as told, Ash, and N, shot the frigate, but it lasted a little. "It blasted off! What is that thing?"

"A plasma frigate, and it needs to be demolished!" N replied. "If I see floating downwards, I'll give you a call. We must split, for now."

As N left Ash alone, Ash received another call. "'ello?"

"Wanna participate in an illegal street race for me?" Yellow asked.

"Sure, babe. I'll do anything to make you smile," Ash replied.

"Sweet! Meet me at Hearthome City. That's where the race take place," Yellow said.

~ Mission Forty-Three: Racing in hell ~ (Boss: Yellow)

Hearthome City...

Many people were here for the race. Yellow hugged Ash, then she grabbed his hand before dragging him towards the owner of the illegal street race, and that owner was Ursula (Pokemon).

"Here he is!" Yellow said.

"You're Ash, huh? Sign this," Ursula said, giving him a pen and a signing paper. Ash wrote his name in cursive. "The race will begin in five minutes. Wait patiently."

After giving Ursula her stuff back, Ash and Yellow sat on the hoodless car. "You're here, too?" someone asked Ash. After he, and Yellow, turned around to see who was talking to him, he screamed like a girl. Maylene and Fantina was standing next to the hoodless car.

"What's the matter, Ash?" Yellow asked.

"I was almost murdered by them twice!" Ash replied.

"Had you not flipped us off, we wouldn't bother you!" Maylene said.

"Look, you two. I'm trying to win a race here. Just leave me alone and focus on the race," Ash said.

"You're in the race, too? Ha! I'll make you my bitch!" Fantina said.

Ash and Yellow turned back around, then Ash said, "God, what a bunch of bit-"

Yellow covered his mouth, saving Ash's ass. "Shhh!" Yellow said.

"What did you just say!?" Fantina asked in a serious tone.

"Nothing!" Ash lied.

After a few minutes, the race began. Fantina took the lead, laughing like a maniac. Besides her, and Maylene, Ash's other opponents were Riley (with Mira, Cheryl, and Buck), Roark (Pokemon) (with Byron (Pokemon)), Brawly (Pokemon), Will (Pokemon) (with Lance (Pokemon), Koga (Pokemon), and Bruno (Pokemon)), Candice (Pokemon) (with Gardenia (Pokemon)), Lucas (Pokemon) (with Barry (Pokemon)), Crasher Wake (Pokemon), and Trick Master.

"We need to listen to some great tunes!" Yellow said, changing the station.

"First place, for the win!" Fantina said.

"Not for long!" Candice said, reaching closer to the French woman. 

"It's still early, Fantina!" Crasher Wake said, leaping to third place.

"Piss off!" Fantina said.

"I bet the passengers don't have the balls to do this!" Maylene said, climbing on top of the car and standing on it like an idiot.

"The hell!? Is she suicidal!?" Buck asked.

"I guess so!" Mira replied.

"Get back in the car, Maylene! Don't make a fool out of yourself!" Ash said.

"She's an adult, Ash. Let her allow to make her own decisions," Yellow said.

"Shit!" Maylene cursed; Crasher Wake bumped into Fantina's car, almost falling off it.

"Bump into someone else's car, you fat clown!" Fantina insulted.

"First place, baby!" Ash said, driving past Fantina.

"Hang in there, Ash!" Yellow said.

"Fuck this!" Maylene said, getting back inside the car. "That prick almost killed me!"

"A restaurant wouldn't allow his fat ass to eat! No wonder he's mad!" Fantina assumed for the hell of it.

"Lap two!" Yellow said.

"Hey, I just noticed something! I haven't bumped into anything on the road recently. I'm improving my driving!" Ash said.

"That's great, Ash! Keep it up!" Yellow said.

Lucas suddenly took first place, dropping Ash to second place. "Second place, which means that crazy grandma and her crazy grandchild are right on us!" Ash said.

"WE HEARD THAT!" Fantina and Maylene yelled in unison.

"Uh-oh... I'm a dead man..." Ash said.

"I don't think they're related, Ash," Yellow said.

"They act like they share the same blood, but that's just me," Ash said; Brawly and Trick Master drove ahead of Ash, dropping him to fourth place. Now, they're in lap three, the last one. "Great..."

"You can do it, Ash. I believe in you," Yellow said.

After eight seconds, Ash reached second place, but Will somehow creeped behind him. "I gotta beat this race for you, Yellow," Ash said. He finally reached first, but Fantina drove on his tail. Inches from the finish line, Ash and Fantina bumped into each other's cars, battling for first. After the two challengers crossed through the edge of the finish line, Ursula's evident photographer took a picture of them. They stopped.

Getting out of the car with Yellow, Ash said, "I did it! I beat the race!"

"I won, prick!" Fantina said; other races crossed the finish line.

"Yeah, faggot! She won! You didn't!" Maylene said.

Ursula cleared her throat, distracting the racers. After looking closely at the evident photo, she confirmed, "Ash is the winner. Give a big hand to Ash!"

Ursula, the photographer, Ursula's other employees, the bystanders, Yellow, the other participants and their passengers clapped for Ash. Maylene shook her head, and Fantina kicked her car hard.

"You're the best, Ash!" Yellow hugged Ash again, then she released him. Ursula handed him a gold trophy and $30,000. Ash gave Yellow the money and the trophy, and Ursula gave the other participants their prizes. Then, everybody left except for Ash, Yellow, Maylene and Fantina. Speaking of the latter two, they fired shots at Ash and Yellow, but they missed because Ash and Yellow escaped with the car.

After a little while of driving, Yellow hit the brake pedal, and Ash exited it. "I see you around, stud," Yellow said.

"Watch out for those lunatics, okay?" Ash said, and Yellow drove elsewhere.

Total kills: 296

Legit kills: 7 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $235,465.80

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Eterna City...

"100,000!? "Three bathrooms!? FIVE bedrooms!? TWO kitchens!? And a basement!? Eterna, we got ourselves a deal!" Ash said.

* * *

After a few hours, Ash got out of his new house, then he threw a couple out of their vehicle. That there was a mistake because the couple retaliated with gun violence, but Ash escaped from them. Ash had lost 45% of his health. "I need more pussy BAD," Ash said, looking for some hot girls to play with. Two women, Audrey (Pokemon) and Kathryn (Pokemon), two sisters that dressed like prostitutes, were walking on a sidewalk. Ash blocked them, lowering the passenger's window. "Hey, ladies. Are you both in the mood for some fun?"

"Yes," they joined Ash, smiling.

In an alley where no one could see the car, Ash asked, "Names? I'm Ash."

"Audrey," Audrey replied. 

"Kathryn," Kathryn replied.

"Audrey and Kathryn," Ash said. "Price?"

"$500," Audrey replied.

"Deal," Ash then gave the girls $500. Ash and the girls moved to the back of the car, and he exposed his massive cock to them.

"It's so... big!" Kathryn said, fondling Ash's cock.

"Of all the cocks we've seen, this is the biggest!" Audrey said, teasing the tip of the cock.

"Enjoy my cock as much as you girls want," Ash said.

* * *

After many hours of having sex with Ash, the chick magnet, the sluts left the car, and during their non-stop sex, Ash's health had recovered. "We hope to see you around, Ash!" Kathryn said.

"I'll always think about that massive dick of yours, baby!" Audrey said.

"Don't get into any trouble with a bum, ya hear?" Ash said, and the girls left the alley happily.

* * *

Desert Resort...

"I thought it would be here again." Ash said. Drake's ship was nowhere to be found in the Desert Resort.

* * *

Nimbasa City...

Elesa and Skyla still weren't there, and Ash was pissed. "This is getting ridiculous! Where are those girls!?" Ash said in a frustrating tone.

~ Mission Forty-Four: Battleships ~ (Boss: Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe)

Outside of Nimbasa....

"There it is," Ash said. The ship was close to the bridge. In the ship, Drake was reading a newspaper, and Phoebe and Glacia were making out. "Info on the objective for today?" Ash asked.. 

They stopped doing their thing, and Glacia replied, "Our crew, Drake, Phoebe, and I will lure our enemy ships here, then you and the rest of us will take them all out at once."

"Remember when several of them had confronted us during our trip to New York?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"Sacrifice some of your money for ammo and Body Armor, Ash," Drake suggested. "The more you buy, the lesser of our enemies' existence, and eventually, they'll no longer bother us."

"Got it, old man," Ash said, leaving the ship. 

* * *

Nimbasa City...

After leaving Nimbasa's ammo store, Ash saw an airplane displayed a cursive message in the sky, saying "Elesa and Skyla forever". Elesa and Skyla were the ones flying it. "So hot, so cute," Ash said.

* * *

Outside of Nimbasa City...

"They're here!" Ash said; Drake's ship being was chased by its foes.

"NOW, ASH!" Phoebe yelled.

Many men from Drake's ship used cannonballs and bullets against the enemy ships, Ash destroyed one with a Rocket Launcher missile. "Kaboom, bitch!" Ash said, then he fired another one next to Drake's ship. It sank, drowning the enemies that couldn't swim. Realizing that Ash was against them, they attacked him, but they managed to hit him twice. One ship flew towards him, but Ash demolished it straightaway. Ash looked up. "More are coming!?" Ash then he threw a grenade inside one ship. It exploded, massacring the men inside.

"Spectacular throw, Ash!" Glacia complimented.

"Thanks!" Ash said. A dozen of pirate goons used long ropes to level themselves down, but it was a waste because Ash blasted all of them. The ship the dead pirates had gotten out of was destroyed, causing the middle part of the bridge to collapse.

"Oops!" Phoebe was responsible for the damage.

Two ships weren't a match for Ash's Rocket Launcher; Ash allies were dominating three ships. Ten left. After another ship came close to Ash, Ash used his Shotgun, killing the men inside. Then, he fired his Tech 9 at two ships until the ships fell into the ocean. Five left.

"They are retreating!" Drake said.

"We can't let them live, Ash!" Phoebe said, loweing a long rope next to Ash. Ash climbed on it, and he got on the ship. The ally ship pursued the survivors.

"Finish them!" Glacia said.

Under a minute, Ash dispatched the ships, courtesy of his Rocket Launcher, arguably his best weapon.

"Hell of a job, Ash! We're proud of you!" Phoebe said.

"Our mission will recommence soon, Ash," Drake said.

"Can't wait," Ash said, andGlacia handed him $50,000.

* * *

Somewhere outside of North America...

The ship landed next to a small island. The other island was surrounded by a few ships, and it had a hideout. Touching Ash's shoulder and pointing at the hideout, Phoebe said, "See that place? We're gonna invade it, then we're gonna kill every living being and voila! It's over!

"If you need a break, go for it. We'll wait," Drake said.

"I think I should," Ash said, jumping off the ship and landing on the soft sand. He moved towards the other side of the island. "Sweet Jesus!" Ash witnessed two women, Kidd Summers (Pokemon) and Bianca (Pokemon; Jotho), frenching in the nude, but it ended seconds later, thanks to Ash's loudness. The girls had a jet ski and a few gasoline bottles, but they were lacking clothes.

Smiling with Bianca, Kidd asked, "You like what you see?"

"You bet your sweet ass I do!" Ash replied. "When did you two become girlfriend and girlfriend?"

"A few years back," Bianca (Jotho) replied.

"I'll never forget the day when we first met. Oh, it was so romantic," Kidd said.

"It was without a doubt the best day I've ever had, the same day when me and Kidd made sweet love," Bianca (Jotho) said.

"Oh, Bianca (Jotho)," Kidd looked at Bianca (Jotho), fondling the Jotho native's cheek. "French me, again."

More frenching occurred.

"I think I'm done wasting time here," Ash said, and his cellphone vibrated. "Hello?"

"Where are you, Ash?" Mary asked.

"Some island. I don't know where the fuck I am, but I got a ride," Ash replied. "Need more help?"

"We'll tell you about it after you come here," Mary said.

~ Mission Forty-Five: Raiding ~ (Boss: Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe)

"Break's over," Ash said.

"Then let's get our mission over with, shall we?" Glacia said. In the hideout, Glacia screamed, "Die!", shooting at the men and getting help from Phoebe, Drake, Ash, and her crew. Ash murdered a man in a different outfit, and that guy was the leader of the group. "Nice, Ash!" Glacia said, murdering three guys; Phoebe, Drake, and four of their crew members took care of the rest.

"Cleaning time!" Phoebe said. She, Drake, and the crew retrieved the scattered money, treasure, and drugs, and Glacia awarded Ash more money. Super rich, huh?

"More?" Ash wanted more.

"That's all you're getting, Ash," Glacia replied. 

"Mind if I get dropped off in Goldenrod City?" Ash asked.

"Sure," Glacia replied.

* * *

Goldenrod City..

Ash jumped off the ship, landing on the sidewalk.

"Sinnoh! Tomorrow! Don't forgot!" Glacia said, and the ship flew away from Ash.

"Stop that ship!" Sidney said, chasing the ship. But it was no use.

"Wait, guys!" Ash said, but the ship kept going. Then, he recognized Sidney, one of the group of five. "Y-You're one of them! Man, am I glad to see you again. I've tried to talk to you and your friends about this "they", but I had to do other things. Seriously, who are they?"

"Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe, the scumbags in that ship!" Sidney replied.

"Really? Why?" Ash asked.

"They're big time double-crossers. People work for them, then they die. Also, they trick drug dealers into dealing with them, which leads to murder or attempted murder," Sidney replied.

"My bosses, Karen and Mary, had told me that Drake's men almost killed them after their deal with him, Glacia, and Phoebe backfired, and they had to stay in the hospital for a month."

"If you're working for those traitors, don't bother coming back. Move on with your life. We tried to warn others, but they didn't believe us, and they ended up dead. Me, and my friends, Wallace and Steven, used to work for them three years ago. One day, Lorelei and Clair, our lady friends, told us to quit working for them because the two almost died during a drug deal, and because of Drake and co. acts of betrayal. We didn't believe them because we were being greedy. I needed the money to support my sick grandparents, Steven needed it for his father's business, and Wallace needed it to take care of his niece, Lisia (Pokemon), and the rest of his poor family. We were led to a trap the next day, but Lorelei and Clair tarnished the plan, saving our lives. After that, we apologized for not listening to them, and because we, and them, were betrayed, we agreed to merge into one group," Sidney said.

"Wow... Hmmm... Although... I have enough money, tomorrow will be my last day. After that, I'm done with them," Ash said. 

"Are you friggin' kidding me!? Stay away from them! Look, I know you're an adult and most adults have a right to make their own decision, but working with them for one more day is not the answer!" Sidney said. 

"I'll be fine, man," Ash said. 

"Whatever. Enjoy making the most regretting choice of your life," Sidney said, then Ash went south.

Total kills: 335

Legit kills: 7 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Grenades

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $191,965.80

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

~ Mission Forty-Six: More snow ~ (Boss: Mary and Karen)

Karen and Mary's place...

"Made it," Ash said. 

"Good! Get the bags of cocaine on the table, and then sell them!" Mary said, being busy on her laptop with Karen.

"Your co-workers are scattered around the region selling cocaine, and we want you to do the same," Karen said.

"Are you two searching lesbo porn on the laptop?" Ash asked.

"Nope! We're trolling Gonzaga fans all over the web. It's fun!" Mary replied.

"Half of the team's fans were super butthurt, and it was funny!" Karen said. "Now, go! We promised your co-workers a paycheck. You're getting one, to."

After exiting their place with the drugs, Ash went straight to an alley to sell them. Two guys were chatting about something. "Interested in some drugs?" Ash asked.

"Sure," they replied, exchanging $1,000 for drugs.

"Eighteen more to go," Ash said, leaving the alley. He went behind the radio tower, but no one was there. "Damn," Ash cursed. "Why would anyone not be here? The alley is so damn wide."

In another alley, which was behind a big restaurant, a guy was smoking weed. "Ever thought about trying an alternate drug?" Ash asked, showing the guy a cocaine bag.

"Drug business, eh?" the guy said. "Ya got more?"

"Eighteen," Ash replied.

"I'll take five," the guy said.

"Do you have at least $5,000?" Ash asked.

"Hell yeah," he replied, showing Ash the loot as proof. "That's 15% of my father's life insurance, man. For many years, he was a successful businessman, and he was a hell of a dad. God, I miss him."

As Ash and the druggie traded items, someone caught them, then the snitch said, "DRUGS! DRUGS! POLICE!", before running away.

"Son of a bitch! Move somewhere in a more secured place, while I take care of the snitch," Ash said. 

"I will, and thanks for the drugs!" the customer said, moving elsewhere.

Equipping his Handgun, Ash screamed, "Die, snitch!", and he killed the snitch. Two cops went after Ash, but he dashed away. After entering an alley before the cops, he saw a guy standing next to a building. That was it. "Damn!" Ash said. Glancing at a garbage can, he went inside it before he closing the lid. The cops arrived, but they didn't spot Ash.

Thirty seconds after the cops had walked away, the wanted level vanished. "Phew!" Ash said, getting out of the smelly garbage can. He walked towards the same guy, asking, "Are you engrossed in buying drugs?"

"No, but my hyperactive friend would love to make a big deal with you. She'll be right here in a minute," he replied.

After a minute, his friend appeared. "Are you two friends?" Ash asked.

"No shit!" she replied.

"Great! I got some drugs you can buy," Ash said.

"Oh, goodie! I LOVE DRUGS!" she said. 

"How many bags do you want?" Ash asked.

"Five, you piece of shit! FIVE!" she replied.

"Deal!" Ash said, giving the drug-addicted woman five bags and receiving $50,000 in return. "Wow, babe?! Are you rich!?"

"Since you look like another guy I can trust, I'll share a little secret with you. I rob people's houses at night, and I sell their shit, hence the high dough!" she said. 

"Just for the sake of drugs, huh? You're a wild woman. If my bosses order me to sell more drugs in the future, I hope to seeing again soon!" Ash said.

"I'm everywhere, baby! Take care!" she said. 

"You, too, my friend!" Ash said, leaving the alley. The woman poured the cocaine on her, laughing. "Eight left," Ash said, going  north to leave Goldenrod. He eventually reached Ecruteak City. Now, he stopped. Burgh (Pokemon), a co-worker of his, was surrounded by cops. GET OUTTA THE WAY, BURGH!" Ash yelled.

Burgh did, and Ash murdered the group of cops with two Rocket Launcher missiles, costing him four stars. But it was worth saving Burgh from getting arrested. "Thanks for roasting the pigs, man!" Burgh said.

"Four wanted levels mean I'm in serious trouble! Let's find a car, quick! Ash siad. 

Seeing an illegally parked car, Ash and Burgh got in it, then Ash drove off. Japan's SWAT members appeared. "Did some killjoy catch ya?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't kill him! Dude's fast!" Burgh replied.

"Some prick had failed to snitch on me and one of my customers. I'll dispatch the snitch that almost got you arrested," Ash said. 

"You're a hardcore motherfucker, Ash. This escaped convict can't go to jail again," Burgh said.

"What the hell did you do?" Ash asked, entering a pay 'n' spray.

"In Nacrene City, some dude named Hawes had caught me butchering nine motorcycles thugs for bullying a little kid," Burgh replied, then Ash reversed the stolen car before he mashing the brake pedal. "Dude wanted me to suffer in prison because I had slept with his wife, Lenora, a tall, sexy black chick with a fat ass. I'm not sure if they're divorced or still doing business in that museum."

"I think I met them a few days ago," Ash said. "How many years did you suffer in prison?"

"Four," Burgh replied. "Then one day, February of 2008, a riot broke loose, giving me and a few dudes a chance to escape. We came here to start a new life. I haven't seen my escapees since then. Find the snitch, then take me to Manoghy Town," Burgh said. After fifteen seconds, Burgh pointed at the snitch, yelling, "There he is!", and Ash smothered the snitch's body. "Thanks a lot, buddy!"

After dropping Burgh off to Manoghy Town, Ash teleported to Olivine City. Then, someone slapped his ass hard, scaring him. Whitney did it; Jasmine was standing next to her.

"You two! Hi!" Ash said. 

Whitney touched Ash's shoulder. "We knew you'd come back here, stud," Whitney said sweetly; Jasmine touched the back of Ash's body with hers. Jasmine then grabbed Ash's crotch, smiling at him in a seductive way.

"Please fuck me. Fuck us both!" Jasmine said.

"I'd love to, but I'm busy. I'll do it later, I promise," Ash said. After his, small lovely conversation with them, he entered another alley. "Bingo!" Ash said. Three addicts were snorting cocaine. "Want more?" Ash asked, revealing six bags.

"Yeah," they replied, then Ash gave them the bags. Ash earned $30,000.

"To another alley!" Ash said. Behind an ice cream shop, Joy and Jenny were talking about their special plan for today. "Off day, huh?"

"What brings your fine ass here, Ash?" Jenny asked.

"To see if you fine ladies are interested in coke. I have two left," Ash replied.

"We need 'em for our party," Joy said.

"Care to join us, you hunk?" Jenny asked.

"Of course, Jenny! I wanna get it on with da girls!" Ash replied.

"Meet us at Vermillon's cul de sac at 8:00 p.m.," Joy said, giving Ash $10,000. Then, Ash gave her and Jenny the bags.

"Don't be late, Ash!" Jenny said.

"I won't," Ash promised. 

* * *

Karen and Mary's place...

"Here!" Ash gave the money to his bosses.

Both counted the loot, then Karen said, "Shit, Ash. You made more dough than anyone else."

"I hope you don't mind this," Mary said, awarding him $1,000, his lowest paycheck from them.

"I'm cool with it," Ash said.

* * *

Olivine's lighthouse...

Here, Ash, Jasmine, and Whitney, all naked, were having sex. Ash and Whitney were frenching like crazy, and Jasmine was fondling Ash's cheek; the girls were enjoying the thrusts from Ash's fingers, and the simultaneous jerking from Whitney and Jasmine was irresistible.

* * *

Later on...

*call*

"What?" Ash said. 

"Come to Undella Town. The plasma frigate is there," N said.

"I'm on my way," Ash said. 

~ Mission Forty-Seven: Plasma Frigate ~ (Boss: N)

"Where the hell is the frigate, N?" Ash asked.

"Over there," N replied, showing Ash where it was. Then, he gave Ash eight C4s,

"What are those?" Ash asked.

"C4s. I recommend planting them in specific places," N replied, then the frigate began taking off slowly. "It's getting away!"

"Shit!" Ash cursed, rushed towards the ocean. He swam towards the frigate before barely grabbing the bottom part of a ladder and climbing on it.

"Good luck, Ash!" N said.

At the top, two Plasma goons were guarding the inside; there were two doors outside the ship. "I think I'll infiltrate the one those dudes are standing next to," Ash said, then he ended the goons' lives with SMG bullets. "Getting a knife will make this mission easier. Using a bat might take a little longer."

Inside, a goon was facing the other way, listening to music on his ipad. He was enjoying it, but Ash put him in a chokehold to snap his neck, killing him. Sadly, the dead goon had nothing in his pockets. "Damn."

Now, he entered in a room. The room was surrounded by explosive weapons. "This is a perfect place to plant a C4!" Ash said, placing a C4 between two crates of grenades. A timer appeared above him. "Eight minutes!? You've got to be kidding me."

Outside the room, Ash turned right. "Bingo!" Ash then planted a CT next to a gas pipe. Next, Ash saw a knife laying next to a door. "It's about time," Ash then retrieved the weapon. Behind the door, four Plasma grunts were playing a multiplayer player. Instead of letting the grunts enjoy more minutes of their game time, Ash killed them one at a time. Lucky for Ash, the illegally 40 inch flat screen was facing him. He put another C4 close to the flat screen. In the next room, two naked female grunts were making out on their bed. "Why are they wasting their time here?" Ash thought. In the last room, he saw a big vent.

"This is a specific spot, I guess," Ash said, placing one C4 on it. "Five minutes remaining. Better act fast."

After Ash stepped outside the frigate, a guard caught him, and the guard said, "What the!?", but Ash took care of him quick.

"That was close!" Ash said. 

From the other side of the frigate, two grunts with Assault Rifles walked out of a bathroom, heading the other way. "Whew!" Ash thought. In the bathroom, he placed his fifth C4 on the toilet, then he got out.  Then, he saw Colress (Pokemon) and a Plasma grunt talking to each other far from the hallway.

"Who is that guy? Probably one of Plasma's co-leaders N mentioned," Ash assumed, but he was right.

Seeing another vent, he put one on it, leaving him with two in four minutes and twenty seconds. "Excellent," Ash said. 

"Who are you!?" a Plasma grunt asked.

In a quick response, Ash threw his knife against the guard's forehead, murdering him. "Another close one," Ash said. 

Ash checked every room near the hallway, but none of them didn't have specific spots. In the bottom floor, he saw a gas room from a locked door. "Good," Ash said, attaching the C4 to the door.

"Who's there!?" a grunt from the gas room asked; he had several guys with him.

"Damn it!" Ash cursed, running back to the upper floor and getting chased by the guards. Then, he went inside a locker. The grunts ran past him. Now, he continued on.

Ash peaked through a door window, seeing Colress all alone in a room with controls. He kicked the door, distracting Colress. Colress smiled evilly. Two minutes and fifteen minutes left.

"An intruder? Are you working for N?" Colress asked.

"Yeah, and you might wanna leave here because I've planted seven C4s all over the ship, or I could kill you before it the frigate goes "KABOOM!"," Ash said. "Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"Colress, the most highly-ranked, most trusted, and most skilled co-leader," Colress replied.

"Colross. Two minutes... I better kill you quick," Ash said. 

"Ha! I doubt it!" Colress said, arming himself with two RC-P90s (the weapon sounds familiar from a popular N64 game, huh?). He started blasting at Ash, but Ash evaded the swift bullets; he and Colress went in circles, firing back. "Need I remind you that the weapons I'm carrying has a large magazine size, and a fast fire rate!"

"I can't run like this repetitively," Ash said. Standing still, he shot Colress three times, but that costed 95% of his health.

"Reloading time..." Colress said, reloading his weapons.

That there was a huge chance for Ash to kill Colress. Ash blasted his weapon like hell, then Colress collapsed. Ash went closer to the tough son of a bitch. "I gotta give you a ton of credit, man. You almost killed my ass," Ash said. 

"You... That serious look on your face. Obviously, you're N's toughest guy. The others he had were killed by me," Colress said, healing himself. Ash planted his last C4 near the controls.

"Any last words?" Ash asked.

"I refuse to die!" Colress replied, running towards the glass, breaking with force, and successfully escaping from Ash.

Ash, too, jumped out, and the frigate blew up. Ash landed on the water, then he swam towards shore, N was waiting for him there.

"Have you seen Colress?" Ash asked. "Dude jumped off the frigate."

"Sadly, I haven't, but thanks for taking care of the frigate. Now, we need to go their hideout and take them all out!" N replied. 

"Where is it?" Ash asked.

"Somewhere above Humilau City. The place is well hidden. I'll call you when I'm ready to take action," N said. 

Noticing two naked women with parachutes on them, Ash gasped. "Look the naked girls, N. They were kissing in the frigate minutes ago. I'm surprised they're not dead," Ash said. 

"Kill them!" N said. 

"Don't you think they want to start over? If so, they don't deserve to die," Ash said. 

N sighed. "Fine, but if an innocent person dies from them, you're gonna be responsible for it," N said. 

Total kills: 355

Legit kills: 7 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Grenades, Knife

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $192,965.80

End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

If it's 3:00 a.m. here, that means it's 4:00 p.m. in Kanto. I need to take this hat off for the party," Ash said. 

~ Mission Forty-Eight: Wild party ~ (Boss: Joy and Jenny)

*ring*

"Hello?" Ash said. 

"Invite your friends to the party. Get as many as you can," Joy said.

"Alright," Ash said. 

* * *

 

Nevuma Town...

Ash knocked on Aurea's door, waiting for the beautiful woman to open it. She did. 

Smiling with Hilda, Aurea asked, "Need anything, Ash?"

"Just here to see if you two want to go to a party," Ash replied. 

"A party? I'll go!" Aurea said.

"I'm going, too!" Hilda said.

"Cool!" Ash said. "Is your mom still around, Hilda?"

"Uh-huh," Hilda replied, stepping outside with Aurea. Then, Aurea closed the door before locking it. "Invite her. She loves them."

"Hi, guys," Hilda's mother said.

"Hi there, beautiful," Ash said. "Wanna party with me and many others in Vermillion City?"

"Fuck yeah!" Hilda's mother replied. "What time does it start?"

"8:00," Ash replied. "But first, I gotta call a friend of mine before we vanish there," Ash said, then he called N.

"Need something, Ash?" N asked.

"Just calling you to see if you're in the mood to party in Vermillion City, that's all," Ash replied.

"Sorry, but I'm not that much of a party guy," N said.

"No need to apologize, man," Ash said.

* * *

Vermillion City...

Seeing Jenny and Joy standing close to a house in a cul de sac, Ash, along with Aurea, Hilda, and Hilda's mother, ran towards them. "I brought some company here for the party."

"Invite more for us, pretty boy," Joy said.

* * *

Vermillion City...

"Hey, guys!" Ash interrupted Brock, Blaine, and Surge's conversation. "Any of you feel like partying hard in Vermillon City?"

"I'll pass," Brock rejected.

"Will there be security?" Surge asked.

"You're looking at him, Surge!" Blaine said.

"A lot of hot bitches will be there, Brock," Ash reminded. "You sure you don't want to go?

"I'm sure, Ash. Enjoy the party," Brock replied.

"Will extra security be there, Ash?" Surge asked.

"Surge, buddy. Relax. Just focus on having fun instead of worrying about getting hurt," Blaine said.

* * *

Pallet Town...

Ash knocked on Gary's door, distracting his friend. Then, Gary opened it. "What's going on, Ash?" Gary asked.

"If you want to party your ass off all night, come with me!" Ash replied.

"Okay!" Gary said, locking his door. Then, he, Surge, and Blaine followed Ash to Leaf's house. Ash banged on Leaf's door until she opened it. 

"Two friends of mine in Vermillon City are throwing a wild party, guys," Ash said. "Wanna tag with us?"

"Yes," they replied in unison. After Leaf took care of her door, she and Cynthia joined the boys. Delia suddenly cleared her throat, folding her arms; Jane was a little far from her.

"Oh, no, it's mom," Ash said.

"Do you mind telling us where you and your friends are going, Ash?" Delia asked.

"We're going to a party, mom!" Ash replied.

"What party, Ash!?" Delia asked.

"OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, MOM! LEAVE ME ALONE, OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Ash threatened. 

"In a rush, huh? I'm not leaving until you answer my question!" Delia said.

"Just answer it, Ash," Gary said.

Ash sighed. "Fine. Mom, I was told to gather people for a party involving charity," Ash said.

"Moron," Delia said, walking away from the gang. 

"Have fun, guys!" Jane said, joining Delia.

"We will!" Ash said, then he sighed. "Jesus Christ! I wish I had a cool mom instead of that meanie!"

* * *

Vermillion City..

"Where's my favorite officer?" Ash asked Joy; Leaf and company headed inside her home. 

"She's out gathering people around Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, and Sinnoh with some teleport device," Joy replied. "I suggest you do it again."

* * *

Goldenrod City...

After opening the door of Mary and Karen, Ash asked, "Party time for anyone? It's in Vermillon City."

"I'm in," Bianca (Unova) accepted the invitation.

"Me too," Fennel agreed.

"Are there going to be some drugs at the party?" Yellow asked.

"Yep!" Ash replied.

"Then I'm going!" Yellow said, heading towards Ash with Erika, Sabrina, Burgh, Mary, Karen, Bianca, and Fennel. 

"If anyone is staying here, make sure that no one else is trying to get here unless they work for us," Karen said.

"When does the party start, Ash?" Mary asked.

"Eight," Ash replied. "By the way, can I borrow a fresh device that has all places in Jotho, Hoenn, and Sinnoh? Mine's heating up a little."

* * *

Vermillion City...

Ash arrived back before Jenny did; Jenny brought Brawly, Juan (Pokemon), Wattson (Pokemon), Giselle (Pokemon), Casey (Pokemon), Chuck, Chuck's wife, and Silver (Pokemon).

"Get more, Ash. I'm gonna get this party started earlier," Joy said.

* * *

Petalburg City...

Lola and Caroline were arguing with Norman, and Misty and May were watching it. After a minute, Norman walked away. "What the heck was that about, guys?" Ash asked.

"That asshole of an ex-husband had insulted me and Lola with lesbophobic remarks. We had no choice but to argue back," Caroline replied.

"We're going to kick his ass when we see him next time, then we'll make him eat our shit!" Lola said.

"I hope it happens," Ash said. But anyway, are you guys interested in parties?"

"Yes!" Lola, Caroline, Misty, and May said together.

"After I gather more people for the party, I'll drop all of you off there," Ash said. Misty. Ever thought of another sick plan to torture Lily, Daisy, and Violet?"

"Not yet, Ash," Misty replied.

"We'll call you after we think of something brilliant," May said.

* * *

Lavaridge Town...

"Wanna party?" Ash asked Flannery, Liza (Hoenn), Wally, and Tate; the group was standing on a sidewalk. "It's taking place in Vermillion City.

"HELL TO THE YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Flannery screamed so loud, people could hear her within a mile away.

"The twins... accept!" Tate and Liza said.

"...I'll go..." the shy Wally said.

"Stop being so shy and talk a lot for a living. IT WON'T KILL YA!" Flannery said.

* * *

 

Oldale Town...

"Party or not?" Ash asked Courtney and Shelly; both were half-naked.

"We're in!" they replied.

* * *

Vermillion City...

Ash knocked on Joy's door, then it opened. The music was blasting like crazy, and everybody was doing various things, including dancing and drinking. "Got more, Joy," Ash said.

"Do it one more time, Ash. Jenny should show up with the last group," Joy said.

* * *

Eterna City...

Ash saw Audrey and Kathryn sitting on the concrete. They then noticed Ash, and they smiled. "Care to join me and many others in a party?"

"Yes!" they replied. Audrey sat in the front with Ash, and Kathryn sat in the middle. "Mind if I give you a free blowjob, baby?"

"Sure, Audrey," Ash replied.

After a little driving, Ash saw Ursula counting her money. She just came from Oreburgh City where she had created an illegal race there. "Ursula!" Ash said.

"Ash! It's nice to see you again!" Ursula said.

"Come in if you want to party hard in Vermillon," Ash said.

"A party, eh? I can't remember the last time I went to a party," Ursula said, then she joined Ash and the hookers.

Near a route, Ash spotted Buck, Riley, Mira, and Cheryl talking to each other, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner giving each other a triple french-kiss, and Dahlia (Pokemon) and Argenta (Pokemon) skipping together. "Party for anyone!? It's huge!"

All groups joined him and the others to have some mega fun.

* * *

Vermillion City...

"Ash, baby. Glad you're back. Did all that driving stress you out?"

"A little," Ash replied, entering the house with the big group. 

"I know a place where you can relax. Follow me," Joy said, guiding Ash to the basement. There, Cynthia and Leaf were making on a couch, Lucy (Pokemon) and Greta (Pokemon) were doing the same to each other on the same couch, and Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Karen, Mary, Brawly, and Roark were smoking weed on another couch. After gently pushing Ash on a sofa, Joy said, "Sit here, Ash. It's comfortable."

"You're right, Joy! It feels great!" Ash said. After Joy went back upstairs, Audrey, Kathryn, Sabrina, and Erika appeared, and they all danced sexually in front of Ash, making him smile. "Don't stop, girls, please!"

A minute later, Maylene and Fantina showed up. They shoved the girls away from Ash, scaring him. Audrey, Kathryn, Sabrina, and Erika just stood there to avoid trouble from Maylene and Fantina. "We meet again, chump," Maylene said.

"You thought you could avoid us again, huh? Well, we're here and you're going to have fun with us!" Fantina said.

"I don't like the sound of that!" Ash said. Fantina sat on him; Maylene fondled his cheek, giving him a sick, evil smile on her face. "No offense, Fantina, but my boner just died."

"You liar! I can feel it growing!" Fantina said.

"Are you okay back there, Ash?" Leaf asked, thrusting Cynthia's pussy.

"I'm fine, Leaf," Ash replied. "God, why did Jenny bring them here?" Ash thought.

"I never knew you like women over the age of 50 sitting on you, Ash," Maylene said. "Aside from that, a triple-kiss from the three of us must commence!"

"Wait, wait, wait! You two are girlfriend and girlfriend?" Ash asked, then they nodded. "Okay..."

Their triple-kissing commenced, but gunshots suddenly fired from outside, ending their kiss. The guests covered, saving themselves. Surge started crying. "What the hell?" Ash said.

"Stop whoever's shooting, Ash!" Leaf said; she, Cynthia, Lucy, Greta, Brawly, Roark, Audrey and Kathryn were hiding under the couch.

"I will, Leaf," Ash said, going upstairs with Bianca, (Unova) Fennel, Karen, Mary, Erika, Sabrina, Maylene, and Fantina. "Who's shooting, guys?" Ash asked. Joy and Jenny were peaking through the window.

"My next door neighbors! I think they're mad because they haven't invited a lot people at their party last week!" Joy replied. "Jenny and I were invited, and there were like eight guests!"

"Who's who, Joy!?" Ash asked.

"The pricks in the middle! The rest are probably their relatives, I don't know!" Joy replied.

"Just because their party sucked dick doesn't mean they have the right to spoil someone else's!" Ash said. Together, Ash, Joy, Jenny, Yellow, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Karen, Mary, Erika, Sabrina, Maylene, and Fantina went outside and killed the party poopers. That escalated quickly.

"Half of you dispose their bodies, while the rest steal their shit out of their house," Joy said. 

"Jenny and I will handle the bodies," Ash said. That was a good plan to avoid Maylene and Fantina, for now.

* * *

Ash and Jenny arrived at the docks with the dead bodies. "Ready, Jenny?" Ash asked.

"Ready, Ash," Jenny replied.

After Ash gained enough speed, he and Jenny jumped out of the van, and the van got in the water, sinking. "Let's get back to the party, shall we?" Jenny said.

"I'm with you, baby," Ash said, returning to Joy's house with Jenny. Jenny groped his ass hard.

"You like that, Ash?" Jenny cooed.

"I do, Jenny," Ash replied, groping Jenny's ass back.

* * *

Joy's house...

Instead of going back to the basement, Ash decided to have a drink with Shelly, Courtney, Bryon, Crasher Wake, Hilda's Mother, Lance, Bruno, Ursula, Silver, Nonon (Kill La Kill), and Mako (Kill La Kill) on the table. "Hmmm, this is good," Ash said. Sadly, his drinking ended because Maylene slapped his shoulders, making him turn around.

"You haven't forgot about us, huh?" Maylene asked.

"I haven't, Maylene," Ash lied, then Fantina carried him like they just got married.

"So strong for an old lady," Ash said, going upstairs with Fantina and Maylene.

"What do you think they'll do to that man, Nonon-sama?" Mako asked. She had some bruises on her body.

"Rape him, probably, who knows," Nonon replied, also having bruises on her body.

"I hope another shooting doesn't start, and I'm suuuuuuuuuppppppppper haaaaaaaaappppppppy that Ryuko, Satsuki, Nui, Ragyo, and Rei (five other Kill La Kill female characters) aren't here! They'll make the party worse!" Mako said.

Nonon scoffed. "The bitches. They're better off staying at their ugly mansion of theirs and have more orgies! No one wants to see those ugly bitches in public! Ugh! God, I hope someone beats them up really BAD (it'll happen in the sequel)!" Nonon said.

"Me too, Nonon-sama!" Mako strongly agreed.

In Joy's room, Fantina threw Ash on the bed. "Don't move a muscle," Fantina ordered, stripping naked with Maylene.

"Damn, those are freakishly big," Ash was talking about Fantina's massive breasts. "Wait a second. Aren't you two gonna kill me yet?"

"About the killing part, we talked about it while you were gone, and we agreed not to murder you," Maylene replied.

"Really? That's great!" Ash said. 

"Us having sex was also part of the plan," Fantina said.

"I see," Ash said. "Say, can other girls join us?"

"They can, after we have our way with you," Maylene replied.

* * *

Two hours later, Maylene and Fantina made out in a corner; Erika, Sabrina, Audrey, Kathryn, Yellow, Hilda's mother, Shelly, Courtney, Flannery, and Liza were all on Ash.

* * *

More hours later, Ash woke up, but the same girls surrounding him were still asleep. then he put his stuff back on before he went downstairs. Many others were still asleep as well, including Gary. Now, he went back in the basement, and he saw the remaining guests sleeping. Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Mary, and Karen had cocaine all over them. Lucy and Greta, who were on the couch rubbing each other's vaginas like crazy, were the only ones awake down here.

* * *

Outside...

A little later, the guests walked away happily. They had a great time. Even Surge had enjoyed it. "We'll use an airplane ride to get close to home, Ash!" Leaf said, walking away with Cynthia and Gary.

"Okay!" Ash said; Hilda, Hilda's mother, and Aurea were behind him. "That was the best night I've ever had, guys. I hope another party comes soon."

"Oh, we'll make another one, Ash, and it'll be a lot better," Joy promised.

Bianca (Unova), Fennel, Karen, and Mary came out of the house, feeling strange. "Goddamn! Fucking cocaine is still in my goddamn system! I gotta rest some goddamn more!" Bianca whined.

"Same," Fennel said.

"Man, I wish Brock was here last night. He'd go wild over the hot girls," Ash said.

"You mean that emo I had to take care of at the hospital? God, he's so annoying. I hope he seeks help," Joy said. 

"He did. Anyway, I gotta drop these hot babes at Nuvema Town. Be seeing ya!" Ash said.

* * *

Nevuma Town...

After taking the Unovians back home, Ash vanished to Sinnoh to search for Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragyo, Rei, Nui, Satsuki, and Ryuko found Mako and Nonon and agreed to stalk them, then Mako and Nonon entered an alley to make love. Sadly, their enemies stood behind them.

Ragyo chuckled evilly, frightening Mako and Nonon. That smile on Ragyo's face. It was so evil, it'd intimidate a lot of people. Mako and Nonon had seen it many times. "Miss us?" Ragyo said. 

Ragyo and her girls' clobbering commenced. Poor Mako and Nonon.

~ Mission Forty-Nine: More treasure ~ (Boss: Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe)

Somewhere in Sinnoh...

"I'm here," Ash said; Drake and his girls were relaxing outside the boat.

"Dive your ass in the ocean and search for more treasure," Glacia said.

"Same shit, huh? Well, here it goes," Ash said. In the ocean, Ash spotted a gold coin, which was the only thing there.

* * *

"All I found was this gold coin," Ash said, giving the coin to Phoebe.

"That's it? We're cool with it," Phoebe said.

After giving Ash $5,000, Drake said, "Go to an old warehouse in Pastoria City. We'll see you there."

"Alright, old man," Ash said, walking away from them. "I hope they give me at least $100,000 or more before I quit working for them."

Total kills: 358

Legit kills: 7 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Grenades, Knife

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $197,965.80

End of Chapter 25 (Yeah, I know it's long, but so will the next chapter)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

~ Mission Fifty: Revolution ~ (Boss: Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe)

"This is the warehouse, huh?" Ash then entered the old warehouse; the ship landed on the rooftop. Various items were scattered through the main floor. Look at this dusty... stuff! Did someone forget them on purpose?"

"Up here, Ash!" Phoebe said.

"Coming, Phoebe!" Ash said, rushing to highest floor. Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake were blocking the door to the rooftop. "What's the plan? Stealing the shit from the lowest floor?

"That's not why we came here, Ash," Glacia replied.

"Why are we here, then?" Ash asked.

"You'll see in a second," Drake replied, then he whistled, causing a load of his pirates came out of their hiding spots pointing their weapons towards Ash.

Recognizing the weapons the pirates had, Ash said, "M19s and RC-P90s? Fuck! I knew I should have listened to that mohawk dude. I'm fucked."

"Of course you fucked, captain obvious!" Phoebe said, then she laughed like a idiot. Ash looked at her oddly.

"Do you want to know why you're a dead man, Ash?" Glacia said.

"Why?" Ash asked. Although he knew their plan, he was unaware of their backstories.

"The three of us were double-crossed and tricked in the past. When we first met in 2009, we talked about how the world were full of assholes, how people could betray you after all the hard work you did for them, and how they'd make false drug deals to steal your stuff, then we decided to work together, teaching the world not to fuck with us," Glacia replied.

"When I was still in the country I was born in, I was selling drugs to support my family because we were poor. Although we became rich for the next several days, I was still doing my job. The money, the drugs through the country, the stuff I couldn't afford at a younger age. I couldn't stop, Ash! It was like getting addicted to drugs, constantly snorting cocaine and injecting heroin! One day, I'd asked two people to trade their money for my drugs, and they agreed, but I was suddenly shot in the back, and I was left for dead. A week later, I was tricked, again! I was constantly tricked, until I couldn't take it anymore, but three weeks before I've met Phoebe and Drake, I've resumed my job, but guess what happened, Ash!? I was screwed during an important drug deal, and I winded up in the hospital. That day was the worst day I've ever had in my life!" Glacia continued.

"My family turned on me, Ash! My own flesh and blood! Do you want to know why they betrayed me, Ash!? Huh!? Well, here's why. They were jealous of me. ME! I was paying their medical bills, putting food on the table for their fat asses, paying my cousins for college, paying for the electric bill, paying for the cable bills, and EVERYTHING ELSE! I had sacrificed my energy and body to support those fucks, but they didn't appreciate me, which made absolutely no fucking sense!" Phoebe said, then a tear dripped from her eye. "Before they attacked me, my mom said, "I should've aborted you eighteen years ago," and that hurt me inside, Ash. It really did. What kind of parent says that to their own child?" Phoebe said in a broken voice. "Thank god we killed that bitch, and the rest of my pathetic excuse of a family! Glacia and Drake are like my second parents, but we're more like lovers!"

"Ever since I was a kid, I had worked with captains as a pirate for over two decades, stealing drugs and treasure, smuggling drugs all over the planet, killing our enemies left and right. They were proud of my hard work. Then I became a captain, and it went well for the next two and half decades. After my old crew died, I'd hired a new crew, treating them like they were my own sons and daughters. But while we were captured by another group, the leader of that group gave my crew two choices. The deal was to free them and to keep me captive in their ship prison cell, or to engage in a weapon fight. They'd chosen option A, sadly. I was imprisoned for several years, until the day when the group was attacked by Phoebe and Glacia. That's how we met."

Phoebe tapped Ash's cheek lightly. "Good-bye, Ash. You helping us was... enjoyable!" Phoebe said.

Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake went back to the rooftop, and their goons started shooting at Ash. Ash managed to get in a hiding spot, saving himself. In that hiding spot, he saw Body Armor laying on the floor. After wearing it, he threw a Grenade towards the goons, and the explosion killed half of them. He threw another one, and that explosion killed at least three, leaving four of them remaining. After arming his Assault Rifle, Ash came out of his hiding spot, and he the rest of the goons quick. Now, he retrieved an RC-P90. He headed to the rooftop door to open it, but he couldn't. Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake had blocked it with heavy objects, preventing Ash from escaping easily.

From the floor below, more of Drake's pirates appeared, and Ash massacred them all. But that costed a lot of his Body Armor health. After grabbing ammo for his RC-P90, Ash went downstairs, and he saw more pirates, who were armed with RC-P90s and Rocket Launchers. Two of them fired their missiles towards Ash, but Ash dodged them. Ash blasted at all his targets, killing them too. "They're shoving a lot of theses pricks down my throat!" Ash said. 

A ton of pirates were waiting for Ash at the main floor, but despite a large amount of them, Ash fired like hell, screaming,  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!", and after Ash cleaned house, he slowly stepped outside. His body was surrounded by bullet wounds. 1% health. "You've gotta be shitting me..." Ash said, seeing five pirate goons rushed towards his way. But with a sudden surprise, the goons died. "What the...?"

"Are you okay, man?" Sidney asked. He, Lorelei, Clair, Wallace, and Steven were responsible for saving Ash.

"Not really..." Ash replied, then he collapsed, passing out.

"We need to get him to a hospital, fast!" Lorelei said, then she and Clair lifted Ash.

* * *

Pastoria's Life or Death hospital...

A day later, Ash woke up in the hospital. Lorelei, Wallace, who was cleaning his nails with one leg crossed to the other, Sidney, Steven, and Clair had watched him during his unconsciousness. "Where am I?"

"The hospital," Steven replied.

Looking at Sidney, Ash apologized, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. If I did, I wouldn't be here."

"You don't have to apologize. At least you're still alive," Sidney said. "Sidney, by the way, and this is Lorelei, Clair, Wallace, and Steven."

"Ash, and once I get the hell out of here, I'm going to hunt those fucks down and kill them!" Ash promised. 

"And we will help you," Sidney said. 

"I gotta call my bosses and tell them I'm here," Ash said, digging in his pocket to reach his cellphone. Then, he dialed Mary's number to call her.

*call*

"You need something, Ash?" Mary asked.

"You and Karen meet me at Pastoria's hospital," Ash replied.

"What the hell happened?" Mary asked.

"Drake and his girls had led me to a trap, and I almost died," Ash replied.

"They did!? We'll get there fast!" Mary said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mary and Karen show up, and Ash said, "Guys, these are my bosses, Mary and Karen," Ash said.

"Nice to meet you fine looking ladies," Sidney said.

Mary and Karen touched some parts of his body. "How bad did they hurt you, sweetie?" Karen asked.

"Really bad," Ash replied. "I hope I can get out of here today or at least tomorrow. A friend of mine in New York might call me for more help."

"Is your device still working?" Karen asked.

Showing his device to her and Mary, Ash replied, "Yeah."

"Good, because we're all out. Erika and Sabrina are now making new ones," Karen said.

Ash pointed at a pirate standing next to the door, yelling, "SHOOT HIM!", then Wallace, Steven, Sidney, and the girls turned around before shooting the guy, causing screams and panics from others outside the room. "The scums! They brought one of their soldiers here to kill me!"

Wallace peaked, seeing more pirates heading towards his way. "Oh, dear! More are coming!" Wallace said in a girly voice.

"Son of a bitch!" Ash cursed.

"We'll take care of them, Ash," Steven said, rushing out of the room with Sidney, Wallace, and the girls. More shots fired.

"I can't just lay here," Ash said, tearing the medical cloth off his body. He stepped out of the room, and he followed the group downstairs. More pirates ran upstairs, but the the group took care of them without a problem. A pirate on the floor below threw his Grenade at Ash and company, but Wallace threw the Grenade back at him. It exploded, destroying him. More of his comrades arrived on the scene. Ash handled them. On the second floor, more pirates surprised them by bursting out of each room, but their plan failed miserably because Ash and company ended their lives fast.

"DIE!" Phoebe fired her Assault Rifle and RC-P90 at them, but they successfully evaded each shot.

"LET'S KILL HER!" Mary said.

After coming out of the rooms they were in, they fired back, but Ash only shot her. Phoebe ran off to the lobby, but the gang pursed her. After Phoebe ran outside, more of her crew came in, but the crew suffered the same fate as their fellow members. Outside, Phoebe climbed on the rope from the ship, but Ash chased her.

"Fuck off!" Phoebe scowled, getting shot again.

Grabbing her leg, Ash said, "Not until you die!"

Phoebe stomped Ash's face twice, causing him to fall. Phoebe continued climbing. Clair caught Ash, saving the Kanto native. Then, Clair put him down. "We almost had her... Oh well. I'm going to New York," Ash said. 

Touching Ash's shoulder, Clair looked at him seriously, saying, "Be safe out there, you hear?"

"I'll be fine, Clair," Ash said, then he vanished to Castelia City. There, an ambulance was next to him. "Hmmm..."

* * *

After a few hours, Ash, with Body Armor, got out of a police car. He had completed fifty side missions for the police and before that, he had done paramedic side missions, which was easier than the police side missions. Because of those completed side missions, his normal health bar and Body Armor health bar increased to 25%. That could be extremely useful for tougher shootouts, like the one he had in Pastoria City. Now, he heard shouting far from him, the voice sounded familiar. He followed it to see what was going on.

Total kills: 410

Legit kills: 7 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Body Armor

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Grenades, Knife, RC-P90

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $197,965.80

End of Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

~ Mission Fifty-one: Permanent property ~ (Boss: ???)

"Damn, Marley!" Ash said; Marley was beating the living shit out of a beautiful, purple-haired, slightly overweight, four-eyed woman named Shauntal (Pokemon), while Arcanine and Houndoom watched. Caitlin, however, was trying to stop Marley, but Marley was too damn fast. Others were walking past them, minding their own business.

After freeing herself from Marley, Shauntal ran towards Ash, and she behind him, shaking in fear. Holding Marley from behind, Caitlin implored, "Please don't do this, baby.", but she was struggling to keep Marley away from Shauntal.

"Get the fuck off me! I wanna kill that bitch!" Marley said.

"What the hell is going on, guys?" Ash asked.

"I'll tell you what the hell is going on, Ash! That ugly ass bitch was trying to hit on my girl!" Marley replied.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know she was your girlfriend!" Shauntal apologized.

"Sorry, my ass!" Marley said, breaking Caitlin's holding. Ash grabbed Marley, and Shauntal broke down in tears.

"Calm, Marley. She said she was sorry," Ash said. Despite being a lot stronger than Caitlin, he couldn't hold Marley tight.

"I don't need to accept her apology! She deserves to die! Any bitch trying to hit on my girl should die!" Marley said.

"Here's a deal, Marley. I'll help the woman behind me find a girl, so you won't end her life," Ash said. "Sounds good, right?"

"Why are you trying to keep that bitch alive!?" Marley asked.

"Because she made a mistake, obviously. Does that mean she deserves to die? No. Hell, everybody makes mistakes, including me. Just forget about that mistake and move on," Ash said. 

"Listen to Ash, Marley. Do it for us. Do it for our dogs," Caitlin said.

Marley sighed. Fine," Marley said, and Ash released her. "If the bitch can't find a girl to tag with in twenty-minutes, she is dead!

"Marley!" Caitlin said.

"Sorry, baby. It is what it is. I fucking love you to death, ya know. You're everything to me. Your pussy belongs to ME and NO ONE ELSE. I'm the the only one that'll lick it, finger it, rub it, fuck it, and scissor it, permanently!" Marley said, then she touched the blonde's lips with hers before using her tongue to french Caitlin's and fondling the back of Caitlin's neck.

"Let's get this over with," Ash said, and Shauntal stopped crying. She followed him.

"Ash! Um... I just want to say... um... thank you for saving my butt! Had it not been for you showing up, I would be dead by now!" Shauntal said.

"You're welcome," Ash said. 

"Shauntal! I'm Shauntal, a professional novel slash fanfic writer!" Shauntal said. 

"Shauntal, huh? Cute name, just like your face," Ash said. 

"Thank you," Shauntal said.

"Mind if I call you Shauntie?" Ash asked.

"Sure, Ash! So um... if you're interested in writing a novel or a fanfic, I can give you useful tips to become successful!" Shauntal said. 

"Sorry, but I'm not into nerd shit," Ash declined.

"It's okay!" Shauntal said.

"I'm not trying to be mean, but are you extremely lonely?" Ash asked.

"Yes, Ash!" Shauntal replied. "I've suffered rejections from many girls through my life! It's not fair! It's because of A) they have a special someone or B) they think I'm unattractive! I hope today's the day."

"It will be, trust me," Ash said, entering a bar called "Butch haven" with Shauntal. Various women were talking, dancing, kissing, drinking, and sitting with each other in that place. "That is what I called a superb paradise!"

"Lesbianism's your thing, huh?" Shauntal asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"By the way, half of the girls here had rejected me. I hope I can find new girls to talk to," Shauntal said. She and Ash walked around to find the perfect girl to talk to. Each girl she and Ash walked past by were unattractive. "Sorry, guys, but you're not pretty!" Shauntal thought. Almost to the back, they saw a pretty girl. She had brown hair, blue glasses, a blue dress, blue heels, and pig tails, and she was shorter than Shauntal. Also, she was a friend of Fennel's. "Do you see that woman with the glasses and the pigtails? She's cute."

"I see her, Shauntie. See if you can tag with her," Ash replied.

"Okay," Shauntal said, then she sat next to the woman. "Hi there."

"Hi," she said. 

"What's your name?" Shauntal asked.

"Amanita (Pokemon)," Amanita replied, smiling.

"Amanita. Nice name you have. I'm Shauntal," Shauntal said. 

"Your name's nice, too," Amanita said, blushing with Shauntal. "Do you like novels?"

"Yes!" Shauntal replied.

Now, they frenched fast, moaning. "So freaking hot," Ash said.

* * *

Outside.. 

Ten minutes later, Amanita and Shauntal, who were holding each other's hands like a real couple, exited the place with Ash, and Marley, Caitlin, Arcanine and Houndoom appeared.

"Let's go my place and write a novel, shall we?" Shauntal suggested.

"I'm with you, baby," Amanita agreed.

"Thanks for your help, Ash!" Shauntal said, and she and Amanita left the non-Unovians alone.

"No problem, Shauntal!" Ash said.

"Who the hell was that, Ash?" Marley asked.

"Amanita. I think she and Shauntie are a perfect pair," Ash replied.

"Where did they meet?" Marley asked again.

"The bar behind me," Ash replied.

"Take this," Marley said, giving Ash $500. Then, she, Caitlin, and their dogs went elsewhere. 

*call*

"Meet me ahead of Humilau City now," N said.

"See ya there," Ash said.

~ Mission Fifty Two: Three heads are better than two? ~ (Boss: N)

Outside of Northern Humilia...

Ash looked through the route, but N was nowhere to be found. "Where the hell is N? He said he would be here," Ash said, then he got another call. "Hello?"

"If you want to see N, go to Nimbasa's Park. Fifteen minutes. Tick tock, tick tock," a mysterious voice said.

"Fifteen minutes!? Who the hell is this!?" Ash asked, but the guy hung up immediately. "Goddamnit!"

Nimbasa's Park...

Ash saw a guy in a shady uniform, then the guy disappeared. "The hell is that?" Ash looked addled, and once again, he got another call. "Now what?"

"The Dreamyard, east of Straiton City. Ten minutes," a second mysterious voice said.

"Where's N!?" Ash asked, but he didn't receive a reply. "Shit!"

* * *

 

The Dreamyard...

"I'm here! Where the hell is N!?" Ash asked, then another guy with the same shady uniform appeared. "Huh!? What the hell is going on in this state!?"

He vanished, too, and Ash's phone rang, again. "WHAT?!" Ash yelled.

"Chargestone Cave, your final destination. Ten minutes, again," a third voice said, then he hung up.

"If I teleport a few more times, the device will be disabled! Chargestone Cave had better be the last place!" Ash said.

* * *

 Chargestone Cave...

"I'M HERE!" Ash shouted. "WHERE ARE YA!?"

"Two minutes," one of them replied.

Ash sighed, feeling frustrated and annoyed. "This is stressing me to death," Ash said. After he reached further, he heard the same voice saying, "you're almost there". In another area, Ash found a badly battered N tied against the wall. Drone guns were aiming at N. "I knew I'd find you!" Ash said, coming closer to N.

"Stop, Ash!" N said, and Ash did. "If you move a few more steps towards me or if you're attempting to shoot the drone guns, they'll activate, and I will die."

"Damn," Ash cursed.

Three people suddenly appeared in front of Ash. "Who the hell are you assholes!?"

"The Shadow Triad (Pokemon)!" they replied in unison.

"Kill us, now!" one said.

Ash fired his RC-P90 at them, but they vanished, and they standed behind Ash. "Behind you, Ash!" N said, then Ash turned the other way before firing his RC-P90 again, but the trio evades the bullets easily.

"Ugh...!" Ash said frustratingly.

"Try other methods, Ash," N advised.

Following N's advice, Ash equipped his knife before firing more bullets. He turned back around quickly, and he used the knife to slash a Shadow Triad's throat. The other members gasped in total shock.

"Well-executed strategy, Ash!" N said.

Fall on his knees, the wounded Triad said, "Goodbye, world...", then he died.

"Lord Ghetsis won't be pleased!" one yelled, using his silver gun to shoot Ash, while the other fired a Revolver.

"You cheap asshole," Ash referred to the Shadow Triad member with the revolver. Shooting at them again, he threw his knife backwards, badly hurting the one with the revolver. That Shadow Tried member died. After getting his knife, he slashed towards the lone triad with it, firing backwards. But that led Ash nowhere because the lone triad stood ahead of N. He leaped high to fool Ash, trying to get N killed. But he failed.

Hopping back, Ash fired at random, and he threw a grenade in the opposite direction and another one in the right. The second explosion barely touched the lone triad, stunning him. With that, Ash shot him in the chest twice. "How do I free N!?" Ash asked.

The wounded triad showed Ash a weird looking device before vanishing it. "One minute..." the lone triad said before his death.

"More hard stuff... This is getting out of hand..." Ash said.

"Don't give up, Ash. You can find it," N said; Ash left the area. He searched in other areas he didn't enter today, but he didn't see the device. Now, he rushed back to the previous rooms. Finally seeing the device in the second area, he pressed the right button, deactivating the drone guns.

"Glad that's over..." N said.

After returning to N, Ash freed him. "That was without a doubt the hardest mission I've ever done! First, I had to reach three places, then those assholes gave me two minutes to find you here in this huge ass cave and after that, I'd struggled against them until I thought of a perfect strategy to them. And finally, I had to find their device under one minute. Fuck. Felt like I just completed the hardest mission in a video game, I swear. I need to get rid of these drone guns before we get out of here."

After Ash demolished the drone guns, Ash retrieved the Revolver. Then, he and N left the cave, leading them to Mistralton City. "I need some rest before we go to their hideout. The pricks had ruined our chance," N siad. 

"Alright, then," Ash said, and N went elsewhere. Then, he saw Elesa and Skyla entering an airport. "There they are!"

Total kills: 415

Legit kills: 10 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Body Armor

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Grenades, Knife, RC-P90, Revolver

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $198,465.80

End of Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

~ Mission Fifty-Three: Flying lessons ~ (Boss: Elesa and Skyla)

"Wait, you two!" Ash said. Elesa and Skyla turned the other way, looking at him.

"Are you talking to us?" Elesa asked.

"Of course, my beautiful, well-dressed woman," Ash replied. "Can you and your girl do me a favor and make out again? I've seen you gals made out in Twinleaf Town and in Nimbasa City."

"Sorry, hun, but we're not in the mood, for now," Skyla replied.

"Then I'll catch ya later..." Ash said disappointingly, turning around and walking away. 

"Hold up," Elesa said, then Ash looked at them again.

"What?" Ash said. 

"Ever rode a helicopter, airplane, or other flying vehicles before?" Elesa asked.

"I had controlled a helicopter before," Ash replied.

"Are you interested in taking some flying lessons?" Elesa asked.

"I'll give it a shot," Ash replied.

"If you pass, you'll get a pilot license," Skyla said.

"Why would I need one? I don't have a driver's license, but I still drive," Ash said.

"For the future, if you end up doing important things in high altitude. Flying is special, ya know. It's one of the few reasons why this planet still exists! Had it not been for the existence of flying vehicles, this planet wouldn't look the same as of now! Flying is love, flying is life!" Skyla said.

"I'll keep it if I pass. Ash, btw," Ash said. 

"I'm Elesa, and this is Skyla," Elesa said.

"Elesa? And Skyla? That message from the sky... You and Skyla were the ones the made it!" Ash said. 

"You're right!" Elesa said.

"One more thing. Who were those two gays dudes kissing next to you two?" Ash asked.

"Volkner and Flint, our friends. We met since '08," Elesa replied.

* * *

Outside of Mistralton's airport...

Elesa and Skyla stood near the runway, watching Ash preparing to take off. His objective was to fly through a lot of rings until reaching the last one on the runway.

"Good luck, Ash!" Elesa said.

"Thanks!" Ash said, then he flew off. "How many rings do I have to fly through?" Ash said, passing three under ten seconds. He passed three more rings before leveling down, passing the ring that was a little above the ocean. After spending so much time in this mission, Ash passed the last ring, and a message above him said, "Mission passed". He stopped the helicopter before leaving it. "Jesus Christ..."

"Way to go, Ash!" Skyla said.

"Did you enjoy the test, Ash?" Elesa asked.

"Hell no! I had to touch like a thousand rings, turn a lot, and avoid pesky seagulls!" Ash replied.

"Actually, the total amount of rings were fifty, but congrats on passing the test," Elesa said.

"If you want, you can try more tests with other flying vehicles!" Skyla said.

"I'll give it a try, Skyla," Ash replied.

* * *

More hours later, Ash parked an airplane on the runway, finishing the final test. The test he just did was arguably the toughest flying test he had done. "There! I'm finished!" Ash said, exiting the airplane. 

"Congrats on being one of the three people to complete all tests, Ash! " Elesa said.

"Who's the other two?" Ash asked.

"Us!" Elesa and Skyla said together.

"Really? Why haven't you lovebirds told me after I'd beaten the first test?" Ash asked.

"We... somehow forgot about it, but forgive us!" Skyla replied. "We should leave, though. It's getting late!"

"I agree. Bye, Ash," Elesa said, then she and Skyla left.

"Remember, Ash, flying is love, flying is life!" Skyla said.

"I won't forget that quote, Sky," Ash said. Now, his cellphone rang. "Yo."

"Can you do your pal a favor, man?" Brock asked. "It's important."

"Sure, Brock," Ash agreed.

"Babysit my brothers and sisters, while I go grocery shopping. They're incapable of looking out for themselves," Brock said. 

"That's it...?" Ash had expected a serious mission from Brock, but he was wrong. "What happened to Surge and Blaine?"

"They're hanging around with Yellow and her friends in Hoenn," Brock replied.

"I'll see you and your kin in a minute," Ash said.

~ Mission Fifty-Four: Babysitting ~ (Boss: Brock)

Brock's house...

Astonished to see a lot of kids, Ash said, "Shit, Brock. I didn't know you had a million (not really :p) brothers and sisters. Are Lola and your dad sex addicts?"

"They used to, but not anymore. I won't take long," Brock replied, then he looked at his siblings. "Be good to uncle Ash, okay?"

"Okay!" the siblings replied in unison.

Outside, Brock left Ash and the kids alone, then the kids ganged up on Ash for the fun it. "You're hurting me!" Ash said.

In the sky, someone from a ship looked through his special binoculars, seeing Ash having fun with kids.

"See anything yet?" Glacia asked.

"You might want to take a look at this, Queen Glacia," the pirate replied.

After Glacia snatched the binoculars off the pirate's hand, she used them to see what the pirate was looking at. "Target detected!" Glacia said. 

"Ash, right?" Phoebe asked; she and Drake stepped closer to Glacia.

Glacia gave Drake the binoculars before arming herself with silver guns. "Idiot's busy with kids. Our other targets aren't nowhere to be seen," Glacia said. 

"Stay here, Glacia! I wanna snipe him!" Phoebe said. 

"I don't recommend it, dear. You'll end up sniping the wrong person," Glacia said.

"Humph! Fine! You better kill him good," Phoebe said.

After noticing a rope coming from the sky, Ash said, "A rope? Wait.... I know who's up there!"

Ash was about to shoot the rope, but the armed Glacia jumped down, and she pointed her weapons at him. "We meet again, dirtbag," Glacia said. 

"Who's that, uncle Ash?" one of Brock's siblings asked.

"An ugly monster from the sky. Hide so she won't get ya!" Ash replied, and the kids rushed inside.

"Unfunny and immature joke, Ash. You fail as a comedian," Glacia said. She took fire at Ash, but Ash avoid the bullets.

Ash fired at her back. "When did I said I was a comedian, you dumb bitch?" Ash insulted her. Glacia shot him three times, lowering his Body Armor health. But Ash responded by planting four bullets on the chest. "Why aren't you bleeding, bitch!?" Ash asked; Glacia ran to a spot where she could hide.

"I'm wearing Body Armor, idiot!" Glacia replied.

"Come out and fight, ya foreign whore!" Ash said, then he opened Brock's door. "Is everybody okay?"

Appearing from their hiding spots, the kids replied, "Yes."

More shots from Glacia fired.

"Damn it! Hide again!" Ash said, and the kids covered themselves in the same hiding places. He called Brock, evading more bullets. "Hurry and get here, Brock! My enemies are trying to kill me!"

"Are my siblings okay?" Brock asked.

"Yes!" Ash replied.

"The hell with this! Phoebe, get the Rocket Launcher ready and blow that house to smithereens!" Glacia said. 

"I'm on it, love!" Phoebe said.

"I swear, if you evil fucks kill my friend's siblings, I'LL PUT YA FUCKING HEADS ON A SILVER PLATTER FOR THE FUCKING DOGS TO EAT! THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR BULLSHIT!" Ash yelled.

"Ash!" Brock said, distracting Ash.

"Get close to your brothers and sisters! I'll take care of everything!" Ash said.

Doing as told, Brock went inside, and Ash and Glacia continuing their engaging gun fight.

"Oh, Ash!" Phoebe sangsong; the ship lowered a little. She was holding a Rocket Launcher.

"No, you don't!" Ash said, shooting Phoebe's right shoulder twice, but that gave Glacia advantage to get rid of his Body Armor health.

"He shot me!" Phoebe cried.

"Retreat!" Drake said.

Glacia grabbed the rope, and the ship flew away. Ash got on it, pursuing Glacia, but his pursuit lasted very short because Glacia shot him two more times, and Ash landed on a car, triggering its alarm. "YOU CAN'T KILL US, ASH!" Glacia yelled. Ash passed out; her angry voice echoed inside Ash's head.

* * *

A few hours later, Ash woke up in Brock's bed. Brock and the kids had waited for him to open his eyes while he was here. "I can still feel the pain..." Ash said. 

"Uncle Ash!" the kids said happily.

"Who were those punks, Ash?" Brock asked, then Ash told him about Glacia, Drake, Phoebe, and their crew. "I see. Do you need any help to take them down?"

"If you get involved, chances are that they'll try to find and kill you. They're extremely dangerous. Don't risk your life," Ash replied.

"Just asking, that's all. I'll see you all in a bit," Brock said, then he left his room.

Sidney called him. "Who's this? Sid? Hey, man, Glacia almost killed my ass and before that, Phoebe's skinny ass tried to destroy my friend's house, but I stopped the crazy bitch."

"Where are you, Ash?" Sidney asked.

"Pewter City, but save your gas. Our enemies aren't here," Ash replied, then he heard gunfire from the background.

"Come to Ecruteak City, quick!" Sidney said.

"I need to watch my friend's siblings until he comes back. I can't just leave them alone," Ash said.

"It's okay. We'll try to fend them off as much as we can," Sidney said.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Brock came back from the supermarket. "I'm back, guys. You can leave now, Ash," Brock said. 

"Bye, all," Ash said, then he teleported to Ecruteak City.

"Bye, Ash!" the kids said.

* * *

Ecruteak City...

Lorelei, Wallace, Clair, Sidney, and Steven fired bullets against the ship, dodging Drake and Glacia's grenades, and the pirates' gunfire.

"I'm back, bitches!" Ash said, spreading his arms. Drake, Glacia, and half of their crew gasped.

"I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" Glacia scowled.

"Try to kill me again, you skank ass bitch!" Ash said, displaying his boldness. The baddies took fire at Ash, but almost every bullet missed, giving Sidney and his friends a huge chance to fire from behind. Twelve pirates suffered deaths, two bullets hit Drake's arm and leg, and six bullets hit Glacia's back.

"Go! GO!" Drake ordered, then the ship flew away. Sadly, Glacia was still breathing on this earth.

"That was a sweet plan, Ash!" Clair complimented.

"Thanks, Clair," Ash said.

"Had we gotten on that ship, the nightmare would end. The ship can't be destroy easily. Even explosive weapons won't deliver huge damage," Lorelei said.

"That's why their enemy battleships didn't blow it up! I had to help Drake and his girls fight enemy ships during my time in New York, and their ship had taken a thousand hits. Now, it makes sense!" Ash said. 

"It does, sadly. Reminds of a video game boss with a large amount of health," Sidney said.

"Speaking of health, I need to eat something to restore it. I'm hungry," Ash said.

"AVOID EATING POISON FOOD. PLEASE," Clair said, looking at Ash differently. 

"Why are you looking at me like that, Clair? Do you have a crush on me?" Ash asked.

"You're a part of our team, Ash," Clair replied. "I have every right to worry about you, understand?"

"I understand, Clair," Ash said.

Total kills: 415

Legit kills: 10 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Grenades, Knife, RC-P90, Revolver

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $198,465.80

End of Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Ash didn't bother answering his vibrating cellphone because he was busy eating a big hamburger. It wasn't the only thing he had. A couple of french fries, a milk shake, chicken nuggets, and a chicken sandwich were on the table. The total price for those meals was $17.82

After Ash ate the last piece of his hamburger, Ash answered the same call. "Hello?"

"Thank god you responded, Ash," N said. "Why haven't you answered my other calls?"

"I was busy eating," Ash replied. "Feeling any better?"

"A little," N replied. "You know where to meet me."

"Let me finish eating first before I get there," Ash said.

~ Mission Fifty-Five: Infiltration ~ (Boss: N)

Outside of Northern Humilau....

"Here I am," Ash said. 

"Let's do this," N said, going north with Ash.. "Again, Plasma's hideout is WELL HIDDEN. You'll see guards patrolling each spot."

"I'll take a closer look to see what they're holding." Ash said, then he looked through his Sniper Rifle scope to see what the guards were carrying. "Two RC-P90s? Cheap bastards."

Ash killed one of them with a single shot on the head, then the dead grunt's comrades looked directly towards the direction where Ash and N was at. They spotted them. They opened fire, but Ash took a few more down. N rushed up to them, blasting his M19 to draw attention.

"I'll keep them distracted, Ash!" N said, and Ash sniped two more guards.

Holding his SMG, Ash went ahead, killing the ones firing at N. He shot other guards in separate spots, and then N annihilated the remaining guards. The guards N killed were laying on a slightly darker, squared sand color. As Ash went towards N, N pulled a door handle from the squared sand, revealing a very long ladder inside.

"Time to exterminate the squad!" N said.

* * *

In the hideout, a few inexperienced guards were chatting about hot chicks. After disposing them, Ash spotted a staircase leading to a basement. There, Schwarz (Pokemon), Weiss (Pokemon), and Togari (Pokemon) were playing cards. "Having fun, huh?" N made them stop.

The duo attacked them straightaway, but the baddies miraculously dodged them, running upstairs. "They're fast!" Ash stated the obvious.

"After them!" N said; he and Ash pursued the trio. The trio equipped RC-P90s to protect themselves.

"Is Team Plasma a fan of Goldeneye 007 or something?" Ash asked, still pursuing the Plasma members.

"I think so," N replied.

Instead of running some more, Ash fired a Rocket Launcher missile towards them, blowing them to hell. "Who were they, N? Their appearance don't look the same as regular members.

"Schwarz, Weiss, and Togari, three members above grunt status," N replied.

On the next floor, the men entered a room. The room had a stock of head devices. "Found them! Help me get rid of them!" N said. 

The men wasted all of their Grenades, destroying most of the head devices. More grunts came from the next floor, but Ash prevented any of them from doing damage to him and N.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" someone screamed really loud from the highest floor.

"Ghetsis!" N said.

"That was Ghetsis doing all the screaming, huh?" Ash said. "How far is he?"

"The last floor," N replied.

Now, they reach a wide room, and two enemies, Aldith (Pokemon) and Barret (Pokemon), appeared from another room. "I almost forgot about you two punks," N said.

"Damn, you're fucking sexy!" Ash was talking to Aldith. "A hot piece of ass like you shouldn't waste your time here."

"Die!" Barret said, firing his RC-P90 at Ash and N. But a few of them hit Ash's legs.

"Dodge this!" Aldith said, throwing two Grenades at Ash and N. But Ash and N dodged the sudden explosions, failing to kill them. Ash and N murdered Barret, andAldith escaped without being seen. "All I cared about was the money, not the plan!" Aldith thought.

"Damn it, Aldith escaped!" N said. 

"Aldith. What a gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl," Ash said.

"She's not that important to kill anyway, but if we see her, we'll end her life."

"What position is she and Barret in?" Ash asked.

"Above Schwarz, Weiss, and Togari, but below the rest," N replied.

"SURPRISE!" Colress said, shooting Ash and N.

"Colress!" the good guys said in unison, dodging his shots. Then, he ran off. 

"After him!" N said, chasing Colress with Ash and shooting at him. Most of N's bullets missed, but Ash hit him four times.

"Get ready, guys!" Colress said. Moments later, he went inside a room. N and Ash did, too.

"Drop your weapons!" Ghetsis ordered; he, the six sages, Colress, and their remaining grunts pointed their weapons at the Ash and N, but Anthea (Pokemon) and Concordia (Pokemon)just stood there, looking at Ash.

Doing as told, both dropped all of their weapons on the floor. Then, they put their hands behind their heads. Ash noticed two hot girls in the same room, smiling at them. "Anthea and Concordia, am I right? You two look adorable," Ash said. 

"Thanks," Anthea and Concordia said in unison, smiling back.

After scowling at Anthea and Concordia, Ghethis yelled, "Shut up, you two!"

The girls frowned at him, and Ghetsis turned back to Ash and N. The girls whispered to each other's ears. "You must have a lot of balls coming here with N, young man. You've slaughtered my army, you've sabotaged Plasma's plan at Nacrene's museum, you've destroyed my frigate, and you've eliminated the Shadow Triad, but you will not kill me, my sages, Colress, and the remaining members of Plasma! Plasma will live on for the rest of eternity! Now, you, and N, die!" Ghetsis said.

After the whispering from Anthea and Concordia ended, they rolled a few Smoke Grenades towards Colress. Smoke came out of the grenades, startling and blinding everybody in the room.

"What the...!?" Ghetsis said, astonished.

"Now!" N said.

After quickly getting their weapons from the floor, Ash and N fired at random until the smoke disappeared. The only people they killed were grunts, while the others had went through the escape tunnel. It was their first time using the tunnel in a situation like this. Now, N and Ash entered the tunnel, and they destroyed the shooting drone guns Ghetsis forgot to activate.

"It's like Magma and Aqua all over again!" Ash said.

* * *

Outside...

Outside the tunnel, Ghethis and co. drove away in a monstrous vehicle; the vehicle resembled Hydreigon. "All we need is a fast vehicle to chase and explode that thing. I'll find one, while you get backup, if you can," N said.

"I know the perfect backup, N," Ash said.

"Good. I'll give you a call after I find a suitable vehicle for our next mission," N said, then he left. Aldith sneaked behind Ash, and she wrapped her arm on his throat, placing her handgun next to Ash's head.

"I'm so happy to see your sexy ass again, Aldith!" Ash said. "Do you need something?

"Yes, and I want you to fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Aldith replied. She thought about letting Ash fuck her, after thinking how cute he was when she first saw him.

"Fucking a woman is my thing, dear," Ash accepted like the huge pervert he was.

"But you gotta promise me not to tell N that I'm alive, or you're dead!" Aldith threatened.

"I won't, baby," Ash promised.

"And don't try to get me pregnant! I fucking hate kids!" Aldith added.

* * *

 

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Aldith moaned, getting banged by Ash in a doggy-style position and enjoying each thrust from him. Ash had fucked her like this for an hour, and didn't ejaculate his sperm inside her cunt, but her anus instead.

"Enough!" Aldith said, and Ash stopped. After their breathing returned to normal, Aldith faced Ash, and she frenched him, her recommencing her moaning. Another hour later, they dressed up. Aldith loved her some Ash, huh? "Bye, stud," Aldith said, walking away from Ash. 

"Bye, sweet ass," Ash said, staring at Aidith's ass.

~ Mission Fifty-Six: More road rage ~ (Boss: N)

*call*

"Found one yet?" Ash asked.

Castelia City. Get there," N replied.

"Alright," Ash said. 

* * *

Oldale Town... 

Ash knocked on Shelly and Courtney's door. "Come in!" Courtney said.

After walking inside, he put a wide smile on his face because Courtney fondled Shelly's bigger breasts. "Need any help, Ash?" Shelly asked.

"Actually, my friend in New York needs help, and the objective is to murder the remains of Team Plasma. Spare two of them, since they don't kill anyone," Ash replied.

"Count me in!" Shelly said.

"I'll happily volunteer, Ash," Courtney said.

"Let's leave together," Ash said.

* * *

Castelia City...

"I had no choice but to take their ride, Ash," N said, looking at Bianca's parents near a burger-joint.

"How the hell did Bianca's parents get an expensive looking car? A relative must've bought it for them, I assume," Ash said.

After hearing the engine of their car, Bianca's parents rushed outside, and they gasped in shock. "Hey! That's our car!" Bianca's father said.

"She, he, or they will probably bring it back... I hope..." Bianca's mother said.

* * *

"There it is!" Ash said, finally seeing the thing. It was driving like crazy.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know, but I know it's creepy looking!" Ash replied.

"It reminds me of the monster from that nightmare I had once!" Shelly said, then she, Ash, and Courtney opened fire.

"TASTE 'EM!" Ghetsis yelled, activating three machines gun from the top and on each side of the thing.

"Damn!" N cursed, avoiding the gunfire.

Now, Ash fired a missile towards the thing. Shelly and Courtney used Grenades, increasing the damage against the boss vehicle.

"HOMING MISSILE TIME!" Ghetsis said, unleashing a couple of homing missiles.

"Ugh!" N said, driving closer to various objects to make the missiles hit them. It worked well.

"Sweet, N!" Shelly said.

"You saved our asses, man! Thanks!" Courtney said.

"AHHHHHHHH! TRY TO DODGE MORE!" Ghetsis said, releasing more missiles.

N did the same strategy as before, but it took him a little longer. "YES!" Ash said.

"Crush them!" Colress suggested.

Agreeing with Colress, Ghetsis drove closer to the good guys, trying to crush them,. But N managed to escape from him. "I'm out of missiles!" Ash said, leaving him no choice but to use his Shotgun, his second most powerful weapon.

"STOP IT!" Ghetsis said. His vehicle's health bar went down to 30%, which was good news for Ash and company.

"RC-P90 time!" Ash said, running out of Shotgun ammo. Then, he used his RC-P90.

"Keep it up, guys! It's close to getting destroyed!" N said.

"Down to 15% already!? That was quick!" Ash said.

"It's about to blow up, sir Ghetsis! We need to evacuate immediately!" Colress said.

"NO! I WANT TO KILL THEM WITH IT REGARDLESS OF THE DAMAGE!" Ghetsis refused to get out of the thing.

"Screw it! I'm fighting them on foot!" Colress said, then he, the six sages, and Anthea and Concordia got out of it.

"3%!" Shelly and Courtney said in unison.

"GO TO HELL, GHETHIS!" N shouted, pulling his Handgun out. Then, he fired one bullet towards the thing, and it exploded. Colress and the sages started shooting at the opposing vehicle, but Anthea and Concordia stepped back.

After exiting the car fast, Ash wasted more of his ammo on the common characters, stepping a little closer. Ash killed the sages, but not the heavily-wounded Colress. Ash's health bar had dropped fast during the that little shootout.

"Consummating execution, Ash..." Colress commended before his death.

"It is over," N said.

"'Bout time! Those Plasma dudes were tough to kill!" Ash said.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Ghetsis said, surprisingly shocking N, Ash, Shelly, and Courtney and walking out of the flames. He impressively blocked their sudden gunfire with his steel arms until they stopped firing. "The top of my tower. Meet me there for the final showdown. I'll be waiting," Ghetsis said, then he dashed with his special speed boost.

"At least he's giving us time to rest," Ash said.

"The tower is far from Plasma's hideout. After I call you, meet me in Humilau City, and we'll terminate Ghetsis," N said.

Total kills: 443

Legit kills: 21 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, and Colress)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90, Revolver

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $198, 447.98

End of Chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

~ Mission Fifty-Seven: Broken (Boss: N)

Shelly and Courtney's house...

The next day, Ash, naked under the blanket, woke up. Shelly and Courtney, also naked, woke up, too. The girls were laying on each other; Courtney was on top of Shelly.

The girls smiled together, and Courtney said, "Morning, beautiful."

"Morning, love," Shelly said.

Ash rolled out of the bed, and Shelly and Courtney made out.

* * *

Sometime later, Ash and the girls teleported to Humilau City, eventually meeting N there. Before they got here, the trio had reloaded all of their weapons for the huge showdown against Ghetsis.

"Get in," N said.

"ASH!" Glacia yelled; the ship lowered down.

"It's that bitch and her crew! Go!" Ash said, then the gang got in the stolen car. N drove north.

"Attack!" Glacia commanded, and they did. Drake and Phoebe weren't on the top of the ship because they were in condition, especially Phoebe, but Glacia appeared to be fine despite getting shot more times than them.

"Shake them, N!" Ash said.

"Who is she?" N asked, then Ash explained everything to him about Glacia and her crew. 

"We can't let them interfere in our fight against Ghetsis! Their ship can soak a lot of bullets!" Ash asked.

"Really!?" Shelly asked.

"Yes, really," Ash replied.

"Explosive items too!?" Courtney asked.

"Sadly, yeah," Ash replied.

"Damn," Shelly and Courtney said in unison.

"Just like a video game, and I find that strange," N said.

"Running away, Ash!? I thought you had balls of steel!" Glacia taunted Ash. "I'll show you what I can do!"

Glacia jumped out of the ship before landing on the stolen car, giving Ash and company a scare. The crazy foreigner starting blasting towards the roof, forcing Ash and company to evade the bullets. Shelly and Courtney blasted back, causing Glacia to fall off and to get injured, again.

"Ram that deranged bitch, N!" Ash said, then N u-turned before facing Glacia.

After Glacia got up, N stomped the gas pedal to run her over, but Glacia survived. Ash said, "One more time, N!"

Driving in reverse, N hit Glacia again, and Glacia barely moved, much to their surprise. "WHY CAN'T YOU DIE, YOU OLD BITCH!?" Ash asked frustratingly.

"God loves us, Ash... He's giving us more chances to live... after the events from... our dreadful past..." Glacia replied, then she held on to the rope from the ship, singing bad opera. The ship flew away from Ash and the others.

"Torch in hell!" Ash said, hitting Glacia with bullets, but two of them got her. "Shit!" Ash cursed, striking the car with his fist.

"Our priority is to eradicate Ghetsis today. Focus on her later," N said.

* * *

The top of the tower...

The group reached to the top of the tower. Ghetsis looked directly at them, hiding two weapons behind him.

"You all have arrived. Now, die!" Ghetsis said, then he revealed two RC-P90s. He opened fire, but they evaded the powerful bullets. They have nowhere to cover besides the inside of the tower. "Go back inside, and I'll blow you all to hell!" Ghetsis said. Him firing and blocking their gunshots made this boss fight extremely difficult.

"I wish something could program this fight in easy mode!" Courtney said.

"Imagine if Archie and Maxie had done do the same stuff! You, me, and Ash wouldn't be here if they did!" Shelly said.

"Shooting him is useless!" Ash said, holding two Grenades. He threw both at Ghetsis, but Ghetsis occurred a spectacular backflip to avoid the explosions, still blocking the bullets coming towards him.

"End already!" N said.

"THEN TRY YOUR BEST!" Ghetsis yelled, landing.

"Fight fair!" Ash said. But Ghetsis refused, continuing doing cheap tactics.

A minute later, Ghetsis dropped his weapons, saying, "Street fight me!"

Ghetsis punched Ash hard on the gut, then he delivered a hard elbow strike against N's head. Shelly and Courtney threw punches at him, but Ghetsis retaliated, shoving them super rough. "Ow!" Ghetsis said in pain because Ash kicked his head.

Ash did it again. Ghetsis suddenly countered Ash's third try, then he slammed Ash's body to the door. N tackled him on the ground. Together, N, Shelly, and Courtney fought Ghetsis with punches and kicks. Extending his anger, Ghetsis kicked N in the balls, then he grabbed the girls before colliding them together, and he struck N's head with his, increasing the damage. Ouch.

"Pitiful, all of you," Ghethis said. They were down. N and the girls couldn't get up, but Ash was trying. Ash finally stood up, but Ghetsis jump-kicked his chin, sending him back down.

"Face it. You, N, and those two hookers of yours can't beat me. In fact, no one can beat me. This is good-bye," Ghetsis said, then he grabbed Ash throat, picking him up and strangling him. Apparently, Ash, N, Shelly and Courtney couldn't do anything else to keep them alive. It was over.

But wait!

Anthea and Concordia came to the rooftop with something on their hands. Those items looked dangerous and illegal. "Turn around," Anthea and Concordia said at the same time.

Ghetsis did, and the girls injected their special items on him, shocking him badly. He collapsed, forcing himself to let Ash go. Ash coughed violently. "What... have you... two done...? Why... are you... doing this...?" Ghetsis asked, feeling weak in every part of his body.

"Because you suck," Anthea replied.

"We will not kill you, but he will," Concordia said, raising Ash's body.

"I really need to see a doctor..." N said; he, Shelly, and Courtney got up slowly, facing Ghetsis.

"You all... are lucky that... I made those... the one... that weakened me..." Ghetsis said.

"And you die," Ash said, then he shot him.

"I'm... still here..." Ghetsis was barely breathing.

"Die already!" Ash yelled, shooting Ghethis at random. Ghetsis' life finally ended

"Thank the lord!" Shelly said.

"What a cheap, tough bastard, and him talking after getting shot scared the living hell out of me," Courtney said.

"It scared me as well," N said before looking at Anthea and Concordia. "Why? Why save us?"

"We never liked Plasma. Many innocent lives were victimized by them," Concordia replied.

"Then, why staying with them?" N asked.

"The organization was threatened by Ghetsis, saying if we leave Plasma, we'll die, hence our long membership. But even if we left, no one would help us hide from them," Anthea replied.

"You two should've hid with me, but it's over anyway. All of us can move on," N said, then he glanced at Shelly, Ash, and Courtney. "I thank you guys for helping me fight Plasma, especially you Ash. Regardless of our objectives' difficulty, we kept fighting like real soldiers. Farewell."

As N left with Ash and the girls, Anthea and Concordia smiled at Ash, pressing his body with theirs. Shelly and Courtney liked it.

"We love you, Ash," Anthea and Concordia said in unison.

"I love you both, ladies," Ash said, groping their asses.

* * *

Ash's Eterna home...

Concordia rode on Ash's dick, pressing his chest with her hands. Ash and Anthea made out like crazy. Shelly and Courtney made out, too.

* * *

Hours later, Ash left his girls at home. Then, someone call him. Who was it?

"Bonjour, Ash," Fantina said.

"Fantina? How the hell did you get this number?" Ash asked.

"Maylene and I had asked one of your friends to give us your number, while you and Jenny were disposing the dead bodies," Fantina replied.

"Huh," Ash said. "Need something?"

"Just a question, that's all," Fantina replied. "Ever traveled around Kalos?"

"Not yet,"Ash replied. "But what about it?"

"Good place! I recommend going on a vacation there. Also, Kalo's my birthplace," Fantina replied. 

"We're having fun in Kalos, Ash," Maylene said. "Take a quick guess!"

"Lesbian sex, right?" Ash asked.

"Right!" Maylene and Fantina replied.

"Come to Kalos if you want," Maylene said.

"I'll think about it, Maylene," Ash said, then he got another call.

"Come to us, now!" Karen said.

"Here I come, my gorgeous queen!" Ash said.

~ Mission Fifty-Eight: Drug van ~ (Boss: Mary and Karen)

"What do you need, my queens?" Ash asked.

"Simple. Go to our backyard to get our van out of there. Drive around Goldenrod City to give people drugs," Mary replied.

"We're not low on money. We want more!" Karen said.

"If you get a wanted level, don't go to a pay 'n' spray. Keep doing your job until you earn $100,000 or more, then go there," Mary reminded.

"That doesn't sound too hard," Ash said, going outside. 

After driving out of the backyard with the van, Ash played an ice cream truck music. Two people chased the van, and Ash saw them through the rear window. He stopped the van.

"Drugs for anyone?" Ash asked, showing them a few bags. They gave Ash some money, and Ash handed them the drugs. "Nice," Ash said, driving somewhere else until more civilians chased him on foot.

After taking care of business, Ash received a wanted level. "I need to finish this fast!" Ash said. 

Two cops went after him, but regular civilians, eight of them, did as well, including the one that gave him $50,000 days ago. "My favorite customer's here, but I need to erase this wanted level, or she'll get upset," Ash said, then he collected a police bribe from the smallest alley in Goldenrod City. "Back to business," Ash said. The same woman gave him $30,000 this time. "Two stars? Gotta hurry."

The cops suddenly collided towards objects, a light pole and another car. Other civilians rushed towards Ash. "Hurry!" Ash said. 

After reaching his limit, Ash drove towards a pay 'n' spray.

* * *

Karen and Mary's place...

"Got it, guys," Ash showed them the money.

"Great job, Ash!" Karen said, taking the money away from Ash; Mary patted his ass.

"And here's your prize," Mary said, giving him $10,000.

Total kills: 444

Legit kills: 22 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90, Revolver, Grenades

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $199,147.98

End of Chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

*ring*

"What, Leaf?" Ash asked.

"I have a serious problem, Ash. Come over now," Leaf replied.

"K," Ash said.

~ Mission Fifty-Nine: Harrassment ~ (Boss: Leaf and Cynthia)

Leaf's house...

"What's wrong, Leaf?" Ash asked as he went in her house, then he closed Leaf's door.

"Three assholes from my job harassed me badly, for eight hours. EIGHT FUCKING HOURS! My dumbass boss hired them yesterday despite their criminal record, via over-harassment! And speaking of my boss, I'd reported the incident to my boss, but he didn't believe me. I told Gary about it, and he was pissed. Super pissed like Cynthia, I mean," Leaf replied.

"We'll teach those pricks not to fuck with you, Leaf! I don't care if they're short, tall, strong, weak, smart, retarded, whatever! You're the bestest friend I've ever had. I won't let those punk get away with their actions against you," Ash said.

"Oh, I'm SO ready to kick their friggin' asses!" Cynthia said, leaving the house with Ash and Leaf. Then, Leaf locked her door. After picking up Gary, they headed north.

"Go west of Viridian City. That's where they live," Leaf said.

"Are they brothers or something?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, they're brothers," Leaf replied.

"How big are they again, Leaf?" Gary asked.

"They're a little taller than Ash, but we can still whoop their asses," Leaf replied.

* * *

 West Viridian...

"House?"

"That one," Leaf replied, pointing at a small house. Ash drove towards it. Near the door of that house, Ash kicked it hard a few times, busting it open. "Charge!" Leaf yelled; she, Cynthia, Gary, and Ash attacked the men straightaway.

Leaf and Cynthia battered the shortest one with thrown punches against the head, Gary took the middle one down, and Ash kicked the tallest one repeatedly. The brothers weren't great fighters to begin with.

After they were done kicking their asses, Leaf suggested, "Let's drag them to my boss' job," and they dragged the men outside before putting them in the back of the car and heading straight to Leaf's job.

"We're sorry for harassing you, Leaf! Free us!" one of them begged like a little bitch, but Leaf punched him hard.

"Tell the boss you idiots quit first, or else!" Leaf yelled. Next to Leaf's job, Leaf and company ordered the brothers to exit the car. "Follow us, and don'think about running away!" Leaf said.

In the boss' room, the boss looked astonished to see his three employees with bruises on their faces. "Can someone tell me the heck is going on?" he asked.

"Me and my brothers will no longer work for you," one brother replied.

"And Leaf was right, too. We did harass her," another brother said.

"Told you so," Leaf said, folding her arms and glaring at her boss.

"I'm terribly sorry for not believing you, Leaf. Look, I'll give you an endless double paycheck to make you happy," the boss said. "Is that okay?"

"Uh-huh," Leaf agreed.

"And a two-month vacation," Cynthia added.

"That, too," Leaf said. 

* * *

Outside...

"If we see any of you around here or anywhere else in Kanto, I'll order Ash to slaughter ya!" Leaf threatened. 

Ash equipped his Assault Rifle, scaring the brothers. "Leave, or you'll spend a permanent vacation with my other victims in hell!" Ash said. 

The three brothers ran for their lives, and Leaf awarded Ash and Gary $300. "Here ya go, guys," Leaf said. 

"Don't get killed, Ash. We might need you again in the future," Cynthia said.

"Not gonna die anytime soon, Cynthia," Ash said.

~ Mission Sixty: Warning ~ (Boss: ???)

Near Eterna City...

"What the hell...?" Ash saw some guy, Paul (Pokemon), receiving money from Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe. Then, the antagonists went in their ship to fly off.

"Hey, you!" Ash got the guy's attention. "Are you working for them?"

"Yeah, and?" Paul replied.

"Don't work for them anymore. Trust me," Ash said.

"Why?" Paul deapanned, then Ash told him everything. Paul scoffed. "What a bunch of bull."

"I'm dead serious, man. Had they killed me in Pastoria City or Pewter City, I wouldn't be here."

"Listen! I'm sick and tired of people like you lying to me all the time. I'm trying to get a better life. But no, idiots like you are trying to ruin it with lies, just like my family. Just stay away from me, okay!?" Paul said, and he walked away.

Now, Ash called Sidney. "I just saw Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe giving a guy some money," Ash siad. 

"He's working for them, right?" Sidney asked.

"Yeah. I've explained their motives to him, but he thinks I'm making it up."

"Purchase a tape recorder for proof," Sidney suggested.

"Good idea," Ash said.

* * *

 After getting a free a tape recorder, a tape, and two batteries, Ash stole a random car, and he drove in the same direction where the ship was flying. Eventually, he saw it flying towards Sunyshore City. "There it is," Ash said.

* * *

After a while, the ship lowered to the ground. "Finally," Ash said, leaving the car.

In the ship, Ash heard someone coming downstairs, then he hid under the stairs to avoid him. After seeing the pirate entering a room, Ash went upstairs. There, guards headed towards his way, and Ash accessed to a room next to them. He was lucky that the pirates had poor vision. Otherwise, it'd be a different story.

He got back out to check around the floor, then he went up to the next floor, hearing heard Drake, Phoebe, and Glacia insulting him, Lorelei, Steven, Wallace, Sidney, Clair, and even Paul..

"Exposed," Ash thought, recording the conversation. After the trio started talking about something else, Ash vanished to Eterna City.

* * *

Eterna City...

"Wait up, man," Ash said, then Paul faced the other way..

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me!?" Paul said.

"Listen to this," Ash said, then he pressed play on the tape recorder. The part where the antagonists insulted Paul shocked him the most.

"You're weren't lying... Now, I feel sad and scared..." Paul said.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know them at first," Ash said. 

"Now, I do... and they're going to kill me soon..." Paul said. 

"Try not to stay outside a lot, but if they see you, use a car, yours or someone else's, to hide in an area where they can't find you," Ash suggested.

"I'll try," Paul agreed. "Do you have $50,000? I want to get of their filthy money."

"I do," Ash replied, giving Paul $50,000.

"Thanks. I must go," Paul said.

"Okay," Ash said, and he and Paul went separate ways. Now, he heard crying far from him. "Who's that?"

Total kills: 444

Legit kills: 22 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Tape Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC- P90, Revolver, Grenades

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $149,447.98

End of Chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

~ Mission Sixty-One: Surgery ~ (Boss: ???)

A woman was sitting on the sidewalk, crying with her head down. Wanting to know what was going on with her, he rushed towards her before asking, "What's wrong?", then she looked at Ash, terrifying him. That woman was Dawn all along, and her face was messed up. "What happened!?"

"You know what happened to me..." Dawn replied.

"Know what?" Ash asked.

"You drove me to your friends, then they assaulted me for twenty minutes..." Dawn replied.

"Now, I remembered. I wonder why they haven't they told me about your face," Ash said.

"Don't do it again... I can't take another beating..." Dawn said. 

"Oh, man... This whole thing is my fault..." Ash blamed himself for Dawn's hideous look.

"No... It's mine..." Dawn said. 

"Why would you say that?" Ash asked.

"Because I'd failed to realize that Cynthia never liked me, and I didn't move on to find another hot piece of ass... and since the beating, people refused to hang out with me... Even my family rejected me..." Dawn replied, then she started crying again.

"You can change that," Ash said. 

"How...?" Dawn asked.

"Surgery. Simple," Ash replied.

"Surgery? I can't afford it... The prices are awfully high..." Dawn said. 

"I'll give you $70,000," Ash said. 

"You... you mean it...?" Dawn asked, then Ash nodded his head. Dawn got up, then she and gave him a hug. "My savior!"

* * *

Eterna's Hospital...

Many hours later, Dawn came out of the emergency room with that same, sexy look she had before the brutal beating. Ash arrived at the hospital right on time.

"How do I look?" Dawn asked.

"Prepossessing," Ash replied.

"I knew you would say something like that. Now, I can get some pussy," Dawn said.

Dawn and Ash left the hospital, then an attractive, red-haired woman appeared out of nowhere and said, "Hi, my pretty."

Hearing her voice, Dawn asked, "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course I'm talking to you, my blue-haired angel," the woman replied, grabbing Dawn's hand and kissing it. They blushed; Ash's cock erected a little. "I haven't seen you before."

"Me neither," Dawn said, staring at the woman. "What's your name, sexy?"

"Marissa, but you can call me Mars (Pokemon), my nickname," Mars replied.

"Dawn," Dawn said. 

"Dawn. I love that name," Mars said.

"That's so sweet of you, Mars," Dawn said, blushing more.

"Where did you get your nickname from?" Ash asked.

"My ex-boss, leader of Team Galactic," Mars replied, then she noticed a few Galactic grunts with AK-47s heading towards them. "Speaking of Galactic, I see three members trying to come after me."

"Them! I had interrupted a deal between them and two other teams, Aqua and Magma!" Ash said.

"Did you murder any Galactic members?" Mars asked, holding her Handgun.

"Just Aqua and Magma members. It was part of a mission," Ash replied.

"Help me wipe these pricks out," Mars said.

"Okay," Ash said, then Dawn hid in a nearby alley. Mars and Ash killed the members, and Ash got a wanted level. "Let's get our asses out of here, quick!"

"Follow me to my place," Mars suggested, being followed by Ash and Dawn. 

"What are Team Galactic's motives?" Ash asked.

"Drugs and violence, hence Sinnoh's high crime rate," Mars replied.

"Ah, "Ash said.

"Why did you quit, darling?" Dawn asked.

"Last year, me and a friend of mine learned that our ex-boss held a grudge against love," Mars replied.

"That's makes sense and all, but there's nothing wrong with love," Dawn said.

"Yeah. Love is one of the reasons why this earth still exists," Ash said.

"You two are right. A few days after we quit, we'd learned from our ex-comrades that he ordered a hit on us. We're not sure how long it'd last," Mars said. 

"Since I've destroyed Team Aqua, Magma, and Plasma, I might as well dissolve Galactic," Ash said. 

"Please do. We're so sick of them coming after us," Mars said.

"Can you share your reason why you and your friend joined Galactic?" Dawn asked.

"Doing drugs and drug dealing. We didn't murder innocent people, we didn't associate with murder, just the drugs. But despite us doing those things, our ex-boss had us in the same ranking as two other people," Mars replied.

"Co-leaders, right?" Ash asked.

"You are right," Mars replied.

* * *

Mars' hideout...

Dawn gasped, seeing her best friend and Mars' friend, Jupiter (Pokemon), making out. "ZOEY (Pokemon)!" Dawn exclaimed. 

After ending the kiss with Jupiter, Zoey looked at Dawn, and then screamed, "DAWN!"

The younger girls gave each other a hug. "You two know each other?" Ash asked.

"Yep!" Dawn replied, ending the hug. "We haven't seen each other in months."

"I sincerely apologize for not calling you, Dawn. I was busy having fun with my girlfriend, while avoiding getting killed by those Galactic thugs," Zoey said. Now, she looked at Ash. "Who's the stud, Dawn?"

"Ash," Dawn replied.

"Nice to meet you," Ash said, shaking hands with Zoey. Then, he glanced at Jupiter. "Are you Mars' friend?"

"Yes. Name's Julie, but I'd prefer Jupiter over my real name," Jupiter replied.

"Guys, I got good news. Ash will end Team Galactic," Mars said.

Zoey and Jupiter suddenly hugged Ash, squeezing his body tight.

"Damn, girls! That hurt!" Ash said, and they got off him.

"Did my mother and her ugly Unovian girlfriend come here?" Mars asked.

"Not yet, Mars," Jupiter replied.

"I hope aliens abduct their asses, so they can leave me the hell alone forever," Mars said.

"Why, sweetie?" Dawn asked, fondling Mars' ass.

"Because I can't stand them, especially my mom's girlfriend. Stupid bitch," Mars replied.

"I see," Dawn said.

"And the worst part about her is that she called my brother and me "son" and "daughter", respectively. Disgusting!" Mars said.

"I can't stand my mom, either, but I don't mind her sexy girlfriend because we get along," Ash said. "Do you have a father?"

"I never knew the cocksucker because my mom hadn't told me about him yet," Mars replied.

"Same thing with mine," Ash said.

Someone from outside knocked on the door, and Mars sighed. "It better not be them," Mars said, then she opened the door before frowning. "Oh no... Please go away..."

"It's hot outside, Mars. We need some cold air," Mars' mother asked.

Mars rolled her eyes, replying, "Try not hogging the cold air, ya bums."

"Mars!" Mars' future stepmother said; she and Mars' mom stepped inside. "How many times do we have to tell you? Don't disrespect us."

"Whatever," Mars said, gently grabbing Dawn's hand. "Let's go in my room and have sex."

"Sure, baby," Dawn agreed, following Mars to the room. 

"More beautiful women! I'm Ash!" Ash said. "And... you two are?"

"Ariana (Pokemon), and this is Iris (Pokemon), my only true love," Ariana replied.

"Iris' real name is bitch, Ash!" Mars said.

"Don't make us come in there and give you a spanking, Mars!" Ariana said.

Ash went straight to Mars' room, and Ariana and Iris engaged in a french-kiss. Zoey and Jupiter did the same. "Can we exchange numbers before I go?" Ash asked; Mars and Dawn were rubbing each other's nipples.

"Sure, Ash!" Mars replied.

After taking care of that, Ash walked out of the room before leaving the house.

*call*

"Da hell is this?" Ash asked.

"Jenny," Jenny replied.

"Jenny! I haven't heard from you in a hundred years!" Ash said. :How are you and Joy doing?"

"Good, but we need help. Come to Viridian Forest," Jenny said. 

"K," Ash agreed.

~ Mission Sixty-Two: Big heist ~ (Boss: Jenny and Joy)

"Bank robbing time!" Jenny said. She and Joy were half-naked.

"Thank god I've saved my mask for this," Ash said.

Joy unzipped a bigger backpack, dropping some clothes on the ground. she handed a tuxedo and a pair of shoes to Ash. "Wear these for the robbery, Ash. The clothes you're wearing won't help you at all."

"Alright," Ash said, taking his clothes off and making Joy and Jenny smile. Then, they wore their new clothes and their masks. "What bank are we victimizing?"

"Saffron's," Joy replied.

"The biggest one in Kanto? Cool," Ash said.

"Get a car, Ash," Jenny said.

After leaving Viridian Forest, Ash, Jenny, and Joy saw someone getting in a car, then Ash grabbed the person from the car before he instantly knocking him out with a punch. They took off with it.

"Why robbing a bank, guys?" Ash asked.

"Another wild party, our families, and a vacation at Alola for the future," Jenny replied.

"Makes sense," Ash said.

* * *

Saffron City...

Near Saffron's bank, the trio rushed out of the car with their M19s. They entered the bank; them appearing intimidated everybody, even the security guards. "This is a stick up. bitches!" Joy yelled, and everybody raised their hands.

"GET ON THE GROUND!" Jenny ordered, and they did. She glanced at Joy and Ash. "Get the money while I stay here!"

After roughing the back of an employee's neck, Joy forced him to go to the door leading to the pile of money. "OPEN IT, ASSHOLE!" Joy demanded, and he did. "NOW OPEN THE VAULT DOOR!" Joy yelled again. He did that, too, then Joy struck him with her M19. The alarm suddenly went off, costing Ash five stars.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Joy said.

"Just like in the movies! Goddamnit!" Ash said.

"Get to Jenny's aid while I store the money!" Joy said, and Ash rushed to Jenny.

Ash saw Jenny defending herself from FBI members. As he joined her, more came. "Shit!" Jenny cursed.

"Hurry!" Ash was talking to Joy.

Twelve more members arrived, but Joy finally got out of the back with the money, and they escaped through the other exit. "Thank goodness you came in time! More of them were coming like wild animals!"

"It felt a little scary!" Ash said, shooting more FBI members coming towards them. Outside, the trio rushed to their car before driving away from the law. However, the law went on their tail.

"Find a pay 'n spray fast!" Joy said; she and Jenny fired at the pursuing vehicles.

"One is blocked!" Ash said, seeing a pay 'n spray being blocked by a horde of cars.

"Damn!" Jenny cursed.

After seeing a Police Bribe in an alley, he drove towards it, reducing his wanted level to four. He saw another pay 'n spray, but it was closed. 

"CLOSED UNTIL TOMORROW!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THIS CITY!?" Ash screamed. Now, he u-turned, heading to Celedon City.

"This is wild!" Joy said.

"You can say that again!" Jenny said.

* * *

Celedon City...

Ash drove straight to the pay 'n spray to put an end to this madness, but a car was blocking the garage. "Oh, fuck this!" Ash said, then he forcibly moved the car away from the garage before going inside it. after waiting for his wanted levels to disappear completely, Ash drove off. "Thank the lord it's over."

"Back to the forest!" Joy said.

* * *

Viridian Forest...

After they put their regular clothes back on, Jenny gave Ash $250,000. "Here's your share," Jenny said. 

Jenny and Joy kissed Ash on his cheeks, then Joy said, "Take care."

As Jenny and Joy left Ash, someone called him. "'ello?" Ash said.

"May and I finally came up with a perfect plan to humiliate Daisy, Lily, Violet. Get to Petalburg City," Misty said.

"I'll be there," Ash said.

Total kills: 456

Legit kills: 22 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Tape Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC- P90, Revolver, Grenades

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $329,447.98

End of Chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

~ Mission Sixty-Three: Perfect plan ~ (Boss: Misty and May)

Petalburg City...

"The plan better be epic," Ash said.

"Obviously, you're a pervert, and a pervert sometimes embarrass someone in front of people," Misty said. "Care to guess what the plan is?"

"Stripping your sisters naked, while filming them?" Ash asked.

"You are 100% correct, Ash! Oh, and if they're at home, wait for them to come out. Don't try to force them," Misty replied..

"Got it," Ash said, wearing his robber mask.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" May said, then Ash vanished to Cerulean City.

* * *

Cerulean City...

Daisy, Lily, and Violet came out of Curelean's mall. After seeing them, Ash came up to them. "I'M BACK FOR ROUND TWO!" Ash said. 

Shocked with her younger sisters, Daisy said, "Y-You again! You're the asshole that wrecked our house! POLICE!"

"Run!" Ash said, then he ripped Daisy's shirt hard, exposing her bra. Civilians around them gasped.

"YOU PERVERT!" Daisy screeched, covering her bra.

Now, he took care the other girls' clothes fast, including Daisy's skirt. He earned a wanted level for that. The sisters ran off, but Ash followed the sisters, filming them. Wanting to know what would happen next, several civilians followed Ash and the girls. After reaching towards Violet, he ripped her panties, forcing Violet to cover her ass and pussy.

"What a nice ass you have, baby!" Ash said, then he removed her bra.

The cops showed up, but Ash handled them super easily. Next, he tore Lily's bra and panties simultaneously, leaving Daisy as the only half-naked target.

"This is embarrassing..." Lily said. It looked like she was going to cry, but she and her sisters deserved to suffer like this anyway.

"We're almost there, Lily..." Violet said; tears were shedding from her eyes.

Ash tore Daisy's bra and panties, completing the mission. But he decided to film more of this.

Facing the camera, Daisy cried, "May... Misty... We're sorry..."

"Please forgive us..." Violet said lowly.

"We'll do anything for you two, and I mean anything..." Lily cried.

"Thanks for keeping me and others entertained, guys" Ash said, then he teleported to Petalburg City. He gave Misty and May the cam recorder. "Enjoy."

 

While watching the video, May and Misty laughed hysterically, and they continued to laugh like that until the video ended.

"Man, that was so friggin' funny!" Misty said.

"Video of the year!" May said.

"Take us to their house, Ash," Misty said.

* * *

Cerulean City...

After hearing a few knocks from the living room door, Daisy, with new clothes, reached to it. Lily and Violet, also with new clothes, came out of the kitchen. Daisy opened the door.

"Apology accepted," Misty and May said together; Ash was standing behind them.

"Thank you," Daisy said, and she, Lily, and Violet gave Misty and May a hug.

"Once we get to Petalburg City, fix us lunch, then make us dinner," May said.

"Okay," the older girls agreed.

"After that, take us, May's mom, and her girlfriend to the mall," Misty said, and they nodded.

After recognizing Ash's eyes being the same as the guy with the mask, Daisy asked, "Are you the guy that embarrassed us?"

"Yeah," Ash replied, closing the door. Then, he vanished all the girls and himself to Hoenn. Now, he got a call from Mars. "Did you spot any Galactic scum?" Ash asked.

"North Veilstone City. Meet us there," Mars replied.

~ Mission Sixty-Three: Team Galactic ~ (Boss: Mars, Dawn, Zoey, and Jupiter)

North Veilstone...

Mars was looking through a pair of binoculars, while Dawn, Zoey, and Jupiter sat on the ground doing nothing.

"Here I am, Mars," Ash said, making her turn around.

"There you are, Ash. Take a look," Mars said before giving Ash the binoculars.

Ash looked through the binoculars, seeing Saturn and his fellow members talking to each other. "I know that guy!" Ash said. 

"You mean the douche with blue hair, right?" Mars asked.

"Yeah. He was a part of that drug deal I'd interrupted between him and Aqua/Magma's co-leaders," Ash replied. "His boss gave him a nickname of a planet, right?"

"Yeah, and it's Saturn. His real name is Samuel and he hated it. I hate it, too, but at least it's better than a name that begins with an "I"," Mars replied.

"Mind if I use a gun, guys?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"You can use mine," Ash replied, giving Dawn his Handgun.

"I'll teach you how to use it, Dawn," Mars said, getting behind Dawn. Ash, Zoey, and Jupiter smiled. "Touch the handle with both of yours hands like this..." Mars then touched Dawn's hands. "...and pull the trigger," Mars moved one of Dawn's fingers towards the trigger, firing it.

"Awesome!" Dawn sounded excited.

"You can hold it with one of your hands steady," Mars said, moving one of Dawn's hand away from the handle and making her hold it with one. "And you're good to go," Mars said before kissing Dawn's cheek, blushing.

"So hot!" Ash said.

"Now, let's kill some Galactic ass!" Mars said, rushing straight towards the Galactic members with company. They opened fire, killing some of the grunts. Dawn hit Saturn's leg, making him run away.

"I shot him!" Dawn said.

"That's great, Dawn, but focus on the grunts like the rest of us!" Mars said.

"Okay!" Dawn said, then she murdered one. Zoey killed two.

"Nice headshot, Dawn!" Zoey said.

"Thanks!" Dawn said.

Now, Mars led her friends to the Galactic zone. During the first shootout, Dawn killed one, while Zoey, Mars, and Jupiter killed three each. Ash killed two, but Ash had lost 15% of his health.

Almost making it there, a horde of Galactic grunts came out of it, and Saturn locked himself in like a pussy. To get this over with, Ash stepped closer with his Tech-9, murdering the grunts. Mars twisted the door knob, but it wouldn't open.

"Shit! That's okay, though. We can wait until someone open it from inside or outside, but we'll do that another day. Take us home, Ash."

* * *

Eterna City...

After Ash took the girls home, he went on the other side of Eterna City to return to his own girls.

Total kills: 470

Legit kills: 22 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Tape Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC- P90, Revolver, Grenades

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $329,447.98

End of Chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Outside of Ash's house, a taxi cab was parked next to it. Confused, Ash said, "Why would anyone leave their taxi here?", but then he thought about doing something cool with the cab.

* * *

After completing at least one-hundred fares, Ash exited the taxi, cancelling the taxi cab mission. He had earned $1,572.98, which was super great, and a nitro boost for any taxi around the world, a super useful upgrade. Now, Yellow called him. "'Sup, Yellow," Ash said. 

"Where are you, Ash?" Yellow asked.

"Eterna City," Ash replied.

"Can you participate in another illegal street race for me?" Yellow said. "It'd be very cool if you do."

"Anything for a friend," Ash agreed. "Location?"

"Veilstone City," Yellow replied.

~ Mission Sixty-Five: Racing in hell again ~ (Boss: Yellow)

"Here I am, Yellow," Ash said. Yellow was standing close to Ursula. Also, Yellow had a different car with her this time, in which it carried a ton of horsepower. None of his opponents from the last race weren't here. But instead he had tp face a couple of uncommon named.

"You know what to do," Yellow said, then Ash signed his name on Ursula's participant list.

Ursula touched Ash's shoulder. "Good luck, Ash!" Ursula said.

The race began. "This thing is fast!" Ash said.

"I know!" Yellow said.

"How much does it cost!?" Ash asked.

"$60,000!" Yellow replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ash crossed the finish line; the others were far from him, then Ursula gave him his prize, which was the same amount as before. "Superb performance, Ash!" Ursula said, then Ash handed to prize money to Yellow. Yellow kissed his arm.

"Thanks for helping me out again, Ash!" Yellow said. 

"You're welcome, babe," Ash said, and she drove away. He called Mars to see if she had spotted a Galactic thug.

Mars responded later, saying, "What do you want, Ash?"

"Found a Galactic grunt yet?" Ash asked.

"Nope, but you can come over to my hideout and hang out with us if you feel like it," Mars said.

"I can do that," Ash said.

~ Mission Sixty-Six: Raiding ~ (Boss: Mars, Dawn, Zoey, and Jupiter)

Mars' hideout...

Mars was eating Dawn out in the couch, while thrusting her anus; Jupiter and Zoey were making out.

"Sweet!" Ash said.

"Hi, Ash," Dawn said differently. 

"Hi, Dawn," Ash said.

After their fun, the girls dressed up. Someone knocked outside of the living room door, and Mars sighed. "I'll get it," Mars said. Now, she opened it. Then, she facepalmed, shaking her head.

"My friends from New York are coming here. Let them stay until they find a new home," Iris said.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, NO. I'm not letting those retarded bitches come here! I don't want to hear them argue all friggin' day! Why can't they friggin' rent an apartment room!? It ain't that hard!" Mars said. 

"Just let them stay, Mars," Ariana said.

Mars signed again, looking at Ariana and Iris. "Fine! I'll let them stay, but they had better not eat my food up like you greedy fucks do!" Mars said. 

"Watch your mouth, Mars!" Ariana said, but Mars rolled her eyes.

"Um... Don't you think you and Iris are giving Mars a hard time?" Dawn asked.

"We're not, Dawn," Ariana replied.

Mars scoffed, folding her arms. "Liar," Mars said softly.

"Poor Mars," Ash thought.

The seven of them suddenly heard a couple arguing, then they saw them coming towards the hideout. "It's them!" Iris said.

"And they're doing it again!" Mars said.

"Again, it's your fault for leaving the surface units and the oven on!" Burgundy (Pokemon) said.

"It was your idea to have five meals for dinner! Also, you told me to put the surface units on nine and the oven on 500, and you told me to wait for an HOUR!" Georgia (Pokemon) said.

"I said a "HALF-HOUR", bitch!" Burgundy said.

"But you said, "Sorry, I meant to say an HOUR"!" Georgia said.

"I was joking for god's sake!" Burgundy said.

"Didn't sound like you were!" Georgia said.

"Oh, my god! No one cares!" Mars yelled so loud, Burgundy and Georgia stopped arguing.

"I do," Ash admitted.

The arguing recommenced, and Mars said, "Great...". She entered her room, and Dawn joined her. But the rest kept watching until it ended. Now, Burgundy and Georgia made out.

"Oh, yeah! Work those tongues!" Ash said.

"And now they're making out as if nothing happened. So predictable, those two. Let's leave this joint," Mars said.

"Where are you guys going?" Iris asked.

"Galactic's hideout, after we follow a grunt there," Mars replied.

"Stay safe!" Iris said.

"Whatever," Mars said.

As they went south, Shelly, Courtney, Anthea, and Concordia appeared. They just came from Eterna's Park.

"Where the hell did you guys come from?" Ash asked.

"The park," Ash's girls replied together.

"Huh. By the way, we're about to tail a Galactic grunt to their hideout, that's if we find one," Ash said. "Wanna join?"

They agreed to join Ash and company.

"ASH!" Leaf yelled, getting out of a car with Cynthia. Dawn hid behind Mars.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked.

"We were going to visit Cynthia's grandmother, but that ugly ass bitch, Dawn, had caught our attention!" Leaf replied

After getting closer to Leaf and Cynthia, Mars asked, "Were you the bitches that attacked Dawn?"

"Yeah, and?" Leaf replied.

Mars surprised Leaf with a sucker punch on the forehead, then Cynthia punched Mars' chest, causing Jupiter and Zoey to assault her with thrown punches. Leaf and Cynthia, however, fought back.

"Stop right now!" Ash tried to split the groups, but their fast attacks prevented him from doing that. Ash's girls just stood there doing nothing, while Dawn cried. "Help!"

Shelly and Courtney pulled Mars, Zoey, and Jupiter away from Cynthia and Leaf, and Anthea and Concordia held Cynthia and Leaf tight. "Cynthia. Leaf. Get back in the car. I don't want anyone getting killed," Ash said.

"Protecting your new friends, eh? Let's not waste more time here, Cynthia," Leaf said.

"We're coming for you, Dawn. Just wait," Cynthia said, and she and Leaf went back to their car before driving away. Mars pulled out her gun, but Ash snatched it from her.

"Don't shoot them, Mars," Ash said before giving Mars her Handgun back.

"Bitches," Mars said.

"I've found one!" Jupiter said, pointing at a Galactic grunt heading to his car.

"Find a van for us before he gets away, Ash," Zoey said.

"I see one," Ash said, walking towards the van. He threw the driver and two other people out of it, then he and the girls got in. Ash tailed the grunt. At their destination, the hideout, the grunt parked his car, then he went towards the locked door, the same one Mars couldn't open a day ago. "Hurry."

After the grunt opened it, Ash got out of the van before pulling the trigger, ending the grunts life. He and the girls rushed inside the hideout. Seven grunts showed up, but Ash and company, except for Anthea and Concordia, who had no weapons, slaughtered them.

"That was quick," Dawn said, moving forward with her group.

"We're twelve to fourteen inches away from the drone guns, guys! Look up!" Mars said, remembering where the drone guns were.

Ash disposed the drone guns, while the girls killed more grunts. "Another clean shot, on the head!" Dawn said.

"You might become a professional hit-woman if you keep improving, Dawn," Mars said.

A grunt that showed up late shot Mars' legs three times, pissing Dawn off to the extreme. Dawn murdered the grunt. "That's for hurting Mars!" Dawn said, then she looked at Mars. "Are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"I'm fine, Dawn," Mars said, slowly getting up. She put her arm on Dawn's back, and the group advanced.

"Wait, guys! In the next room, intruders will get easily killed if they touch one moving laser, and you can barely see it. Also, there's a door on the right. You can skip through the trap, but only Saturn has the key. We gave ours to Cyrus the day when we left Galactic," Jupiter said.

"Then we won't make progress, I'm afraid, unless we wait for Saturn to open the door," Ash said.

"Concordia and I can cross through the lasers. We have good eyes," Anthea said.

"Waiting would be useless," Concordia said.

"That's good news!" Jupiter said. In the next room, two switches were far from them. "The red switch disables the lasers, while the green switch enables them.

"What would happen if someone touches a laser?" Ash asked.

"Fire. It releases so fast, even the fastest runner in the universe won't escape from it," Jupiter replied.

"That doesn't sound pretty!" Ash said.

"Do your best, guys," Courtney said.

"We will," Anthea and Concordia said together.

The Unovians crossed through the lasers, making the group nervous. They successfully reached to the switches, and they touched the red one, making the lasers disappear.

"Awesome!" Shelly said.

"Splendid job, guys!" Ash said.

Moving on, Dawn executed three grunts; each suffered a bullet on the head.

"Keep up the good work, Dawn!" Mars said.

Now, Saturn appeared, displaying a surprised look on his face. "How on earth did you all manage to cross through the trap!?"

"We have good eyes!" Anthea and Concordia replied in unison. The others took fire, but Saturn evades the bullets.

"I missed him this time! Damn it!" Dawn said.

On the final floor, living grunts suddenly threw their Grenades at the group, forcing them to avoid the Grenades fast. "Goddamnit!" Zoey cursed.

After the Grenades exploded, Ash cleaning house. "The room we're heading to is the boss' room, the last one!" Mars said.

"They're still alive, sir Cyrus," Saturn said.

"Damn..." Cyrus said.

Holding his walkie-talkie near his lips, Charon ordered, "Get your asses to the boss' room now! Do you read me!?", but no one responded. "They are all dead..." Charon said.

"What do we do now?" Saturn asked.

"Keep fighting. It's our only option," Cyrus said, then he looked at Saturn and nodded. Saturn nodded back, unbeknownst to Charon. Cyrus and Saturn hurried to the elevator without letting Charon see them.

"They're trying to escape!" Mars said; Charon took cover. Mars, Dawn, Zoey, and Jupiter fired at Cyrus and Saturn. But the duo got hit before escaping for good.

"I think I got him!" Dawn said.

"You shot Cyrus' arm instead of his head, but you did good!" Mars said.

"Charon's hopeless! No one is on his side!" Jupiter said; she, Zoey, Dawn, and Mars blasted towards Charon, but they couldn't get him.

"He's one of our primary targets and he needs to die!" Mars said.

"I need to end this fast!" Ash said, reaching closer to Charon and murdering him.

"Too bad Cyrus and Saturn ran away. But we'll get them the next day," Mars said.

"Let's steal all the drugs here and have fun with them at Mars' hideout!" Jupiter suggested.

"Great idea, sweetie," Zoey strongly agreed.

* * *

Mars' hideout...

Heavy metal music was playing from the radio; the group was having a drug party. Ariana and Iris were passionately making out in the kitchen, Anthea and Concordia were snorting coke, and Burgundy and Georgia were arguing with each other naked, saying that one should lick the other's cunt first; doing a 69 position wasn't their thing.

As for the rest, Ash, Shelly, and Courtney were frenching one another while grabbing each other's asses, Zoey and Jupiter, too, were snorting coke, but with a large amount. And last but not least, Dawn and Mars were doing tribadism on top of each other.

Total kills: 479

Legit kills: 23 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Tape Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC- P90, Revolver, Grenades

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $327,875.00

End of Chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The next day, Ash walked out of his house, leaving his fuck buddies behind.

*call*

"Hello?" Ash said. 

"Bring your bitch ass over here now!" Leaf said.

"Okay...?" Ash said.

~ Mission Sixty-Seven: Bad friendship? ~ (Boss: Leaf and Cynthia)

Pallet Town...

After opening Leaf's door, Ash asked, "Need something?"

"Yeah, but I need to get this question off my chest," Leaf replied; she and Cynthia glared at him. WHY THE HELL DID YOU SIDE WITH THAT BLUE-HAIRED BITCH AND HER FRIENDS!?"

"Dawn didn't deserve that beating you and Cynthia gave her. I suggest you two leave her alone and let her enjoy a new life with Mars," Ash said.

"Wow, Ash. I thought we were friends, but I was wrong all along. You're a pathetic worm," Cynthia said.

"We are friends, Cynthia. Just forget about Dawn and move on," Ash said. 

"Whatever. Drop us off at Saffron's lesbian club," Cynthia said.

After Ash, Leaf, and Cynthia left the house, Gary appeared. "What's wrong, guys?" Gary asked.

"Ash betrayed us," Leaf replied, locking her door.

"How?" Gary asked with an addled look on his face.

"I didn't betray them, Gary," Ash said, then he explained every detail of Dawn, Leaf, and Cynthia's story.

"I hate to say this, Cynthia and Leaf, but this Dawn chick isn't the bad guy. You two are." Gary said.

"WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU!?" Leaf yelled.

"Hold up! Let me get this straight! The bitch repetitively asked me out on a date instead of finding other fish in the sea, even when me and Leaf developed our relationship. But in spite of that, she's not the friggin' bad guy!? You're a moron, Gary!" Cynthia said. 

"Hey, Cynthia! I'm being a realist here, not some buffoon that lives in some fantasy land!" Gary countered.

"They're not bad people, Gary," Ash said before glancing at the girls. "Are you guys still going or staying here to argue with Gary?"

Leaf sighed. "Let's get this over with," Leaf said.

* * *

Saffron City...

"I forgot to tell you this, Ash, but how does Dawn's pussy taste?" Leaf asked.

"Was it good?" Cynthia asked, too.

"Can you and Cynthia stop talking about your vendetta with Dawn, please!?" Ash said in annoyance.

"So that means yes," Leaf said, and Ash sighed.

At the lesbo bar, Ash said, "I wouldn't mind staying here watching these lovely ladies interact together."

"Are you starting to forget about Mars and Dawn already, Ash?" Cynthia asked, dancing with Leaf. "They're your favorite girls."

"Shut up already, sheesh..." Ash said, looking around. Then, he suddenly stopped, gasping and seeing Glacia and Phoebe making out with their eyes closed. Cynthia. Leaf."

"What the fuck do you want, Ash?" Leaf asked in a rude tone.

"Hide," Ash replied.

"Why?" Cynthia asked.

"Because of them," Ash replied, pointing at Glacia and Phoebe.

After opening one of her eyes, Phoebe saw Ash close to her and Glacia. She broke the kiss, arming herself with a Handgun. Her shooting commenced. The citizens screamed, ducking to protect themselves. Glacia joined Phoebe. Ash fought back, evading each bullet from the antagonists.

"Do those bitches hold grudge against you, Ash!?" Cynthia asked, then Ash told her and Leaf everything about them, and Drake. "Then kill them! They're wasting our time!"

"I'm trying!" Ash said.

"I found him, Drake! Hurry and help us!" Phoebe spoke to Drake on her cellphone. After hanging up, she and Glacia went upstairs, but Ash pursued them. To get the battle between Ash and the antagonists over with, Cynthia and Leaf agreed to help Ash.

Almost reaching to the rooftop, Ash shot Glacia's ass, then Phoebe's. After getting there, Cynthia and Leaf rushed towards the antagonists, and they assaulted them like crazy.

"What the fuck are you doing, guys!?" Ash asked.

"We're trying to end this quick!" Leaf replied, striking Glacia twice with her fists. Then, she kicked her hard on the chest.

"Oh, brother..." Ash said.

"Die, bitch!" Cynthia said, throwing Phoebe off the rooftop. Phoebe collided against a car, causing its alarm to go off. Leaf did the same to Glacia, but Glacia landed on the concrete.

"You two are going to pay for that!" Drake yelled; his ship lowered next to his girls.

"Now!" Ash yelled, firing his bullets at Drake and his crew, but he missed every shot. Phoebe and Glacia slowly crawled inside the ship, then the ship blasted to the sky."Thanks for getting involved, guys! I appreciate the help!" Ash said sarcastically.

"We won't die, Ash, if that's what you're thinking," Cynthia said, going back inside the bar with Leaf and Ash.

"If you go outside a lot, you will eventually," Ash said.

"For the love of Christ, Ash, we are adults! We can look out for ourselves, got it!?" Leaf said.

In the main room, Cynthia said, "They're gone, guys. Let's resume this shit.", and they did. Ash went outside, calling Sidney. "Yo, Sid! Guess what just happened."

"Lorelei, Ash," Lorelei said.

"Where's Sidney?" Ash asked.

"He, Wallace, and Steven are out eating in an "all you eat" restaurant. I'm using his cellphone because mine died," Lorelei replied.

"I see," Ash said, then he told Lorelei what happened a few minutes ago. "If I don't kill those dirtbags soon, Leaf and Cynthia will die!"

"I predict that they won't die, Ash," Lorelei said.

"If they end up dead, I'll blame myself," Ash said. "Where's Clair, by the way?"

"She's next to me," Lorelei said, smiling at Clair; Clair was working on her nipple.

"Why isn't she saying a word? Oh! I know what she's doing. Sweet! Hold on! Someone's on the other end. Gotta go, Lorelei!" Ash said.

"You and your friends be safe, Ash," Lorelei said.

After answering Mars' call, Ash asked, "What is it, Mars?"

"I got bad news, Ash! Come to my hideout!" Mars replied.

"I'll be there shortly, Mars," Ash said.

After Ash vanished, Ragyo, Rei, Satsuki, Ryuko, and Nui set foot into the bar, and not only did they see the lesbo dancing and stuff, but bullet holes on the walls. "Violence before our arrival, huh? Enthralling," Ragyo said.

~ Mission Sixty-Eight: Ransom ~ (Boss: Mars, Dawn, Zoey, and Jupiter)

Mars' hideout...

"What's the bad news, guys?"

"Read it," Mars said, giving Ash a note.

""Dear Mars, Your girlfriend is held captive at the Spear Pillar. Give us $300,000 before 5:00, and I'll let her live. Sincerely, Cyrus" How did she get kidnapped?"

After glaring at Iris, Ariana, Burgundy, and Georgia, Mars replied, "It's their fault! Mom and Iris claimed that they and Dawn were busy watching Georgia and Burgundy arguing before getting attacked from behind."

"Where were you, Zoey, and Jupiter?" Ash asked.

"At the store getting some cigarettes. Dawn didn't want to go because of the blazing temperature," Mars replied. "Seriously, if Dawn dies, Iris and her ugly ass friends die!"

"Don't take the blame on us, Mars! You know Burgundy and Georgia! They'll argue over anything! Look, we'll tell everybody about the situation and ask them for money," Ariana said.

"And how is that suppose to help Dawn, huh!? But if that doesn't work, then how are we going to collect $300,000 before 5:00!? Rob a bank!?" Mars yelled.

"I got $327,875.00," Ash said.

"Good! Let's not waste time here!" Mars said, then she, Ash, Zoey, and Jupiter went outside.

"Wait for us, guys!" Ariana said; she and the New Yorkers followed the pair of four.

"Stay inside, or I'll shoot all of ya! I'm not joking!" Mars threatened.

"Let them go with us, Mars. Do it for your girl," Ash said.

"Okay, but they better not jinx Dawn!" Mars said.

"Hey, Ash!" Shelly said, driving towards Ash and the gang in a large van; she had Courtney, Anthea, and Concordia with her. "Is something going on?"

"Cyrus and Saturn are holding Dawn captive at the Spear Pillar. We need to get there before 5:00," Ash replied.

"Then hop in! I'll drive you all there!" Shelly said.

* * *

Spear Pillar...

Saturn held Dawn at gunpoint, and Cyrus stood next to them.

"You got the money?" Cyrus replied.

"We do, asshole," Mars replied; Ash tossed his $300,000 towards Cyrus. Saturn freed Dawn, and Dawn ran towards the gang. But Saturn shot her moments later, shocking her allies.

"DAWN!!!!!" Mars screamed, rushing to Dawn. Ash murdered Saturn in a cold-blood fashion. Cyrus, however, ran off with the money, forcing Ash to pursue him. Ash told the girls to get Dawn to a hospital straightaway. "Please hang on, Dawn... I don't want to lose you..." Mars said, carrying Dawn to the van. Tears were dripping from her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, too, Mars..." Dawn said, crying.

"Freeze!" Ash said, shooting at Cyrus.

"NEVER!" Cyrus refused, retaliating.

"Dawn didn't deserve to get hurt!" Ash said. 

"A lover deserves death!" Cyrus said.

"Why do you hate love!?" Ash asked, blasting his Assault Rifle.

"It killed my parents when I was young, hence my detestation for love!" Cyrus replied.

"That doesn't mean you should hate it! Love is special and important! Had it not been for love, this earth would not exist!" Ash said.

"You're wrong! Love is just a dark plot to kill people!" Cyrus said. 

"God, you're an idiot!" Ash said, shooting Cyrus around the middle part of the body.

He didn't collapse.

"Still standing, huh?" Ash said , and Cyrus turned the other way.

"Body Armor, fool!" Cyrus said, lowering 45% of Ash's health.

Ash equipped his Shotgun. "Can you take more!?" Ash said, then he fired at Cyrus again. Cyrus finally collapsed.

Cyrus chuckled. Then, he laughed out loud until he stopped. "Go ahead and kill me... This world is already dead anyway..." Cyrus said. 

"This is for Dawn!" Ash said, then he killed Cyrus with a single blast on the face before retrieving his money.

* * *

Eterna's hospital... 

Ash found Dawn's room on the third floor, then he entered to see how Dawn was doing. The other girls were around her. "Glad you're okay, Dawn."

"Did you kill him?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," Ash replied.

"Good," Dawn said.

"We don't have to hear or see anything related to Galactic again, thank God," Mars said.

"Can we have a chat in the hallway, Ash?" Ariana asked.

"Sure, Ariana," Ash agreed, then he, Iris, and Ariana left the room. "What is it?"

"Ever heard of Team Flare?" Ariana asked.

"No," Ash replied. "But what about them?"

"They reside in Kalos. Arson and murder are their favorite crimes, but they rarely do anything else," Ariana replied.

"Burgundy and Georgia had told us about Flare last month. Their vacation was ruined by them," Iris said.

"Team Flare won't burn shit and slaughter anyone once I get to Kalos," Ash said. "Anything else you want to say to me?"

"Team Rocket. I had worked for them for three decades. Five months ago, I'd walked out of the organization to start a new life with Iris. But since then, Rocket was harassing us and threatening to kill us via text messages," Ariana replied.

"Where are they?" Ash asked.

"Somewhere around Kanto. They are no longer in Viridian City," Ariana replied.

"Spot any of them, and I'll tail their asses," Ash said.

"Okay," Iris and Ariana said together.

"If anyone asks where I'm going, just say New York," Ash said, then they nodded.

Total kills: 481

Legit kills: 25 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Tape Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC- P90, Revolver, Grenades

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $327,875.00

End of Chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Castelia City..

"What's Ursula doing in Castelia City?" Ash said, seeing Ursula near a car business.

~ Mission Sixty-Nine: Ca-ching! ~ (Boss: Ursula)

"Glad you're here, Ash! Look, I've learned from three dudes, Cilan (Pokemon), Cress (Pokemon), and Chili (Pokemon), that you can sell cars here, and the employees will give you a shit ton of money!" Ursula said. "Sounds uber great, right?"

"Uh-huh," Ash agreed.

"Bring at least fifteen different cars here. I'll split the money afterwards," Ursula said.

"Got it," Ash said, walking away from Ursula.

"Your ass is the nicest ass I've ever seen, Ash!" Ursula said, looking at Ash's ass in a concupiscent way.

Back to Ash, he took a car that was wrongfully parked near a restaurant, then he returned to Ursula. "One down, fourteen to go," Ash said.

"Sweet, Ash," Ursula said.

Now, he went in another direction until someone parked near a sidewalk, then he stole it before bringing it to Ursula. "Car number two, Ursula," Ash said, getting out of the car.

"Keep 'em coming!" Ursula said.

"Yo, guys!" Ash distracted Fennel and Bianca (Unova), who were chatting close to the biggest building in Castelia City. "Assist me on bringing different cars to a friend of mine. She has crazy curly hair."

"Okay!" Fennel and Bianca (Unova) agreed in unison.

Ash got in a car that was next to him all along, then a couple in a car suddenly drove towards Fennel and Bianca (Unova), making Bianca (Unova) scare them at gunpoint. "Get out of the fucking car now!" Bianca (Unova) yelled.

"Okay, okay!" the woman said, leaving the car with her husband for the sake of their lives. Then, the crazy duo used the car to follow Ash to the place.

* * *

"Eleven more, Ursula!" Ash said.

"More help? Yes!" Ursula said, Ash and the drug dealers continued their search for other cars.

"We should split up. It'll be quicker that way," Ash said.

Doing as told, Fennel and Bianca (Unova) went west. Ash went north. At the end of Castelia City, Bianca's parents were wiping the dirt off an expensive car. After holding his Rocket Launcher, Ash threatened, "You have two options. Let me steal your ride or DIE!", frightening them to death.

"Just take it! We don't wanna die!" Bianca's mother, and her husband nodded fast.

"One more thing. Ask your daughter for money, not your other relatives! She had worked super hard to get paid big! If I don't hear from you two asking her for some dough, I'll blow ya sky-high!" Ash added, making them agree with him by force.

* * *

After Ash went back to Ursula, Bianca (Unova) and Fennel arrived. "Four more, Ash!" Ursula said.

"Four more?! Goddamn!" Ash said.

"I must say, your friends are pretty quick!" Ursula said.

"Our friends are like brothers and sisters to us, Ursula. We help them regardless," Fennel said.

* * *

Close to the spot where Ash saw Bianca's parents, Ash jacked a car that was underneath the tree branches from a tree. Bianca's parents had witnessed it, but they agreed not to snitch on Ash.

* * *

"And that is that!" Ursula said.

"Wanna drink with us, Ash?" Fennel asked.

"No thank you," Ash replied.

"Alright, take care," Fennel said.

"You too," Ash said as Fennel and Bianca (Unova) went south.

After a little while of waiting, Ash received $500,000 from Ursula. "Holy macaroni, Ursula! I thought they would give you at least $900,000."

"I was surprised when they gave me a million dollars. Probably one of the biggest surprises in my life." Ursula said.

"Why isn't your crew here with you?" Ash asked. "I forgot to ask you that."

"They're waiting for me to start an illegal street race in Snowpoint City," Ursula replied.

"And what made you start illegal street races in the first place?"

"At a younger age, I was forced into watching illegal street races after school, but I was getting used to them eventually. At the age of fifteen, I'vd taken part in an illegal street racing contest for the first time, and I won $50,000. My parents weren't happy about it, until they had realized that they were wasting their money on non-important stuff everyday. After supporting them for eleven years, I've decided to run my own business of you-know-what. I've used half of my earned money to keep it alive," Ursula replied.

"Sensical," Ash said.

Now, Ursula smooth-walked her way close. she groped his ass, suggesting, "Aside from that stuff, let's 69 each other. You know you want my cunt."

"Let's do it in a secure place," Ash said.

* * *

In an alley, Ash and Ursula were 69 with their pants down and with their eyes closed, moaning; Ursula was on top of Ash.

* * *

Many minutes later, Ash and Ursula put their pants back on, then Ursula kissed his lips. "See me in Sinnoh anytime, sexy!" Ursula said.

"I won't forget about you, Ursula" Ash said, and he and Ursula split up. "Driftveil City I'll go there next."

~ Mission Seventy: Bringing friends over ~ (Boss: ???)

Between Driftveil City and the other side of the broken bridge, Caitlin and Marley were frenching while their dogs watched. Marley had her body pressing hard on Caitlin's, fondling the long hair. Seeing Ash, the dogs wagged their tails.

"Cute," Ash said, then the girls ended their hot kissing.

"Hi, Ash!" Caitlin said.

"How's the fat bitch, Ash?" Marley asked.

"Who are you talking about, Marley?" Ash asked.

"The fat, purple-haired nerd," Marley replied.

"I hadn't seen her and Amanita since they became a couple," Ash said.

"That fat bitch had better not try to hit on my Caitlin again or I'll kill her!" Marley said.

"Please don't," Caitlin said, touching Marley's shoulders.

"You know me, Caitlin. I can't help it," Marley said.

"Is there something I can do for you, Marley?" Ash asked. "No bullshit, please."

"Drag two chicks and two dudes here. We haven't hung around them for months," Marley replied.

"Who are they, Marley?" Ash asked.

"One with long green hair is taller than you, the other one is short and has pink hair-"

"We've meet a few times, Marley! I'll bring them here shortly," Ash cut Marley off, then he showed the girls his device before explaining how it would work.

"Kick ass," Marley said.

* * *

Veilstone City...

"Should I search for them here now or later? Hmmm... Probably later," Ash said. 

* * *

 

Outside of South Veilstone, rapid gunfire occurred far from Ash, then Ash followed the noises to see who was shooting.

After Ash walked for a minute, he saw Riley, Cheryl, Mira, and Buck hiding close to a giant rock. "What's the problem, guys!?

"An old dude and his women are trying to kill us!" Riley replied.

"Do they have a ship!?" Ash asked.

"Yeah!" Cheryl replied.

"Why are they trying to assassinate the four of you!?" Ash asked.

"We had saved someone's ass from getting murdered by them!" Mira replied.

"Now, we're their targets!" Buck said.

"Those twats!" Ash said.

"We can hear your voice, Ash!" Glacia said.

"That doesn't matter, bitch, because you and your friends are going to die, right now!" Ash said, then he came out of the hiding spot before firing towards the antagonists. But most of his shots didn't hit either of them. Marley's friends helped him, but their bullets missed, too.

"LOWER THE FUCKING BOAT, YA CUNTS!" Phoebe yelled at her crew.

"I'm out of bullets!" Glacia said.

"My ammo is gone, too!" Drake said.

Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe escaped from Ash and company, then the boat flew away. "Damn it! Stand next to me. I'll transport ya to Marley and Caitlin fast," Ash said. 

"How are they and their dogs doing?" Riley asked.

"Fine," Ash replied.

* * *

"Sorry we took a little long, Marley. My asshole enemies were attempting to terminate them."

"It's okay, Ash," Marley said, awarding Ash $500.

"Outta here. Bye," Ash said, moving east.

Total kills: 481

Legit kills: 25 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Tape Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC- P90, Revolver, Grenades

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $828,375.00

End of Chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Glad you picked up, man. Some Goth's friends were in trouble, and I had to save them, but I couldn't get the mission done," Ash spoke to Sidney on his phone.

"The mission will resume once we get ourselves ready. Expect a call from me later on, or tomorrow," Sidney said. "What are you doing now?"

"Sending my ass to Mistralton City, but I can get to Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Jotho shortly. No need to wait for hours," Ash replied.

"You still have that thing where it could make you disappear, huh? Don't try to get it destroyed," Sidney said.

~ Mission Seventy-one: To Kalos ~ (Boss: Elesa and Skyla)

Elesa and Skyla were making out in Mistralton's airport, but it came to an end up before Ash opened the door. Ash asked, "Sorry for barging in on you two like that, but can you do me a favor?

"Sure, friend," Elesa replied.

"Travel to Kalos with me. I've promised myself to get there," Ash replied.

"We wouldn't mind doing that. We were planning to take off in a few minutes anyway," Elesa said.

"Glad I got here on time," Ash said. 

"Let's go now! The sky is calling us to go airborne! The more we humans fly, the happier the sky will get! " Skyla was portraying her interesting personality again.

* * *

While flying with Elesa and Skyla on a mini-plane, Ash asked, "How long will the vacation last?"

"Three days, then we will meet the sky again!" Skyla replied.

"Ever heard of the words "Team" and "Flare" in the same sentence?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but those dirtbags won't affect our vacation," Elesa replied.

* * *

Vaniville Town...

After hours of flying, the trio landed in Vaniville Town's beach. "Is this it?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Elesa replied, then Ash lower the helicopter to land.

"What city or town are we in?" Ash asked.

"Vaniville Town, I think," Skyla was right;exiting the mini-plane with Elesa and Ash.

"HELP US!" two women, Shauna (Pokemon; Kalos) and Serena (Pokemon; Kalos), rushed towards the trio.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Team Flare kidnapped our friends! Save them, or they'll end up dead!" Serena replied.

"If you save them, we'll have sex with you for free!" Shauna said.

After getting his Assault Rifle out of his inventory, Ash asked, "Where are they?"

"East from here," Serena said.

"I won't take forever, sweetheart," Ash said, going east to save some lives.

"Go, Ash!" Elesa said.

Ash eventually caught a few Flare thugs holding three men, Calem (Pokemon), Tierno (Pokemon), and Trevor (Pokemon) hostage; the Flare thugs were threatening the innocent with Molotov Cocktails.

"Again, give us our money or burn!" one Flare thug said.

"Fuck off, already! The money is for our families, not for you bozos!" Calem said.

"That does it! Time to crisp!" another Flare thug said.

"Not if you kill me first!" Ash said, making the thugs glance at him.

"Who are you!?" the third Flare thug asked.

"Your worst nightmare!" Ash replied. Calem, Tierno, and Trevor stepped back, and Ash shot one of the fiery weapons, causing the gang members to burn and scream in pain and to run.

"Merci, savior," Tierno said.

"I assume you're new to this town. We haven't seen you before, until today," Trevor said.

"Just got here. I need to return you guys to your friends, or more Flare scum shows up," Ash said.

"Me and my buds should stay indoors for the time being. Team Flare had terrorized this town recently," Calem said.

After Ash returned to Shauna and Serena with their friends, he got a double hug from the girls, and they said, "Thank you.". Next, they dragged Ash to Serena's house, and Elesa, Skyla, and the three men followed them there.

* * *

Serena's house...

In Serena's room, Ash was thrusting Shauna's cunt doggy-style, and Serena was rimming his ass. Elesa and Skyla were french-kissing each other, too. But Tierno, Trever, and Calem were peeping outside of the room. The three men were told not to watch the action, but they did anyway.

~ Mission Seventy-Two: More Team Flare ~ (Boss: ???)

Lumiose City...

After exploring Santalune City, Shalour City, and other places, Ash entered Lumiose City, which was arguably the best place in the region. It was similar to Saffron City, Goldenrod City, Rustboro City, Hearthome City, and Castelia City, other overpopulated cites that everybody loved. Next to the Eiffel Tower, Maylene and Fantina were kissing; slob was dripping from their mouths. "Here I am!"

After hearing Ash's voice, the girls broke their kiss before glancing at him. "We knew you would come here, Ash," Fantina said.

Touching Ash's shoulder, Maylene said, "Take a look at this city. Beautiful, ain't it?"

"It is, Maylene," Ash said.

"Thank goodness I was born here. I loathe the rest of Kalos," Fantina said.

"I've visited a few of them. They're not bad, in my opinion," Ash said.

"If you were the same age and a Kalos native like I am, you would know how terrible those places were four and a half decades ago, but that was a long time ago. Painful memories. Let's take a walk around here," Fantina said. 

"Alright," Ash agreed, then he and the girls took a talk. "Where did you two meet for the first time?"

"On a cold afternoon in Veilstone City, which had happened the day after I'd turned eighteen last year," Maylene replied.

"My first words to Maylene were, "Hi there. You look lovely"," Fantina said.

"Then I said, "Why thank you. You look lovely, too". All we did was talk about our personal lives. After that, I'd asked Fantina out on a date and she replied, "Yes.". I love older women," Maylene said.

"And I love younger ones. The place were our date commenced was Maylene's house, and the only thing we did was sex all day and night. It was the best day I've ever had in my life," Fantina said. 

"I couldn't stop tasting Fantina's cunt for an hour. It was delicious," Maylene said, then she pointed at the Eiffel Tower. "Look at it, Ash."

"That's a tall ass tower, dude," Ash said.

"Many around the world love it," Fantina said, then they went on the other side of the tower. Maylene and Fantina gasped in unison; they and Ash witnessed Flare goons vandalizing the tower with graffiti. "Stop damaging everybody's beloved tower!"

"Not until people give us money, grandmom!" one Flare thug said.

"You won't earn any money permanently!" Ash said before murdering the grunts with each headshot. "Now I know why they commit arson, murder, and other crimes they rarely do. Money. I know money helps people's lives, but it ruins them at the same time."

"Schlemiel people, I tell you. Money this, money that. Enough already, Team Flare, " Fantina said.

"Is Team Flare's leader mentally obsessed with money?" Ash asked, stealing a few Molotov Cocktails from the deceased grunts.

"It's easy to assume that he or she is," Fantina replied.

"Waste them all, Ash. They don't deserve to breathe for the next hundred years," Maylene said.

"That's what I'm here for, Maylene," Ash said.

"Spray those thugs' dead bodies. It'll teach them not to vandalize one of the greatest creations in history," Maylene said.

"And we will get rid of this unnecessary graffiti," Fantina said, pulling the dead bodies away from the tower.

"Okay," Ash said, then he sprayed, "Broke Flare" on one thug, "Team Flare sux" on another one, and "Ash>Team Flare" on the last one.

"We'll come back here with cleaning stuff," Fantina said.

"I'll go somewhere else because I got a phone call," Ash said, moving away from Maylene and Fantin. He answered his call. "What?"

"Rendezvous with us in near Sunyshore's beach quick," Sidney said.

"Just give me thirty seconds to get there," Ash said.

Total kills: 487

Legit kills: 25 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Tape Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC- P90, Revolver, Grenades, Molotov Cocktails

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $828,375.00

End of Chapter 37


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

~ Mission Seventy-Three: Tortured ~ (Boss: Sidney)

Hearing the engine of the ship while going north to the beach, Ash looked up. "The ship..." Ash said. At the beach, his team was loaded with ammo in their pockets and two weapons on their hands.

"The extermination shall commence!" Sidney said.

Now, the ship flew in the opposite direction, angering them.

"Aaagh! Damn it! Ash cursed.

"WE WILL KILL YOU COWARDS TODAY! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Clair shouted.

"It seems as if they are forcing us to split... Clever trick, but we have no choice but to do it. If we stick together, we won't make any progress, unless we find it," Sidney said.

* * *

Out of the city, the group split up, then Leaf called Ash. "Huh?" Ash said. 

"Are you busy having hot, passionate sex with Dawn and Mars?" Leaf asked.

"No, Leaf!" Ash replied.

"Liar!" Cynthia said.

Ash hung up. "They better not call me like that again," Ash said. 

Seeing the boat again, Ash ran towards it, dialing Sidney's number. After Ash pressed the sixth number, Glacia appeared behind Ash. She punched the back of his head, and he passed out.

"Amateur," Glacia said.

* * *

Six minutes later, Ash woke up in the ship. Drake, Phoebe, and Glacia were near him. He couldn't move because they had trapped his neck, arms, and legs ropes and nails on a wall. "Where the fuck am I!?" Ash asked.

"The ship," Glacia replied, rubbing Ash's raven hair a little. "Are you ready to gamble your life in a torture session?""

"Where the hell are my friends, you bitch!?" Ash asked.

"They're still alive, for now," Glacia replied, then she revealed an electric taser to Ash. "Millions watts, Ash. Think you can handle it?"

After activating it, Glacia used it against Ash's chest, torturing him.

"You won't kill me!" Ash screamed.

"Let's see if I can!" Glacia yelled, continuing the torture.

"Feels goods, doesn't it!?" Phoebe taunted Ash.

After a minute, Drake said, "I'm not astounded, Ash. Only the greatest warriors on the planet can persist in greater difficulty, and you are one of those warriors."

"He's not a warrior, Drake! This thing isn't working well!" Glacia said.

"Give him another MINUTES and EXTRA SECONDS of TORTURE!" Phoebe said.

"Nice idea, dear Phoebe," Glacia agreed.

"You still won't kill me, bitch!" Ash said.

After a little time went by, Glacia decided to give up. "Forget it. We'll play a game of target after we slaughter your friends."

Glacia punched Ash's forehead, then Phoebe punched his chest four times before giving him a kick on the head. Then they and Drake left Ash alone. Ash was struggling to free himself.

"If I stay like this before they get back, I'm completely boned," Ash said.

"You won't," Paul said, showing up with a hammer. He was wearing a pirate outfit in disguise.

"It's you!" Ash said. 

"I was seeing Glacia dragging you here, and because you'd risked yourself to record proof of your enemies' true colors, I'd came up with a plan to rescue you. Lucky for me, she, Phoebe, Drake, and their crew didn't recognize my face," Paul said. 

"Friggin' release me, man," Ash said.

After freeing Ash, Paul reminded, "Glacia stored your backpack on the next floor. It's heavily guarded."

"Which room did she put it in?" Ash asked.

"The farthest right room," Paul replied.

"You gotta be shittin' me..."Ash said. 

"I can't stay here long," Paul said, then he gave Ash his cellphone. "It had dropped out of Glacia's hand while she carried you."

After Paul left, Ash called Sidney. "Sid," Ash said. 

"Where the hell were you, Ash?" Sidney asked. "You had us worrying sick, especially Clair." 

"In the ship. The old bitch had knocked out before putting me here, then she tortured my ass with an electric taser. Shit hurts like hell. I'll leave the ship after I find my backpack. Can't just leave it here," Ash replied. 

"If we spot the ship, we'll distract everybody," Sidney said.

"Hope that happens," Ash said, then he exited the room before seeing a guard patrolling the floor. Behind him, Ash grabbed his neck before snapping him, causing an instant death. After hiding the dead body in another room, Ash moved to the next floor. There, a load of guards were walking at random.

After Ash safely reached towards the correct room, Glacia screamed in the previous floor. "HOW DID HE ESCAPE!?" Glacia said, then gunfire commenced from outside. "OUTSIDE, EVERYBODY!"

"Yes!" Ash said, grabbing his backpack. He raced to the first floor, shooting some pirates in his way. After getting there, he jumped off the ship, getting noticed from his allies.

"We got you, Ash!" Lorelei said; she and Clair quickly positioned themselves to get Ash, and they did.

"We will be back!" Glacia yelled, and the ship flew south.

"We need recruits. Six people aren't enough to take a super heavily-armored ship down," Ash said.

"Yes, recruits. The more, the better," Sidney agreed.

Now, Ash dialed Mary and Karen's number. "Queens. Gather some of my co-workers and meet me, Sidney, and our group in Veilstone City. We're gonna destroy Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe for good."

"We're coming, sexy!" Mary said.

"What she said, Ash!" Karen said.

~ Mission Seventy-Four: It all ends here? ~ (Boss: Sidney)

Mary, Karen, Fennel, Bianca, Erika, Sabrina, Yellow, Burgh, Morty, and Eusine appeared. "Let's do this shit!" Ash said.

"YEAH!" the other allies said together, following Ash in the same direction where the ship flew. After seeing the ship hovering above the ocean, they used their weapons to blast it, stepping a little closer.

"They're hear again!" Phoebe said. rushing to the top of the ship with her team.

"More people, Ash!? Bring it!" Glacia said, holding a M249, a weapon that was stronger than an M19 and a Shotgun.

Glacia and her gang attacked back, but their bullets didn't hit Ash's allies. Glacia cut 50% of Ash's health, however. Thirty members of her crew died, leaving the membership to twenty.

Frustrated, Glacia threw one of her members off the boat. "Shoot them closer!" Glacia then she threw another one off it. "You too, asshole!"

They couldn't.

"Useless animals!" Glacia said. she murdered her own men, but Drake and Phoebe didn't care. They weren't as super good as Ash and their other victims that lived or died.

"5%!" Ash reminded happily.

"Abandon the battle!" Glacia said, going inside the ship with Drake and Phoebe to switch its controls.

"Taste the missile, motherfuckers!" Ash said, firingf a Rocket Launcher missile towards the fleeing ship. It finally exploded, and it landed on the ocean to sink. Dead.

"FINALLY!" Sidney said, jumping up and down with joy; the gang cheered.

"We did it! We did it!" Lorelei and Clair said together, jumping and hugging.

"Karma's a bitch, cocksuckers!" Mary said.

"Roast in hell, bitches!" Karen said.

"Thank you, God, you sexy powerful man! Thank you for helping us end our nightmare!" Wallace said.

"Many innocent lives were wasted when the nightmare was still alive. That nightmare is no longer here," Steven said.

"Now, I can tell Cynthia, Leaf, and that guy that they are safe!" Ash said.

* * *

Eterna City....

"Good news, my man!" Ash said to Paul;  Candice and Gardenia were kissing each other. "Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe are dead!"

"Really!?"Praise the lord! Thank you so much! I can go outside as much as I want!" Paul said.

"Found a new job yet?" Ash asked.

"Nope, but I'll get one very soon," Paul replied.

* * *

Pallet Town...

"What the fuck do you want, Dawn/Mars lover?" Cynthia asked after Ash opened Leaf's living room door.

"You guys can walk outside anytime. My targets are eliminated," Ash replied.

"That's it? Get the fuck out of here, and don't come back unless we call your pathetic ass," Leaf said.

"Alright," Ash said.

"Alright, my ass," Leaf said, and Ash went outside.

Mary called him. "Yo," Ash said. 

"Come to my place to party, Ash," Mary said.

"I'll see you and the others there, my queen," Ash said.

Total kills: 495

Legit kills: 28 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus) (Glacia, Phoebe, and Drake)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Tape Recorder

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC- P90, Revolver, Grenades, Molotov Cocktails

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $828,375.00

End of Chapter 38


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Mary and Karen's place...

Ash bosses, his co-workers, and his new friends, Sidney, Wallace, Steven, Lorelei, and Clair, were partying hard and celebrating the deaths of Ash's common targets, saying the same words as the singer on the radio, snorting coke, eating chips and dip, dancing, and other stuff. The deaths of Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe were as important as a real-life terrorist's death.

Noticing Ash's arrival, Mary said, "It's quite hot in here, Ash! Make yourself cool!" What Mary really said was that Ash should take off his clothes because she, Karen, and a few other girls were naked, even though the rooms weren't hot.

"And follow us!" Karen said.

"Okay!" Ash said, taking his clothes and backpack off and following Mary and Karen in the back.

* * *

The next day, Ash walked out of his bosses place with his clothes and backpack, then May called.

"GET HERE FAST, ASH! NOW!" May said. By the sound of her voice, something bad happened.

"ASAP, May," Ash said.

~ Mission Seventy-Five: Wild Chase (Boss: May and Misty)

Petalburg City...

After a second of stepping in Petalburg City again, Ash saw May driving towards him. Then, she stopped. Misty was in the car, too. "Get in, Ash!" May said, then Ash joined them in the car. May took off extremely fast.

"The hell is going on, May!?" Ash said.

"My sorry excuse of a dad kidnapped my mom and Lola. If we do not save them, the son of a bitch is going to murder them!" May replied.

"I want of piece of that prick! I won't let him kill Caroline and the mother of my friend!" Ash said.

"If we see his car, shoot the tires!" May said.

After a minute, May and Misty spotted Norman's car, and Misty said, "Found it!"

"Which one, Misty?" Ash asked.

"The lime green car, Ash!" Misty replied.

Lola looked through the rearview mirror, seeing May's car behind Norman's. "They're behind us, douche!" Lola said. 

"Damn!" Norman cursed, then he sped. Ash failed to hit one of his tires.

"I've missed it!" Ash said.

"Keep trying, Ash!" May said.

"Hurry, guys!" Caroline said.

Slapping his ex-wife, Norman yelled, "Shut up, bitch!"

"Lay your hands off her, asshole!" Lola yelled.

Slapping Lola too, Norman shouted, "Shut your goddamn mouth, dyke!"

"Speed up, May! We're losing it!" Ash said.

"My car's horsepower's not high enough to catch up, Ash!" May said.

"Then I gotta aim at him!" Ash said.

"Don't try to shoot Lola and Caroline, Ash!" Misty said.

"I won't!" Ash said. He fired one shot, hitting Norman's arm.

"Goddamnit!" Norman screamed.

Going east, Norman fired back, making Ash, Misty, and May duck.

"Fuck!" Misty said.

"This has got to stop now!" Ash said.

Sticking his head out of the window again, Ash fired some more, but unable to hit Norman again. After a lot of crazy driving and shooting, Norman stopped his vehicle, ending the chase.

"Get out of the car!" Norman said with force, and the girls did. Then, Norman put him his arm on Caroline's throat, pointing the gun at Lola's head. "Shoot, or they will die early!" Norman threatened; Ash, May, and Misty exited the vehicle they were in.

As May, Misty, and Ash followed Norman, Caroline, and Lola to the top of a mountain slope, May said, "Don't do this, dad!"

"Someone's gonna die here, May," Norman said, reaching the top with the MILFS. Then, he and Lola stopped. "Speaking of which, let me have a fight to the death against your male friend. If he dies, you bitches die!"

"Deal. Kick his ass, Ash," May said.

"I won't lose!" Ash said, coming towards Norman. Lola and Caroline went towards Misty and May.

Un-equipped, Norman got knocked on the ground by a spin kick on the head, and he groaned. Ash tried a second kick, but Norman grabbed his leg before sending him to the other side of the slope mountain.

"Cheater!" an angry May said; the other girls were shocked.

"That was easy!" Norman said.

"Try again!" Ash said, hanging on.

"Damn it! I thought I had you!" Norman said.

Norman shot his shoulder, but that didn't affect Ash's hanging. After climbing back up, Ash tackled the Hoennian like a football player before striking his head with repeated blows, getting big cheers from the girls.

Countering the fourth punch, Norman retaliated with a hard punch on the forehead, sending Ash down, but Ash quickly responded by grabbing Norman's leg and taking him down. That move from Ash was useless because Norman recovered. Norman bashed Ash's head with his, but Ash responded quick with a punch, leading the Kanto native to do it several more times. Norman punched Ash, but it did little to Ash. Five more punches and a kick got Norman dizzy, then Ash placed his Tech-9 close to Norman's mouth, intimidating the lesbophobic foe.

"He's not my father, Ash! A real father wouldn't mistreat their children for supporting their mother! Send him straight to hell!" May said, and Caroline nodded.

Ash killed him.

"I hope the maggots eat your corpse while you roast in hell, you piece of trash!" Lola said.

"Glad he's dead! Sick of his whining and his bigotry!" May said.

"What would your brother say if he learns about this, May?" Caroline asked.

"He'd be like "WHY THE FUCK DID HE KILLED DAD!? HE SHOULD'VE LET HIM LIVE TO SEEK HELP!" and all of that bullshit. Cunt ass bitch," May replied.

"Who's your brother?" Ash asked.

"Max. Little asshole had constantly gotten me into trouble when we were kids. I didn't do shit. He sounds like a fucking faggot with a dildo sticking deep up his ass. Fucker," May said. 

"Wow, May," Ash said.

"Yeah, she hates him a lot, but there's nothing I can do about it. Norman tried to make her be nice to Max, even in her adult age, but she refused. Let's dispose Norman's body before leaving here," Caroline said.

* * *

May's room...

Ash went in her room to cool off; Daisy, Lily, and Violet were cleaning up. Before Ash and the girls got here, he called Brock and told him what happened earlier, and Brock thanked him for saving his mom's life.

"Hi, babes," Ash said, laying on May's bed.

"Hi," they said together, smiling.

"What's with the smile? I'm the one that wrecked your house and stripped you naked in public, remember?" Ash asked.

"You're cute, that's why," Daisy replied.

"We've never seen anyone as cute as you, Ash," Lily said.

"May and Misty are lucky to have a man like you in their lives," Violet said.

"May and Misty aren't interested in me, but plenty of girls are. I had sex with them, too. I wouldn't mind adding the three of you on my "fuck" list," Ash said, then Daisy, Lily, and Violet stepped closer to have some fun.

* * *

"Fuck, your big, juicy cock feels so fucking good inside me, baby!" Daisy got excited from each thrust. Ash had her body pinned on the wall while screwing her cunt. Asfor her sisters, Lily was thrusting his anus with two fingers, and Violet was fondling his balls. Ash had already banged those girls minutes ago.

"Glad you're enjoying this, my pretty," Ash said.

* * *

As they dressed up, someone called Ash. "What?" Ash said.

"My life and Jenny's life are at risk, Ash. We'll explain the rest of our story at my house," Joy said.

"Here I come, Joy," Ash said, then he looked at the sisters. "My friends are in trouble, and they need me. I'll pay you sexy babes a visit anytime."

"Don't break your promise, Ash," Daisy said.

"I won't," Ash said, then Daisy kissed his cheek.

~ Mission Seventy-Six: Hard confrontation ~ (Boss: Joy and Jenny)

Joy's house...

"Who's messing with you and Jenny, Joy?"

"Looker, an international police officer," Joy replied.

"The fucker grew his suspicion on us after the things we did together, even that bank robbery," Jenny said.

"During his interrogation, he asked me and Jenny if you were hanging around with us recently, and we said no. Then, he showed us your criminal records. Don't try to clear your wanted level while chasing him, Ash. It won't work. I know it sounds like we're in a video game, but trust me on this. Him being dead would be an amazing thing for our lives," Joy said.

"Where is this Looker guy located at?" Ash asked.

"Saffron City," Jenny said. "By the way, Ash, he can run fast. He might be the fastest human being on the planet, but I'm not really sure if he is."

"After the interrogation, we hid our money and drugs at Yellow's place before Looker and the police came here to search around the house," Joy said.

"Smart move, guys," Ash said.

"Had we not thought about that, we would be imprisoned or dead by now," Joy said.

"Make sure he's dead after you shoot him in critical areas, Ash," Jenny said.

* * *

Saffron City...

Close to Saffron's Donut Shop, Looker and a couple of police officers were talking about Ash, Jenny, and Joy. Ash, however, ended the conversation, using his Assault Rifle against Looker and dropping 10% of Looker's health. That got him two wanted levels. Looker ran off. The police fired at Ash, but Ash dispatched their asses.

"Shit! Jenny wasn't joking!" Ash said, pursuing Looker. Weapons like a Handgun, Shotgun, and a Sniper Rifle would be useless in this boss battle, but weapons like an Assault Rifle would come in handy.

Catching up to him, Ash fired more shots at him, but they missed. Helicopters suddenly appeared; Ash's wanted level increased to five despite not killing more authority figures. Ash got rid of the helicopters, and the pursuing recommenced. Now, regular officers, SWAT members, and FBI members all appeared at once, but Ash handled them all with three Molotov Cocktails, burning them alive. Because the spreading fire was blocking Ash's way, he forced himself into jumping through it. Seeing Looker again, Ash shot him again, lowering his health a little.

"Can this guy fucking stop for once!? Jesus Christ!" Ash said, switching the Assault Rifle to a RC-P90.

"Turn off the lights and get the helicopter ready!" Looker shouted.

SWAT and FBI vehicles appeared, and Looker entered the police station. Ash blew them up each second before resuming his hot pursuit.

In the police station, a police officer with Night Vision Goggles shot Ash, making Ash fire at random. With luck, Ash bumped into his dead body before taking his Night Vision Goggles and wearing them. At the back, Ash killed more cops with Night Vision Goggles before going upstairs, then he heard something from the rooftop. It was a helicopter. "I better hurry!"

Finally seeing Looker again, Ash decreased his health down to 50%. Looker jumped inside the helicopter, and it flew away from the building. Ash barely grabbed the standing part before joining Looker and the pilot.

"Don't shoot!" Looker warned. But a police officer ignored his warning, firing a Rocket Launcher missile towards the helicopter.

Looker and Ash jumped out of the helicopter, and collided against a building, killing the pilot. Ash was super lucky that he landed on a fat tree branch. As for Looker, he was on top of a damaged police car.

"Good-bye, Looker," Ash said, then he blew Looker and a few officers to pieces. "That was hard, man!"

* * *

Joy's house...

"I did it, guys. I killed the bastard," Ash said.

Joy hugged Ash. "Fucking thank you, man. You're the fucking best," Joy said.

"Since the prick's dead, we don't have to worry about him permanently. Let's bring the drugs and money back here for the party," Jenny said.

"When does the second party start, guys?" Ash asked.

"In a week or two," the girls said together.

"I should invite my new friends here, if they love parties that is," Ash said.

Joy released Ash. "I'm sure they do, Ash," Joy said.

"Now, who's giving me a call?" Ash said, grabbing his phone. "Hello?"

"Can you help me and Fennel?" Bianca (Unova) asked.

"Sure, Bianca (Unova)," Ash replied.

"Then, go to Virbank City," Bianca (Unova) said.

"Virbank City... Haven't been there in days," Ash said.

Total kills: 446

Legit kills: 30 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus) (Glacia, Phoebe, and Drake) (Norman) (Looker)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Tape Recorder, Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC- P90, Revolver, Grenades, Molotov Cocktails

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $828,375.00

End of Chapter 39


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

~ Mission Seventy-Seven: Dangerous road trip ~ (Boss: Fennel and Bianca)

Virbank City...

"I'm in Virbank City, but where the hell are they?" Ash said, beginning to search for his friends and during the search, he witnessed Falkner, Janine, and Roxie making out near the beach. "It's them again, but I'm looking for Fennel and Bianca (Unova)."

Ash eventually saw the girls with a large truck. "What the hell is this about, guys?" Ash asked.

"Drugs, Ash! We're gonna transport all of them down south!" Bianca (Unova) replied.

"A customer in Miami, the home of bandwagon fans, wants to purchase them all. Make sure that no druggies, drug dealers, or cops are trying to stop or kill us! Obviously, they know what's in the truck! There many are video games, shows, and movies that show the same friggin' shit, giving real life people a message that others are currently doing it!" Fennel said.

"Our friend will help us out. He'll come here any minute," Bianca (Unova) said.

"We told him about you. He's thrilled to meet you," Fennel said.

"Speaking of which, here he comes," Bianca (Unova) said, looking at Cheren (Pokemon) coming towards the three.

"No offense, dude, but you look like a fucking chick, just like that guy from the Metal Gear Solid series," Ash said.

"None taken, Ash. Cheren. It is nice meeting you," Cheren said.

"Long road trip, here we come!" Ash said.

"My friend, (Professor) Burnet (Pokemon), will also participate in the long trip. Sorry I haven't mentioned it to you earlier, Bianca (Unova)," Fennel said. Bianca (Unova) sighed with disgust, rolling her eyes and folding her arms.

"Why the fuck would you let her take part on the trip?" Bianca asked. "We got Ash and Cheren, two guys that can handle anything."

"She told me she was bored. I had no choice but to tell her about it," Fennel replied.

"I see," Bianca said lowly.

"Is something wrong, Bianca (Unova)?" Fennel asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," Bianca lied (Unova).

"Looks like someone has a crush on Fennel," Cheren whispered to Ash, and Ash agreed.

Burnet showed up on a motorcycle, then she took a look at Ash. "You must be Ash, right?" Burnet asked.

"Yeah, babe!" Ash replied. "You Burnet?"

"No shit, man!" Burnet replied; Bianca glared at her.

"Now, we can get going!" Fennel said.

"Studs need motorcycles, Fennel. Other vehicles are totally worthless in this mission," Burnet said.

"Captain obvious..." Bianca (Unova) thought.

After Cheren and Ash took two parking motorcycles near a restaurant, they went south with the girls.

"The hell you from, Ash?" Burnet asked.

"Pallet!" Ash replied. "You?"

""New York, bab-ay! Best state in Unova!"

"How did you react after you killed you first victim, Ash? Did you get a bit nervous or were you like "Okay, so I killed this guy. No big deal"?" Cheren asked.

"The latter. I was wasting three idiots for accusing my friend of being sexist," Ash replied.

"I got a bit nervous after eradicating my first victims, but the police didn't arrest me for murder," Cheren said. 

"The hell did they do to you, Cheren?" Ash asked.

"They tried to rape me, due to my looks. Same situation happened when I was younger, but I escaped before telling my family on them. My family is a serious group of individuals. They'll kill anyone that messes with their best friends and closest members of the family," Cheren replied.

"I don't blame them, man. I would've done the same shit," Ash said before getting a call from Leaf. "Who is interrupting me?"

"It's okay, Ash," Cheren said.

Answering his call, Ash said, "What?"

"Were Mars and Dawn's pussies so warm and good to fuck, Ash?" Leaf asked.

"How many times did you screw them, Ash?" Cynthia also asked.

"Get the fuck over it, guys, goddamn!" Ash said before hanging up.

"Who was that, Ash?" Cheren asked.

"Two of my friends," Ash replied before explaining Cheren everything between his two groups of friends.

"Damn," Cheren said.

"I hope to God that they don't wind up dead," Ash said.

"Shit happened to my friends almost three decades ago," Burnet said.

"How did those two groups die, Burnet?"

"They all got ran over by a truck during their arguing. The driver didn't pay attention because someone drugged him a few minutes before the incident, according to forensic evidence," Burnet replied.

"Talk about a bad tragedy, man," Ash said. "How did they wind up as rivals?"

"Both groups had gotten into a fight after group B kicked one of the girl's in group A's ass for accidentally spilling hot chemicals stuff during a science project, ruining their clothes. It happened during their middle schools days. Then in the high school days, I became friends with group A before group B. After meeting group B at the mall with group A, a brawl occurred. I' tried to make them reconcile, but it didn't work. Instead, their heated rivalry costed their lives after their freshman year in college," Burnet replied.

"Ouch," Ash said.

"Don't let the same shit happen to your friends, Ash. Try your best to make them get along," Burnet said.

Bianca (Unova) rolled her eyes again. "Shut up, please..."

"Stop that truck!" a biker yelled; he and his biker buddies went after the gang.

"Waste them!" Fennel said.

They did, but one was still on his bike despite getting shot multiple times.

"You're not getting the drugs!!" Ash said before murdering the remaining biker.

* * *

Hours later, the gang stopped at a gas station to get some snacks and gas. "Fennel and I will grab some snacks for you all, okay?" Burnet said.

"A'ight," Ash said, and Fennel and Burnet went inside the gas station.

"God, I hate that old bitch so much. She always hang around with us," Bianca (Unova) said.

"You love Fennel, that's why," Ash said.

"Say that again and I'll smoke your ass!" Bianca (Unova) threatened.

"Obviously, you do. Every time I see you and Fennel together, you stand close to her, and you look at her hair and face," Cheren said.

"Okay, okay! I love her! Happy now!?" Bianca (Unova) yelled.

"You gonna confess now or later?" Ash asked.

"Later, Ash. I'm a little scared..." Bianca (Unova) replied.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Burnet likes girls, too. She might confess to Fennel, who knows," Cheren said.

"Damn," Bianca (Unova) cursed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Fennel asked; she and Burnet appeared with the snacks.

"Nothing," Ash lied. Fennel handed him and Cheren their snacks, but Bianca (Unova) snatched them off Burnet's hand.

"You didn't have to do that," Burnet said.

"Whatever," Bianca (Unova) said.

* * *

 The gang went down to Georgia after driving past South Carolina and a couple of places, then two cop cars got on their tail.

"Hillbilly pigs! Scratch them off this planet!" Bianca (Unova) said.

Doing as told, Ash, Cheren, and Burnet shot the officers, causing the cars to collide against one another. That gave Ash two wanted levels. "And it appears," Ash said.

"Keep killing them, Ash. That'll solve it," Bianca (Unova) said.

More cops came, but Ash wiped them out with four Molotov Cocktails, making a fiery chaos on the streets. That there extended the wanted level to five.

"Killer execution, Ash!" Burnet said.

"Thanks, Burnet!" Ash said.

"You're a true wrecking-machine, Ash!" Fennel said.

"No time to celebrate. We got more company," Cheren said because several FBI helicopters showed up.

Holding his Rocket Launcher, Ash said, "Hey, FBI pigs! Say hello to my little friend!"

One helicopter got hit by the missile before crashing and exploding on another one, then Ash managed to hit another one. The last one flew off, but Ash prevented it from escaping.

"Down goes the last FBI scum!" Bianca (Unova) said.

* * *

Miami, Florida...

More hours later, they arrived in Miami. Many civilians were wearing jerseys the New Yorkers didn't like. "Bandwagoners. So sad," Bianca said.

"Why can't they wear other jerseys? You know, Hurricane jerseys and such," Fennel said.

"I'd rather get hit by a hurricane or get attacked by a dolphin, marlin, or a panther than wearing those disgusting jerseys. Sickening, I tell you," Burnet said.

"I wonder what will happen after their "team" becomes irrelevant. Probably hop on the bandwagon of improved teams, or that team in Texas that should've won that rigged finals a few months ago," Cheren said.

"That, and they'll burn those retarded jerseys," Bianca (Unova) said.

"Are we almost to the customer?" Ash asked.

"Uh-huh," Bianca said (Unova).

A few minutes later, the gang reached to the customer's house that was close to the sea. A big boat behind his house was there for important reasons. Since the customer was wearing the same jersey, the New Yorkers displayed disgusting looks on their faces.

"Will you please get rid of that jersey for fuck's sake!? We've seen many with it, like a million!" Fennel said.

"Sorry, but I'm keeping it on," the customer said. "But anyway, you got the drugs?"

"Yeah," Bianca replied, and Fennel opened the back of the trunk.

"Wonderful," the customer said, giving five million dollars to Fennel and Bianca (Unova). "Better take these drugs to Mexico City for better cash."

"Good luck with that, bandwagoner," Burnet said.

"Better hope that someone with a spur doesn't kill you during their trip to Mexico City," Cheren said; the customer carried a couple of drugs to put it in his boat.

"Damn, guys. That wasn't nice," Ash said.

"Sorry, Ash, but if a crooked commissioner decides to make a bonehead decision like making the refs help a dirty team win games and shit, then their "fans" deserved to get bashed. Fuck them. Fuck them all," Fennel said.

"Had those bullshit calls from the refs not exist, we wouldn't bash them. That's how life goes," Bianca (Unova) said.

"Guess you're right about that," Ash said.

"Of course I am," Bianca (Unova) said.

* * *

Karen and Mary's place...

After taking Burnet and Cheren back to New York, Fennel, Bianca, and Ash went to their bosses place with the money. "Sovereigns," Bianca said, giving Karen and Mary the money.

"Excellent job, girls!" Mary said, then she kissed Ash's lips before frenching him and groping his ass.

"So fucking sexy," Karen said, moving her left hand inside her pants to masturbate.

Ten minutes later, Mary and Ash broke their kiss, and Karen stopped masturbating. "Wanna drink with us, Ash?" Bianca (Unova) asked.

"Sure, Bianca (Unova)," Ash replied.

Now, Karen kissed Ash. "I love you, Ash," Karen said.

"I love you and Mary too," Ash said.

* * *

In the same bar where Ash got super-drunk, Ash and the girls were half-drunk, having a great time. "Ever owned a pet before, Ash?" Fennel asked.

"A fat yellow rat," Ash replied.

"That's rare. I once had a pig that could levitate," Fennel said.

"What happened to it?" Ash asked.

"It ran away while Bianca (Unova) and I were snorting cocaine. What a sad day that was," Fennel replied.

"I haven't seen my pet in fifteen years," Ash said.

"That's a decade and a half!" Bianca said.

"If it's still alive, I'll have my girls taking care of it," Ash said.

"I'm sure you'll find it, Ash. I hope I can find my pet as well," Fennel said.

* * *

After getting sobered up in his bosses' place, Ash walked out of it, and he got a call. "Hello?" Ash said. 

"It's me, Mars," Mars said.

"Did Ariana and Iris spot any Rocket hoodlum yet?" Ash asked.

"No," Mars replied. "But did you take care of Team Flare?"

"Several of them. I'll dig deeper next time," Ash replied.

"Dawn and I are finally alone at the house," Mars said. 

"Hi, Ash!" Dawn said.

"Hi, Dawn," Ash said. "Where are the rest?"

"Out at Hearthome's park with your girls," Mars replied. "Love ya!"

Now, someone else called Ash. "Huh?" Ash said. 

"Rampage in Lumiose City, Ash! We can't stop him!" Fantina said.

"Look out!" Maylene said, then she and Fantina dodged a Molotov Cocktail from the perpetrator.

"I'm coming!" Ash said.

~ Mission Seventy-Eight: Skating ~ (Boss: Maylene and Fantina)

Lumiose City...

"Where's he?" Ash asked.

"On the other side of the city!" Fantina replied.

After a minute, Ash saw his target, Xerosic (Pokemon), throwing Molotov Cocktails towards a few buildings, burning them. "Stop it!" Ash stopped the co-leader from doing execrable acts.

"Trying to interfere in Team Flare's business, eh!? Foolish choice!" Xerosic said.

Ash tried to shoot Xerosic, but thanks to Xerosic's turbo roller skates, Xerosic got close to him before pulling off a headbutt against Ash. Ash fell, then Xerosic picked him up before throwing him towards an ice cream stand, hurting his body.

"Goddamnit..." Ash groaned.

"Fools that try to conclude Team Flare and their motives deserve to suffer greatly!" Xerosic said.

Ash failed to shoot Xerosic again because Xerosic grasped him. Xerosic sent him towards a metal bench, giving his new emeny more damage. Ash finally opened fire, but it did little damage to Xerosic's Body Armor.

"Failure!" Xerosic said before slamming Ash's body again, weakening him. Now, Xerosic carried Ash's lifeless body to a rocky mountain slope. "As long as I, co-leader of Team Leader, am still breathing, no one will stop Team Flare!" Xerosic said before stealing Ash's backpack. Then, he aggressively threw Ash at the opposite side of the mountain slope before skating away.

"Flare..." Ash said, fading into black.

* * *

Somewhere in Lumiose City...

An hour later, Ash woke up in Lumiose's tallest apartment; four beautiful women were sitting and standing next to him, smiling. Ash smiled, too, saying, "Am I in heaven?"

The women were Mable (Pokemon), Bryony (Pokemon), Aliana (Pokemon), and Celosia (Pokemon), ex-Flare members. Bryony replied, "You're not in heaven, Ash. You're in Lumiose City."

"How do you know my name?" Ash asked.

"Your friends, Maylene and Fantina, told us about you when Fantina was carrying your unconscious body," Bryony replied.

"Are they still alive?" Ash asked.

"Uh-huh. At least you are, too," Mable replied.

"I can't believe I let them and many others down. That guy! Not only did he defeated me, but he took my other stuff as well," Ash said.

"No need to blame yourself, Ash. We tried to stop Xerosic ourselves, but he's too strong," Aliana said.

"He kinda reminds me of Ghetsis, leader of Team Plasma, but less stronger. I gotta track him down!" Ash said.

Placing Ash back on the bed, Celosia said, "You can't just leave like this, Ash. Rest some more."

Ash sighed. "Fine," Ash agreed. "You girls used to work with Flare?"

"Yes," Mable replied, fondling Ash's raven hair.

"If you want, you can take a nice hot bath to soak your body," Aliana said.

"Not now. I'll do that later," Ash said.

"Then, we'll feed you," Celosia said.

* * *

After eating, Ash slowly went towards the bathroom, and the girls whispered to each other. A few minutes later, Ash relaxed in the big tub with hot water. Mable, Bryony, Aliana, and Celosia suddenly came in the bathroom naked.

"Join me," Ash said.

"Okay," Mable, Bryony, Aliana, and Celosia said together, joining Ash in the tub. Being in the tub with four naked women made Ash a bit better after getting hurt.

Total kills: 460

Legit kills: 30 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus) (Glacia, Phoebe, and Drake) (Norman) (Looker)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: None

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: None

End of Chapter 40


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The next day, Ash woke up from a long slumber; Mable, Bryony, Aliana, and Celosia were sleeping next to him naked. He, too, was naked. "God, they look so gorgeous," Ash said.

Now, he put his clothes on before stepping outside.

~ Mission Seventy-Nine: Fiery rage (Boss: Maylene and Fantina)

Outside...

"Feeling better, Ash?" Fantina asked.

"Yes," Ash replied. "Where's that fatso? I need my shit back."

"We haven't seen him lately. But we saw a couple of Flare thugs going west. We don't know what the hell they are planning to do there," Maylene replied.

"If they see me, I 100% guarantee that one of them will call the fatso," Ash said.

"You can borrow our weapons back until you get yours back, Ash," Fantina said.

"Keep them," Ash said.

In that route, several Team Flare grunts were holding a screaming woman, Korrina (Pokemon), with skates hostage, attempting to rape her; one was caressing through her skirt.

"You punks leave that hot piece of ass alone!" Ash said.

"What are you going to do about it?" one grunt asked.

"This!" Ash replied before snatching a Tech-9 off one of them, then he wiped them all.

"They were about to rape me, man! I owe you one!" Korrina said.

"I see more of them! Hide!" Ash said before killing the grunts heading towards his way; one was talking on his cellphone. Extra grunts arrived on the scene, but Ash slaughtered them and the guy that was on his phone. "Hurry, you fat fuck!"

"Who are you waiting for, Ash?" Korrina asked.

"Xerosic. He took all of my shit from me yesterday," Ash replied.

"Xerosic had stolen my lottery money the day before yesterday, and I couldn't do anything to stop him! The fucking pigs didn't do shit either! They'd assumed that I was making the whole thing up!" Korrina said.

"That's messed up," Ash said. 

"I had  heard rumors that several cops ignored a guy from getting beaten and mugged by four Flare grunts," Korrina said. 

"Team Flare's leader or Xerosic probably bribed all of them," Ash said.

"If that is true, then it makes a lot of sense. Flare's top motive is to steal money. With that motive, they'll use the money to bribe the police, murder people, steal more money, and vice versa. Those fuckers owe me a million dollars, and every pig in Kalos should get fired!

"Why the hell is Xerosic is taking so goddamn long!?" Ash asked.

"He probably spotted a trail of burgers and ate them," Korrina replied.

"You again!" Xerosic said; he had his remaining troops with him.

"DIE!" Ash yelled, focusing on Xerosic.

"Take this!" Xerosic said before punching Ash on the forehead.

"Aim for the head, Ash!" Korrina said.

Ash couldn't because Xerosic was blocking them with his metal hands. Now, Ash whipped Xerosic's head as an alternate, stunning him. After Ash finished the remaining grunts, Xerosic used his arm against Ash, flying him towards the bushes.

"He needs help!" Korrina said

Behind Xerosic, Korrina struck him on the balls, giving Ash enough time to retaliate with a punch on the forehead. Xerosic got knocked to the ground. Korrina went under his pockets before pulling a load of money, and Ash's cellphone, out and stripping Ash's backpack off him. Xerosic was unconscious.

"My stuff!" Ash said excitingly, retrieving his stuff . "Since I got all of my shit back, it is time to finish the job!"

"Let us join you, Ash!" Bryony said; she, Mable, Aliana, and Celosia went closer to him and Korrina.

"Why haven't you woke us up, sexy?" Aliana asked.

"I wanted to kill Xerosic alone. Sorry about that," Ash apologized.

"It's okay, sweetie," Aliana forgave Ash.

"How much did he hurt you, baby?" Celosia asked.

"Not much, Celosia," Ash replied.

"That's good," Celosia said.

"Wanna get naked with us after we're done here, Ash?" Mable asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ash replied.

"Predictable answer. I like that," Mable said.

"Kill this fat piece of shit before we wakes up, guys, God!" Korrina said.

Conscious, Xerosic swiftly fled from them. "So much for our sweet-talking, but at least I got my personal stuff back," Ash said. 

"Ash!" Maylene said, showing up with Fantina. "We just saw fatty in Lumiose City! Kill him!"

"I will, Maylene," Ash said.

"Here's a present for saving me, Ash" Korrina said, then her lips made contact with his. Bryony folded her arms, showing some jealously.

"You call that a kiss? Let me show you how it's done," Bryony said, then she frenched Ash for several seconds. "That's a real kiss."

~ Mission Eighty: Ash and the girls vs. Xerosic ~ (Boss: Maylene and Fantina)

Lumiose City...

"There he is!" Fantina said; Xerosic threw a few Molotov Cocktails towards a building he forgot to damage.

"Eat my bullets, motherfucker!" Ash said, shooting at Xerosic.

Xerosic threw a Molotov Cocktail towards the group, forcing them to avoid it. "You cannot beat Xerosic, the best Flare member in history!" Xerosic said. 

Now, the girls, except for Korrina, opened fire, but they didn't take Xerosic down, then Xerosic clobbered them fast with his fists. Instead of relying on their weapons, the former Flare members fought back with physical combat, but Xerosic handled them easily.

"Hi-ya! Maylene yelled, kicking Xerosic's head. Fantina did the same move.

Maylene, Fantina, and Korrina got victimized by Xerosic's long kendo stick, giving Ash a huge chance to tackle the fat sucker. That, too, did little to Xerosic, and Xerosic retaliated fast. Recovered, Mable, Bryony, Aliana, and Celosia quadruple-teamed Xerosic again, finally getting some momentum. However, it lasted very short because Xerosic counterattacked.

"Help me tear the Body Armor off him!" Ash suggested, struggling to remove Xerosic's Body Armor.

Xerosic battered Ash to make him let go, but Ash refused. Maylene, Fantina, Korrina, Mable, Bryony, Aliana, and Celosia joined Ash to make their fight with Xerosic easier.

Now, Xerosic used a Crowbar against his enemies, but in spite of getting hit by a stronger weapon, his enemies ripped the Body Armor off him. He skated away, but Ash chased him. His allies couldn't move normally, due to the hard hitting they had received.

"I'll take that!" Ash said, grabbing Xerosic's RC-P90 off the ground and being enable to use two RC-P90s instead of one. He finally drained Xerosic health bar, and Xerosic collapsed.Ash ran back to the girls.

"He's down, guys. We can kill him," Ash said, but Xerosic went towards him with blazing speed.

"Behind you, Ash!" Fantina said.

Ash turned the other way, then Xerosic wacked him on head. Ash fell. "Go to hell, fuckers!" Xerosic said.

A woman suddenly fired a bullet behind Xerosic's head, saving Ash and the girls. Ash said, "Aldith, my sexy beast! You saved us!"

"Fucking Team Flare, man! They were getting on my last fucking nerves!" Aldith said, pulling Ash to make him stand up.

"Former Plasma member, ladies!" Ash said; Aldith went under his pants before squeezing his junk.

"Hi, Aldith," Korrina said.

"Why are you in this city, sweet'ums?" Ash asked.

"A vacation, but Flare fucked it up!" Aldith replied before glancing at Xerosic. Xerosic was still alive. "Please fucking tell me that is Flare's leader."

"Sadly, he not. He's the co-leader," Bryony said.

"Fuck! We better find him and end his life!" Aldith said.

"That's what we're going to do, after we kill this fat sack of shit and take a break," Celosia said.

"Mind if I borrow a gun for a few seconds, Ash?" Korrina asked.

"Sure, Korrina," Ash replied, giving Korrina his Handgun.

They killed him.

"And that's that. Time for our break," Ash said.

"I got another present for you, Ash," Korrina said, giving Ash his weapon back.

"Another one, huh? Can't wait," Ash said.

* * *

At Mable, Bryony, Aliana, and Celosia's place, Korrina was bouncing on Ash's cock, moaning with joy. As for the other girls, Maylene and Fantina were making out, Bryony and Celosia were making out, too, Mable and Aliana were 69 on the floor, and Aldith was frenching Ash in a sloppy way. Aldith still couldn't enough of that Kanto man, huh?

Total kills: 473

Legit kills: 31 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus) (Glacia, Phoebe, and Drake) (Norman) (Looker) (Xerosic)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Tape Recorder, Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, Baseball Bat, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC- P90 (x2), Revolver, Grenades, Molotov Cocktails

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $828,375.00

End of Chapter 41


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Another day later, Ash finished his breakfast before leaving Bryony, Aliana, Mable, Celosia, Korrina, Aldith, Maylene, and Fantina behind. "Where are you going, Ash?" Bryony asked, and Ash stopped his tracks.

"The fire department, babe," Ash replied.

"Don't try to fight the Flare leader yourself, okay?" Bryony said.

"Okay," Ash promised.

* * *

After an hour, Ash returned to his new girlfriends' place. During his time alone, he had stolen a firetruck to trigger the firefighter side missions, in which he had to extinguish fire around Lumiose City. His award for completing those missions was Fireproof.

"Back," Ash said.

"What did you do, Ash?" Mable asked, then Ash told her and the other girls what he did. "You can go through fire without getting burned? Sweet! Now, we can dismantle the rest of Team Flare once and for all!"

"Yeah, let's rock those cunts!" Aldith said.

~ Mission Eighty-One: Firestarter (Boss: Maylene and Fantina)

"This is the hideout," Aliana said, exiting a stolen car with her friends. 

"Look at those two goofs standing like morons. I bet their feet is sore," Celosia said, holding an AK-47.

"They won't stand after I kill them, that's for sure," Aldith said before executing the grunts in a nasty way.

Bryony kicked the door hard, startling many unarmed grunts. She and her friends, including Korrina, sent them straight to hell, then they moved to the next room. More grunts with Assault Rifles appeared.

"Fucking die!" Aldith said, shooting the grunts closer; one fell off the stairs after she shot him in the heart.

One survived after Mable shot him five times in the grunt, but Korrina made him stop breathing afterwards. Ash and Bryony stepped in the next room, and drone grunts fired against them. But they closed the door fast, avoiding getting shot. Now, Ash threw a few Grenades towards the drone guns, and multiple explosions occurred. He and the girls advanced upstairs, hearing love music.

"Love music, eh? I wonder who's having sex," Maylene said.

"I hope it's not a bunch of gay dudes doing it," Fantina said.

Peeking through the room where the music was, Korrina said, "No, just an orgy with ten male and female members. No gay action."

"Everybody ready?" Bryony asked, then the others nodded. "Okay. Fire!"

The genocide recommenced. Ash went back out before using his Shotgun on the remaining grunts, who were armed with Rocket Launchers. In the last room of the Flare hideout, a man was sitting on his big chair, and he was surrounded by money. Lysandre (Pokemon), founder of Team Flare. Because of his freakish appearance, Ash, Korrina, Maylene, Fantina, and Aldith expressions changed.

"Godfuckingdamn, dude! You're juiced as shit!" Aldith said. "Did the guy from that baseball team in New York or the did the one in Milwaukee gave you a thousand steroids!?"

"Tell us why you're mentally obsessed over money before we kill you," Ash said.

"When I was a little child, my parent had won five million dollars from a rare lottery ticket. We were one of the richest families in Kalos. Everyday, I went out to buy various things with the money: Food, junk, furniture, clothes, fishes, you name it. I was told by my parents to spend the money wisely, but I didn't take their advice. Then, a tragedy occurred. We were almost out of money. I had asked my parents for money, but they refused it to give it to me," Lysandre said.

"Outraged, I'd stolen my parents' gun to rob people for money on the streets and even at school. After they found out about my stony-hearted actions a year later, I murdered them. In 2011, Team Flare was born! I'd hired many people around the world and in Kalos, including the four bisexual dykes you're standing next to. Xerosic, god rest his soul, was the strongest of them all. I'd earned as twice as much money between 2011 and today, and it feels great being the richest person on earth. I'll hire more people who I can trust, after I eliminate all of you," Lysandre continued.

"I'm bigger than most of you combined, and your weapons are useless against me! A year back, I had a rare surgery where I could survive many gunshot wounds from anywhere, even the heart, and I could take multiple explosives from grenades and anything related to that. Get ready to die," Lysandre finished.

The gang blasted at him straightaway, despite learning about his special surgery. After getting towards them with great speed, Lysandre smacked Aliana, Celosia, Fantina, and Korrina hard with his arms, sending him towards the wall before kicking Bryony's face, almost making her crash through the window. He bashed Maylene's head with his, knocking her out cold before bitch-slapping Aldith and tossing Mable towards the pile of money. Ash was the only one standing.

"Take this, bitch!" Celosia said before smashing Lysandre's head with a vase.

"Scattering my $1,300,250.00 vase, huh!? You shall suffer the same fate!" Lysandre yelled.

Now, Ash assaulted the Flare fiend with his baseball bat, and he continued to do it in the same aggressive manner until Lysandre fell, cutting Lysandre's health bar to 80%.

"Shit, it's broken! Gotta buy a new one," Ash said; the girls went towards the damaged Lysandre.

"Not bad, but you and your whores won't like this!" Lysandre said before using his Flamethrower, but he failed to touched the girls. Instead, he used it on Ash. "Flame retardant!? Impossible!"

Desperate, the girls shot against the back of Lysandre's Flamethrower. It exploded on him, lowering his health to 60%. With Lysandre stunned, Ash stabbed the back of his neck with the broken baseball, decreasing the health to 40%.

"My secret form shall initiate! " Lysandre said.

"Uh-oh..." Korrina said; Lysandre fattened most of his body parts to hulk up.

"He's halfway dead and he's roiding up again? Damn!" Bryony said.

"We need to lure him to a spot where we could kill him easily," Maylene said; Korrina stashed one million dollars under her clothes.

"I know where we could take him!" Aliana said before leaving the room with her allies.

Lysandre smashed through the walls and floors during the gang's escape. This was his serious side. Outside, the gang got in the car before taking off, but Lysandre went after them before throwing Molotov Cocktails, making this fight more frustrating for his enemies.

"Thank god I didn't face Maxie, Archie, Ghetsis, and Cyrus like this! This is crazy as shit!" Ash said.

"If not for his surgery and the roids he took, he would be dead by now," Mable said.

"This shit is just like the movies, but this is far worse!" Maylene said.

"And scary as hell!" Fantina said.

"We're getting closer, guys!" Aliana said.

At their destination, a cliff, the gang left the car. Lysandre leaped high before landing on the car and smashing it, then Aliana whispered to Ash. He nodded. Getting closer to the edge of the cliff, Ash yelled, "Come and get me, you roided-up freak!"

Lysandre charged at Ash with super speed, but Ash dodged his attack. Then, Lysandre fell all the way down before landing on a large pile of hard, spiky rocks. 1%!

"He has fallen, but he can't get up!" Ash said.

Now, the gang got closer to Lysandre."Officially dead... Team Flare is no more..." Lysandre confirmed.

"You're f'n right, motherfucker!" Aldith said.

"Team Flare is our bitch! OUR BITCH!" Bryony said.

Lysandre looked at Ash. "You... I forgot to tell you that... you look like a middle-aged guy I've met before..." Lysandre said.

"Who!?" Ash asked.

"Leader of Team Rocket..." Lysandre replied.

"Leader of Team Rocket!? Are you trying to mess with my head on purpose before your death!?" Ash asked.

"No... Just saying... He could be your uncle... or father..." Lysandre replied.

"Enough talking!" Ash said before using the Shotgun against Lysandre, murdering him for good.

Now, the girls celebrated hard, especially Korrina, since she got her money back. Ash didn't display any celebration, though. He was thinking "Is Rocket's leader really my dad? Is that why my mom hadn't told me about him all these years?".

* * *

While heading back to the former Flare members' place with the girls, Ash asked, "Why did you and your gals quit Flare," Bryony?" Ash asked.

"He was treating us like shit, and he was hurting our feelings because of our sexuality," Bryony replied.

"He gets along with gays, but he holds grudge against lesbians. Fucking faggot," Celosia said.

"Before we left, we'de heard a rumor from a few grunts that he had a gay orgy with half of his male grunts. Not sure if it's really true," Aliana said.

"He didn't explain why he hated lesbians. But that doesn't matter because he's dead for good. Let's continue our celebration by having another orgy!" Bryony said. 

"Yeah!" the other girls agreed; Ash dialed Ariana's number.

"Are you in the mood to joining us again, Ash?" Bryony asked.

"Yea," Ash replied, placing the cellphone next to his ear. He didn't sound too happy.

"Did you kill Team Flare, Ash?" Ariana asked; Iris was playing with her nipples.

"Yeah, Ariana," Ash replied. "But listen to this. Do Rocket's leader and I look-a-like?"

Ariana gasped. "You... and Giovanni (Pokemon)... look the same? No," Ariana replied. "What knucklehead told you that?"

"Flare's leader. He even said that this Giovanni dude could be my dad," Ash replied.

"Just because two people look the same doesn't mean they're related, unless a DNA test proves it," Ariana said.

"I better tell my mom about him, Ariana. I'll talk to you later," Ash said, then he hung up before calling his mother.

After a few seconds, Delia asked, "The fuck do you want, ya bum?"

""Do you know a guy named Giovanni?" Ash asked.

"No! Don't ever call me again or come to my house!" Delia replied.

"You sure, mom?" Ash asked.

"Yes, you idiotic piece of shit! Leave me alone!" Delia yelled, then the conversation ended.

* * *

Santalune City...

Twenty-four hours later, Ash and Korrina wandered around in this city. Suddenly, they paused, seeing an enchanting woman heading to her home. "Fetching, the woman in white," Ash said.

"Diantha (Pokemon)? Yeah, she's a heavenly attractive woman," Korinna said. "You and Diantha should talk and know each other."

"That's what I'm about to do," Ash said.

~ Mission Eighty-Two: Fame ~ (Boss: Diantha)

Ash opened the door without even knocking, and Diantha gasped with a smile on her face, covering her mouth a little. "A handsome looking man... in my house?" Diantha said. 

"Many chicks love me," Ash said.

"Your beauteous look explains it all," Diantha said, using her hand to fondle through Ash's chest. "Name, please."

"Ash," Ash said.

"Diantha, a famous movie star," Diantha said. "And you?"

"A hitman," Ash replied.

"Hitman? Just what I needed," Diantha said.

"Something wrong?" Ash asked.

"Some ignoramus had appeared in a film for three seconds. Because that film was critically acclaimed, he told people that he was a better movie star than me. And to add more insult to injury, one of his Twitter posts said if he were to rape me belligerently in a film, he'd get more praise than me," Diantha replied.

"Where is the son of a bitch?" Ash asked.

"He and his guards should be somewhere around Lumiose City," Diantha replied.

"It won't take me forever to get there, Diantha," Ash said.

"I'll let you hump me for a week if you complete your job," Diantha said.

"Oh, boy!" Ash said happily.

* * *

Lumiose City...

Shortly after getting here, Ash heard a guy and the guy's bodyguards insulting Diantha before glancing at them. "That's them, alright," Ash said before holding his Rocket Launcher. Then, he destroyed them all, getting five wanted levels for it. "Are the pigs a fan of the guy?"

* * *

Diantha's house...

"They're dead, babe," Ash confirmed.

"I knew you'd beat the mission, Ash!" Diantha said, then she jumped on Ash to make him told her. A french-kiss commenced.

* * *

A week later, Ash dressed up, and Diantha watched. "I'll call you if I need more help," Diantha said. 

"I won't miss a call from you, my precious movie star," Ash said.

After Ash went outside, Ash's other girls, Bryony, Mable, Aliana, and Celosia, came towards him with big bags. "You got a place we could crash?" Aliana asked.

"Yes, Aliana. We'll get there in a few seconds," Ash replied.

"Hold the fuck up!!!!" Aldith said, rushing towards them.. "Take me, too!"

"Okay, love," Ash said.

* * *

Ash's Eterna home...

"I brought company and they are here to stay!" Ash said, getting in the house with Aliana, Aldith, Bryony, Celosia, and Mable.

"Welcome," Shelly said.

"Who are they, Ash?" Courtney asked. Anthea and Concordia knew Aldith, and Aldith knew them as well.

Looking at Aldith, Ash replied, "Guys, this is Aldith, an ex-Plasma," Ash then glanced at the Kalos natives. And this is, Bryony, Celosia, Mable, and Aliana, ex-Flare members."

"Hi," Anthea said, waving at the Kalos natives.

"Nice to meet you again, Aldith," Concordia said.

"Same for you," Aldith said.

"I'm Shelly, an ex-Aqua," Shelly said.

"And I'm Courtney, an ex-Magma," Courtney said. 

"Well! This is interesting! Nine girls from five dead teams living under one roof!" Aldith said.

"Agreed, but we forgot Ariana, and she's an ex-Rocket. She and her girlfriend should live here," Courtney said.

"Doubt it. Or you could say that ex-members of Aqua, Magma, Plasma, Galactic, Flare, and Rocket are all living in the same city, which is really interesting," Ash said.

"Ah! I haven't thought about that!" Courtney said. "By the way, Ash, there's a yellow mouse in the master's room. We found him in the middle of the streets early this morning, and we decided to keep him."

"A yellow mouse!? It's still living!" Ash said, hurrying to his room. The girls walked behind him. Ash saw his old pet mouse, Pikachu, eating cheese. Bending down, Ash said, "Hi, buddy. It's Ash. Remember me?"

The Pikachu looked at him before nodding. "You remembered me!" Ash said, grabbing Pikachu and giving him a hug.

"Awww," Ash's girls said together.

The hugging lasted short because Ash's phone rang. He answered it to see who was calling him in the middle a reunion. "Hello?" Ash said. 

"Iris and I are seeing Rocket grunts at Mountain Moon. Meet us there before they get away," Ariana said.

"Rocket..." Ash said. "I'm about to disable a Rocket, a big one. Wish me luck!"

"We will!" Aldith said.

After Ash disappeared, Aldith suggested that they should have an lesbian orgy, and the rest agreed before removing their clothes off them.

Total kills: 489

Legit kills: 32 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus) (Glacia, Phoebe, and Drake) (Norman) (Looker) (Xerosic and Lysandre)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Tape Recorder, Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC- P90 (x2), Revolver, Grenades, Molotov Cocktails

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $828,375.00

End of Chapter 42


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

~ Mission Eighty-Three: Team Rocket ~ (Boss: Ariana and Iris)

Mountain Moon...

"What are they doing in there, Ariana?" Ash asked, and Ariana looked the other way.

"Standing still for ten minutes. No progress whatsoever," Ariana replied.

"Three men are coming, guys!" Iris alerted. 

"Archer (Pokemon), Petrel (Pokemon), and Proton (Pokemon). We're getting little progress," Ariana said.

"Who the fuck is who?" Ash asked, and Ariana told them who was who.

"Now, they're moving," Iris said.

"This is our chance to tail them," Ariana said.

* * *

Outside...

Outside of Mountain Moon's other entrance, the co-leaders of Rocket got in their ride before taking off, and the grunts went somewhere else. To continue this mission, Ash, Iris, and Ariana took someone else's ride before tailing the targets again.

"Archer will see us if you get too close, Ash. He looks at the rear-view windows most of the time," Ariana reminded, and Ash slowed down a little.

"Does Team Rocket have a super-bulk dude with tremendous skills?" Ash asked.

"The Iron-Masked Marauder (Pokemon). Marauder for short," Ariana replied.

"Menacing name," Ash said.

"He hates Giovanni so much, he's gonna kill him to take his spot. He had threatened me and other members not to address Giovanni about it," Ariana said.

"Why kill Giovanni?" Ash asked.

"For some idiotic reason, Giovanni refused to up Marauder's status as a leader before retirement," Ariana replied.

"I don't think that makes sense," Ash said.

"What doesn't make sense is that Giovanni promises himself to put three goofs, James (Pokemon), Jessie (Pokemon), and their talking cat, in his position for the future. They're so dim-witted, even the lowest-ranked members have a more perspicacious mind than them," Ariana said. 

"I feel bad for Marauder. Just a little. we'll see how our fight against him work out. Damn! We've been talking quite some time and we still haven't made it to Rocket's hideout!" Ash said. 

"If we don't get to their hideout for the next thirty minutes, take me home!" Iris said.

"We'll get there sooner, Iris. God, I hope we do," Ariana said before getting a call. "Son?"

"Are you and Iris still chilling at Mars' place?" he asked.

"We and Mars' friend, Ash, are tailing Team Rocket, son. Call me later," Ariana replied.

"Love you, mom," Silver said.

"Who was that, Ariana?" Ash asked

"Silver," Ariana replied. Minutes later, Rockets reached their destination, the Rocket hideout outside of South Cerulean. It was humongous. "Reverse it!"

Ash did, then the highly-ranked Rockets entered the hideout. Ash and his female friends stepped closer before murdering the grunts that were guarding the door. Now, Ariana used her old Rocket key, opening the door. 

"Idiots forgot to change the locks," Ariana said.

* * *

The Rocket hideout...

In a basement downstairs, a skinny, faint-hearted young man named Mondo (Pokemon) was stacking boxes that had weapons inside them. "Hey, bitch," Ariana said; her voice scared him substantially.

"Spare me, please! I can't die in this age!" Mondo begged.

"You should've left Rocket, you pussified bitch!" Ariana said, then Mondo started crying, going on his knees, putting his face next to the floor, and placing his hands behind his head.

"I wanna kill him, Ariana!" Iris said.

Ariana folded her arms, smiling. "Go for it, sweetie," Ariana said.

"My children... That's why I'm still here... All I do... is stack boxes... and clean up... Oh, God...!" Mondo cried more.

"Let him go, guys. Him and death don't mix," Ash said.

Ariana sighed. "Drop them, bitch. ALL OF IT!" Ariana ordered. 

"Okay..." Mondo said, removing everything off him. "Then what?"

"This!" Iris replied, slapping Mondo with the butt of her Handgun. "Leave," Iris said, and Mondo stormed out of basement.

"I don't think he deserved to get humiliated like that, guys," Ash said. "Why he is referred to as a bitch?"

"He's the bitchiest person I've ever met," Ariana replied.

"Ariana told me about him and the things he did. I literally laughed my fucking ass off so loud, I almost died. Should've killed his ass, but whatever," Iris said.

After going through a few rooms on the first floor, they spotted Archer, Petrel, Proton, Attila (Pokemon), and Hun (Pokemon) going to a room they hadn't checked yet. Then, they joined the enemies. "This is going to be the last room you assholes will be in!" Ariana said.

Archer chuckled a little. "We meet again, old friend," Archer said. "Who's the guy that almost shares the same look as lord Giovanni?"

"Ash, a hitman!" Ariana replied.

"Hitman, huh? How good is he? Sorta good? Super good? Sensationally good? Doesn't matter. He won't go toe to toe against the almighty Marauder. Rather him to face Marauder now... or later? I'll decide," Archer said. Then, he pressed a button on his alarm device, triggering alarms all over the hideout.

In response to the alarm, Ariana, Iris, and Ash opened fire, killing Attila and Hun. Archer, Petrel, and Proton, however, escaped with a few wounds.

"Think you guys can make it out under twenty seconds!?" Archer shouted.

"It's do or die!" Iris said, fleeing with Ash and Ariana. 

They barely escaped. "That was a close one!" Ash said.

"Silencers. We need those to dig deep!" Iris suggested.

"We'll get back here later with them," Ariana said.

After Iris and Ariana took the car, Ash went heading back to Cerulean City, and then bought a $1,000 silencer and Body Armor from the weapon store, then he said, "Better stay in this city for a while. I don't have anything else to do."

~ Mission Eighty-Four: The ultimate lesbian fan ~ (Boss: ???)

From an alley from East Cerulean, a crazed photographer, Todd Snap (Pokemon), was taking pictures of a couple, Carlita (Pokemon)and Lizabeth (Pokemon), making out. "Nice thing you're doing, man," Ash said, distracting Todd. 

"Thanks, but this is the only place where I do my favorite hobby. I wanna go worldwide, but I'm afraid of heights and afraid of getting killed. According to a legitimate source on the internet, Cerulean City is the safest place to live in the world. Only two crimes had committed in Cerulean this year. One was some guy destroying a house and the other was another guy taking these women's clothes off in public."

"I was responsible for those crimes. I had to help two women get revenge on their targets. Anyway, I'll snap-shot many lesbian couples around six regions. You can stay here and wait," Ash said. 

"YOU'LL DO THAT FOR ME!? I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY!" Todd said. The loudness from Todd didn't seem to bother Lizabeth and Carlita at all.

* * *

Pallet Town...

Ash took a picture of Leaf and Cynthia kissing close to Leaf's home. Then, he climbed on his mother's house, gaining access to his room. Downstairs, Delia and Jane were passionately making out on a couch naked. The noise of the snap shot put an end of the girls' kissing, for now.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!? GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" Delia screamed out loud.

"Hi, Ash!" Jane said.

"Hi, Jane!" Ash said, getting dragged out of the house.

"And stay out!" Delia said before slamming the door.

* * *

 In Rustboro City, Ash saw Roxanne and Winona kissing between two buildings. "I forgive them for ruining that mission," Ash said. 

* * *

Near Lavaridge Town, Flannery and Liza were frenching and groping each other's asses with their eyes closed. "The other twin and that shy guy ain't here with them?" Ash said. 

* * *

 

In Ash's Eterna home, Shelly and Courtney were making out, Anthea, Concordia, and Aldith were triple-french kissing, Mable and Aliana were rubbing each other's pussies, and Bryony and Celosia were tasting each other's pussies, while Pikachu watched.

"One at a time, Ash," Ash said. 

* * *

At Mars' place, Ariana and Iris were on the floor kissing, Zoey and Jupiter were hugging each other, Mars and Dawn were kissing without any clothes on, and Burgundy and Georgia were arguing. After taking each photo of the three pairings, Ash asked, "Can you guys kiss each other for a second?"

"Okay," Burgundy and Georgia said together. Ash added them to his collection, then the arguing recommenced.

* * *

Outside of Sinnoh, more pairings, Lucy/Greta, and Anabel (Pokemon)/Angie (Pokemon), were kissing. "Those two look like dudes, but they're obviously women," Ash was talking about Anabel and Angie.

* * *

"Hmm... Oh, what the hell!" Ash said before taking a shot of Roxie, Janine, and Falkner kissing each other in Virbank City.

* * *

"I'm back, my Unovians!" Ash said, going inside Aurea's place.

"Welcome back, Ash!" Hilda's mother said. "Are you ready for some more action?"

"I'm here to take a picture of Hilda and Aurea kissing one another. We can do that some other time," Ash replied.

"I'm okay with your decision, Ash!" Hilda's mother said, and a kiss from Aurea and Hilda occurred.

* * *

"They're on a vacation?" Ash said, seeing Lola and Caroline playing patty-cake.

* * *

"Fuck, yes. I need more," Ash said, three pairings, Allegra (Pokemon)/Sheena (Pokemon), Kidd/Bianca (Johto), and Melody ( (Pokemon; The power of one)/Alice (The rise of Darkrai; Pokemon)) were making love. "Wait. That woman with white earrings has a man face. I'll still take it, though."

* * *

"One of my favorite couples!" Ash said, seeing Elesa and Skyla kissing on top of a helicopter.

* * *

"They're lesbians, too?" Ash said, seeing Mira and Cheryl kissing out in front of Buck, Riley, Houndoom and Arcanine; Caitlin and Marley were playing with a double-end dildo.

* * *

"Two old women?" Ash said, seeing Agatha (Pokemon) and Bertha (Pokemon) kissing on a beach half-naked.

* * *

"I haven't seen these two lovely ladies in my life. Thank god I came here," Ash said, seeing two dopplegangers, Lyra (Pokemon) and Marina (Pokemon; Jotho) holding each other's hands while laying on the ground.

* * *

"The Ecruteaks god must love me!" Ash said, seeing Gardenia and Candice fondling each other's hairs next to the sign that said "Welcome to Ecruteak City".

* * *

"Best mission ever!" Ash said, seeing Argenta and Dahlia goosing each other's breasts while making out.

* * *

"Steven and Wallace kissing!? Eaagh! Lorelei and Clair? One-hundred percent yes!" Ash said.

* * *

"Making out near the tower, huh? Cool," Ash said, seeing Maylene and Fantina frenching smoothly.

* * *

Anistar City/Near a mansion...

"Two more to go," Ash said, taking a photo shot of Olympia (Pokemon) and Valerie (Pokemon) rubbing each other's nipples.

* * *

"This is the last one," Ash said; Malva and Drasna were chatting about their previous sexual activities with each other. Objective completed! "I wouldn't mind speaking to them before getting back to Todd. Hi there, my lovely lesbians!" Ash distracted the lesbians. "I'm Ash!"

After turning one of her hands to a fist, Malva said, "And this is my fist, you queer-baiting faggot! If you interrupt our conversation one more time, I'll rip your balls, dick, and heart out before giving them to a group of rapid animals in the jungle. Then, I will massacre your family and friends!"

"Sorry..." Ash apologized, moving back.

Drasna giggled. "Malva, honey. Forget about that naughty man," Malva said. 

"He ain't a man, Drasna. He's a little biatch," Malva said.

* * *

East Cerulean...

"Here ya go," Ash said, handing Todd a ton of photos.

"Yes. Oh, yes," Todd said, looking through the photos. "This one's my favorite!" Todd showed the Malva/Drasna photo to Ash.

"Yeah, it's cute," Ash said. 

"Time to go home and jack off! Thanks for everything!" Todd said.

Total kills: 491

Legit kills: 34 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus) (Glacia, Phoebe, and Drake) (Norman) (Looker) (Xerosic and Lysandre) (Attila and Hun)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Tape Recorder, Night Vision Goggles, Body Armor

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC- P90 (x2), Revolver, Grenades, Molotov Cocktails, Silencer

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $826,875.00

End of Chapter 43


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Back in the same spot where Allegra/Sheena, Kidd/Bianca (from Johto), and Melody/Alice made out, Allegra and Sheena were talking about a mystical creature, but the other pairings weren't here.

"Talking about God, eh?" Ash said, and the conversation between Allegra and Sheena ended.

"You're right, stranger," Sheena replied.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"This," Allegra replied, showing Ash an ancient picture of Arceus. 

"That's god? I thought he was human," Ash said. 

"Us too, until Kevin (Pokemon), a friend of mine, showed us the strange looking creature that is God," Sheena said.

"Imagine staring at it after reaching to the gates of heaven," Ash said.

"And I bet the angels would be like "What is that thing? Could it be God?"," Allegra said.

Ash laughed for a few seconds. "Haha. That made me laugh," Ash said.

* * *

Near Striaton City...

Shauntal and Amanita were dancing together. Ash was happy to see them again because he hadn't talked to them for days.

"Something told me you two were doing something besides kissing and having sex," Ash said, and the girls stopped doing their thing.

"Ash! We thought you were dead!" Amanita said.

""How has it been, Ash?" Shauntal asked.

"Great," Ash replied.

"That's nice," Shauntal said. "Ever stepped foot in Kalos before?"

"Yeah," Ash replied. "You and Amanita?"

"We stayed there for a few days and it turned out nice, until the last day where we met this mean lady with an older woman, her girlfriend," Shauntal replied.

"I'd met them, too, just an hour ago. After I'd introduced myself to them by mistake, the mean lady said, "And this is my fist, you queer-baiting faggot! If you interrupt our conversation one more time, I'll rip your balls, dick, and heart out before giving them to a group of rapid animals in the jungle, then I will massacre your family and friends!"," Ash said.

"That's harsh," Amanita said.

"Wanna know what she said to us, Ash?" Shauntal said. "She said, "Don't bother us while we're kissing, ya fat, brain-challenged piece of shit. Otherwise, I'll force you and your ugly-ass girlfriend into jumping off a building on a live show, so the world can see ya". I mean, calm down. We didn't do anything bad to you and your girlfriend."

"I got a feeling that someone would end up murdered if they do the same thing," Ash said. 

* * *

Pallet Town/Near Delia's house...

"Remember my pet mouse, the one you kicked out of the house fifteen years ago?" Ash asked.

Looking at Pikachu, Delia replied, "Of course I remembered that little shit. Fucker took a shit around the house, even on my bed. That's why I fucking kicked it out."

Jane rubbed the Pikachu's head, saying, "It's cute!"

"Why thank you, Jane," Ash said.

"Okay, our small reunion's over. Now leave us the fuck alone," Delia said.

"Get over here, Ash!" Leaf said.

"Now, what do they want? C'mon, friend," Ash said. 

~ Mission Eighty-Five: Out cold ~ (Boss: Leaf and Cynthia)

Noticing the Pikachu walking with Ash, Leaf asked, "Is that the same mouse you had fifteen years ago, Ash?"

"No shit," Ash replied.

"By the way, we saw a couple of weirdos carrying three of your comatosed friends to Viridian's forsaken shoe factory an hour ago. We're not sure why, though," Leaf said.

"Do they have an "R" logo on their shirts?" Ash asked.

"No," Leaf replied.

"Whoever they are, I'm gonna stop them from doing more damage to my friends, but I'm busy trying to get rid of Team Rocket," Ash said.

"May I ask this important question before you and your pet go?" Cynthia asked.

"Oh, no! I know what you're trying to say! I don't want to hear it!" Ash said before running north with Pikachu.

"You love Mars and Dawn, don't ya!?" Cynthia asked, but Ash refused to reply.

Leaf folded her arms. "He does," Leaf said.

* * *

Near the right place...

Ash couldn't open the factory's doorknob because it was locked from the inside. Could there be an alternative way in? "There must be another way," Ash said.

"Pika," Pikachu said, moving towards the back of the building.

"What is it, man?" Ash asked, following Pikachu. A super long ladder was there. "Nice!" Ash said.

Now, Ash put Pikachu on his shoulder before climbing on the ladder. Then, he saw yellow gas on the upper broken windows. "Gas...?" Ash said, feeling a bit woozy. With that, two duo passed out before falling off the ladder.

"Time for your first test, Ash," a familiar foe said before kicking Ash and Pikachu to wake them up. Then, she dropped a pair of gas masks before vanishing away.

"Gas masks? I'm not sure why they're here, but they'll come in handy!" Ash said. 

With the gas masks equipped, they went on the ladder again. "Which window should we break in? The left one or the right?" Ash asked Pikachu. 

"Pika," Pikachu replied, pointing at the right window. Pikachu held on tight, and Ash broke the window to get in.

"The moron chose the wrong window, comrades!" a mysterious gunman said.

"Shit!" Ash said before owning the guy with his RC-P90s. In the hallway, he took more of them down.

"That's not all of us..." one wounded guy said. He died, then the duo continued on.

"The hell is going on here!?" Ash said.

More of those mysterious fiends  arrived, but Ash handled them with much effort. "A drone gun!" Ash said, firing towards the drone gun. He disabled it. Dozens of the same troops made their appearance.

"Extreme time!" Ash said, firing a Rocket Launcher missile and committing more genocide. In the next hallway, he murdered another group of the same gang.

Now, he carried his Shotgun. "I need an explanation for this weird shit!" Ash said, advancing with Pikachu. 

"CAN (Shotgun blast) ANYBODY (Shotgun Blast) EXPLAIN (Shotgun blast) THIS (Shotgun blast) BIZARRE (Shotgun blast) SITUATION (Shotgun blast) TO (Shotgun blast) ME!?" Ash screamed, but his new victims didn't reply because he killed him all. Downstairs, twenty enemies with ropes leveled down. Instead of waiting for them to stand on the floor, Ash tossed several Molotov Cocktails towards then, and they screamed in agony.

"Burn, motherfuckers, burn!" Ash said, then he and Pikachu moved on before reaching a big door. Ash failed to open it.

"Something is blocking the door," Ash said before looking to his right and seeing a vent door leading elsewhere: "Find your way to the room we're trying to get in."

After getting on his best friend's shoulder, Pikachu opened the vent door before getting in. A minute later, he made it to the other side of the building. He avoided the patrolling guards before gaining access to another vent, and that vent guided him to the same room Ash couldn't get in. There, a chair was blocking the door knob, and Falkner, Janine, and Roxie were laying on each other.

Pikachu moved the chair away from the door, and Ash opened the door. Astonished, Ash said, "They were in Virbank City like an hour ago. How were they transported to Viridian City?". Ash then picked them up before getting them out of the building. Outside, Ash and Pikachu took their masks off before shaking the couple to wake them up.

"How the...? This makes zero sense!" a confused Janine said; she, Falkner, and Roxie stood on their feet.

"You guys were sleeping in that gas factory behind us. A friend had told me that an army of men were sending you guys there," Ash said.

"But how did they...? Something weird is going on," Falkner said.

"I suggest we stay at Janine's place for the next two days! Going outside is overrated!" Roxie said.

"No one's invited, not even my father and his friends! It'll be the three of us only!" Janine said.

After hearing his phone ringing, Ash got it from his pocket before answering the thing. "Hello?" Ash said. 

"If you're currently doing something, drop it! I've got bad news! My hideout! ASA-friggin'-P!" Mars said.

~ Mission Eighty-Six: Family Reunion ~ (Boss: Mars and Dawn)

Mars' hideout...

"What's the matter?" Ash asked.

"This Archer douche and several Team Rocket thugs kidnapped my mom and Iris! I've alerted my brother the news. He'll come here any second!" Mars replied.

"I hope to Christ that Iris and Ariana are okay," Ash said, then Silver opened Mars' door. "Hey. Haven't we met before?"

"I think so. We and a couple of people were drinking alcohol at Joy and Jenny's party until you were carried upstairs by a older woman and her younger companion," Silver replied.

"GODDAMN, GUYS, MY MOM AND IRIS' LIFE IS ON THE LINE! LET'S GO!" Mars screamed.

* * *

Cerulean City... 

Ash drove in a taxi with Mars, Silver, Dawn, and Pikachu. He remembered where to go. "Where the heck is Zoey, Jupiter, Burgundy, and Georgia?" Ash asked.

"I don't know where the fuck they are, Ash. They haven't responded to any of my calls," Mars replied.

"Hey, wait!" Ash thought of something to say to Mars. "Why are you super concerned about Iris' life? You hate her."

"You're goddamn right I hate that bitch, Ash, but if she dies, my mom dies. I can't let those things happen. I know my mom annoys me the crap out of me, but I still love her," Mars replied.

Ringing cellphone commenced. "Who is this?" Ash asked.

"What are you doing, Ash?" someone was mimicking Delia's voice to fool Ash.

"Driving with Mars, Dawn, my pet, and Silver. Gonna kick some Rocket butt!" Ash replied.

"Aha! You, Mars, and Dawn are together!" Leaf said. It was her all along.

"Don't ever do that childish stuff again, Leaf!" Ash said.

* * *

Near the Rocket hideout...

"This is Rocket's hideout, guys," Ash said before getting out of the taxi cab and killing the grunts that were on guard duty. "Damn it! Without Ariana and her old Rocket key, we can't get in!" Ash then sighed. "Let's do this the cliche way," Ash said before knocking on the door. He and his friends hid in the bushes, waiting for a random Rocket member to open the door. Ash shot him. "We need to disguise ourselves as Rocket members, so we won't get busted."

In the locker room, four grunts were changing their clothes. After Ash dispatched the fiends, he and his friends changed clothes before putting their old ones in the taxi cab. Then, they and Pikachu went back inside, resuming their mission. If a pet like Pikachu would hang around a member of Team Rocket, it wouldn't count as an intruder or a waste.

The Iron-Masked Marauder suddenly walked past them, saying, "Walking by, ladies and men," Iron-Masked Marauder said. 

"I think that's Marauder," Ash said.

"He looks like a major threat. We can't hang around here too long," Dawn said.

In the middle room, which was big, Archer, Petrel, and Proton were taunting a bound Iris and a heavily-bound Ariana, calling them names. "Dirty bastards!" Mars said.

"They're leaving. This is our chance to free them," Ash said before getting close to Iris and Ariana.

"What took you guys so friggin' long!? This is uncomfortable in the slightest!" Iris whined.

"These ropes are killing me! Step on it!" Ariana said, and the gang's untying occurred.

"Rescued?" someone said behind an invisible wall; he could see what was going on.

"Son of a goddamn fucking cuntlicking cocksucking bitch!" Ariana cursed heavily before getting freed.

"You're so cute when you're angry, Ariana. Poor soul," the same person said.

"Show yourself!" Ash yelled, and Pikachu growled.

"Patience, my angry friend. It won't take long," Giovanni said.

He eventually revealed his appearance as Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. This pet cat, Persian, was standing on his side. Ash gasped. "Y-you look... just like me... No! It cannot be!" Ash said. 

"Homogeneous appearances... Is Delia your mother? We've had an "intimate moment" during a stormy weather," Giovanni said. 

"Dad..." Ash said

"Pity that Giovanni was your dad all along, Ash..." Ariana said.

"And then you decided to talk, Ariana..." Giovanni said before looking directly at Mars and Silver. "...right in front of my red-haired children!"

Hearing what Giovanni just said, Ash, Dawn Iris, Mars, and Silver gasped in shock, then Mars and Silver glanced at Ariana. Mars asked, "Mom... Giovanni's our father... leader of Team Rocket...? Is this true...?" Mars asked.

Facing the floor in shame, Ariana replied, "Yes..." Ariana then dripped a from her eye. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys... who your father really was... I'm really... really sorry..."

"Why haven't you told us that Giovanni was our father, mom...?" Silver asked.

"Because... I didn't want Giovanni to make you two join Team Rocket... I'd given him $500 a week to avoid seeing you two... and when you two were little kids... I had to pay random babysitters to watch you and Mars... while I was at work... It was okay for Mars to join Team Galactic... because she wanted drugs and that was it..." Ariana replied before covering her face, crying some more.Iris touched her shoulder and cried, too. "Oh, god... I'm terribly... sorry..."

"It's okay, mom... I forgive you..." Silver said, crying with Ariana and Iris.

"I forgive you too, mom..." Mars cried, and Dawn glared at Giovanni.

"Crying... How pathetic," Giovanni said.

"You shut up!" Ash said.

"How mature, telling your own father to shut up," Giovanni said.

"Is something wrong, Giovanni, um... I mean, boss?" Jessie asked, appearing with James, Butch (Pokemon), Cassidy (Pokemon), and Meowth.

"Yes, Jessie. It appears that I've reunited with my long-lost son, Ash, and my other kids, Mars and Silver. They don't want to give their old man a hug," Giovanni replied.

"WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO HUG YOU!?" Dawn yelled.

"Easy, my blue-haired beauty. This has nothing to do with you," Giovanni said. "Ash! Brace yourself for a grueling challenge!"

"Uh-oh..." Ash  knew what Giovanni planning to do against him.

"Marauder! Get in here!" Giovanni ordered.

"Coming!" Marauder said before getting to the room where his boss was at. "What is it, boss?"

Giovanni glanced at Ash, replying, "Test my son, Ash, to the extreme. Show him your aggressive personality."

"This is gonna be fun," Marauder said, cracking his knuckles.

"Fuck..." Ash said, and Mars, Ariana, Iris, and Silver stopped crying.

"Give your stuff to Jessie or you'll die early," Giovanni said.

"How do you know I have shit in my backpack?" Ash asked.

"Your grandmother, former leader of Team Rocket, had stored weapons and items in my big backpack when I was a little kid! You're not fooling me!" Giovanni replied.

"Ugh..." Ash said before throwing his backpack to Jessie. "Here."

"Anyone else who dares to interfere the fight will suffer severe consequences!" Giovanni reminded.

Now, the powerhouse Marauder charged at Ash with a deadly tackle, sending his body towards a wall. Ash evaded Marauder's other charge before walloping the dangerous foe with various punches and kicks, getting a fairly good start. That, however, didn't last that long because Marauder countered the eighth attack before getting slammed again. After the tenth slam, Ash avoided the eleventh attack.

"Are you ready to quit this predictable fight yet, son?" Giovanni asked.

"No! Like sports, fighting is unpredictable! Anything can happen!" Ash said.

"Delusional twat," Giovanni said.

After a quick kick on Marauder's privates, Ash jump-kicked his face before attacking the privates again and again and again. A minute later, he grabbed Marauder's head before throwing him towards a machine, destroying it.

"You see!? I told you anything can happen!" Ash said. 

"That doesn't count, Ash!" Giovanni said. 

"It is! You're supposed to protect your body in a fight, including the privates! My mom had taught me that!" Ash said. 

"Too bad she didn't do the same against me when she had her legs opened," Giovanni hinted that he had raped Delia nine months before Ash came to this world.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Ash yelled. Feeling a sudden rage inside him, Ash kicked Marauder repeatedly. Marauder blocked the thirteenth kick, grabbing the leg. But Ash used his foot from the other leg, truculently kicking Marauder head and breaking the armor that was around it.

"Way to weaken the mighty beast, Ash!" Dawn cheered.

"My armor..." Marauder said, feeling a little dizzy.

"You've broken half of me, but I'm not done yet!" Ash said before extending the assault against Marauder's head with his knee and knocking several of Marauder's teeth out. Then, Ash ferociously broke Marauder's neck, ending the fight.

"Wow..." Giovanni said; he and other Rocket members were shocked like hell. He thought the fight would be predictable, but he was dead wrong.

"The courage..." James said.

"And passion..." Butch added.

"Who's delusional now!? I told you that fights were unpredictable!" Ash said.

"That's how you dominate a gigantic motherfucker, Ash!" Mars said.

"I need a break, boss..." Marauder said, feeling weak. Of all the opponents he had fought, Ash was the toughest.

"No! Keep fighting until you kill him!" Giovanni demanded. "If you do, I'll make you leader of Rocket in the future!"

"WHAT!?" Jessie yelled. "You've promised me, James, and our cat that we'd become leaders in the future!"

"Deal with my decision," Giovanni said.

"You know what? Fuck this shit. Seriously. Fuck it. Fuck you and fuck Team Rocket. You'd sworn us that we'd take over, but all of a sudden, you'd rather give it to Marauder, the same guy that was exposed by another guy way below his size!? I hope Rocket dies today!" Jessie said, then she glanced at Cassidy. "Join me, love, so we can stop Team Rocket."

"Okay, Jessie," Cassidy said. She'd follow orders from Jessie no matter what it was.

"Have fun getting killed with Ash and his friends, bitches. GUARDS!" Giovanni said.

"Here, Ash!" Jessie said, giving Ash his backpack back. 

"Traitors!" Meowth said; guards appeared from the other floor and the one the group were in.

Ash's gunfire commenced towards the enemies. Giovanni and Persian returned to the room they were in. Ash got help from Mars, Dawn, Ariana, Iris, and Silver, Jessie, and Cassidy. Because of his severe injuries, Marauder couldn't do anything. Now, Ash murdered, James, Butch, and Meowth, three of Team Rocket's many top guys.

"Yo, dad! According to Ariana, Marauder was planning on killing you before taking your role as Leader because you were going to give it to Jessie, James, and their cat, and he'd threatened his co-workers not to tell you about it!" Ash reminded.

"He's right, boss! You were pissing off the wrong guy! I've worked so hard to get you super impressed, but you've failed to do that!" Maruader said. 

"Then, I'll give Archer the leading position! Besides, you were letting a smaller foe kick your ass! That there had ruined your credibility as a leader anyway!" Giovanni said.

"THAT IS IT! I'M REALLY TICKED OFF!" Marauder said, standing a little. Then, he used his mini-gun to cause a shooting rampage, killing his fellow Rocket members. However, he failed to hurt the others. Marauder's rampage finally ended after Ash gunned him down, and he said, "Unlike my other victims, you have what it takes to beat me... Kill Giovanni... Make my spirit happy..."

"Giovanni will eventually be terminated," Ash said, and Marauder died. "You hear that, dad!? I'm coming for you!"

"We'll see about that, son!" Giovanni said, and Ash and company went going outside.

* * *

After Ash, Mars, Silver, and Dawn wore their old clothes, Ash asked Jessie, "Do you know where our friends are?", before matching his missing friends' descriptions.

"Lake um... Verity! Pierce (Pokemon) is holding them hostage!" Jessie replied.

* * *

Lake Verity...

Pierce was torturing Zoey, Jupiter, Burgundy, and Georgia with a whip. "Feel the pain of this!" Ash got the sadist's attention before killing him.

"Fry in hell, ya sadistic fuck!" Zoey said; Ash untied her, Jupiter, Burgundy, and Georgia.

"I need a hot bath..." Jupiter said.

"Me too..." Burgundy agreed.

"What is with that clown and his shitty whip!? Georgia asked.

"He had watched his parents torturing their victims until they were sentenced to life in prison. He followed his parents' unusual activities," Jessie replied before looking at Ash."When are you going to confront Giovanni? Tomorrow?"

"Definitely tomorrow, but I need some rest. Fucking Marauder, man. His attacks are almost like getting run over by a fast car," Ash replied.

"We'll help you stop him for good, Ash, and don't kill our female friends. They deserve an extended life, not a permanent death," Cassidy said.

"As long as they don't use extreme tactics to kill me, they won't die. By the way, come with me if you two want a great place to stay."

* * *

Ash's Eterna home...

"Guys, this is Jessie and Cassidy, former Rocket members. They're here to stay," Ash introduced.

"You girls will love it here!" Aldith said before revealing her name and her friends' name to Jessie and Cassidy.

* * *

Outside...

"Are you guys okay?" Ash asked.

"We're fine, Ash," Ariana replied.

"You, Mars, Silver, and Iris can stay at home tomorrow if you want, while me, Dawn, Jessie, and Cassidy fight Team Rocket" Ash said.

"No, Ash! We will keep fighting those cocksuckers until they die, especially the man that raped your mother!" Ariana said.

* * *

Delia's house...

"Now what, ya doofus?" Delia asked.

"I just met my father, Giovanni. Obviously, you know who the hell I'm talking about. You should've told me about him years ago!" Ash replied.

"Okay, so you've encountered your father! Big fucking deal!" Delia said.

"Big fucking deal!? The fuck had raped you before my arrival to this earth!" Ash said. 

Jane touched Delia's shoulder. "Delia... Is it true that you were raped by Ash's biological father?" Jane asked.

"It's true, Jane..." Delia replied. "While I was trying to hitchhike a ride on a stormy night, a guy had driven up to me and I told him that I need a ride home. The guy was Giovanni, and he had agreed to give me a ride home. After driving to my home, he suggested that we should have sex in the back of his car, but I refused. That's how the rape commenced.... A few months later, I found Giovanni, then I told him and his mother that I was carrying his child, since he was the only male that impregnated me. But he said that he was incapable of raising a child, then his vile mother shouted nasty remarks such as "slut" and "tramp"."

"I see... Delia... Ash... I was viciously raped a year ago... " Jane said.

"Why haven't you told me this before, sweetie?" Delia asked.

"I was afraid that the suspect would hire a few guys to keep an eye on me, so I wouldn't snitch on him" Jane replied.

"He won't kill you, because he'll have to go through me!" Delia said.

Jane smiled. "You're the best, Delia," Jane said.

"Ash, I apologize for not telling you who Giovanni was. Please forgive me," Delia said.

"I forgive you, mom. Oh, and me, my pet, and a couple of people are heading to Team Rocket's hideout tomorrow to finish them and Giovanni off."

"We're going, too, Ash! I really want to see that son of bitch murdered with my own two eyes!"" Delia said.

"I won't disappoint you, mom," Ash said.

* * *

"There they are!" Ash said; Malva and Drasna were tasting each other's tongues. After that kiss came an end, Malva and Drasna smiled at them, but Malva's smile wasn't as normal as the average human's smile. It was naturally evil.

Total kills: 543

Legit kills: 38 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus) (Glacia, Phoebe, and Drake) (Norman) (Looker) (Xerosic and Lysandre) (Attila, Hun, James, Butch, Meowth, Iron-Masked Marauder, and Pierce)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Tape Recorder, Night Vision Goggles, Body Armor

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90 (x2), Revolver, Grenades, Molotov Cocktails, Silencer

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $826,875.00

End of Chapter 44


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"It's you again," Malva said. "The hell you want with us?" 

"Just a conversation between the three of us. I'm not here to cause trouble," Ash replied.

"We usually don't get into conversations with others, but anyway, I'm Malva. Not lava, Not "Malvia", Malva!"

"Drasna. I wasn't born here," Drasna said. 

"Strange names, I must say," Ash said. 

"Piss off!" Malva said.

"It's my opinion, Malva. Don't take it too seriously," Ash said. "When did you and Drasna occur a romantic relationship?"

"A few weeks after I'd walked out on Team Flare several years ago," Malva replied.

"You're an ex-Flare, too?!" Ash said. "Why quit?"

"Faggot ass Lysandre was having a fag orgy with his queer male members. I didn't tell anyone about it except for Drasna," Malva replied.

"So the rumor Aliana told me about was true!" Ash said.

"You've met that ginger-haired whore, huh?" Malva said. "Where the hell is she and her ugly-ass girlfriends?"

"They're having fun with former members of Aqua, Magma, Plasma, and Rocket," Ash replied.

"Those whores are afraid of me, Ash. I've picked on them, that white-stain cum face, Xerosic, and other members of Team Flare during my time with the damn group," Malva said. 

"Have you bullied plenty of kids during your childhood and other adults during your adulthood, Malva?" "

"Yes, but not attractive girls. Hell, I was bullying teachers and principals, and they never reported my actions to my parents. The ones I'd bullied the most were a couple of morons, Siebold (Pokemon) and Wikstrom (Pokemon). Their names are so weird, people will criticize them for not using different names," Malva replied.

"Why did you choose them as top targets, Malva?" Ash said. 

"They've fucking harassed, tormented, and laughed at me and Drasna for hours for being a couple. We've tried to ignore them, but we couldn't take it, so I've decided to bully and beat the living shit out of them. Before that shit happened, I had gotten therapy, staying calm most of the time," Malva replied.

"People have a right to fall in love with each other, no matter how old they are. If someone is comparing young and middle-aged couple to serious crimes such as rape, pedophila, murder, arson, and robbery, their brain isn't working," Drasna said.

"And that's the truth, and nothing but the goddamn truth!" Malva said before noticing Siebold and Wikstrom going west "Hey, assholes!" Malva distracted them, but they ran away to avoid getting bedeviled again. "Where are you faggots going!? We wanna introduce you scumbags to our friend, um... What's your name?!"

"Ash," Ash replied. "Why is that big guy wearing knight armor?"

"His parents had dropped his head while smoking crack. Seriously, we do not know why," Malva replied.

"He even wears it during the summer. What a weird fellow he is," Drasna said.

"I think it's strange to wear armor when you're not using it for an event," Ash said.

"Could be some bizarre fetish, but who knows. We must return to our home and play GTA: V. Naughty, but incredibly great game!" Drasna said.

"I love that game as much as I love Drasna, and whoever says that GTA: V sucks should set themselves on fire!" Malva said.

"It was nice talking you, Ash. We'll meet another day!" Drasna said.

"Eh, you're a little... okay. Bye, fag!" Malva said, then she and Drasna went back home.

"My number one couple," Ash said, then seconds later, his cellphone vibrated. "Wassup?"

"I need you now, Ash... Hurry..." Diantha replied, moaning.

~ Mission Eighty-Seven: Assholes with attitude ~ (Boss: Diantha)

Diantha's house..

"Uber sweet!" Ash said, witnessing Korrina eating Diantha out.

"I'll reveal the problem after I cum, sweetheart," Diantha said.

"Okay," Ash said, sitting on the floor with Pikachu.

* * *

After Diantha came, she and Korrina sat on the couch together. "In Lumiose's biggest cafe, five disgusting men with generic blue suits had threatened to kill me while I was signing autographs to my huge fans. Critics were giving their recent movie panned reviews. In one of those reviews from a professional critic, he said that they would never be as super good as me," Diantha said. 

"One thing before my pet and I leave here," Ash said. "Why is Korrina here? Is she your girlfriend?"

Fondling Korrina's blonde hair, Diantha replied, "Yes, and she promised that she'd do anything make me smile a lot, unlike my psycho ex-girlfriend, also known as my former assistant, Kathi Lee (Pokemon)."

"Diantha's the best person ever. God, I love her," Korrina said.

* * *

Lumiose City...

Ash spotted the targets arguing with a couple for no reason. Obviously, their display of bad attitude had something to do with the negative reviews their movie had sustained. After lowering the window from the passenger's side, Ash fired shot against the men before getting four wanted levels and leaving the couple happy.

* * *

Diantha's house...

"The men in blue suits are annihilated!" Ash said; Korrina was suckling on Diantha's right nipple.

"You've taken care of the smelly trash, Ash... and the trash no longer exists... Thank you..." Diantha said.

*call*

"What, Yellow?" Ash asked. 

"Earn more money for me in another illegal street race, Ash," Yelloe said. 

"Hearthome?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Yellow replied.

~ Mission Eighty-Eight: Racing in hell once again ~ (Boss: Yellow)

Hearthome City...

"$500,000, Ash!" Yellow reminded Ash about the first place prize. She had the same car from the last race.

"This super-improved driver will ease through the race in under three minutes!" Ash said.

"Your opponents' cars pack scads of horsepower, Ash, but you'll still win this joint!" Ursula said.

The race commenced, and the challengers stomped their gas pedals hard for that mega prize. Ash opponent's suddenly crashed through random things, but Ash continued to drive until the raced ended, with him as the winner. Unlike Ash, they were inexperienced at driving. At first, they were thinking that stealing powerful cars would guarantee an automatic win, but they thought wrong. Knowledge was the key to win important things in life.

"YESSSSSSSSS!!!" Yellow shouted happily.

"I rule this street!" Ash said.

* * *

Ash, Yellow, Pikachu and Ursula were still in Hearthome's street. "When is the next race coming up, Ursula?" Ash asked.

"Next month," Ursula replied.

"If I were to bet on Ash for the next race, I'd win more money!" Yellow said.

The same group of men that Ash and Pikachu had encountered in the shoe factory made a surprising appearance. Ash yelled "HIDE!" to Ursula, Pikachu, and Yellow, and they did. Ash aimed for the group's heads, getting the shootout over with.

"Why are they targeting me and who is controlling them!? We better leave this joint before more will come!" Ash said. 

"Good idea, Ash. Bye, guys!" Ursula said.

"Bye, Ash!" Yellow said, and she and Ursula left with their vehicles.

"Let's spend time with the girls, pal," Ash said.

Total kills: 560

Legit kills: 38 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus) (Glacia, Phoebe, and Drake) (Norman) (Looker) (Xerosic and Lysandre) (Attila, Hun, James, Butch, Meowth, Iron-Masked Marauder, and Pierce)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Tape Recorder, Night Vision Goggles, Body Armor

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90 (x2), Revolver, Grenades, Molotov Cocktails, Silencer

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $826,875.00

End of Chapter 45


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Ash's Eterna home...

"Oh, yeah!" Ash said; Jessie and Cassidy were performing tribadism on top of each other, and the other girls were rooting for them to cum.

* * *

The next morning, Ash, Pikachu, and Ash's girls were eating healthy breakfast on the table. Looking at Bryony, Ash said, "I forgot to tell you, Celosia, Mable, and Aliana this yesterday, Bryony, but I'd met Malva and her girlfriend."

"Did she say mean things to you?" Bryony asked.

"A few times," Ash replied.

"I see," Bryony said.

"Although she had bullied people in the past and the present, I wouldn't consider her as super evil," Ash said.

"You must be joking, Ash," Celosia said.

"Just an opinion, Celosia," Ash said.

"Not trying to insult you, Ash, but that woman is a lunatic that should stay locked in a cage for the rest of her miserable life," Celosia said.

"Nobody likes her except for Drasna. How a nice person like Drasna would have a deranged, bi-polar, piece of shit girlfriend is beyond me," Mable said.

"Malva's the only person that loves her romantically. It's super obvious," Aliana said.

"By the way, my friends in Vermillon City are having another wild party soon, and I'm thinking about inviting Malva and Drasna."

"Inviting Malva would be the biggest mistake of your life, Ash. Don't bring that bitch anywhere near us," Bryony said.

"Just stay far away from her and focus on the stuff you guys are going to do at the party. Simple as that," Ash said.

~ Mission Eighty-Nine: Going deeper (Boss: Iris and Ariana)

Outside/Near Mars' hideout...

"Ready?" Ash asked; Pikachu, Jessie, and Cassidy were behind him.

"YES!" Mars replied, holding an M19.

"Zoey, Burgundy, Georgia, and I will watch your hideout, Mars," Jupiter said.

"Then don't leave until we come back. Might take a while for us to eradicate those despicable Rockets," Mars said.

* * *

 Pallet Town...

"How long have you guys waited outside?" Ash asked.

"An hour," Delia replied.

* * *

Near the Rocket hideout...

Ash rammed three grunts that were about to get back on guard duty. Ash and company exited the car, and Ariana asked, "How do you want to do this, Ash? Noise or stealth?"

"The latter, Ariana. I can't ignore my Silencer," Ash replied.

"Okay, then," Ariana said, unlocking the door and opening it.

"Look," Dawn said as, pointing at a surveillance camera that was far away.

"Giovanni, you coward," Ariana said.

After disabling the surveillance camera, Ash moved on before spotting another one looking at all directions and a guard coming out of a room. Two of them got dealt with quickly.

Returning to his group, Ash said, "Come on."

* * *

In a new area, more grunts were patrolling and two surveillance cameras were attached up high. Ash handled the cameras super quick before shooting the grunts' critical body parts. Then, the group entered a room where a man, Tyson (Pokemon), was lifting weights.

"Drop those weights," Ash said.

Doing as told, Tyson put the weights on the floor before turning the other way. "Shoot me. I dare you," Tyson said.

"That's not a smart thing to say, man," Ash said, then Tyson went at full charge. But Ash reacted fast by killing him with one bullet. "Not the smartest thing to defend yourself, either."

"Idiot still would have died anyway," Ariana said.

* * *

In another room, a training room, a Drill Sergeant, Viper (Pokemon), was training a load of unsophisticated recruits.

"Use a better weapon to wipe them all, Ash," Ariana said.

"But that would alert everybody else," Ash said.

"They're in an instruction room with weapons," Ariana said.

"We'll aid you, Ash," Mars said. She, Dawn, Silver, Iris, Ariana, Jessie, and Cassidy prepared themselves to start a shootout.

"Blood and guts," Delia said; she, Jane, and Pikachu moved back a little.

"Training sessions over, punks!" Ash yelled, going in with the armed people. 

"Intruding, eh? FIRE!" Viper said, then a shootout commenced. Unfortunately for the rookies, they did a horrendous job of defending themselves. A lot died, while others were critically injured. "Stupidity at its finest..." Viper insulted the dead and remaining recruits.

"Giovanni's the dumb one for bringing them here," Jessie said.

Now, Ash killed Viper before telling Delia, Jane, and Pikachu that the coast was clear. "Let's keep going, shall we?" Cassidy said.

* * *

In a giant lab, Dr. Fuji (Pokemon), Dr. Namba (Pokemon), Professor Sebastia (Pokemon), Dr. Zager (Pokemon), and many scientists were making weapons, different kinds. They rarely took breaks during their twelve-hour job.

"Commonly, they test weapons to see if they work or not," Ariana said.

"BURN!" Ash yelled, throwing a Molotov Cocktail towards a group of scientists and burning them. They screamed in horror.

"I got a disabled daughter to take care of at home!" Dr. Fuji said; Namba, Sebastia, Zager, and the other scientists used their weapons to start a gun battle.

"Your daughter had died in a freak accident years ago, you liar!" Ariana said, firing back with her allies.

Dr. Fuji tried to hide, but Ash executed the namby-pamby. Ash tossed two Grenades towards the other enemies, and the massive explosion them.

"Giovanni, Archer, Petrel, and Proton. They are the only big names left," Ariana said.

* * *

In the same room where Iris and Ariana were rescued, Giovanni was sitting in a chair, while Persian on laying on his lap. Looking at an angry Delia, Giovanni said, "Delia! It's been a long since we've last met! Still mad at me for getting violated that day?"

"Ash's father. Nice to meet you, douche," Jane said.

"Who are you?" Giovanni asked.

"Jane, my girlfriend," Delia replied for Jane.

"Girlfriend, eh?" Giovanni said. "Ever thought about raping her?"

"KILL HIM, ASH!" Delia said.

Giovanni showed a special remote device to his enemies. "My drone guns on the ceiling would love to play target practice if I get shot," Giovanni said. 

"Shit..." Ash cursed.

"Are you ready for your second test, Ash?" Giovanni asked.

"Oh, I'm ready. Show me my eventual victim!" Ash replied.

"They are weaker than Marauder in strength, but their agility is no joke. Girls!" Giovanni said.

Five women, Domino (Pokemon), Annie (Pokemon), Oakley (Pokemon), Wendy (Pokemon), and Matori (Pokemon), came out of their secret room. "Kill my son," Giovanni ordered.

"Don't do this, guys! Join the good side!" Jessie said. The girls ignored her, and they ganged up on Ash.

"I'll initiate the drone guns if anyone else touches my girls," Giovanni warned.

"Shit, you guys are fast!" Ash couldn't hit one of the girls while getting clobbered.

"No shit!" Domino said, striking Ash's balls. Annie and Oakley stomped on his chest.

"Team Rocket's not worth staying anymore!" Cassidy said.

"Does this hurt!?" Matori asked, repeatedly hitting Ash's throat.

"Yes...!" Ash replied.

"Should've stayed at home!" Wendy said, kicking Ash's legs.

"Hang on, Ash! You can beat them!" Dawn said.

"They are too fast...!" Ash said, then he thought of a plan to end this crazy madness. "Timeout!"

"We'll give you twenty seconds," Domino said, then she and the girls ended the savage beatdown.

After slowly getting up, Ash said, "Here's a fair deal... If the five of you join our side... I'll give ya guys all of my money..."

"Show us the money," Wendy said.

"Here..." Ash said, giving the girls $826,875.00.

Matori smiled. "You're a chivalrous gentleman for making us rich, Ash, unlike your father. We'll team up with you!" Matori said. 

"WHAT!? YOU BITCHES EITHER KILL ASH OR DIE!" Giovanni shouted, but the girls merged into Ash's group.

"You've given Marauder, Archer, Petrel, and Proton more than $1,000 a week, but the rest of us? We've received less. Most workers deserve good treatment from mega crime bosses like you, but you've failed to do that," Matori said.

"You bitches have disgraced this long-running organization by siding with the enemy! I shall sentenced you all to death!" Giovanni said.

"We're not going to die!" Iris said before shooting the device,

"Perfect shot, Iris!" Ariana said.

"Damn it, that hurt!" Giovanni said, shaking his hand.

"Got any final words to say before you die?" Delia asked, having an evil smile on her face.

Instead of replying, Giovanni sprinted away with Persian.

"He's getting away!" Domino said; she and the merged group pursued Giovanni.

"Shit, he's fast!" Jane said.

"I NEED HELP!" Giovanni shouted to get attention. 

"Pussy ass bitch!" Delia said, somehow running faster than the others and reaching closer to Giovanni. She suckered him on the head, which didn't affect Giovanni's running. "Damn it!"

Now, Giovanni saw his men in a break area. "WASTE THOSE FOOLS!" Giovanni said, and he and Persian successfully escaped.

Suddenly pointing at Archer, Jane said, "That's the assailant that raped me!"

"Archer raped you!?" Ash said, then Delia glared at Archer.

"Yes, Ash! Kill that fucking cocksucker!" Jane said, and the armed people opened fire.

"I didn't expect you to make an appearance, slut!" Archer said hiding in safe spots with Petrel, Proton, and the surviving grunts.

"Face us like a fucking man, you rapist!" Jane yelled.

"NEVER!" Archer refused.

"Stop hiding and die!" Ash said before coming closer to the baddies and killing Petrel, Proton, and the grunts, but he decided to keep Archer alive for Jane and Delia.

"Uh oh..." Archer said.

Speaking of Delia and Jane, they rushed towards Archer before unleashing raging punches against his face. After a minute of the barbaric beating, Jane started crying on Delia shoulder, and Delia patted her back. Ash killed Archer. "You got what you wanted, Jane. The other rapist must die," Delia said.

"I hope he didn't get away. Everybody split into groups!" Ash said.

* * *

After several minutes, everybody reunited outside, and Iris said, "Ariana, Mars, Silver, Dawn, and I haven't spotted him."

"Neither did us," Annie said.

"Sadly, Jessie and I didn't find him," Cassidy said.

"He was nowhere in sight. The son of a bitch escaped," Jane said.

"Does he have an alternative hideout?" Ash said.

"Sadly, no," Oakley replied.

"Damn. That means he could be anywhere around Kanto," Ash said. 

"We can check your grandmother's place and see if he's there," Ariana said.

"Where does she live?" Ash asked.

"Lavender Town," Ariana replied.

"I bought a house in that town. I suggest we look for Giovanni on our way there," Ash said.

~ Mission Ninety: Father vs. Son ~ (Boss: Ariana and Iris)

Lavender Town...

"Where is it, Ariana?" Ash asked.

"East from here. I'll lead you all to it," Ariana said, then the gang followed her until they reached towards it. "This is it."

"Time to settle the score," Ash said, having his Handgun equipped.

"Annie, Oakley, Domino, Wendy, Matori, Cassidy, and I will go to your house in Eterna City, Ash. Good luck," Jessie said.

"Thanks,  Jessie," Ash said.

"And thanks for the money, Ash! Better give us more!" Wendy said before leaving with the girls.

"I will!" Ash said before stepping back. Then, he kicked the door opened, astonishing Giovanni and his grandmother, Madame Boss (Pokemon). Persian was laying on the floor.

"Ash. Silver. Mars. This is your grandmother, former leader of Team Rocket," Giovanni said.

"My grandchildren... They look adorable," Madame Boss said.

"Shut it, grandma. Just sit, relax, and watch me kill dad," Ash said.

"Disrespecting your own grandmother, I see," Madame Boss said.

"Why do you look young? Did you have surgery?" Ash asked.

"I never had surgery, you little shit," Madame Boss replied. "Now, why don't you all be nice and leave or else."

"Or else what?" Ash asked.

"Or else I'll MASSACRE YOU ALL!" Madame Boss replied, equipping two M249s.

"Cover!" Ash said, then he and company evaded Madame Boss' blazing gunfire. Ash wounded her, but Giovanni ran outside, leaving Persian and his mother behind.

"He's getting away, Ash!" Delia said; She, Jane, and her new friends chased Giovanni.

"Coming!" Ash said before joining them, then Giovanni dragged someone out of their car before taking it.

"Fuck!" Ash cursed.

"Found one!" Dawn said, getting to the car.

After Ash and his allies took the car, he drove towards Giovanni before firing shots at him. Random civilians jumped out of the way.

"FIVE WANTED LEVELS!? I MUST BE CURSED!" Ash said.

"We'll wipe out the FBI while you handle dad, Ash!" Mars said, then she, Dawn, Silver, Mars, and Iris, and Ariana targeted the FBI cars and helicopters.

"Screw off already!" Giovanni yelled.

"I won't!" Ash said.

"Do you have a Rocket Launcher with you, Ash?" Jane asked.

"I do. One of you can use it to blow dad up!" Ash replied. 

"I'll blow that disgusting cocksucker to hell!" Delia said.

Delia got out of the window a little, and then aimed at Giovanni. Giovanni noticed that Delia was holding a Rocket Launcher, and he avoided a missile from it.

"Shit!" Delia cursed.

"Had I murdered you after that non-consensual sex, Ash wouldn't exist!" Giovanni said.

After dodging another missile, Giovanni threw a few grenades at his enemies. "EXPLODE!" Giovanni yelled.

"Fuck!" Ash said before evading the explosions.

"Stop wiggling around, you piece of garbage!" Delia said.

"MAKE ME!" Giovanni yelled.

After Mars, Ariana, Dawn, Silver, and Iris killed every FBI member that was in the middle of this pursuit, Giovanni entered a route, but he was still getting chased. Mistakenly glaring at them, Giovanni drove off a ledge. Ash hit the brake pedal to stop his car. Giovanni car's collided hard against the ground, causing him serious injuries.

Giovanni crawled out of the damaged car. "Damn..." Giovanni cursed.

"Get the fuck up!" Ash said before kicking his father's face, furthering the damage against the Rocket leader.

"I'm bleeding bad, son..." Giovanni said. Several glass shards were stuck on his chest.

"If hell exists, I hope Satan sodomizes you in this ass, you worthless bastard!" Delia said.

"Finish him, Ash! It doesn't matter what weapon you choose!" Ariana said.

"So long, dad," Ash said before pulling the trigger, ending Giovanni's life.

"Now, kill your stupid grandmother," Delia said.

"I've shot her a few times, mom, but I'm not sure if she's really dead," Ash said.

* * *

Madame Boss' house...

"Where the fuck is she?" Ash said.

"Meow," Persian said, showing the gang a note from Madame Boss.

"A note? I'll read what it says," Ash said before quoting, ""Dear Ash. I am still breathing on this earth. You should've thought about shooting me more, but you had decided to chase after Giovanni instead. I will revive Team Rocket, and I will gather potential recruits to help me kill you. Love, grandma.""

"Fucking crazy ass bitch. Better watch out for her ass, Ash," Delia said.

"Friggin' Team Rocket! It needs to die permanently!" Ariana said.

"Had I shot her more shots, it'd be officially dead. So much for fucking up," Ash said.

"Don't say that, Ash. We've annihilated many Rockets, and seven of them had left the group. If you encounter Madame Boss again, it is a possibility that you will kill her. Why? Because you've told me and my new family that an experience soldier like you wouldn't fail to stop the greater evil from harming good things in life. I won't forget that quote as long as I live, Ash," Iris said.

"Ash is great for all of us. If not for Ash, awful things would still exist, and others would be completely helpless. Ash. If great  
soldiers like you were to die, the universe would perish. Before we leave here, a special award must occur from me," Ariana said before kissing Ash's forehead.

"This Unovian shall award you a kiss, too, Ash!" Iris said, then she planted a kiss on Ash's cheek.

"Giovanni and Cyrus, two pitiful men that will forever be burned in the very depths of hell. If people like them still exist, they deserve a painful death," Mars said before kissing Ash's lips twice.

"Our father wasn't a real man. We are," Silver said, then a hug from him commenced.

"I love you, Ash," Dawn said, then she left with Mars, Ariana, Iris, and Silver.

"Love ya too, Dawn!" Ash said.

"What are you going to do now, future stepson?" Jane asked.

"Chilling at home, future stepmother," Ash replied.

"We will do the same. Good-bye," Jane said.

"You can visit us anytime you want, Ash!" Delia said, then she and Jane exited the house.

"I pay a visit soon, mom!" Ash said, then he glanced at Persian. "I can't just leave you here. Someone needs to take care of you."

* * *

The Rocket hideout..

Meanwhile, a lone Rocket member named Christopher (Pokemon) was shocked to see various Rocket members dead. "What the hell happened?" Christopher said.

"My grandchildren, their mothers, and their friends had killed them and Giovanni," Madame Boss said, appearing from another room.

"Good thing I was on vacation..." Christopher said.

"It is up to me to run Team Rocket... again. I'll promote you as a co-leader, if you wish to stay," Madame Boss said.

"Really!? Wow, thank you! Oh, man! My wish! It's coming true!" Christopher said.

"We need to find another place to operate Team Rocket, get some recruits, smarter ones, and kill our number one target, Ash," Madame Boss said.

* * *

Ash's Eterna home...

Ash, Pikachu, and Persian witnessed the girls, including Wendy, Annie, Oakley, Domino, and Matori, having a big orgy in the living room. "Awesome!" Ash said.

"Why haven't you told us that a couple of hot girls were here, Ash?" Domino asked sweetly; Aldith was licking her pussy.

"I kinda forgot, babe," Ash replied, then he and his pets sat on the couch.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Ash said, then Malva and Drasna got off the bench they were sitting in.

"Hi, Ash," Drasna said.

"New pet, I see," Malva said.

"It's my dad's. I'd killed him," Ash said.

"Killed your old man, huh?" Malva said.

"What did he do, Ash?" Drasna asked, then she and Malva got a long explanation from Ash. "I don't blame you one bit, Ash."

"I don't blame you either, Ash. Hell, I had to murder my dad at a young age. Fucker tried to rape me because he couldn't get any of my mom's pussy. Speaking of my mom, she had killed herself after my father's death," Malva said.

"Dude's a weirdo," Ash said.

"Then weeks later, I learned that my father had sex with his relatives, and my grandparents grounded his ass until adulthood. He was ten years old at the time," Malva said.

"Definition of a sick freak," Ash said.

"Ever heard of Orre (Phoenix, Arizona) in Unova?" Malva asked.

"Nope," Ash replied.

"Go there," Malva said.

"Our four-week vacation in Orre was great!" Drasna said.

"Eh, I'll go, but no awful shit better not happen. I need a break from that shit," Ash said.

Total kills: 601

Legit kills: 49 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus) (Glacia, Phoebe, and Drake) (Norman) (Looker) (Xerosic and Lysandre) (Attila, Hun, James, Butch, Meowth, Iron-Masked Marauder, Pierce, Tyson, Viper, Dr. Fuji, Dr. Namba, Professor Sebastia, Dr. Zager, Petrel, Proton, Archer, and Giovanni)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Tape Recorder, Night Vision Goggles, Body Armor

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90 (x2), Revolver, Grenades, Molotov Cocktails, Silencer

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: None

End of Chapter 46


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Orre, Arizona...

"Orre... Looks kinda good," Ash said after he, Pikachu, and Persian stepped out of the city's airport.

~ Mission Ninety-One: Double teaming again ~ (Boss: ???)

Eight minutes later...

"Friggin' come on, man..." Ash said disappointingly; gunshots and screams commenced far from him and his pets, and they saw some business places getting burned. Three goons with powerful weapons suddenly came out of nowhere, aiming at Ash and threatening him to give his belongings and pets to them. But they got shot multiple times before dying. "Thanks, whoever did that!" Ash said.

"We did it," Wes (Pokemon) said; he and his friends, Michael (Pokemon) and Rui (Pokemon) got closer to him and the pets.

"The hell is up with this city all of a sudden?" Ash asked.

"Team Snagem and (Team) Cipher," Wes replied.

"Great... More douche organizations... Time to get back to work... again..." Ash said.

"Their hideout is next to the expressway. Heavily-armed Snagems are guarding it," Michael said.

"No matter what kind of Snagem and Cipher we are facing, I won't stop blasting my fucking bullets at them until every last one of those punks are dead! I REALLY want a vacation with my pets for fuck's sake!" Ash said.

"By the look on your face, you've fought a lot of evil teams," Rui said, going north with the pets and the boys.

"I'd battled Aqua and Magma first, then Plasma, Galactic, Flare, and yesterday, Rocket. But Rocket's not really dead because my bitch of a grandmother will replace my dead father to keep it alive," Ash said.

"That's a lot," Rui said.

"Aqua, Magma, Galactic, and Rocket weren't too shabby to take down, but Plasma and Flare? That's another story," Ash said. 

Now, Wes, Ash, Michael, and Rui began to murder various Snagems and Ciphers, clearing paths for the innocent and themselves."There are many members of Snagem and Cipher. They want $100,000,000 from the government. If they don't get what they want, they'll continue to ruin this city and eventually destroy the rest of Arizona," Wes said.

"The morons should've gotten themselves a decent job instead of creating this nonsense," Rui said.

"Snagem and Cipher were calm over the past few years, due to money. I was a part of Snagem, but Michael and Rui weren't part of neither team. A week ago, Snagem and Cipher were out of money before asking the government for a lot, but the government said no. They thought of this shit to get the government's attention. Me and five women, former Ciphers had walked out on them before it began," Wes said.

"Where are the women?" Ash asked.

"We were forcing ourselves into splitting from them because Snagem and Cipher's toughest members were chasing us. Either the teams have captured or killed them," Wes replied.

"And how did they earn a ton of money before running out of it?" Ash asked.

"Evice, one of Cipher's leaders, had gotten $50,000,000 after his close relative died, and Gonzap, leader of Snagem, had won over $90,000,000 at the casino in three days," Wes replied.

"Gonzap should've at least gotten another shot at the casino," Ash said, killing two Ciphers.

"He tried, but luck wasn't on his side like it used to," Wes replied.

"It's the Hexagon Brothers again!" Michael said, seeing Resix (Pokemon), Blusix (Pokemon), Greesix (Pokemon), Purpsix (Pokemon), Yellosix (Pokemon), and Browsix (Pokemon).

"We were unable to kill them an hour ago. Six against three isn't a fair fight," Rui said.

"Numbers don't matter as long as you have a Rocket Launcher, Grenade, or Molotov Cocktail, or if you have experience with guns!" Ash said before holding a Molotov Cocktail. "Yo, Hexagon clowns!" Ash distracted the brothers, then he burned them to death.

"That was fantastic!" Wes said.

"Good riddance, you bums!" Rui said.

"You've murdered the Hexagon brothers!" Zook (Pokemon) said, holding a Chainsaw. He, Exol (Pokemon), Naps (Pokemon), Fein (Pokemon), Folly (Pokemon), Trudly (Pokemon), and Agnol (Pokemon) began to charge.

"More Ciphers! Get them!" Michael said.

With his RC-P90s, Ash wasted them all with headshots. Michael, Rui, and Wes killed more Cipher and Snagem grunts, then Ash stole the dead guy's Chainsaw before moving forward.

"We are a few miles away from the hideout," Wes reminded Ash.

"Okay," Ash said before using his new weapon against a Snagem's head.

"Super sick!" Michael said.

"My mom had taught me how to cut bushes like that when I was younger," Ash said.

* * *

After a few minutes, Wes said, "We're almost there."

"Good!" Ash said.

Wes noticed his former friends doing cruel things to good people. "Is that Bluno (Pokemon), Verde (Pokemon), Rosso (Pokemon), Skrub (Pokemon), and Mirakle B. (Pokemon) teasing people? Slice them!" Wes said.

Doing as told, Ash slashed Bluno throat in a crazy way, affrighted the other enemies. Verde failed to equip his weapon because Ash jabbed the middle section of his body, then Rosso, Skrub, and Mirakle B. suffered similar fates.

"Thanks, sexy!" one of the victims, a female, said, hugged Ash tight.

"You are welcome, miss," Ash said, and the victims returned to their homes.

"Thirty to forty steps away..." Wes said.

* * *

After those steps, Ash burned the heavily-armed Snagems before entering the place with the gang. Many Snagems and Ciphers opened fire, but Ash shot back, with his Body Armor health lessened greatly. Wes suddenly went to Ash's aid, and Rui and Michael wasted their bullets on the remaining grunts. Pikachu and Persian ran towards one bad guy before biting and scratching his face and neck like grisly animals from the jungle. The poor guy suffered a gruesome death.

"Sickest shit I've ever seen!" Ash said.

"Your pets are as vicious as you, and I love it!" Rui said.

* * *

In a gaming room, Dakim (Pokemon), Ein (Pokemon), Snatte (Pokemon), Gorigan (Pokemon), Ardos (Pokemon), Eldes (Pokemon), Nascour (Pokemon), Walkin (Pokemon), Biden (Pokemon), and Agrev (Pokemon) were playing console and hand-held games. Game over!" Ash said before blowing them all up, splattered blood covered the entire room.

A minute later, the gang found the former Ciphers in a prison cell.

"Saved! We are finally saved!" Venus (Pokemon) said; Michael grabbed a cell key that was a bit far from the cell.

"Who's the sexy guy, Wes? I wanna fuck him right now!" Lovrina (Pokemon) asked; Michael unlocked the cell door.

"Ash, Lovrina," Wes replied, and the girls got out of the cell.

Lovrina touched Ash's chest. "Ash..." Lovrina said; Reath (Pokemon), Ferma (Pokemon), Exinn (Pokemon), and Venus crowded up on Ash.

"He is sexy. Super sexy," Venus said, and Reath, Ferna, and Exinn nodded.

"We don't have time for this, guys! We gotta finish Cipher and Snagem for good!" Wes said.

"Gonzap (Pokemon), Evice (Pokemon), Greevil (Pokemon), and Miror B. (Pokemon) are the only ones left," Rui reminded.

"Everybody else is dead, huh?" Lovrina said, moving on with the gang.

"Ash killed most of them. He's the reason why we're here," Michael said.

"Man, you three suck big horse cock. I mean, you need one guy, a sexy one, to save us and slaughter most of Cipher and Snagem. Sad," Venus said.

"He told us that he had been through this against six organizations, hence our big progress," Wes said.

"Still. It's like an extremely talented athlete helping his or her sucky teammates winning a lot of games," Venus said.

"True dat," Exinn agreed.

"Oh, give us a break!" Wes said in annoyance.

* * *

Miror B. He was holding two RC-P90s, waiting for some action. "Who's the freaky looking dude?" Ash asked.

"Miror. B," Wes replied.

"Same weapons... Let us see who wins," Miror B. said.

"Stay back!" Ash said, and the shootout commenced. After the brief shooting, Miror B. fell.

"Outstanding..." Miror. B said, then he died.

"Give me some health. I'm gonna die," Ash said.

"I'll take care of you, Ash," Venus said before healing Ash with lip contact.

Lovrina grabbed Ash's head, saying, "My turn!" Lovrina then frenched Ash, recovering the other half of Ash's lost health.

"I think Ash is a chick-magnet," Michael's assumption was true.

"Well, he is cute, unlike most of the bozos in this city," Rui said.

"What about me and Michael?" Wes asked.

"You guys are kinda... okay!" Rui replied.

Ash opened the door, and Gonzap, Evice, and Greevil glared at the group. "Say hello to Satan for me, assholes!" Ash said.

"You're not killing us!" Gonzap said before grabbing Evice and Greevil, jumping out of a window, landing on the ground. Still holding the geezers, Gonzap hastened somewhere same.

"Motherfucker!" Ash cursed, and the group went towards to him.

"The good news is that they don't have anyone to protect them, but the bad news is that we don't know where they're going," Michael said.

"We should grab something to eat before killing them. I'm starving!" Rui suggested.

"I haven't ate some grub in two days. Need it now," Michael said.

"The only thing I care about eating is Ash's cock!" Lovrina said, fondling Ash's crotch.

"Same," Venus said, groping Ash's ass.

Reath, Ferna, and Exinn began to strip naked for Ash. "I'll stay here with the girls," Ash said.

~ Mission Ninety-Two: A better vacation ~ (Boss: Wes)

Ash, the girls, and the animals grouped with Wes, Michael, and Rui, then their search for the leaders commenced. Pikachu and Persian smelled something suspicious on the ground.

"They're sniffing something!" Ash said.

"It could be our targets' scents," Michael said.

"Track it down, guys," Ash ordered.

* * *

Pikachu and Persian eventually stopped at the edge of the sea; a battleship and a few boats were there.

"Hold up. If my pets stop here, that means... RUN!" Ash said. 

The gang rushed to safe places to hide; Gonzap, Evice, and Greevil fired multiple missiles at them, but each missile missed.

"You weasels cannot harm us!" Evice said.

"Hiding won't end us!" Greevil said.

"He's right, guys. We need end this crisis with a plan," Ash said.

"Venus, Reath, Ferna, Exinn, and I don't have weapons, honey-bun," Lovrina said.

"I know, but here's an idea. You, your girlfriends, and my pets run and hide simultaneously, while Wes, Michael, Rui, and I attack the battleship. Half of the unarmed, one of my pets, and two weapon holders do it first, and the other half repeats the same step."

"Sounds like a professional idea, Ash" Wes said.

"We need to learn more survival abilities from you, Ash," Rui said.

"I'll teach you all everything while I'm here," Ash said.

Ash, Rui, Persian, Reath, Ferna, and Exinn started running, and Ash and Rui fired their shots at the battleship, separating. They evaded the missiles again, then Wes, Michael, Lovrina, Venus, and Pikachu followed the same step.

"No!" Greevil said.

"Their strategy is killing us!" Gonzap said

"Don't we have other weapons to use besides missiles? Evice asked.

"We're in a missile-only battleship!" Greevil replied. "Can't you read the sign next to you!?"

"So much for hiding at the wrong place..." Evice said.

"It was your stupid idea to come here, idiot!" Gonzap said.

"I didn't know it had one weapon before we read the sign! I am not the one to blame!" Evice said.

"Can't we all agree that it's our fault for not going somewhere else?" Greevil asked.

"Yeah, I agree, Kinda," Gonzap replied.

Evice sighed. "We've messed up big..." Evice said.

"Our last hurrah would end ugly if we don't make it out alive," Greevil said.

"I've got this, guys!" Ash said before firing a Rocket Launcher missile towards the battleship. It exploded, killing Gonzap, Evice, and Greevil for good.

"AW, YEAH! YOU OWN THEIR BITCH ASSES!" Lovrina celebrated with the others.

"Epic finish, Ash!" Venus said, hugging Ash.

"It was, babe," Ash agreed, grabbing Venus' ass. Lovrina, Reath, Ferna, and Exinn stood close to him.

"I can go home, eat some more, and go to sleep," Michael said.

"My video games miss me. Been busy doing important stuff in the last few days," Rui said.

"I'll volunteer to help my fellow Orre natives clean up the damage Cipher and Snagem have caused," Wes said before looking at Ash. "All of us wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for your professionalism of survivability, Ash."

Rui kissed Ash. "I can't wait until you teach us how to live longer, Ash!" Rui said.

"I'll begin my teaching in a few hours, honey," Ash said.

* * *

After a few days, Ash, Pikachu, and Persian returned to Eterna City; Lovrina, Venus, Reath, Ferna, and Exinn were walking behind them. Before leaving Orre, Ash had promised the girls that they'd see something amazing in his house.

* * *

Ash's Eterna home...

Ash's girls were using strapons, dildos, and double-end dildos in their orgy, hardcore style. "You're right, Ash! This is amazing!" Lovrina said.

"Told ya guys!" Ash said; the Orre natives stripped naked, getting involved in the orgy.

* * *

"How was Orre, Ash?" Drasna asked; She was on the bench, and Malva's head was on her lap.

"Bad. Had to help a couple of people stop Team Snagem and Cipher from damaging Orre and the entire state. After completing that hellish mission, it became great," Ash replied.

"Ah!" Drasna said.

"Why would this Snagem and Cipher try to destroy the state?" Malva asked.

"They were out of dough and the government refused to give them some," Ash replied.

"Proof that mega-money lovers die everyday because of the mean green," Malva said.

"That's true, but some obsessive money lovers won't end up dead. Speaking of money, I can go to Lysandre's hideout and take most of it, then I'll give them to my girls," Ash said.

"After you're done with that shit, come to eastern Laverre for a visit," Malva said.

Total kills: 704

Legit kills: 81 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus) (Glacia, Phoebe, and Drake) (Norman) (Looker) (Xerosic and Lysandre) (Attila, Hun, James, Butch, Meowth, Iron-Masked Marauder, Pierce, Tyson, Viper, Dr. Fuji, Dr. Namba, Professor Sebastia, Dr. Zager, Petrel, Proton, Archer, and Giovanni) (Resix, Blusix, Greesix, Purpsix, Yellosix, Browsix, Zook, Exol, Naps, Fein, Folly, Trudly, Agnol, Bluno, Verde, Rosso, Skrub, Mirakle B., Dakim, Ein, Snatte, Gorigan, Ardos, Eldes, Nascour, Walkin, Biden, Agrev, Miror. B, Gonzap, Evice, and Greevil)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Tape Recorder, Night Vision Goggles

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90 (x2), Revolver, Grenades, Molotov Cocktails, Silencer, Chainsaw

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: None

End of Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of legit kills, huh?


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

~ Mission Ninety-Three: An important assassination ~ (Boss: Malva and Drasna)

Laverre Town...

"Where do they live?" Ash said, looking at several houses one at a time. Pikachu and Persian weren't with him; they were watching Ash's girls dancing naked with Lysandre's money. "Hmmm... I better try... this one," Ash said before going to the house of his choice. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Malva said.

"Lucky me," Ash said before opening the door. Malva and Drasna were watching television.

"Take a look at the TV, Ash," Drasna said.

On television, a middle-aged man was talking to a crowd of well-dressed people on stage. "Who's that geek?" Ash asked.

"Joseph Boyd "James" Thaddeus (OC). Fucking murder that dickless motherfucker!" Malva replied.

"The poor little thing is trying to inveigle all presidents, governors, and other leaders into banning any M and A rated games and similar T rated games like Bully. He won't just stop," Drasna said.

"The prick even tried to make them ban GTA:V, but due to a massive uproar from old school and new GTA fans all over the world, he changed his mind, for now!" Malva said.

"Ironically, he looks like an intelligent human being, but his actions are a different story. There are many important things to do in life. For example: Sheltering the poor, caring abused animals, feeding starving children from any country, telling your kids and grandkids what is right and what is wrong, volunteering to help a country after a natural disaster, restoring troubling communities, and ending racism. A laughingstock like him would ignore those things. It's okay if you strongly dislike video games, but to shove your hatred of video games down people throats is unacceptable. Let the leaders decide to ban a game that isn't suitable for their countries. Let the parents and guardians tell their kids what to play and not to play until the kids are old enough to play a game of their choice," Drasna said.

"Strong words, Drasna. Strong words. By the way, Joseph's universal press conference takes place in Lumiose City. Don't fuck around because his bodyguards will respond very fast. Loyal gamers were slain by those bastards," Malva said.

"What else did he try to demolish besides video games?" Ash asked.

"Rap, but it happened in the 90s when it was super good. Nowadays, it is worthless. Excessive auto-tuning is a big no-no," Drasna replied before giving Ash a Parachute. "We haven't used it since our vacation days in Hoenn. You can have it."

"Have fun with that thing!" Malva said.

* * *

Lumiose City...

Ash was looking for a building where the press conference was being held at. After seeing two obvious bodyguards guarding the entrance of a building, Ash put his weapon away before going towards them. " Is Joseph Boyd "James" Thaddeus in there?" Ash asked.

"Yes," one of the replied.

"If you wish to watch his press conference, let's us search your backpack and pockets first," the other one said.

"No!" Ash said before killing the guards with his M19. The noise distracted everybody. Ash went in the building to confront Joseph, and the citizens of Kalos (and other regions of the world) ran away safely.

"DIE, YOU SACK OF TRASH!" Ash yelled, targeting Joseph.

Joseph's guards opened fire, giving their boss a chance to hide. Because the stupid cameramen had forget to shut their cameras off, Malva, Drasna, many gamers, and non-gamers were watching Ash killing Joseph's guards and rooting for him to kill Joseph. Like those two racist fucks and that ugly black bitch from New York, Joseph was one of the most hated people on the planet.

Now, six wanted levels appeared. "Here we go again with this bullshit!" Ash said. He haven't had six stars since that "Bugged" mission.

"Ugh... Why are there so many rooms in this building!?" Ash complained, not knowing which room Joseph was hiding in.

"There he is!" one military guy said.

"Damn!" Ash cursed, killing the guy. More showed up before getting roasted. "Maybe I should go all the way upstairs. Hiding while waiting to get rescued from the military would be a risky thing for his ass," Ash said.

Ash shot more military men following his tail until he reached the final floor, but Joseph sprinted to the rooftop. There, a few military helicopters were flying around the building. Treating Joseph like a hostage, Ash threatened, "Don't shoot, or he dies!", forcing the military men to lower their weapons. Then, Ash equipped his parachute before murdering Joseph, falling off the building, and using the parachute to land safely on a car. He used that car to drive straight towards a pay 'n' spray.

"I don't have any money! Unless..." Ash said. 

* * *

At a pay 'n spray...

"Change the color or I'll pull the friggin' trigger!" Ash said.

"As you wish, sir!" a shaky employee said.

* * *

Malva and Drasna's house...

"The geek is no longer here with the rest of us living beings," Ash said.

"Justice is served! No more "Video games are the black sheep of the earth. It is tearing everything apart.", and other crap!" Malva said.

"The gaming community is saved. You are a true hero to gamers around the world," Drasna said.

"I am, oh wait. This thing is vibrating," Ash said before answering his call. "What is it, Diantha?"

"Sickos in Lumiose, Ash. We are looking at them," Diantha replied.

"Don't move, guys. I'll get to Lumiose under a minute," Ash said.

~ Mission Ninety-Four: More envy ~ (Boss: Diantha and Korrina)

Lumiose City...

"Jealously, right?" Ash asked.

"Right. They'd sexually harassed Korrina, they added that they would rape and kill her had I not retired, and they would kill me committing necrophilism to my corpse," Diantha replied.

"Are these noob actors really that butthurt because they're not as good as you? They should understand that it's not difficult to become a great actor. Keep improving until people take your acting seriously, that's all," Ash said.

"Damn right. Hell, I was an atrocious child actress before starting to improve year after year. I gained mega fanbase a year before my adulthood. And after the age of  twenty-two, I became one of the most famous actress' alive! I've received comments like "Weren't you that same child actress that used to suck bad? Consider me as a fan! I love your current work!", and stuff," Diantha said. 

"Same for me when I had problems skating in the past, but I eventually got better. But yeah, murder those idiots! Anyone that says super disgusting remarks to me and Diantha doesn't deserve to live longer! " Korrina said.

"We need a vehicle! They're starting to drive away!" Diantha said.

"I found a ride!" Korrina said, running towards the vehicle.

"That was super quick!" Diantha said, joining Ash and Korrina. 

After breaking the glass with his elbow, Ash opened the door before hitting a switch open the other locked doors. Then, he, Diantha, and Korrina got in before pursuing those nasty targets. After driving closer to the car, Ash shot one of the tires, but the driver drove faster. His posse began shooting, but Ash popped another tire.

"Don't shoot the rest of the tires until we're out of Lumiose City, Ash," Diantha said.

"Okay, Ash said.

Outside of the popular city, Ash shot the rest of the tires, effectively slowing the driver down. "Watch this," Ash said before leaving the car. The targets left theirs.

Ash sliced the driver's legs, and the other targets gasped in terror. Enjoyable scene for Korrina and Diantha. Another one occurred; Ash sliced the torso of his second victim. Then, Ash decapitated two of them at the same time. Korrina and Diantha got closer to him. The last target dropped his gun before kneeling and putting his hands together.

"I'm sorry for what I've said to your friends!" the target cried.

"Sorry, but you were messing with the wrong people!" Ash said.

"Yeah!!" Korrina said before kicking his forehead.

"That felt good!? Take this!" Diantha said before doing the same move. "Your turn, Ash!"

Ash plunged the chainsaw in the lower section before moving it upwards.

"Delicious death is delicious," Korrina said.

"I couldn't agree more, love," Diantha agreed, awarding Ash $50,000. "Do you want to stay with us for a few days, Ash?" Diantha asked.

"I wouldn't mind doing that," Ash replied.

"Let's go to Diantha's place to get our freak on, shall we?" Korrina said.

Total kills: 726

Legit kills: 82 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus) (Glacia, Phoebe, and Drake) (Norman) (Looker) (Xerosic and Lysandre) (Attila, Hun, James, Butch, Meowth, Iron-Masked Marauder, Pierce, Tyson, Viper, Dr. Fuji, Dr. Namba, Professor Sebastia, Dr. Zager, Petrel, Proton, Archer, and Giovanni) (Resix, Blusix, Greesix, Purpsix, Yellosix, Browsix, Zook, Exol, Naps, Fein, Folly, Trudly, Agnol, Bluno, Verde, Rosso, Skrub, Mirakle B., Dakim, Ein, Snatte, Gorigan, Ardos, Eldes, Nascour, Walkin, Biden, Agrev, Miror. B, Gonzap, Evice, and Greevil) (Joseph Boyd "James" Thaddeus)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Tape Recorder, Night Vision Goggles, Parachute

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90 (x2), Revolver, Grenades, Molotov Cocktails, Silencer, Chainsaw

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $50,000

End of Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, Joseph Boyd "James" Thaddeus is the only OC on the Legit Kills list.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Diantha's house...

"Oh, Ash! Oh, Korrina! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Diantha moaned happily; Ash was thrusting her anus, Korrina was licking her cunt, and she was playing with her own nipples.

* * *

A few days later, Ash was placing a few dishes in the sink; Korrina and Diantha, both naked, were eating breakfast. Ash had eaten three eggs, seven bacons, and two toasts with jelly, all delicious breakfast foods. Suddenly thinking about Misty and May, Ash said, "Gotta see two friends of mine. Not sure if they need me or whatever."

"Alright then. Be safe," Diantha said.

"Bye, Ash. It was fun having non-stop threesomes with Diantha," Korrina said, and Ash left the kitchen to get his clothes out of Diantha's master bedroom.

~ Ninety-Five: Whiny fuck ~ (Boss: Misty and May)

Petalburg City/Near May's house....

"Are you guys here?" Ash said, knocking on May's door. Seconds later, he stopped. "No response..."

The door finally opened; a short man with glasses had done it. "Where's May, Misty, Misty's sisters, May's mom, and future stepmom? I'm a friend," Ash asked.

"In Alola. I'm May's younger brother," Max replied.

"Alola... Damn... I should've called them before coming here..." Ash said before walking away. Max closed the door, but Ash turned back around. "Hold on! Something's not right..."

Now, he remembered May telling him about her and Max not getting along. It wouldn't make sense for Max to stay inside May's house, meaning that something terrible happened to her and the other women.

After rushing back to May's house, Ash banged on the door like a police until Max opened it. Then, he punched's Max's forehead before grabbing his shirt and throwing him towards the wall. "MAY!" Ash yelled, beginning to search for May and others. Max groaned in pain.

In the basement, May, Misty, Lola, Caroline, Daisy, Lily, and Violet were tied into ropes; towels were bound in their mouths, preventing them from screaming.

"I knew it! That fucking midget!" Ash said

"Lppphk phht (Look out)!" May tried to warn Ash, but Max whacked Ash's head with a Handgun, and Ash passed out.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ash woke up before seeing himself tied like May and the girl. The towels were no longer on the girls. "Ash," Max said.

"The hell is your deal, shrimp?" Ash asked.

"You know exactly what my deal is! Father is gone because of you and them, and I shall avenge his death!" Max yelled. He had the personality of a super-whiny kid.

"Ash had to kill him, you fucking idiot! He fucking kidnapped our mom and Lola! He's an asshole just like you! Like father, like son!" May yelled.

"Sadly, you're a dumbass for defending the wrong person. Oh, wait. You were born with a stupid brain, according to May," Misty said.

"SHUTUP! SHUTUP, SHUTUP, SHUTUP, SHUTUP, SHUTUP!" Max yelled.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it? That's why you are shouting like a little faggot!" May said.

"I am NOT gay, you dyke-enabling bitch!" Max said. 

"You sure sound like one with a dildo up your anus. I'm not homophobic, but you are. I'm just saying those things because I can't STAND you," May said.

"Max. Untie us and leave us alone. Do it for your own life," Caroline said.

"You think I'm going to die if I don't free my father's murderers?! Try again!" Max said.

"You're really stupid," Lola said.

"Be quiet, dyke! Goddamn, you cunts are worthless! Stop polluting this earth and die for eternity!" Max said.

"Watch your mouth, mister!" Caroline said.

"Make me, dyke!" Max said.

"Hey, dumbass! You forgot to tie my legs!" Ash said. Max looked at his legs in shock. Ash kicked Max's legs, dropping the lesbophobic fiend. Then, he targeted the head. Noticing that her hands weren't tightened enough, Daisy easily freed herself before untying Ash's arms, then she freed the other girls.

Thirteen hard kicks later, Ash killed Max, and Violet stopped him. "Wait, Ash. I think he's dead," Violet said. 

Checking on Max's pulse, Lily said, "Yep, he's dead."

"The moron should've listened to me. Oh well!" Caroline said.

"Fuck him! He deserved it!" May said.

"Let's go outside and call the police. I need more fresh air for crying out loud," Misty said.

"Yeah, me, too," Lily agreed.

"Idiot had kept us in here for an hour. We were outside before the hostage situation," Lola said.

"I hope it won't happen again. Talk about being in a scary situation," Daisy said.

"Just like a movie, but we made it out alive," Violet said.

"Why does Max have a grudge against lesbians?" Ash asked.

"He was raped by dozens of lesbians at age ten. Norman was so pissed, he had constantly wished death upon lesbians," May replied.

"A year ago, he and Max were extremely upset at me after I came out of the closet. It was ugly," Caroline said.

"I had to defend my mom from those losers until the police showed up, then Norman and mom filed for a divorce. Glad they no longer exist," May said.

~ Mission Ninety-Six: Wild party: The Sequel ~ (Boss: Joy and Jenny)

Later on...

"Hello?" Ash was talking on his phone.

"Today's the day, Ash!" Joy said.

"You mean the party is starting today!?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Yep!" Joy replied. "Jenny's out gathering people for the party. You do the same."

"You can count on me, Joy!" Ash said.

"They're going to have a wild party again?" May asked.

"Uh-huh," Ash replied.

"Then let's get over there and party our asses off! I've been waiting for this shit!" May said.

"Mind if we go, Misty?" Daisy asked.

"Of course you guys can go," Misty replied.

"Don't drop us off, Ash. We'll go to Vermillion City ourselves," Caroline said.

"K," Ash said.

* * *

Vermillon City...

Ash was seeing Lucy, Greta, Anabel, Angie, Spenser (Pokemon), Noland (Pokemon), Brandon (Pokemon), Tucker (Pokemon), Sidney, Wallace, Lorelei, Clair, and Steven walking together while discussing about life. Ash came up to them, saying, "Mega party in Vermillon!"

 

* * *

Lavaridge City...

Ash went towards Flannery, Liza, Tate, and Wally. "Another wild party will commence!" 

"FINALLY!" Flannery screamed like a maniac.

* * *

Nevuma Town...

"Party time!" Ash said. Before he came to Nevuma Town, he had called Delia, Jane, and his friends, except for Leaf and Cynthia around Sinnoh, Jotho, and Kanto and reminded them that Joy was going to throw another party.

"Whoo-hoo! Another one!" Hilda's mother said before putting her shoes on. Hilda and Aurea were happy to hear about the awesome news, too.

"I know you're ready to get your party on again, babe!" Ash said.

* * *

Nacrene City...

"Wanna party in Vermillon City?" Ash asked Lenora, Hawes, Amanita, and Shauntal, then they joined him and the girls. They had talked about a recent incident in Nacrene's Museum before the invitation.

"Wait up, Ash!" Elesa said; she and Skyla ran towards Ash. "What is this about?"

"My friend's party in Kanto's Vermillion," Ash replied. Feel like joining us?"

"I refuse to say no to a question like that!" Elesa accepted the invitation, and Skyla nodded.

"Eight more people to invite, and I'll take all of us to Vermillon City immediately," Ash said.

* * *

Near Driftveil City...

Marley and Caitlin were sexually wrestling against one another; Mira, Buck, Riley, Cheryl, and the dogs were watching it.

"Wanna go to Vermillon to party crazy with us?" Ash asked.

Buck, Cheryl, Mira, and Riley agreed, but Marley asked, "How long will it last?"

"Until morning," Ash replied.

"We'll leave our dogs here," Marley said.

"Don't go anywhere until we come back, okay?" Caitlin said, and the dogs nodded.

* * *

Virbank City...

"There is he, Burnet!" Cheren said. Earlier, Fennel had called him and Burnet and told them that Ash's friend, Joy, was throwing a party.

"Now, we can party!" Burnet said.

* * *

"I'll bring more people over, guys!" Ash said before vanishing to Orre with Mary's device, then Jenny and Joy's conversation with Lucian (Pokemon) and Aaron (Pokemon) recommenced.

"You guys wouldn't mind partying in a Vermillon house until daylight, right?" Ash asked.

"That doesn't sound too bad. I will go," Wes replied.

"This Orre chick will eat every food in that party!" Rui said.

"Oh, what the heck. Count me in," Michael said.

"First, we'll go to Kalos, then Vermillon. I don't want to use my boss' device a lot," Ash said.

* * *

Vaniville Town...

Serena, Shauna, Calem, Tierno, and Trevor were playing cards on the ground, betting for money. "You guys can continue playing cards at my friend's crib. She's having this awesome party!" Ash said, interrupting the game.

"I love parties to the extreme!" Shauna said.

"Parties, for the win!" Serena said.

"Did someone say "awesome party"?" a woman said, then she and her younger sister went closer to the gang. Alexa (Pokemon) and Viola (Pokemon), two hookers and former photographers.

Viola touched Ash's body with hers. "Where is this "awesome party", stud?" Viola asked sweetly.

"Vermillon of Kanto. We can travel fast, and yes, you two hotties are invited," Ash replied.

"Thanks, cool dude!" Viola said.

"You two are sisters, right?" Ash asked.

"Of course we're sisters, handsome," Alexa replied.

* * *

Diantha's house...

"Wanna join us in a big party?" Ash asked Korrina and Diantha, and they replied "Yes".

* * *

Anistar City/Near the same mansion...

"Wanna party with us in another country?" Ash asked, and Valerie and Olympia agreed.

* * *

 

Lumiose City...

"Hey, guys!" Ash scared Maylene and Fantina by mistake; They had disposed a dead body before Ash's arrival.

"You douche! Don't shock us like that again!" Maylene said.

"Sorry, Maylene," Ash apologized.

"It's okay," Maylene said.

"I just need to invite four more people, and we'll leave this region," Ash replied.

* * *

Somewhere in Kalos...

"My friend has more sandwiches at her epic party! Come on!" Ash said, and Siebold and Wikstrom joined him and the other partygoers. 

* * *

Near Laverre Town...

"Party?" Ash asked.

"A party? Yeah, sure," Malva replied.

"Sounds fun!" Drasna replied, too.

 

* * *

Near Joy's house...

"You done, Ash?" Joy asked; Wikstrom and Siebold rushed inside the house to avoid getting bullied by Malva for the one-hundred time, and the other guests stepped in to have a super good time.

"Yes, Joy! I am done!" Ash replied.

"Shit!" Mable said; Malva saw her eye to eye. Then, she hurried to the kitchen to tell Celosia, Aliana, and Bryony the bad news.

"Malva's here, guys! Hide!" Mable said.

"Damn it, Ash... You had to do it..." Celosia said.

"Wassup, bitches!" Malva said; her voice intimidated them. "It has been a while!"

"H-hi there... M-M-Malva..." Bryony stammered.

After grabbing the back of Bryony's neck to pull her, Malva said, "Still afraid of me. Pathetic."

Now, Malva rubbed Bryony's head rough. She pinched Celosia's nipple super hard, and Celosia started crying. Next, she made her middle finger wet before hitting Aliana's earhole. Aliana cried, too, albeit a little. And finally, Malva punched Mable's chest, and Mable released a whimper. Shelly, Courtney, Anthea, Concordia, and others standing around didn't help Malva's victims.

"See ya later, bitches!" Malva said, returning to Drasna in the living room.

"That was Malva, wasn't it?" Shelly asked.

"Yes..." Celosia replied, shedding tears.

"She won't leave us alone... Sad..." Aliana said, wiping the tears off her face.

"The eight of us will fuck that bitch up if she pulls that bullshit again," Courtney said, and Shelly, Anthea, and Concordia nodded.

Thanks," Celosia said, smiling.

"Friends stick together," Courtney said, and a group hug from her and the seven girls commenced.

"Hi, mom. Hi, Jane," Ash said, seeing his mom and future stepmom doing weird dancing moves.

"Hi, Ash," Jane said.

"We appreciate you for telling us about this sweet party!" Delia said.

"I had to, mom. You and Jane deserve more happiness," Ash said.

"By the way, Leaf and Cynthia were here moments ago," Delia said.

"WHAT!? Who the fuck told them about the party!?" Ash asked.

"It wasn't us, Ash. Probably Gary, but I could be wrong," Jane replied.

"Shit, shit, shit! I don't want them killed!" Ash said.

"What's the matter, friend?" Gary asked.

"Leaf and Cynthia are here! Dawn and Mars are here, too!" Ash replied. "Did you invite them?"

"You told me not to tell them about the party, remember?" Gary replied.

A brawl suddenly commenced from another room, and some partygoers chanted "Kill! Kill! Kill!". Ash rushed to the room to see who was fighting. "Damn!" Ash cursed. Leaf and Cynthia were fighting against Dawn and Mars. To save his friends from this madness, Ash got between the pairs to break up the fight, but they couldn't stop. Now, the rivals went outside to continue the brutal fight. People from the basement came out of there to see the fight, leaving Drasna and Malva all alone.

Finally successfully breaking up the fight, Ash glared at Cynthia and Leaf, yelling, "Get the fuck out of here and never make contact with Dawn and Mars again!", but he wasn't the owner of this house or the one who had suggested this big party.

"We get it, Ash! You LOVE them!" Leaf said.

"I'll fucking kill you and Cynthia, bitch!" Mars yelled. Ash was using one arm to hold her, and he was using the other arm to block Dawn.

"Fucking ugly bitches!" Cynthia said.

Dawn pulling her gun out of her pocket made most of the guests step back in shock. "Leave or die!" Dawn threatened. 

"Cute. Friggin' skank," Leaf said.

"Let's have our own party, Leaf. This one is trash," Cynthia said.

"After we leave this joint, Ash, Dawn, and Mars will have constant sex with each other. I know it'll happen!" Leaf said, and she left with Cynthia. 

Back inside, Bianca (Unova) looked at Burnet angrily for talking to her crush, Fennel. "Are you ready to do it, Bianca?" Ash asked.

"Ready to do what, Ash?" Bianca (Unova) asked.

"You know what he's talking about, Bianca (Unova). Get it over with," Cheren said.

Bianca (Unova) sighed. "Alright..." Bianca said before clearing her throat loud. "Fennel."

"What is it, Bianca (Unova)? Are you trying to tell me something" Fennel asked.

"Yes," Bianca (Unova) replied.

"Wait until I'm done talking to Fennel, okay?" Burnet said.

"Quiet, bitch!" Bianca (Unova) said rudely before glancing at Fennel. "Fennel... I love you..."

Burnet gasped; Bianca kissed Fennel's lips. Burnet then did the same action. "I love you, Fennel!" Burnet said. 

Bianca (Unova) scowled at Burnet, shoving her. "She's mine, bitch!" Bianca (Unova) yelled.

Burnet retaliated with a stronger shove, leading her and Bianca (Unova) to fight against one another. Like the fight Mars and Dawn had with Leaf and Cynthia, this one drew many people, including Joy and Jenny.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Fennel shouted.

Doing as told, Burnet and Bianca stopped (Unova) the fight, and Fennel touched their shoulders. "It's nice to hear that someone loves me, but I'm afraid I'll have to choose one of you. I'll pick... Bianca (Unova)."

"YES!" Bianca said cheerfully, hugging Fennel. A weeping Burnet stormed out of the room, and Ash went after her.

In the basement, Ash said, "Don't feel bad, Burnet. There are many single lesbians waiting for another one to date them."

"Fennel was the only one I loved, Ash. I feel like a complete idiot for not confessing my love to her years ago," Burnet said.

"Don't call yourself an idiot, Burnet. It'll hurt you a lot. Just forget your mistake and move forward. I'm saying this as a friend," Ash said.

Burnet faced Ash. "Okay," Burnet agreed.

"Good. Let's go for a walk," Ash said. 

In the living room, Valerie and Olympia were doing sexual dance moves on each other's bodies. "Is that woman with purple hair and silver star earrings a dude? Must be," Lance said. He and his buddies, Will, Koga, and Bruno, were drunk.

Because of Lance's unnecessary remarks, Valerie and Olympia stopped dancing, and Valerie slapped him. "You ignorant ass!" Valerie yelled.

"Me and my buds will gang rape you if that happens again!" Lance said.

Gripping Lance's throat and showing her pocket knife to him and the boys, Olympia said, "Unless I slash your fucking dicks off!"

"Help me..." Lance said weakly.

Bruno, Will, Koga were about to, but Trevor, Calem, Tierno, Shauna, and Serena appeared on Valerie and Olympia's side. "Our fellow Kalosians!" Olympia said, releasing Lance. Lance coughed hard.

"What is going on, Lance?" Clair asked; she and Lorelei interfered the face off.

La"Fucking man face choked me after his girlfriend slapped me..." Lance replied, touching his throat.

"I was called a man for no reason, and Valerie slapped him before getting threatened by him, remarking that they'd gang rape her!" Olympia said.

"Leave them alone, Lance. Go, all of you," Clair said. 

"But..."

"Go!" Clair cut Lance off, then he and his friends went somewhere else. "I'm sorry for my cousin's stupid behavior. Knowing Lance, he drinks a lot before making a fool out of himself. "

"Apology accepted," Olympia said.

"If he messes with you two again, let me and my friend know," Clair said.

"We will," Valerie said.

"Crazy night so far," Candice said, holding a glass of wine.

"What will happen next?" Gardenia asked.

"I don't know, but parties like this are unpredictable," Paul replied.

* * *

Outside...

Meanwhile, Ash and Burnet were going to the docks to talk. After a few minutes of doing that, they got up before facing a lot of armed men.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU MOTHERFUCKERS WANT FROM MY FUCKING ASS!?" Ash screamed.

"Three of our leaders want us to give you another test!" one of them replied.

"Shit!" Ash cursed, jumping off the docks with Burnet and avoiding the bullets. The duo then fired their shots at them, ending killing them all.

"Why are they coming after you, Ash?" Burnet said, returning to shore with Ash.

"I do not know why they are coming after me, and I do not know their bosses! This shit is getting annoying!" Ash replied.

"Well, one of them mentioned that had three bosses," Burnet said. "Have you met a trio before?"

"I'd met a trio in Hoenn, but I'd murdered them," Ash replied. "No... It cannot be them... It is impossible to survive a massive explosion, unless... No... I better not think about it..."

"Worry about their unknown leaders later. But for now, we have a party waiting for us to come back," Burnet said.

* * *

Joy's house...

Allegra, Sheena, Kidd, Bianca (Jotho), Lola, Caroline, Jupiter, Zoey, Annie, Oakley, Rui, Wes, Wikstrom, Siebold, Marley, Caitlin, Chili, Cress, Cilan, Morty, and Eusine were playing a drinking game in a big room. Rule: The drinker would have to break their glass after failing to empty it after five seconds. Also, Mary, Karen, Fennel, Bianca, Yellow, Valerie, Olympia, Blaine, Surge, Roxanne, Winona, Roark, Wake, Elesa, Skyla, Trevor, Tierno, Michael, Erika, Sabrina, Korrina, Diantha, Mako, and Nonon were playing a drug and alcohol game. Whoever could snort coke the longest should be award with three bottles of liquor.

"Why are you guys wet?" Cheren asked. He was having a conversation with Joy and Jenny, in which it was about his looks.

"We were ambushed near the docks," Ash replied.

"I can't stay wet like this," Burnet said. "Where's the laundry room?"

"Over there," Joy replied, pointing at the laundry room.

In the laundry room, Jasmine and Whitney were kissing each other, and Alexa and Viola were talking about Ash being a cute man. "Viola, look!" Alexa said; Ash, and Burnet, were stripping naked.

"Hi, darling," Viola said.

"Hi, ladies," Ash said.

Hearing Ash's voice, Jasmine and Whitney's kiss ended, and Jasmine asked, "Happy to see us again, Ash?" before gropping his ass. Then, Whitney fondled his cheek.

"Hell yeah," Ash replied. "Where have you two been?"

"Madison, Wisconsin," Whitney replied.

"I suggest we all have an orgy while I dry my body," Ash said.

"Your idea is an epic win," Alexa said, caressing Ash's erected cock.

"What about me?" Hilda's mother asked; Burnet threw the wet clothes in the washing machine.

"You can join us too, honey," Ash replied.

"You're the greatest person alive!" Hilda's mother said.

"We can teach her a lesson, starting today!" Shelly said to Courtney, Aliana, Bryony, Concordia, Anthea, Mable, and Celosia.

"I say we make a bucket of piss and throw it at her!" Aliana said, then the other girls strongly agreed with that idea.

"Can we help you girls fill the bucket fast?" a drunken Siebold said. Wikstrom was drunk, too. Hell, 70% of the guests were drunk.

"Of course!" Celosia replied.

Sidney changed the radio station by accident, pissing most of the guests off. "What the hell am I hearing!?" Amanita asked.

"Immaterial music, sunshine," Shauntal replied.

"Sorry...!" Sidney apologized before playing the music the guests were enjoying.

"Our favorite song is playing again. I love you, Ariana," Iris said.

"I love you, too, Iris," Ariana said.

They kissed. They weren't alone, though. Mars and Dawn were frenching vehemently, and Burgundy and Georgia were dancing slowly, surprisingly.

"I'm sorry for showing up a little late, Hawes. Guests were blocking the fridge," Lenora said before giving her husband a glass of wine. They were alone.

"You are forgiven, wife," Hawes said, then he took a sip of the wine before collapsing and passing out instantly.

"It worked, Burgh!" Lenora said, and Burgh came in. They touched each other's arms, smiling widely at each other. After their reunion, the two had planned to spike Hawes and to have sex with each other.

"I've missed you a lot, my beautiful black queen," Burgh said.

"I've missed you more, my sexy white king," Lenora said.

Sex time for them!

"To be honest, this party is way better than the first one," Silver said.

"Agreed," Jimmy (Pokemon) said, Lyra and Marina were kissing in front of them.

"Look, guys!" Candice said, seeing Courtney, Aliana, Bryony, Concordia, Anthea, Mable, Shelly, Wikstrom, Siebold, and Celosia going to the basement with a bucket of smelly piss.

"It looks like something's crazy is about to happen. We better check it out," Gardenia said, then she, Candice, Paul, Lucas, and Barry followed them.

After the former Flare girls slowly stepped closer to Malva without getting caught by her or Drasna, they poured the piss on top of her, astonishing Drasna and angering Malva. They rushed back upstairs. Melody, Alice, Serena, Shauna, Delia, Jane, Damian (Pokemon), Angie, Anabel, Lucy, Greta, Kelly, and Sakura (Pokemon) witnessed the scene, and they laughed hard.

"GET BACK HERE!" Malva said, then she glanced at the laughing guests. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

"Calm, Malva," Drasna said, thenMalva gradually calmed herself down. Wow! She did not like that one bit! "Good girl. Now, take a shower."

* * *

In the morning, Celosia, Bryony, Aliana, and Mable were using black markers to draw and write various nasty things and dirty words on Malva's face; Courtney, Shelly, Anthea, and Concordia were giggling like little kids. Everybody else was asleep. Now, everybody in the living room woke up before recognizing the the stuff on the bully's face and laughing at her. Drasna gasped. The other guests came out of the other room to see what was so funny. They laughed, too, even Ash. Poor Hawes was still knocked out. What drug did Lenora and Burgh use to put Hawes in a deep sleep?

"What's so funny!?" Malva asked, then Celosia gave her a hand mirror to see what was on it. "You bitches will pay..." Malva muttered.

"What's the matter, Malva? Did we embarrassed you?" Mable teased, but Malva didn't reply. Malva rushed to the bathroom instead.

* * *

Outside...

The guests left the cul-de-sac to return to their homes and hideouts, and rest stood next to Ash to teleport with him. Malva, however, decided to fly to Kalos instead of getting laughed at again, leaving Drasna no choice but to fly with her.

"Bye, Ash!" Jenny and Joy said together, then Ash and his group vanished to Orre first.

* * *

Ten minutes after Joy and Jenny were alone, Mako and Nonon ran away from Ragyo, Nui, Satsuki, Ryuko, and Rei. Miserable Mako and Nonon couldn't catch a break from their tormentors.

"A TAXI CAB, NONON-SAMA!" Mako said.

"Thank the fucking lord!" Nonon said, then she and Mako got in it. "DRIVE FAST, MORON!"

The taxi driver did, and Ragyo and her girls' running ended.

"Lucky them..." Ragyo said.

"I've had it with this fucking bullshit! We need to pack our bags, leave this region, and find another one to stay low!" Nonon said.

"I'm with you one-hundred percent, Nonon-sama!" Mako agreed.

Total kills: 737

Legit kills: 83 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus) (Glacia, Phoebe, and Drake) (Looker) (Xerosic and Lysandre) (Attila, Hun, James, Butch, Meowth, Iron-Masked Marauder, Pierce, Tyson, Viper, Dr. Fuji, Dr. Namba, Professor Sebastia, Dr. Zager, Petrel, Proton, Archer, and Giovanni) (Resix, Blusix, Greesix, Purpsix, Yellosix, Browsix, Zook, Exol, Naps, Fein, Folly, Trudly, Agnol, Bluno, Verde, Rosso, Skrub, Mirakle B., Dakim, Ein, Snatte, Gorigan, Ardos, Eldes, Nascour, Walkin, Biden, Agrev, Miror. B, Gonzap, Evice, and Greevil) (Joseph Boyd "James" Thaddeus) (Norman and Max)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Tape Recorder, Night Vision Goggles, Parachute

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90 (x2), Revolver, Grenades, Molotov Cocktails, Silencer, Chainsaw

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $50,000

End of Chapter 49


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Lavarre Town...

A few days later, Ash headed to Malva and Drasna's house to see how Malva was doing, then he knocked on it.

"Come on in, goddamnit!" Malva yelled, and Ash came in; Drasna was cooking dinner for her. She was still upset for getting humiliated at the party twice.

"Can't get over it, huh?" Ash asked.

"Getting rained on by piss and getting laughed at by many people isn't something to get over it, Ash! Bryony, Celosia, Mable, and Aliana can enjoy their sweet revenge like unattractive nerds everyday, but I will get the last laugh!" Malva replied, then Ash answered his phone.

"What?" Ash said. 

"Do us a favor us, Ash," Leaf replied.

"I know what you guys are trying to make me do, so fuck off!" Ash yelled before hanging up. Then, his phone vibrated before shutting it up. "Alright, alright. I'll do it!" Ash said in vexation.

"We haven't told you what to do yet, Ash. Just come on over," Leaf said.

"Whatever," Ash said.

~ Mission Ninety-Seven: Hard decision ~ (Boss: Leaf and Cynthia)

Pallet Town...

"What do you guys need?" Ash asked.

"Dawn and Mars. Terminate them!" Cynthia replied.

"I knew it! God, why did I waste my time coming here!?" Ash said.

"Wait, Ash. I'll give you $500,000 if you kill them," Leaf said.

"People award me a lot of money for completing their tasks. Try again," Ash said.

"What if they run out of tasks, get broke, or end up dead? If one of those things were to happen, you would wander around the streets begging for money, or waiting for someone to enter an alley before killing and robbing them. Let's not forget the time when we were working at Pallet Town's only restaurant during our high school days. You were charged as an adult with assault after beating up two customers (they were holding up the line to annoy Ash and other customers), and you were sentenced to three years in prison, even though you were imprisoned for three months due to good behavior. Company owners and managers were afraid of your resume, Ash. and because of that, you decided to loaf around Delia's house for eight years instead of going to college or trying to look for more jobs. We all know it's hard for a person without a college degree or with a criminal record to get a job. That is reality. Kill them!" Leaf said.

"...Fine," Ash said.

"Then move your ass," Cynthia said.

"Take a picture of them dead, okay?" Leaf said.

Now, he went straight to Gary's place, then Gary asked, "You look sick? Do you need some medicine?"

"I'm not sick, Gary. Leaf and Cynthia wanted me to kill Mars and Dawn before taking a picture as proof," Ash replied.

"Wow..." Gary said.

"I know, man, but here's another bad thing I'm thinking about. If they encounter each other again, their lives will go rock bottom," Ash said. 

"Give Mars and Dawn money for a permanent vacation, after they fake their deaths," Gary said.

"Makes sense, Gary. The reason I'm agreeing with you is because of Burgundy and Georgia. They haven't found a place to live yet. They are driving Mars insane," Ash said.

"I got a bottle of fake blood and a fake bullet holes upstairs. Don't lose them. I need them for a prank in this year's Halloween," Gary said.

* * *

Eterna City...

"What is it, Ash?" Mars asked.

"Pretend that you and Dawn are dead, and I'll take a picture. Gotta show Cynthia and Leaf the "proof"," Ash replied.

"They've ordered you to assassinate us?! What a bunch of immature babies. We'll help you out, Ash." Mars said.

"Oh, and keep this for a permanent vacation," Ash said before giving away all of his money.

"We were about to leave this country anyway. Those loudmouths can't even find their own place yet. Shameful," Dawn said.

* * *

Later on...

"Done. Thanks for helping me out, guys," Ash said.

"No problem, Ash," Mars said.

* * *

Pallet Town...

"Proof," Ash said, showing Leaf and Cynthia a picture of Mars and Dawn dead (not really, mind you).

"You actually did it, Ash! I'm proud of you!" Cynthia said.

"Enjoy it while you can, Ash," Leaf said, giving Ash $500,000. She had saved some of her money since her college days.

* * *

 

After leaving Gary's house, Ash got a call from Mary and Karen. "What?"

"Meet me and Karen in Miami. We'll give you two killer weapons!" Mary said.

~ Mission Ninety-Eight: Off the bandwagon ~ (Boss: Mary and Karen)

Miami, Florida...

""Where are the "killer" weapons?" Ash asked.

"Wear these first, Ash," Karen said, then Mary gave Ash a Marlins hat, Dolphins pants, Panthers shoes, a Hurricanes shirt, and a Golden Panthers wristband.

"Okay," Ash said before wearing his new stuff and giving his old ones to the girls. "Then what?"

"We murder the bandwagoners in red and white!" Mary replied, equipping two M19s.

"Here's the weapon we've promised, Ash," Karen said, awarding Ash a free Flamethrower.

"I've always wanted to carry a Flamethrower!" Ash said.

"Now, let us occur our genocide!" Karen said.

* * *

In the city, a couple of friends with red and white jerseys were crossing the street. "Kill the bandwagon fans!" Mary and Karen said in unison.

The scorching commenced, then Ash got two wanted levels. "More of them are sprinting away, Ash!" Mary said.

Ash went after them before using his deadly Flamethrower again. the cops arrived on the murder scene. "Stinking pigs!" Mary said, then she and Karen killed the cops. Ash used a different weapon against more targets, murdering them.

"Three stars. This is where it all begins!" Ash said.

"Another group is trying to hide in a building, Ash!" Karen said.

"I'll carve them!" Ash said. In the building, he exterminated them with his Chainsaw, and others watched in horror.

"Help us, Ash!" Mary said.

"Coming!" Ash said before going back outside and killing more police officers with an SMG.

"Keep it up, stud!" Karen said.

"Keep this badass weapon, Ash!" Mary said before giving her Grenade Launcher away to Ash.

"Fuck Christmas! Getting early presents kicks ass!" Ash said.

The three continued through Miami, slaughtering their targets left and right. Now, they saw one pumping gas at a gas station. "Watch this," Ash said.

With his new weapon, Ash blew the gas station to hell, killing many inside and outside of it. Two more wanted levels appeared.

"It would be funny if the people here think that Ash is a Dolphins, Panthers, Hurricanes, Golden Panthers and Marlins fan," Karen said.

"Some probably do, Karen," Mary said.

"Take a look at this, guys!" Ash said, pointing at a house with a sign saying "three-peat party".

"Three-peat party?! They won't win another championship next year!" Karen said.

"Let's teach them a lesson for making shitty assumptions!" Mary said.

After breaking inside like a super insane madman, Ash decapitated a few in his way, and Mary and Karen finished off the rest of them.

"God, what idiots! Why do they even exist!?" Mary said.

"If they were real fans of basketball, they would be smart enough to know that their "team" would fail to three-peat. Also, real basketball fans knew that the refs and that crooked commissioner had helped their "team" win back to back championships. The refs tried in 2011, but they failed!" Karen said.

"Next year, I predict that their "team" will lose in any round of the playoff, including the finals, and other basketball fans will troll the living shit out of them and their "team" all over the friggin' internet! We will join the troll party, too. We'll troll them so hard, they're gonna cry like Gonfaga fans!" Mary said. "Anyway, we are done here!"

"Please don't ignore your new weapons while you're in action, Ash. We are out!" Karen said, then she and Mary vanished. Ash did the same thing.

Total kills: 760

Legit kills: 83 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus) (Glacia, Phoebe, and Drake) (Looker) (Xerosic and Lysandre) (Attila, Hun, James, Butch, Meowth, Iron-Masked Marauder, Pierce, Tyson, Viper, Dr. Fuji, Dr. Namba, Professor Sebastia, Dr. Zager, Petrel, Proton, Archer, and Giovanni) (Resix, Blusix, Greesix, Purpsix, Yellosix, Browsix, Zook, Exol, Naps, Fein, Folly, Trudly, Agnol, Bluno, Verde, Rosso, Skrub, Mirakle B., Dakim, Ein, Snatte, Gorigan, Ardos, Eldes, Nascour, Walkin, Biden, Agrev, Miror. B, Gonzap, Evice, and Greevil) (Joseph Boyd "James" Thaddeus) (Norman and Max)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Tape Recorder, Night Vision Goggles, Parachute

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90 (x2), Revolver, Grenades, Molotov Cocktails, Silencer, Chainsaw, Flamethrower, Grenade Launcher

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $500,000

End of Chapter 50


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

~ Mission Ninety-Nine: Revival ~ (Boss: ???)

A few hours later, three groups, Marley, Caitlin, Buck, Riley, Mira, and Cheryl, and Lorelei, Clair, Wallace, Steven, and Sidney, and Cheren and Burnet were talking to each other, while Arcanine and Houndoom were laying on the ground, in which it took place near Striation City. Wondering what their conversation was about, Ash went straight to them, and Mary and Karen suddenly appeared behind him.

"Ash!" Mary said, and Ash turned around; the friendly conversation from the groups came to an end.

"Karen. Mary," Ash said. "What brings you guys here?"

"To hang around New York for a little. Haven't been here in a long time," Karen replied.

"How the hell has it been, Ash?" Sidney asked.

"Had to deal with some bullshit. But other than that, I've been doing good," Ash said.

"Is Jenny and Joy going to throw another party, Ash?" Lorelei asked.

"I don't know, Lorelei. They might have another one, who knows," Ash replied.

"I hope they do," Clair said.

A bunch of armed goons suddenly popped out of the bushes before opening fire, scaring the gang and forcing them to avoid getting shot.

"Can't they just leave you alone for once, Ash!?" Burnet asked; she and the others armed themselves to stay alive.

"I'm afraid not! They just won't quit!" Ash replied, murdering three of his enemies.

"Look!" Mira said; several helicopters hovered above the gang.

"GIVE UP!" Ash yelled, damaging the helicopters. Wallace blew one away with a Rocket Launcher missile.

More arrived, but Marley and Caitlin dispatched them. Then, Marley used her knife to slash a goon's throat nearby before shooting another one in the head. "You cunts can't stop me!" Marley yelled.

One ran behind Cheryl, but Marley threw her knife at his head, killing him instantly. Cheryl turned around.

"Always look behind!" Marley said before retrieving her knife.

"Too many of them!" Steven said, using an AK-47.

"Oh, sweet sexy Jesus! More are coming!" Wallace said; twenty more goons appeared on motorcycles.

"Who is controlling these freaks!?" Buck asked.

"It could be a super psychotic person or two!" Riley assumed.

"I'm out of ammo!" Cheryl said.

"Here ya go, Cheryl," Ash said, giving Cheryl his Assault Rifle.

"Thanks, Ash!" Cheryl said.

"Seventeen down! We're getting progress!" Mary said.

"Take this!" Ash said, burning five goons with his Flamethrower.

"GO TO HELL!" Marley yelled, stabbing one's throat. Then she occurred the same tactic to another one.

"Only a few more!" Karen said, killing two goons at the same time.

"Someone help me kill this one!" Cheryl said, having trouble killing a goon with super heavy armor around his body.

"I'll help you!" Marley said before firing at the goon like crazy. Then, the others joined Cheryl and Marley until that goon died.

"It's over, guys!" Caitlin was talking to the dogs.

"Whoever is telling those freaks what to do needs to get murdered as soon as possible! " Ash said.

"We had fun defending ourselves, huh?" Marley asked, but someone shot her far away, and she collapsed, shocking the gang, especially Caitlin.

"MARLEY!" Caitlin said out loud before rushing towards her girlfriend, then she started crying. The others pulled their weapons out again.

"Who's there!?" Ash asked.

"Us," a familiar foe said, appearing with her allies. Collective gasps from Ash, Mary, Karen, Sidney, Wallace, Clair, Steven, and Lorelei occurred.

"Glacia!" Ash said.

"Did you miss us, Ash?" Glacia said.

"So, the three of you were the ones controlling those lunatics!" Burnet said.

"Correct," Glacia said.

"Your surprise is waiting for you in Hoenn, Ash," Drake said.

"Four of your female friends are involved!" Phoebe said, then she, Drake, and Glacia disappeared.

"Four fem- I gotta go to Hoenn now!" Ash said. A lot of Ash's friends were the opposite sex, meaning it could any of them.

"We'll get you to a hospital fast, Marley..." Caitlin said, covering Marley's wounds, crying in pain. Arcanine and Houndoom cried, too.

"I'll be okay, Caitlin..." Marley said, smiling a little. 

"Buck, Cheryl, Mira, Caitlin, and I will take Marley to the hospital," Riley said.

"Okay, guys," Ash said. Riley and Buck picked Marley up before taking her to the hospital, then Gary called him. "Hello?"

"Terrible news, Ash! Leaf and Cynthia were kidnapping, and I was left for dead!" Gary said.

"Shit!" Ash cursed. "Where are you!?"

"Mountain Moon. It all happened there," Gary replied.

"I'm on my way, Gary," Ash said before glancing at his friends. "Mountain Moon first, then Hoenn."

Total kills: 777

Legit kills: 80 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus) (Looker) (Xerosic and Lysandre) (Attila, Hun, James, Butch, Meowth, Iron-Masked Marauder, Pierce, Tyson, Viper, Dr. Fuji, Dr. Namba, Professor Sebastia, Dr. Zager, Petrel, Proton, Archer, and Giovanni) (Resix, Blusix, Greesix, Purpsix, Yellosix, Browsix, Zook, Exol, Naps, Fein, Folly, Trudly, Agnol, Bluno, Verde, Rosso, Skrub, Mirakle B., Dakim, Ein, Snatte, Gorigan, Ardos, Eldes, Nascour, Walkin, Biden, Agrev, Miror. B, Gonzap, Evice, and Greevil) (Joseph Boyd "James" Thaddeus) (Norman and Max)

Non-Lethal weapons: Camera, Mask, Cam Recorder, Tape Recorder, Night Vision Goggles, Parachute

Lethal Weapons: Handgun, SMG, AK-47, Assault Rifle (M16), Bomb Detonator, Tech-9, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Knife, RC-P90 (x2), Revolver, Grenades, Molotov Cocktails, Silencer, Chainsaw, Flamethrower, Grenade Launcher

Homes purchased: 3

Total Money: $500,000

End of Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice the change on the legit kills list?


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 

~ Mission One-hundred: Death Wish ~ (Boss: Gary)

Mountain Moon...

"Gary!" Ash said; he, Wallace, Steven, Burnet, Clair, Cheren, Lorelei, Karen, Mary, and Sidney rushed towards a severe injured Gary. "Are you okay, man?"

"No..." Gary replied.

"Then, go to a hospital. The rest of us will go to Hoenn and save Leaf, Cynthia, and whoever those assholes also kidnapped. I hope they're not hurt..." Ash said. 

"No, Ash... I'm going with you..." Gary said.

"Are you crazy, Gary?! If you join us, you will commit suicide! Our enemies aren't pushovers!" Ash said.

"I don't care..." Gary said.

"He's a grown man, Ash. He has a right to face danger with us," Burnet said.

Ash sighed lowly. "Fine," Ash said giving his AK-47 to Gary. "If Gary dies, it's my fault."

* * *

 

Near Mauville City...

South from Mauville City, Ash and company spotted an old, giant boat on the beach. "God, I hope they're in there," Ash said, then he and his allies entered the rusty boat. They saw a large sheet covering something.

"The hell?" Ash said.

"DON'T TOUCH!" Glacia shouted, appearing with her team.

"Where the hell are my friends?!" Ash asked.

"Oh, Ash! That serious look on your face! Be careful! You might shoot one of your friends by accident!" Phoebe said.

"Goddamnit, you ugly, good for nothing slut! Tell me where my friends are, or you and your army with die straightaway!" Ash said.

Phoebe giggled very weird, almost in a psychotic way. "You look cute when you're at this level of anger," Phoebe admitted.

"FUCK THIS-"

"Alright, Ash!" Phoebe cut Ash off. "Drake!"

Now, Drake removed the sheet, revealing Cynthia, Leaf, Dawn, and Mars being tied up.

"My boys have been watching your every move and hearing conversations from you and your friends all over the fucking world! So pathetic of you to trick Cynthia and Leaf, making them believe that Mars and Dawn are really dead!" Phoebe said.

"Let them go, bitch!" Ash said.

"Not until you make a choice!" Phoebe yelled.

"What fucking choice!?" Ash asked.

"The deaths of Mars and Dawn or Cynthia and Leaf. If you pick one of those choices, we will leave you alone forever. Or if you want them to live, we will award you with "unfair treatment"," Drake replied for Phoebe.

"Failure to select one of those choices will result in the deaths of us all. One minute, Ash," Glacia said.

"Damn..." Ash cursed, closing his eyes and tilting his head down. Before this, he and his friends had never gotten involved in an extremely unpleasant situation like this. If Cynthia and Leaf were to die, Delia, Leaf's family, and Cynthia grandmother would hate him until the end of their lives, but if the same thing were to happen to Mars and Dawn, Ariana, Iris, Silver, Zoey, and Jupiter would never speak to him again. After fifty seconds, Ash tilted his head up before opening his eyes.

"Made up your mind yet, Ash?" Phoebe said.

"Release all four of them," Ash replied.

Phoebe clapped once. "Oh, boy! I knew you would choose choice C! The killing, evading, weapons, running, hiding, and the bleeding, all occurring at once! It will be fantastic, if not the most fascinating action sequence ever! Choice A and B? BORING! Boys! Blood shedding time!" Phoebe said.

Shots from both sides occurred. Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake ran off, but Lorelei, Clair, Sidney, Wallace, and Steven quickly pursued their common enemies.

"Backup! NOW!" Phoebe was talking on her walkie-talkie.

Ash untied Leaf, Cynthia, Dawn, and Mars, and the rest murdered the remaining goons on the floor. "Did they physically harm one of ya?" Ash asked.

"We're okay, Ash," Leaf replied.

Ash gave them his device. "Leave now. I'll end this nightmare once and for all," Ash said. 

"You're the boss, Ash," Cynthia said before leaving with Dawn, Leaf, and Mars. Then, Ash went to the other floor. 

There, Lorelei, Clair, Sidney, Wallace, and Steven were having a gun fight against Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe, who had better weapons. Now, Phoebe got closer before shooting Sidney, Wallace, and Steven with her Desert Eagle. Ash appeared, but Phoebe and her older lovers headed towards the other staircase, escaping.

"Sidney! Wallace! Steven! Hang on!" Ash said.

"Leave us here... We won't make it..." Sidney said; he, Wallace, and Steven were critically injured.

"No, Sidney... We're taking you, Steven, and Wallace to the hospital..." Lorelei said; tears fell from her eyes.

"We are already dead, sweetie... Sorry..." Wallace said.

Crying too, Clair said, "You guys were great friends..."

"Ash was a great friend to us, too... He had helped us a lot... and his strong courage was appreciated..." Steven said, losing a lot of blood.

"Good-bye... Our ride was wild... Ash... Kill them for good..." Sidney said.

Sidney, Wallace, and Steven died, then Ash dripped tears from his eyes. Unlike many others, him crying was rare. "They didn't deserve this..." Ash said. 

"The other victims didn't deserve the same fate either..." Lorelei said.

"Wallace, Sidney, and Steven... would still be here with us... if not for those fucks miraculously surviving that explosion..." Clair said.

Ending his crying, Ash said, "I've had enough of this bullshit! It is time to get extra serious!

Outside, Ash, Clair, and Lorelei aided their friends, murdering a horde of goons. Noticing that Steven, Wallace, and Sidney weren't with them, Mary asked, "What the hell happened to Steven, Wallace, and Sidney, guys?"

"They didn't make it..." Clair replied.

"Damn it! They were cool dudes!" Karen said.

"Hey, ass face!" Lorelei yelled before using her Handgun against a bad guy's head, leading to his death. However, Lorelei continued to beat on the dead horse.

Grabbing Lorelei to end her rage, Clair said, "He's dead, Lorelei."

Lorelei broke down in tears, hugging Clair. Clair touched her back, crying, too. "They're in a better place, Lorelei..." Clair said.

"ASH!" Madame Boss distracted everybody; she and Christopher, the pilot, were in a helicopter.

"FUCK!" Ash yelled, thenhe and the group dodged Madame Boss' incoming bullets.

"Who's the old chick, Ash?" Gary asked.

"My grandmother! Her plan is to kill me!" Ash replied.

"Why, Ash?" Cheren asked.

"I'd killed my father, leader of Rocket. Now, my grandmother is running it to come after me," Ash replied.

"We cannot allow her to live like this! If Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe bring more backup, we'll likely have a lower chance to survive!" Burnet said.

"WATCH OUT!" Mary yelled before avoiding a missile from a Rocket.

"That was a close one!" Karen said.

"More of them! Shit! I'll go toe to toe with my grandma, while the rest of you dispatch those grunts!" Ash said. 

"Grandmother versus grandchild. So rare," Madame Boss said.

"Die, old bitch!" Ash yelled, recommencing his firing.

"I was left for dead many times when your father was around your age, Ash!" Madame Boss said.

"That doesn't mean you'll survive this onslaught, bitch!" Ash said.

"We will see about that, Ash!" Madame Boss said.

After Ash planted many bullets in the helicopter, the helicopter began to spin out of control. We're going down, boss!" Christopher said, struggling to control the helicopter. 

"Then jump with me, damnit!" Madame Boss said.

Both jumped out of the helicopter, and it exploded underneath them. Now, Ash slaughtered the remains of the grunt family with his Grenade Launcher.

"We fought like a hundred dudes, man! Crazy!" Gary said.

"Ha! Her big recruiting class had flunked!" Ash said.

"MORE OF US ARE WAITING FOR YA!" Glacia said, standing far from the gang.

"Kill her!" Clair said, but Glacia ran towards a giant factory. She, Lorelei, Karen, Mary, Cheren, Burnet, and Gary chased her.

Ash was doing some weird combination thing (a cheat code) to get infinite ammo. After that weird stuff, Ash entered the factory before killing the goons and pursing Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe at the same time.

"Aren't you going to stop running and shooting, Ash!? Phoebe asked.

"Hell no, bitch! The three of you had shot me, tortured me, kidnapped my lady friends, and killed my friends! I am not going to let you pieces of shit get away with contemptible things!" Ash replied.

At the rooftop, a shootout between Ash and his biggest targets commenced. Ash took Drake down first, then Glacia. Phoebe, however, was still standing despite getting shot a lot, and she was lowering Ash's health. Ash used his Shotgun to blast Phoebe's stomach, finally make her collapse. "Ironic that I had to use your own weapon to make you fall, bitch," Ash said.

"Wait for us, Ash!" Clair said, then she and the others got on the rooftop.

"HAHA! It's about fucking time!" Mary said.

"Indeed," Karen said, then she glared at the dying antagonists. "Remember what you motherfuckers did to me and Mary that day, the same day when your pirates almost killed us!? Karma is a goddamn, motherfucking bitch!"

"You bitches are helpless! No one is here to save ya, haha!" Mary said.

"This is finally the day, the one where it all ends. Sadly, Sidney, Wallace, and Steven aren't here to see this. God rest their souls," Lorelei said.

"How does it feel getting immensely damaged by bullet wounds? It hurts a lot, I know," Clair said.

"Enough talking... Kill us, Ash... Do it..." Glacia said.

"Send us to hell where we belong..." Drake said.

"You've destroyed my beautiful body, Ash... Hurry and end my life..." Phoebe said.

With that said, Ash used his Flamethrower, killing Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe for good.

"Mission completed," Clair said.

"Whoo-hoo! That was freakin' amazing!" Karen said.

"Should have used you Shotgun like you did against those racist fucks in New York, but congrats for expunging them off this earth!" Mary said.

"And speaking of those racist fucks, I bet they are already burning in hell. As soon as Phoebe, Drake, Glacia join them, it'll be as twice as fun, AND FUNNY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Karen said.

"You see, Ash, the six of them are the fucking Miami Heat, the Los Angeles Lakers, the Duke Blue Devils, the SEC, as known as Special Education Conference in football, the Pittsburgh Penguins, the New York Yankees, the Pittsburgh Steelers, the Dallas Cowboys, the Kansas Jayhawks of basketball, the Kentucky Wildcats of basketball, the Gonfaga Bulldogs, ESPN, the Santa Clara Broncos, and the fucking Drake Bulldogs of this fucking world! Everybody wants those fucking teams to die as much as we want the ones you killed to die! Go Ash! Go Saint Mary's Gaels, and go FCS for adding a real motherfucking playoff format in your system. Those money-hungry, SEC cocksucking, ESPN dickriding fucks are making a faggot ass four-team playoff format next season and it fucking sucks!" Mary said.

"Fuck ESPN for ruining a great sport and fuck the Special Education Conference for kissing their goddamn ass so much, while having the dumbest fanbase in the world! They're equally as dumb as those six pieces of shit burning in hell now!" Karen said. "Holy shit, man. We have to mention the sports stuff again and it feels so good."

"And not a smart fuck would disagree you guys for speaking the truth," Ash said.

"Of course no one won't disagree with us, Ash! We're fucking intelligent for fucks sake. Whenever we speak the truth about ESPN and the SEC on the internet and outside of it, their delusional fanboys get super butthurt!" Mary said.

"They'll learn one day, guys. If not, they'll be forever retarded," Cheren said.

"Agreed, Cheren," Burnet said.

"I love hearing great rants, and Mary and Karen makes the greatest of them all. Let's all get out of here, shall we?" Gary said.

* * *

 

In hell...

Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, Cyrus, Ghetsis, and Lysandre were having a discussion about Ash and the girls that had teamed up with him to kill them, andGonzap, Evice, and Greevil were busy relaxing at a hot spa. Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe finally arrived in hell.

"My son. He sent you guys here," Giovanni said.

"Yeah, whatever. God, I need a smoke," Glacia said.

"Guess who is here?" Ghetsis said.

"Who, damn it?" Phoebe asked.

"The most hated people," Ghetsis replied.

"Where are fuck are they!?" Phoebe asked.

"That room," Lysandre replied, pointing at a room next to a waterfall of lava. Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe got in there, scaring the Drawn Together characters, Clara, Foxxy, and The King. a fight occurred. Like the last two rounds, Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe were dominating them.

* * *

 

Eterna City...

Back at the planet, Ash and the gang went over to Mars' hideout. They saw Leaf and Dawn giving each other a hug, and Cynthia and Mars having a friendly talk.

"Burying the hatchet. I like that," Ash said.

"How did it go, Ash?" Ariana asked.

"Bad, but we managed to get the job done. It costed three lives, though," Ash replied. "By the way, I killed grandma and some random pilot."

Silver looked surprised. "You killed her, too? Rocket is gone," Silver said.

"No more organizations like them. Thank freakin' god," Mars said.

"How did she die, Ash?" Iris asked.

"She and the pilot got exploded after landing on the water," Ash replied.

"Strange death, but as long as she's dead, we're all safe," Ariana said.

"So glad that things are back to normal," Leaf said.

"And we get new friends," Cynthia said, looking at Mars. Mars touched her shoulder.

"Anyone for a celebration?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, let's celebrate!" Karen agreed.

"I'll bring my girls and pets to come over," Ash said, going outside.

"God, I love life!" Mary said.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Madame Boss and Christoper were walking on the road. "Our plan failed, huh?" Christopher said.

"Oh, shut up," Madame Boss said.

"But I didn't do anything bad," Christopher said.

"I know, Christopher," Madame Boss said.

"Does this mean I'm still a co-leader?" Christopher asked.

"Yes," Madame Boss said. "Hmmm... I know we can do. Instead of having a hideout in Japan, we can build many around the world, adding great recruits, ordering them to take over the places we create,  and we'll give them devices that can easily bring them to the place they're trying to reach to."

"Your solid idea makes it easier to stop Ash and to take over the world!" Christopher said.

"I love being smart!" Madame Boss said before laughing evilly. Christopher did the same laugh, albeit weaker.

* * *

"What is this?" Ragyo said with an evil smile on her face; she, Satsuki, Ryuko, Rei, and Nui saw many dead bodies laying on the ground. They entered the factory to see if there were more."Violence. Blood. Gore. Assault. Rape. Awe-inspiring as ever. THIS PATHETIC WORLD SHALL CONDONE MORE VIOLENCE!"

"Dear mother," Satsuki, Ryuko, and Nui said, giving Ragyo three knives. Ragyo slashed her arm three times before licking the blood off it.

"Share, my wife," Rei said, then Ragyo laid on the ground, and Rei got on top of her. A wild french-kiss occurred from them,  and Ragyo slapped Rei's ass very hard. Strangest and most twisted family in the world.

* * *

 

A month later...

Ash, Persian, Pikachu, Shelly, Courtney, Concordia, Anthea, Aldith, Domino, Jessie, Cassidy, Wendy, Matori, Annie, Oakley, Mable, Aliana, Celosia, Bryony, Lovrina, Reath, Ferma, Exinn, and Venus were heading straight to their San Francisco home to have fun. A week ago, the group had agreed to spend a vacation here. Also, Ash had sold his items and weapons to get extra money.

Suddenly, a random woman came up to Ash and said, "Help! A Rocket thug stole my purse!"

"A Rocket thug? Where did he go?" Ash asked.

"That way!" the woman replied, pointing at a western direction.

"I'll get it back fast," Ash said.

Ash went west, and his pets and girls followed him.

To be continued...

A/N: So yeah! I just wanted to say that I've enjoyed editing this story. It was worth my time. Also, I've enjoyed the randomness, the stuff that had nothing to do with drugs and violence, (most importantly, sports, since I'm a huge sports fan). I'm proud to be a huge Grand Theft Auto, and I'm proud creating this good idea of a story based on it.

And yes, there will be a sequel, due to the "To be continued..." part, and I wiil focus on two more characters through the whole story instead of just Ash. Some major characters will get killed off just like Sidney, Wallace, and Steven in this one.

And in case you guys haven't notice in Chapter 18 and a few other chapters (including the final one), I have a strong dislike of three Drawn Together characters: The King, Foxxy Love, and Princess Clara. If any of you haven't heard of the show or the characters, look it up. In 2006, I was pretending to ship Clara and Foxxy, trolling others, especially on TV.com, and making them think that they were my number one one true pairing. It is not. That pairing is without a doubt one of the most overrated pairings in shipping history. I've always hated the pairing and I've hated various fanarts of Clara/The King, Foxxy/The King, and Clara/Foxxy/The King after that overrated episode Ghostessess in the slot machine, aired. Them getting raped or killed is more enjoyable than shipping those sorry excuse of characters. Hell, I even paid to commission several pics of Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe, three of my many favorite Pokemon characters, raping them (you can see on rule34 under the tags Pokemon and Drawn_Together if you want, and in Deviantart, you can search for one under Phoebe and Glacia in the search bar).

Cynthia/Leaf! Oh, yes! My favorite pairing of all time. Dawn/Mars? Hell to the yeah! I love that pairing, too. If some of you have read my posts on Tumblr or Deviantart, or some of my old fanfics before Dawn's first appearence in this story, you knew that I would have Cynthia and Dawn hating each other (until the end of the last mission). You know why. I hate the pairing very much and I think that Cynthia and Dawn don't belong together. Because of my hatred of Cynthia/Dawn, something that shouldn't be taken seriously, I've received hate. The fanboys think I'm the most evil person in the universe and if you're one of those fanboys saying that I'm hurting you to the extreme for bashing a pairing, you need to get your fat ass out of your fucking mom's basement. Seriously, Cynthia/Dawn ain't real. Hell, people bash some of my pairings and I don't give two fucks about it. Worry about things that hurt people in real life, not fictional things getting insulted. You're almost like a retarded Tumblr SJW. Oh, wait. Some of you are actually Tumblr SJWs. My bad.

Kill La Kill. Kill La Freakin' Kill! I've made this story before Kill La Kill was aired in October 2013, sadly. I had to add Kill La Kill characters and extra scenes of them interacting together, including the sexy Ragyo, one of the sexiest female anime character I have ever seen! And yeah, I've paired Ragyo with Satsuki, Ryuko, Rei, and Nui. So fucking what? Seriously, the Kill La Kill shipping community on Tumblr is without a doubt one of the worst fucking communities of all time. If you ship Ragyo with Satsuki or Ryuko, or both, you're a rapist and super sick evil person in real life. Even if you make Ragyo a super nice person in a story or in a fanart, you're still considered as the things I've mentioned. Just because Ragyo did awful things on the show doesn't fucking mean it's likable. It's okay to turn other villains into nice people before shipping them with protagonists (especially in the Pokemon fandom), but if you do the same thing to Ragyo, Satsuki, and Ryuko, you're a piece of a shit. Hypocritical motherfuckers. Again, more retarded Tumblr SJWs.

Mako and Nonon, other Kill La Kill characters, are one of my favorite characters to pair. Mako and Nonon! Yeah! Unfortunately, only a few Mako/Nonon pics exist. The show itself has a lot of yuri elements, you can't deny that, but to not add more Mako/Nonon fanart is a insult. A lot of yuri and non-yuri Mako/Ryuko, Satsuki/Ryuko (another favorite pairing), Nui/Ryuko (also another favorite pairing), Nonon/Ryuko, Satsuki/Mako, and Satsuki/Nonon fanart and fanfic stories (all five characters are common) exist, but what about Mako/Nonon? Also, millions of Satsuki/Mako/Nonon/Ryuko fanart exist, but Mako and Nonon HAVE YET TO INTERACT SEXUALLY, which is getting super annoying. That's why they're a couple in this story. They'll be one of the main characters in GTA: Pokemon 2 and they'll get heavily involved in a storyline with Ragyo, Nui, Satsuki, Rei, and Ryuko, five of the many main antagonists (I'll also add more non-Pokemon antagonists). And no, Ash won't kill Ragyo and her girls. Someone else will.

I forgot to add or mention other characters such as Clemont, Bonnie, Emma, and Drew, and I'm terribly sorry. I'll add them in the sequel.

One more thing. I love having Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe. In my opinion, they look like villains, especially Drake and Glacia (especially her ORAS art). As for Phoebe, she looks borderline creepy. They'll appear a few times as spirits in the sequel.

Total kills: 817

Legit kills: 83 (Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (Foxxy, Clara, and The King) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus) (Looker) (Xerosic and Lysandre) (Attila, Hun, James, Butch, Meowth, Iron-Masked Marauder, Pierce, Tyson, Viper, Dr. Fuji, Dr. Namba, Professor Sebastia, Dr. Zager, Petrel, Proton, Archer, and Giovanni) (Resix, Blusix, Greesix, Purpsix, Yellosix, Browsix, Zook, Exol, Naps, Fein, Folly, Trudly, Agnol, Bluno, Verde, Rosso, Skrub, Mirakle B., Dakim, Ein, Snatte, Gorigan, Ardos, Eldes, Nascour, Walkin, Biden, Agrev, Miror. B, Gonzap, Evice, and Greevil) (Joseph Boyd "James" Thaddeus) (Norman and Max) (Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe)

Non-Lethal weapons: None

Lethal Weapons: None

Homes purchased: 4

Total Money: Random

The End


	53. Bonus chapter

A/N: This is just a fun chapter where I reveal a character's age, height, weight, region, and status. I won't reveal each and every character, though, but many. I'll add 

more when I feel like it.

Main characters:

Ash Ketchum: 25/5'11/175/Kanto/Good (sometimes neutral, depending on a mission)/Alive

Leaf: 25/5'7/135/Kanto/Good (sometimes neutral)/Alive

Gary Oak: 25/5'11/159/Kanto/Good (formally evil)/Alive

Cynthia: 31/5'11/149/Sinnoh/Good (sometimes neutral)/Alive

Drake: 67/6'4/193/Hoenn/Evil/Deceased

Glacia: 53/6'1/171/Hoenn/Evil/Deceased

Phoebe: 20/5'4/102/Hoenn/Evil/Deceased

Lorelei: 30/5'11/147/Kanto/Good/Alive

Clair: 30/5'11/156/Jotho/Good/Alive

Sidney: 28/5'8/151/Hoenn/Good/Deceased

Steven: 32/5'9/148/Hoenn/Good/Deceased

Wallace: 34/5'10/141/Hoenn/Good/Deceased

(DJ) Mary: 30/5'3/109/Jotho/Neutral/Alive

Karen: 30/5'9/150/Jotho/Neutral/Alive

Secondary characters:

Brock: 35/5'8/147/Kanto/Good/Alive

Officer Jenny: 36/5'10/160/Kanto/Neutral/Alive

Nurse Joy: 36/5'8/138/Kanto/Neutral/Alive

Delia Ketchum: 37/5'11/159/Kanto/Good/Alive

(Hunter) (J)ane: 29/5'11/152/Sinnoh/Good/Alive

Giovanni: 42/6'4/188/Kanto/Evil/Deceased

Cyrus: 27/6'5/170/Sinnoh/Evil/Deceased

Maxie: 39/5'8/145/Hoenn/Evil/Deceased

Archie: 39/5'10/159/Hoenn/Evil/Deceased

Lysandre: 45/7'0/553/Kalos/Evil/Deceased

Ghetsis: 47/6'6/230/Unova/Evil/Deceased

Aldith: 34/5'6/129/Unova/Good (formally evil)/Alive

N: 29/6'0/142/Unova/Good/Alive

Yellow: 19/5'1/100/Kanto/Good/Alive

Burnet: 45/5'9/153/Unova/Good/Alive

Cheren: 33/5'7/138/Unova/Good/Alive

Fennel: 34/5'9/143/Unova/Neutral/Alive

Bianca: 20/5'5/125/Unova/Neutral/Alive

Maylene: 19/5'2/119/Sinnoh/Neutral/Alive

Fantina: 52/6'2/146/Sinnoh (originally born in Kalos)/Neutral/Alive

Foxxy Love: 32/5'10/137/Unova/Evil/Deceased

Princess Clara: 29/5'10/133/Unova/Evil/Deceased

The King: 63/6'0/250/Unova/Evil/Deceased

Malva: 34/6'1/143/Kalos/Neutral/Alive

Drasna: 58/6'1/199/Kalos (originally born in Sinnoh)/Good/Alive

Diantha: 36/5'10/135/Kalos/Good/Alive

Korrina: 22/5'6/129/Kalos/Good/Alive

Ursula: 25/56/127/Sinnoh/Good/Alive

Minor characters: 

Mako: 18/5'4/105/Kanto/Good/Alive

Nonon: 19/5'0/99/Kanto/Good/Alive

Ragyo: 46/6'7/161/Kanto/Evil/Alive

Rei: 33/5'2/101/Kanto/Evil/Alive

Nui: 18/5'5/110/Kanto/Evil/Alive

Satsuki: 19/5'9/136/Kanto/Evil/Alive

Ryuko: 18/5'6/128/Kanto/Evil/Alive

Norman: 46/5'10/166/Hoenn/Evil/Deceased

Max: 20/5'1/108/Hoenn/Evil/Deceased 

Wes: 28/6'0/155/Unova (Orre)/Good/Alive

Michael: 25/5'8/141/Unova (Orre)/Good/Alive

Rui: 25/5'6/130/Unova (Orre)/Good/Alive


End file.
